The Crescent Moon Dragon
by RelocationAgent
Summary: Kazuo Tsuki a 16 year old highschool student who transfers to Kuoh Academy. He is the wielder of the sacred gear 'Dark Moon' which hold the strongest evil dragon Crom Cruach. How will he interact with the devils? What happens when he finds the other Evil Dragons? OCXHarem, OC Sacred Gear, BLEACH characters/powers. Some Swearing, IsseixRiasxHarem OC vs Issei, Evil Dragon Faction
1. Chapter 1

**This was re-written 5/13 still pretty bad though lol. **

**Chapter I**

It was a a cold winter night, a crescent moon was out and overall, peaceful. At a bus station was a young boy named Kazuo Tsuki. His black hair matched perfectly with the with the night sky and his blue eyes also matched with the blistering moon. Kazuo was currently locating his new apartment which he was renting. He was really lucky to have such a large will from his parents who died when he was young. If that hadn't happened he would be stuck in that god-awful orphanage with the abusive priests and nuns.

'_Alright I think this is the place'_ he thought holding the written address on a notepad. He try's unlocking the lock but was quickly shocked when he heard a strange screech from what sounded like a tiger? No something smaller.

[**Ignore 'It'] **mumbled Crom Cruach. His dragon partner who was apparently tired.

'_Alright damn, how can you be tired when all you do is sit there and watch me?'_ asked Kazuo a bit curious of how the powerful being that doesn't even do anything is somewhat exhausted.

**[I'm a part of you now. When you learned the ability to transform into me we basically connected souls. I now feel what you feel what you hear and see, well willingly, sometimes I get bored at your pointless human watching.] **This is due to the result of training he and Kazuo have done of the past years together. The painful horrendous training but in the end he's become a high level dragon.

'_I'm honored to have such a happy dragon'_ he said sarcastically.

**[Whatever, just go to sleep already, I know I'm going to get a serious migraine from seeing you in this new 'Kuoh Academy' crap.] **replied Crom**.**

'_Alright, alright I'll skip unpacking for the rest of today since I have to go to school tomorrow anyways'_ he said now closing his eyes on the bed.

**~Kuoh Academy, the next day**

'_Hope this won't be too bad. I am joining the school the middle of the semester'_ thought Kazuo walking through the people who are attending Kuoh Academy. He stops walking when he notices a crimson haired girl surrounded by a mixture of what looks like a thirsty pack of boys as well as a large amount of fan girls bombarding the crimson girl with questions and compliments.

But the most interesting thing Kazuo has noticed is that the evil aura that surrounds her.

'_Devil….'_ Kazuo said in his mind. He had nothing against the three factions but from what his dragon told him, they would try to control him and put him under a 'peerage', he is to not serve them in anyway or let them boss him around. It would anger the dragon greatly being a pawn or minion to the three factions.

**[Good you're beginning to notice the auras from people around you, this means only one thing. Stay away from the devils, the other two factions are better not devils are the worst.] s**aid Crom he always hated devils due to the way they manage to control people and beings.

'_Yea that sounds pretty nice actuall-'_ he was pulled out of his thought when he bumped into a dark purple haired girl with a yellow hair tie, as well as a very…large... arousing chest area.

"Ufuhuhu" the girl giggled while Kazuo was blushing madly when he realized how long he had been staring at the girl.

"Ah I-…uh sorry!" was all Kazuo could manage to say stuttering most of it. He had been secluded from most people but was never really awkward when it came to talking, he always was stuck in the orphanage keeping to himself and his inner being. After he managed to mumble a few words he quickly walked away leaving the girl in confusion.

"What a cute little Kouhai" she then giggled and walked away,

[**That was pretty pathetic, I take back everything I said just now] s**aid Crom a bit annoyed on how Kazuo acted around a female, even if she was a devil he could've acted better.

'_Sorry, she totally caught me off guard plus some other things about her which made me…stutter..and…blush'_ muttered Kazuo now angry at himself for acting the way he did, but he could not help it the girl totally caught him off guard, normally he would've been able to act decently not exposing his emotions like that.

Finally they approached the classroom he was going to be in.

"Class we have a new student this semester, please come in" said the sensei. All students eyes now locking on the door which was about to open.

'_Alright he it goes'_ he said praying things don't go bad.

"Hello all my name is Kazuo Tsuki I hope we can become friends and please take care of me." He ended with a respectful bow.

"Welcome Kazuo, please have a seat next to Yuuma" the sensei said pointing to Yuuma who unfortunately was in the way back making Kazuo walk while everyone stared at him just a bit longer.

He could hear people talking about him.

"Great another god damn prince!" One student yelled angrily that another 'prince' has come to the school.

A few girls were staring at him with awe.

"He's dreamy just like Kiba-Kun" one of the girls said admiring the overall appearance of Kazuo.

A few more boys' shout and girl compliment.

'_What are they even talking about?' _he wondered in his mind.

'_*Sigh*…humans are so strange'_ he thought in his mind.

He sits next to a girl with long black hair and violet eyes. 'Damn' is all he thought in his mind.

"H-hello my name is Amano Yuuma it's nice to meet you" she said shyly. '_Damn this cold dark aura, he's definitely not a human. He's even pretty good looking' _Yuuma thought.

'_Fallen angel' _he thought in his mind while he sat down. By now the stares have gone away…for now. Crom tskd in annoyance.

"Hello Yuuma-san it's nice to meet you to" he then gave her a warm hearted smile which made her blush and look down.

'_She's really pretty'_ he said in his mind.

**[A fallen angel eh, I can see why] **said Crom smoothly.

'_Why is he looking at me like that?'_ she thought in her mind. He smiled again which made her heart absolutely melt. She looked away and blushed madly. '_That smile does not match that aura, but I can tell that there is someone within that dark aura someone who is very… warm…'_ she said aloud within her thoughts. '_This is going to be hard paying attention to is aura and power while he keeps smiling at me like that…not as if I really mind'._

'_I suppose I should try to think about who's mission I'm going for…Kokabiel will kill me if I don't go through with my mission to kill him, Azazel will excommunicate if I fail the mission and let him die'. _She thought in her head.

**~After School**

"What's wrong buchou?" asked Kiba as he was looking at Rias Gremory the head of the Occult Research Club.

"Just thinking about out the new kouhai." Rias said in a positive voice_. 'Still that deadly aura that he was radiating was intense even for me'._ She thought inside her head but was cut when she noticed when someone was following Kazuo from a distance.

"What's the fallen angel doing?" asked Rias in menacing voice, she narrowed her eyes at the fake human who goes by 'Yuuma'.

"She probably likes him as much as everyone else Ufuhhuhhuh" giggled Akeno, Rias's queen.

"We need to keep an eye on him, that fallen angel may seduce him to join their side" said Rias. "I may not even mind using these on him" she said holding out 8 pawn peices.

**~Elsewhere **

'_Eh that wasn't so bad was it Crom?'_ he asked to his dragon.

**[It was as boring, as it always it] **replied Crom in an irritated voice. He just couldn't wait till Kazuo started fighting again. That was what really made the Evil dragon crave. The whole reason he trained with him and continues to speak is that he knows he will fight again.**  
**

'_Well if you just had som-' _he was cut when someone was calling his name. It surprisingly was Yuuma. '_Wonder what she wants'_ thought Kazuo.

"Oh hello Yuuma-san, what can I help you with?" Kazuo politely asked.

"Ano..Kazuo-san I was wondering if..yo.. to be my *gulp*…boyfriend…" she said.

**[Totally not suspicious] **Crom thought aloud. Kazuo simply agreeing in his head.

'_Well hopefully shes serious, I wouldn't want to have to fight her, she's so sweet in that fake appearance'_ thought Kazuo.

"That sounds really nice Yuuma-san would you like to hang out next Saturday say around 11?" asked Kazuo in his normal sweet voice while giving her another warm hearted smile except this time it even looked better than before.

"a-alright Kazuo-san that sounds perfect" she managed to say along with more words which he could not understand due to her stutter. _'Damn why is this so difficult I wasn't even pretending that time'_ she said aloud in her mind.

"Alright see you tomorrow Kazuo-san" She said

"Were in a relationship right? No need to add honorifics Yuuma, he then gave a happy gaze while smiling like he normally does towards her. The gaze is what really caught off her guard those eyes have two different sides, lots of happiness and at the same time a lot of darkness. She could only blush and avoid his petrifying gaze.

"Ok, Kazuo…I'll see you late" she said running off faster than he could even say good bye to.

"I like her" he said aloud not caring if anyone her or not.

He then proceeded to walk home and yet again bumped into someone while he was talking to Crom. He notices this time it was a boy wearing the same uniform he was wearing.

The boy had blonde hair as well as blue eyes and is about Kazuos height. However, the most shocking thing is that his aura is somewhat like Kazuos. This confused him greatly he knew immediately he was a devil but his aura was a little like his own, perhaps he had a dragon within him as well.

"Oh sorry about that, what's your name? I'm Genshirou Saji" he finished while holding his hand out to Kazuo. Saji noticed as soon as his hand came in contact that his aura had matched his in somewhat a similar. Even if his was a lot darker and more sinister he could tell the similarities between the two.

"Hello Saji-san nice to meet you, I'm Kazuo Tsuki in grade two" Kazuo replied respectfully.

"I haven't seen you before are you new this semester?" Saji asked. But he knew. He knew when he first entered the school his aura had caught all the devils attentions especially the sensitive neko, Koneko.

"Yea today was my first day from transferring from Kyoto high" he answered.

"Really Kyoto? That sounded nice what made you decide to come down here"? he asked curious as to why someone would leave such a grand city.

"Well I've just had a lot of bad memories there" he replied but his smile was no more.

"Oh well…...alright it was nice meeting you Kazuo-san see you later!" Saji said while waving his hand walking away. '_I need to report this to kaicho his aura definitely not human'_ he thought in his head.

[**Vritra…is…sealed..within…that..HAHAHAAHAH!] C**rom could not contain his laughter any longer; his former evil dragon friend was sealed unconsiouce within a devil in a peerage. Crom could only pity the poor fellow evil dragon for having such a terrible fate**. [Yes Kazuo Vritra is a fellow evil dragon that is why aura is is somewhat like mine].**

'_Who is Vritra?'_ asked Kazuo curious as knowing someone else has a relation to his dragon.

[**Hes one of the dragon kings as well as an evil dragon. But to think he ended up with that fate sealed within that weakling oooooh and I thought I had it bad.] **He said still laughing.

'_Well least I made some friends today'_ he thought in his mind.

~**Thursday Tsuki residence**

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" a loud cat screeching could be heard startling the young man. '_That same noise from when I first came here'_ he thought.

**[Ignore 'it'] **said Crom.

'_Why? Might as well see what it is'_ he said. He then kept searching for the source of the screeching but after a few minutes he decided to turn back because he could not find the source. '_Oh well…'_ he thought. He then heard it again but it was not so far this time, he quickly ran towards the source of yelling and was shocked to see that it was not a cat screeching but a young girl?

"uh….hello?" Kazuo asked in a questionable way he was very surprised to see that a …girl was making the sounds even stranger is that it was a very young attractive girl. _'Well shes obviously a devil'_ he also thought.

"Are you here to kill me" she asked in a menacing tone clearly prepared to fight anyone who crosses her.

**[Must be stray] C**rom stated. Kazuo only agreeing in his mind.

"wha- no No!, Why would I!?" he asked shocked that the first think she asked him as if he was going to kill her or not.

"Nya well if not then I guess I don't mind chatting with such a handsome face" she said in a very seductive tone. He could only slightly blush at this but kept his gaze at her.

"Well I'm Kazuo Tsuki what's your name?" he asked

"Kuroka" she stated.

'_Hn he has a dark aura clearly not a human but not a devil? Perhaps something else?'_ she thought in her mind hoping h

"I like that name, has a nice meaning to it" he said while giving her one of his common smiles.

**[Fight her] **Crom said.

'_No why would I do that she looks so sad plus, she means no harm'_. Tsk was all his dragon could utter, he hated when Kazuo did this, show sympathy for someone else being weak.

'_Is that why you didn't want me to come over here? Cause you know I wouldn't fight her but instead just help right?'_ he asked in a sad tone. Even if they've been together for Kazuo's entire life time they both had their own attitude towards certain things such as fighting and who to associate with.

"Nyahah" she giggled. "Lost all words already?" she said causing Kazuo to blush a little while realizing he's just been staring at her talking to Crom.

"Uh yea sorry, I was talking to my sacred gear" he said. _'Well that was stupid of me to blatantly explain I have a weapon strong enough to kill gods'_. He scolded himself in his mind on how loss of words caused him to blow out some secrets.

"Nyan I was wondering what you were haha" she giggled cutely which made him awe in his mind.

"Er-Yea I have the sacred gear 'Dark Moon' it holds Crom Cruach the strongest evil dragon" he stated proudly with a cocky smirk.

"Nyahaha a dragon hmmmm" she said remembering how Vali turned her down and how interested she is in having offspring with genes of a dragon.

"Hn. Yea also what are you doing here by yourself?" he asked with a concerned voice.

"Nya well if you haven't figured out I'm an S ranked stray neko-devil, I killed my master for the sole purpose of helping my sister although she also was blamed it for it as we escaped together, she was almost executed but I'm glad she was saved and is now in a peerage". She ended in a depressed voice.

"Oh well if you want you can stay with m-" he was cut short when before he even realized that something very large and soft was touching his chest. He then realized those were her very…large…breasts. She had been hugging him.

"Nya-I would love that thank you so much! Kazuo-chin" she said happily pressing her face into his chest.

'_Crap…If the devils find out I'm affiliating with a stray devil they might come for me and start fighting…perfect'_ he thought grinning.

[**Indeed perfect] s**aid Crom laughing of the fact he soon is going to start battling again it's been a while since they decided to move from Kyoto to here**. **

'_See look and you thought it was a bad idea to talk to her'_ he said proudly that he was able to prove his dragon wrong.

**[Shutup, I'm trying sleep] **he said in a tired voice.

They both then processed to walk to Kazuos apartment both talking, getting to know each other but to them they got so lost in conversation that they failed to notice a man in a trench coat with a fedora looking down on them from above.

'_Hm. I must report this to Kokabeil-sama as well as to remind Raynare to hurry up with her mission'_ the man who is known has Dohnaseek, among the fallen angels.

~**Late at night**

"Oi Kuroka where would you like to sleep?" Kazou but to his surprise he has found her in his bed hugging the pillow like a child would hug a teddy bear in their sleep. He could only awe at this. He then proceeded to walk up and lay in the bed right next to Kuroka.

"Good night" he said exhausted from the day at school as well as staying up talking to Kuroka.

He then kissed her for headed, much to her enjoyment a smirk came up on her lip.

~**Morning**

Kazou woke up around the same time he did yesterday around 6:20 he had to get ready and leave at about 7:30 for another day at Kuoh. He then realized how difficult it will be getting up without waking Kuroka as she has most of her body intertwined with his, resting her head on chest.

'_Gomen Kuroka but I have to leave'_ he thought in his mind with a sad expression.

It took almost an hour to get fully ready to leave but when he grabbed his bag and was about to leave the apartment a very tired voice called out to him.

"Nya where are you going Kazou-chin" she said in a very tiredly voice while rubbing her eyes.

"Ah, sorry Kuroka I have to go" he said with a frown.

"Nyan to where" she said with a sad tone and a very clear frown which made him feel a little guilty leaving her alone.

"School….It's a very boring place." He said in a bored tone.

"But its Friday so I'll be home all weekend to stay with you" he said with thumbs up smiling, trying to warm her sad heart. It even worked a little, making her slightly blush.

"I'll be home in a few hours do you want me to bring you anything home?" he said looking at her while smiling.

_'Home…'_ the word echoed in her mind and was lost in her memories.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two. Kazou is a bit off, he thought he had said something that had made her feel weird.

"Kuroka?" he asked worried if he had something totally wrong which might have offended her, it clearly has done something as she is simply staring at the ground.

"Hm? Oh sorry Kazou-chin if you really want to spoil me I would love some grilled salmon" she smiled happy knowing someone is willing to take care of her, while most people consider her a 'monster' or a 'demon among devils' for going stray and killing her master.

Kazuo only chuckled and smiled at her. "That sounds perfect" he said then waving good bye.

'_Come back soon…'_ she thought in her mind sad that he has left her…alone…but then notices a note on the counter which must've been when **if** he left without speaking to her.

'_Good morning Kuroka hope you slept well'_ that made her heart melt '_I left some money for you to buy some clothes or certain thinks you wish to have if you wish to stay living with me. I thought it would be best to do it now since I had actually just started moving here this past week_'.

Unintentionally tears had been sliding down Kurokas cheek. _'Thank you…'_ she thought while hugging the note to her heart.

~**Kuoh Academy**

Kazuo approached the school at 7:52 he still had about 8 minutes till class started much to his annoyance, he hated simply waiting for the bell to ring. He has not made any 'real friends' that go to Kuoh other than Yuuma who he can't seem to find as he walks around. He is brought out of his searching when a certain crimson haired devil approaches him with a very large smile on her face.

'_Well I wonder what she would want from me'_ he thought clearly knowing the reasons behind her approaching him. '_I gotta say she's very appealing'_. "Hello there my little _kouhai_ my name is Rias Gremory, have you enjoyed your past few days at Kuoh Academy? Rias asked nicely.

"Yea it's very nice, It's nice to meet you Gremory-Senpai my name is Kazuo Tsuki" he said '_Although you already know that'_ he thought.

"Hey Kazuo-san have you heard of Occult Research Club? Rias asked.

"No I have not." Kazuo quickly replied wanting this conversation to simply end.

"Well I'm the president of it and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind stopping by we have a lot of access to certain activities that help students go to private universities and other areas for free." Rias exclaimed, now the conversation has now gotten Kazuos attention.

"Sure Gremory-senpai, I'd be happy to see what the club is." He said. Fully aware of the real reason behind it. The only reason why they haven't talked about his evil dark aura and what race he is and what he is doing on devil territory is because the massive amounts of students who are watching the conversation who think there hiding behind a wall or inside a bush.

"Call me Rias, Kazou" she said.

"Sure Rias…" he said with a smile.

"Alright see you in later Kazuo" Rias waved her hand goodbye and so did Kazuo.

After a few minutes of walking Kazuo looked at his watch and it read 7:58 _'Oh shit I totally lost track of time in my thoughts'_ he said scolding himself yet again. He quickly fast walked down the hallways as the other students were already heading to their own classrooms. He was stopped however as he bumped into a certain dark haired girl with violet eyes. Again.

"Ara, ara a second time you really seem to enjoy running into me, you cute _kouhai_" Akeno said while giggling.

"Gomen senpai I was- walking then I realized how la-"he was stopped when she had her finger over his lip. "It's ok, I can see why a cute _kouhai _would enjoy seeing his senpai right? Ufhuhu" she giggled.

"Oh no it's not like that!" he said putting his hands up in defense. _'Damn why is that whenever I'm caught off guard like that I snap and act like someone who's never seen a hot girl before'_ he though in his mind.

"What is your name my _kouhai_" she asked seductively making him blush.

"K-Kazou Tsuki" he muttered still fazed by the way she asked him the question.

"My name is Akeno Himejima it's nice to meet you Kazuo-Kun" she said holding putting her hand on her face while giggling.

That name sounds familiar to Kazuo.

"I-It's nice to meet you to Akeno-senpai, Excuse but I-have to go to class" he said respectfully bowing and then quickly ran off.

'_That aura when I touched him..It was so dark…It made me feel so…hot…'_she thought licking her lips.

**[I wake up seeing you, once again, doing the most pathetic thing ever. Blushing like as red as a tomato to some low-class devil. Hn!] C**rom said angrily.

'_I know I know sorry, she caught me off guard again and it's only her!'_ he yelled at his dragon. He finally approached his class with 30 seconds left to spare. He got the usual stares compliments, death threats, and odd comments. He quickly walked over to his desk and sat next to Yuuma.

'_Dohnaseek said he was walking with another girl'_ she thought angrily totally unaware of the killer intent she was emitting out of her body. However she was quickly cleared of thoughts when she was Kazuos concerned face. Which made her only feel better.

"Are you alright Yuuma?" he asked with a little worry in his voice. Now she felt bad for making him worry. _'The hell am I even doing thinking something as stupid as him hanging around other girls…this just makes me want to kill him even more!'_ she thought insider her head.

"Oh sorry Kazuo, I'm fine how are you today? "She asked still clearly pissed about the other girl.

"Good but how are you? You seem a bit…angry..." he asked with a frown.

"Oh that's about something else sorry if I made you worry you know family stuff" she said. _'No…I don't know…'_ he thought with a sad expression on his face.

~**End of school at the old building**

_'Well here goes nothing…'_ he knocks on the door hoping there aren't too many people. He always hated it when there was a large crowd staring at him or being in front of a bunch of people. His classroom was pretty large but he was able to handle it the first day he came.

The door opened and out came a small girl with white hair and yellow eyes. This girls name was Koneko, and she was apparently the school's mascot due to her overall appearance. _'Her eyes…'_he thought a familiar pair of eyes that are currently living with him. _'Oh shit does Yuuma know about Kuroka? Is that why she was angry? No that's impossible I was outside for like 10 minutes plus how would she know where I lived. Still she did say something about family which she obviously lied about not to blow her cover'_. He said in his mind.

"…..Hello senpai….Buchou is waiting for you inside" the small girl said with her usual passive look. "Thank you and please call me Kazuo, What is your name? He asked. She answered with the same tone as before "…Koneko.." she said. "It's nice to meet you Koneko" he said with a smile which surprisingly had no effect on the first year girl. As he walked in guided by Koneko she told him to sit on the couch which he followed.

He then hears a mysterious yet seductive laugh.

'_Well shit I had this coming'_ he thought in his mind how screwed he is.

"Ara, Ara come to visit me again Kazuo-Kun?' she asked then started to giggle.

Then a boy with blonde hair and blue approached him and raised his hand.

"Hello my name is Yuuto Kiba nice to meet you. Buchou will meet you in a few minutes she's in the shower". He said holding his hand out which Kazuo shook. _'Huh shower? She must live here'._ He thought.

"Nice to meet you to my name is Kazuo Tsuki 2nd year" he said.

A few minutes passed of chat between the two boys then finally Rias came out.

"Ok Kazuo-Kun I would like to ask you some…questions if you wouldn't mind. Rias said politely.

"Not a problem" he replied respectfully.

**[Tsk. You better not fall for their game and accidentally end up joining them. Worst case scenario you become a sacrificial pawn used in order to protect the other pieces.] **Crom said in an irritated tone by the way devils handle there peerage.

"I assume you are aware of the existence of beings other than human's right?" he simply nodded.

"Alright I also need to know if you will pose a threat to the humans around this area. I am also here to protect them from any foreign threats, you wouldn't happen to be one of those foreign threats right Kazuo-Kun?" he shook his head.

"I have simply come to live here and tend to school I am a human myself after all _Although partly human that is"_ He said the last part in his head not wanting to cause any problems.

"That aura of yours has become very…radiant...our poor sensitive Koneko has been taking a great affect to it would you mind suppressing it?" she asked politely. He then looks over to see the small girl with a hint of fear in her eyes. _'Oh I didn't know devils could be so sensitive'_ he thought.

"Yea sure no problem sorry about that I didn't think there would be people THAT sensitive to it." He said trying to explain that it had been NOT intentional to alert people of his presence. Just plain laziness.

"Do you possess a sacred gear?" Rias asked now very curious to who or what the boy is or what he possesses.

**[Might as well tell them. If you plan to live here then might as well try and become friendly with the majority. However, if they find that stray in your home that might cause a problem.] **Crom said.

"Yes I do possess one, It's called the 'Dark Moon' it holds the infamous Crom Cruach the most powerful evil dragon" he said proudly.

Everyone's eyes wide open in shock, knowing that someone hold the almighty Crom Cruach the evil dragon capable of fighting the two heavenly dragons.

"Hmmm very interesting glad to know we have you on our side Kazuo-Kun." Rias said smirking.

_'For now that is_'

"Alright that is all for now thank you for stopping by Kazuo-Kun"

"No problems Rias" he said waving good bye to the rest of the occult members.

"What do you think Buchou" asked Kiba. He was very interested in the boy, he had the figure of a strong swordsman in his mind.

"Ufhuhu He seems strong and is a very cute _kouhai_" Akeno giggled while looking at Rias.

"Yes he seems very strong it will be hard though trying to get him into our peerage. I have a feeling that fallen angel might try something on Kazuo-Kun." Exclaimed Rias.

'_Still to have the Dark Moon, you will become and interesting one Kazuo Tsuki. Not to mention you're quite an attraction to females…and myself I might add'_ Rias thought in her mind smirking knowing that if she can get him on her side that she would have a high chance of avoiding a stupid marriage contract with a certain stupid phoenix.

* * *

**(A.N.) Well that was the first chapter hope you enjoyed it. Note that this is my first fanfic so please don't go extreme hate mode I do realize I have made a lot of mistakes if you happen to find any please PM and I will fix them. I also except constructive criticism I am a bit skeptical on this story I may change a lot of things, like for one I had thought of three different named but they also sounded weird but anyways R&R please:D. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N). Well this is the second chapter I have received mixed feelings from reviews and comments which have inspired me to actually continue. I am willing to change MANY things like right now I am currently thinking of how a balance breaker would be for the sacred gear. I also have had numerous comments to slow down the relationship development which I assumed no one really cared about but since a lot oif people do I will try and make things slower. **

**Chapter II:**

It was a bright sunny day at the small around 10:50, Kazuo was walking towards the spot where Yuuma and him were going to meet for their date. While Kazuo was talking he was stopped by a woman with strange looking curly black hair, she had a red skirt with black shoulder covers. She was handing out flyers with a strange symbol on it.

Kazuo took one and walked away. _'Strange…_' he thought as it had nothing written on it but just a symbol. He had never seen any techniques used by any of the three factions only heard things from his dragon. So this really spoke out to him. He simply decided to forget it and keep looking for Yuuma…If she was going to show up.

After 5 minutes of constantly walking and arguing with his dragon if he had actually been stood up he sees her running towards him in. She was a wearing a shite shirt with a black shirt, her hair was let down matching her clothes.

'_Hm._ _To think she got even prettier…' _he thought admiring her beautiful appearance.

"Hey Kazuo! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long did I?!" she said clearly excited for the date.

"Nah I actually just got here myself" he said smiling down at her.

"Well let's go!" he said while holding out his hand to her.

She took it without a moment's hesitation and walked smirking at all of the other girls who are jealous.

After a few hours of walking, going to the amusement park and eating they decided to end the day by going to the park. It was sundown as they closed in on a fountain. After a few minutes of silence Yuuma finally spoke up.

"Hey Kazuo…" she said in a voice which sounded like she wasn't paying attention but rather lost in thought.

'_I can't do it…_' She thought sighing in her mind. _'When have I become so weak? Why is it when he's near me my problems, my worries vanish?'_ she asked herself.

'_I have to do this'_ she thought determined in her mind.

"Kazuo, would yo-" she was cut off faster than she even realized. It's not that he said anything it's just simply she couldn't say anything. Something was pre-occupying her lips. They were his lips. They were kissing.

She felt all the love and passion in those few moments of kissing. Absolute silence around them, they heard nothing.

'_Don't say it, don't do it'_ he thought aloud in his mind still enjoying the feeling of Yuumas lips on his.

'_I can't…after this I won't'_ she said happily in her mind now for sure that she didn't care for Azazel or Kokabiel she just wanted a few more moments of being with Kazuo before anything else happened.

They both back their heads away for air. Both gasping, neither had realized how long they had been kissing.

"What were you saying Yuuma" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Nothing…nothing at all" she smiled and looked up to him. She then buried her face in his chest prompting him to put his arms around her. He put his chin on top of her head. They booth stood in silence until something fell out of Kazuos pocket. It was the flyer from the strange woman earlier. As soon as it made contact with the ground a bright flash of light came to the surface.

The light was crimson red and had the same symbol the flyer had on it. As it shined brightly two figures stood up on it in a fighting stance.

'_The hell…'_ Kazuo thought_. 'Should've known this is what you meant by trying to get me to join them huh Crom?' _he asked his dragon.

'_They must have had the same idea that Yuuma would try something on me which I think she was going to but didn't after I kissed her'_. He also added.

'_They couldn't of known right?_' she thought. _'Perhaps when they saw me hanging around Kazuo I would try something on him, well too bad because I'm not anymore you ignorant devils'_ she thought in her mind while narrowing her eyes at the two devils.

"What are you two doing?" he asked now not caring that there here, but the fact of what they are going to do or what we're intending to do.

'_Crap…WHY IS HE HOLDING HER LIKE THAT?!'_ The girls known as Rias and Akeno both thought in unison. Yuuma and Kazuo looked like a couple that has just gotten married.

"We simply thought that 'fallen' over there was going to try-" Rias was cut off by surprisingly Kazuo

"She has a name" he said in a very deadly tone clearly someone who doesn't like it when they insult someone close to him. Rias or Akeno were not close to him.

[**I like this. I like this a lot] **said Crom. Now clearly happy to see Kazuos dark side.

Both girls surprised at the way Kazuo has just spoken. That was not the angry voice of a human boy. Oh no that was the voice of a very angry dragon. After this both girls kept silent.

"So what were you planning to do to Yuuma?" he asked a little less aggravated but still on high alert.

'_Wait he knows I'm a fallen angel!?'_ she thought in her mind. Surely she had not expected this but the thing that confused her is how he did not ask her about or mention anything.

"We were going to **kill her** if she was posing a threat" Rias said a little hesitant but made her point.

'_I didn't expect him to become so easily attached to her within a small time frame…someone like him shouldn't even need to obsess over getting a girl..'_ Rias said aloud in her mind.

'_Kill her…kill her…'_ was the only thing going through Kazuos mind right now. He remembered something very terrible that happened to him in Kyoto. A memory of when his parents were killed right before his eyes. Although he was very young never even really understanding or figuring out who his parents were, he knew how important they really were…and how they were taken away from him.

A few deadly moments of silence came between the four.

"I **assure **you…you will not lay a finger on Yuuma he said shocking everyone including Yuuma. Who was just still holding him and burring her head into his chest.

After he said that in his right hand came out black flames which then cooled down to what was nothing but a very long abyssal black sword. A sword that shows off how much killing it can do in a simple slash.

However, the most shocking that startled the two devils was not the sword but something about his eyes and voice. His eyes had changed colors. He normal dark blue eyes have changed. His right turning gold and his left turning black as his sword.

The aura he normally admitted has just sky rocketed to where probably every animal within a good mile radius can feel and cower away in fear.

Seeing no other option all Rias and Akeno wish to do is to calm down Kazuo before he starts something that won't end to happy for the city.

"As long as she harms no humans she won't be a problem for anyone" Rias said trying to calm down Kazuo which at first didn't seem to get through to him but eventually he caught on and started reverting back to his normal self.

"Alright...I'm sure she's fully aware of that by now" he said still narrowing his eyes his sword had formed into black fire again then disappeared into thin air. "Let's go Yuuma" he then grabbed her hand they both walked into the night.

"Well that was the complete opposite of what we wanted to happen" Rias said sighing.

"I hope he doesn't hate us for that" Akeno said frowning. She had taken enjoyment seeing Kazuo it would be sad for them to go against each other over a misunderstanding. The two devils had thought Yuuma was here to kill Kazuo so they simply waited and took advantage of that. Rias wanted Kazuo to join her peerage so she intend to let him die then give him a reason for living again. She had not realized that she does **NOT** own him and cannot manipulate things like that. If she wanted him to join her peerage she would have to try another way, but for now it was hopeless.

A woman with long ravenous black hair was hiding above everyone else. Hiding her presence so no one could find her. _'I must report this to Kokabiel-Sama as well as to talk to Raynare'_. She sighed she knew her fellow fallen angel had fallen in love with the young man. She had that look in her eyes.

~**At the church**

"Raynare" a voice called to Yuuma whose real name is actually Raynare.

"What is it Kalawarner?" she asked her fellow comrade. They weren't really friends but they were comrades.

"Why is it that you have not completed your mission to kill that child? It isn't like you to fail such a simple mission, I thought today was supposed to be the day" asked Kalawarner.

"I couldn't there was always people walking around I never had the chance it." Lied Raynare. She wanted to look like it was impossible to complete her mission while secretly enjoying it as much as she could.

"You fell in love, didn't you?" Kalawarner asked in a emotionless voice.

"No, what the hell are you talking about? I'm simply playing him to catch him off guard, he knows about the extra beings the world so he's a little experienced but I will kill him" she also said in an emotionless tone. 'Even if I'm I lying to protect him it hurts to say' she thought in her mind while sighing.

"I'll tell you this once Raynare, Don't let 'love' come into your life it only leave you heart broken and dead." She said as if she's experienced it before.

"Whatever I don't know what you're talking about" Raynare exclaimed emotionless, trying to look impassive as possible.

~**At Tsuki Residence**

"Nyan welcome home! How was your date Kazuo-chin" asked Kuroka in a calm tone. But secretly she was sad knowing he has another female in his life that made her feel…unwanted.

"It was good until two devils showed up during the worst time" he muttered. 'You were right Crom they were simply waiting for me to die so they can have a reason for me joining them.

**[Hn. Well at least you weren't dumb enough to let the fallen angel turn against you] **he said in his normal calm tone.

"Nyahah they caught you doing 'it' huh?" she said while giggling.

"Wha-What? No we were hugging then they teleported to me using some weird flyer" he exclaimed defending himself.

"So your still pure…good" she said in a very quiet yet seductive tone, but he couldn't hear her.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

"Nyan~nothing come rest with me Kazuo-chin" she said then gave an adorable cat like look making her irresistible to him.

~**3 Weeks later**

Three weeks have passed since the first date. Yuuma and Kazuo have been spending almost every day together, many people thought they were already married due to how much time they spend together. Jealously erupts from the boys and to Kazuos surprise, the girls.

The devils have not spoken to Kazuo as a neutral offering of you don't mess with us we don't mess with you. This pleased Kazuo greatly he was still angry that in his mind they threatened to kill Yuuma. The devils however were still thinking of ways to get Kazuo to join their peerage.

Kuroka has been surprisingly normal, for a stray devil you would think they would act indifferently or go insane. She has only been secretly trying to seduce Kazuo but since he just assumes she's just being 'friendly' nothing has really happened. She also acts like a puppy when its owner has come home. Which made Kazuo awe in his mind.

"Nya leaving me again Kazuo-chin?" Kuroka asked with a frown on her face. She had actually wanting to follow Kazuo to school and join him.

"Sorry Kuroka I would love to have you come but the devils won't act to nicely if I bring you" he said with a frown. He even felt guilty leaving her all day by herself, it's not like she can go running around outside one of the devils may notice her aura.

"I promise Kuroka I'll find a way for you to get in!" he said determined to basically do anything. Well almost anything joining Rias's peerage was not something on his mind.

'_She must get really lonely here, she doesn't even have an inner being to talk to her'_ he thought in his mind. He knows what it's like to be secluded from everything to be left with your own thoughts, it's not good, and it leads to insanity. Kazuo thought he was insane when he heard a mystical dragon was living inside him. Glad to know that he wasn't insane and the being was someone he can call a 'friend' mostly because he didn't have anything or anyone.

"Nyan Kazuo-chin always thinking about me, I can't lie I do the same thing nyahahah" she giggled which confused Kazuo greatly.

"Uh…well good bye Kuroka!" he gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead and waved goodbye.

'_Come back soon…'_ she thought now very sad that her friend has left her.

~**At Kuoh academy**

Kazuo has now finally gotten over the whole 'devils waiting for him to die so they can use him a sacrificial pawn' dilemma. Right now he was currently sitting in class while Yuuma was surprisingly absent. _'I swear if they did something'_ he thought.

'_There will be serious hell to pay'_ he thought thinking of all the ways to kill the devils. Morphing into Crom and letting him wreak havoc on the entire country, or using his balance breaker and using the massive amounts of black blames it emits in his released form.

**[Sounds nice] **Crom said in usually passive calm tone.

As sound as his thoughts ended Rias entered the classroom asking for Kazuo to come and speak with her. He agrees seeing no other choice, many people would love to be able to speak with one of the Onee-samas of the school but to him it wasn't flattering.

The two walk together to the occult research club without speaking a word. Moments of silence came but was stopped when they finally reached the club. They both walked in and Kazuo sat on the couch just like last time. Akeno as usual came and brought both of them tea, he said thank you and was prepared to speak with Rias.

"Kazuo we wanted you to come here to clear up a misunderstanding" said Rias.

Kazuo just simply nodded for her to continue agreeing to hear her out on whatever it could be.

"We didn't mean to threaten you or Yuuma in anyway it's just that we thought she was planning something to kill you or…_have you join their side"_ she said the last part in her head knowing full well that she is behind in trying to recruit him and that the fallen angels have a huge advantage.

'_I'll just play along and act like I don't know anything if I don't then they might become suspicious of me'_ Kazuo thought developing a plan to act like he knew nothing.

**[Don't make it obvious they aren't idiots.] **Crom said.

"Well I appreciate you looking at for me, I apologize for acting so…rash in that situation it isn't like me to show my emotions like that" he said. It wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie either. He had been trained by Crom to suppress his emotion epically during battle. It's just what sounded like a death threat towards Yuuma that the training went away and rage filled his mind he was about to strike them.

"It's fine as long we don't have any hostile intentions towards each other I hope we can still remain as close we were before" Rias declared.

'_But we weren't even close to being with…'_he sighed in his mind annoyed by the ignorant crimson haired beauty.

"Yea Yuuma has no intention to harm anyone here she seems to be happy with me" he said with a cocky smirk.

"Ara, ara she isn't the only one" Akeno said in her normal seductive tone.

'_Wait what?'_ he thought startled by her sudden comment.

"Well if that is all I guess I should head back to class now" he said waving good bye to Rias and Akeno.

"So what did you think Buchou?" asked Akeno.

"Well I don't think he was lying about the 'fallen' being an issue but I think he knows more than we think he does" she said.

**~At an abandoned church**

"Hai Azazel-sama" said Raynare who was talking to Azazel about Kazuos current whereabouts.

There conversation ended with Raynare simply telling Azazel that his power and aura has made a constant rate without getting out of control.

"Today is the last day Raynare" said a man with a fedora known as Dohnaseek.

"I know it will be done today and if not Kokabiel-sama will come after me and him for failing my simple mission" she said emotionlessly.

"Don't let that boy be the reason you fall, Kalawarner told me about your little affair with him and to be honesty I believe her" he said.

"Yea whatever you'll find out soon enough Dohnaseek" Raynare said as she walked out of the room.

'_Only a few more moments with him…until the inevitable comes'_ she thought sadly. She had enjoyed her time with Kazuo and if he's going to die then she would want to die with him.

**~At Tsuki Residence**

"Nya~ Kazuo-chin can I ask you something?" asked Kuroka who is currently sitting on Kazuos lap. She started doing that after she 'claimed' her territory, while this confused Kazuo not knowing what that really meant he didn't seem to mind.

"Sure what is it?" he said to the neko.

"At your uh school thing have you seen a girl with a short white hair with the same eyes as I do?" she asked wondering if he has met her sister, Koneko. She is fully aware that she is there which is why she's even in the city, She was planning on kidnapping her sister but then realized that she herself has nowhere to go so she thought it'd be best just to try and talk to her.

'_So they do know eachother…'_ he thought in his mind.

"Ah yes her name was Koneko she had the same eyes as you did." He said dividing his attention from the TV towards Kuroka.

"Nyan good to see my sister is doing well…_without me" _she said the last part in her mind. She had always enjoyed taking care of her sister since their parents were dead. She had basically raised her but when they were separated she did everything she could to try and find her.

'_Sister…makes sense now why she would want to come to school'_ he thought in his mind.

"Don't worry Kuroka you'll see her soon, I'm still trying to figure out how to get you in." said Kazuo while smiling down at her.

'_Perhaps if I make a deal with'_ he was cut by a very angry annoyed dragon

**[NO. Do not make a 'deal' with the devils, Joining there peerage and becoming there slaves is something I will NOT accept.] **he said declaring he will forbid it.

'_Join them? No. I was simply thinking if she would want something like my assistance or perhaps something bigger'_ he said in his mind.

"Nyaha thank you for everything Kazou-chin" she said in a childlike voice. She then proceeded to snuggle onto Kazuos lap burying her head into his chest.

After a few minutes of silence Kazuo gets a text from surprisingly Yuuma. She had not been at school so he just assumed she was staying at home for whatever reason.

'_She wants to hang out? Right now? Something must be up.'_ He thought in his head. He tried getting up but the weight of the sleeping woman was making him awe. 'Sorry Kuroka' he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room, he laid her down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon" he said now leaving the room.

~**At the Park**

'Wonder what's taking him so long…' she thought in her mind. She was now thinking of what her fallen angel comrades said right before she left.

**~Flashback**

"Raynare today is the last, Kokabiel-sama is returning from Rome." Said Kalawarner

"Tsk, to think you fell in love with a damn human that's pretty low even for you". Said a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. Who is known as Mittelt.

"You're going to get us all killed for disobeying Kokabiel-Sama" said Dohnaseek angrily.

"We were all given missions, Raynare we can't capture that damn angel healing girl until you kill that boy." Said Kalawarner.

In truth Raynare did not care about these people at all. She knew they were all selfish, greedy, and would immediately turn on each other if given the chance to. And she was one of them. It's just spending so much time with Kazuo has changed Raynare greatly she didn't know why or how he was able to do it but whatever it was he was not manipulating her just simply hanging around and talking.

She also knew that all these people have terrible pasts and she does not care if Kokabiel comes to kill all of them for failing their mission. No, the most important thing she was really worried about is him coming to kill an innocent boy name Kazuo. Raynare felt guilt knowing this was the fat he had and it was that damn sacred gear that god gave him that put him in this situation.

She felt as if she had not spent much time with Kazuo at all, that it all went by so fast. Now all good things have to end she thought. Oh how she didn't know that her and his end was not coming that it was VERY far away.

"I know I'm leaving right now he will dead once I come back. Tell Kokabiel-sama that he will be dead by the time he arrives." Said Raynare in an emotionless tone.

**~End Flashback**

"Yuuma?" asked Kazuo she has been lost in her thoughts for a while.

"Huh?...Oh hi Kazuo!" she said cheerfully. She got up and ran into him hanging him as if her life depended on it.

"So what did you want to do?" Kazuo asked. _'A bit strange she wanted to hand out when it's already becoming dark'_ he thought in his mind now suspicious of what her intentions are.

"I just wanted to…stay her in the park and just talk" she answered him.

"Oh sounds nice" he replied.

After a few hours of talking and kissing they both remained silent as they started into the falling sunset. A few more minutes later Yuma finally decided to break the ice and ask why he never pressed the matter that she is a fallen angel or that he even knows about beings other than humans.

"Hey Kazuo…" she asked in a tone which she is going to regret asking.

"Hm? He replied while playing with her hair.

"You knew I was a fallen angel all this time right?" she asked.

"Yea. How come you never said anything or…"she didn't finish her sentence she was already feeling guilty.

"Well, what was there to say? I don't care if you're a fallen angel or anything really, I like you a lot Yuuma" he said giving her a smile then kissing her on the lips.

"I only have one other person in my life who is as important as you are to me Yuuma" he said giving her a warm smile while holding her tightly from behind. _'Well that's because you're the only two I have _he thought silently.

**[Booooo romance.] said Crom **who hated love with a passion, mostly because he could not understand it, he was a dragon who has never loved anything other than battle in his entire life.

She was happy right now. Too happy if that was even possible, she felt like shedding tears but promised herself that on her last day she would not. She would enjoy this moment as if it was an eternity.

'_I see…'_ she thought in her mind. _'he knew something was suspicious about me for one faking my appearance as well as never talking about the three factions myself…so why how come he never did anything?'_ she asked herself.

"I see…" she said.

After that she sat up confusing Kazuo but then understand as she captured his lips with hers. They both battled for dominance but let the inexperienced Kazuo win.

They were doing this for about an hour straight somehow, gasping for air occasionally. Night had finally come and to Yuumas surprise she would've thought Kokabiel would've showed up already.

'_Perhaps fate is letting me have just a little longer.' _She thought in her head.

"Hey Yuuma.." said Kazuo clearly interested in something.

"What is it Kazuo?" she replied.

"May I see you? The real you?" he asked with a neutral expression. This made her feel guilty, Even if the fake appearance did resemble what she really looked like her real one is who she really is.

"Yea sure no problem" she said cheerfully. She then got up and released her appearance. Black wings came out of her back as well as…most of her clothes disappearing being replaced by what looks like an S&M outfit with a cut off chain on her left arm. Her hair and eyes basically look the same except a bit darker, she also was wearing high black boots.

Now you would think someone would blush suddenly seeing a girl in what looks like a S&M outfit most even afraid, but it had the opposite effect for Kazuo he had his eyes wide open along with a hint of desire in his eyes. This backfired cauing Yuuma to blush and look away.

'_To think she even got prettier'_ he thought aloud in his mind. Clearly stunned on how many times someone who changes their appearance looking better each time.

**[Meh.]** what was the only thing Crom could mutter, he had no interest in things that are 'beautiful' or 'appealing to the eye'.

'_How come he's looking at me like that'_ She thought now fully embarrassed she had not expected him to act this way most men or boys would've had a nosebleed and passed out.

"Uh Yuuma?" he asked her causing her to turn around and look at him.

"W-what?" she said clearly embarrassed, she was also blushing now thinking how she needs to change her appearance. Perhaps with a bit, no a lot more clothing.

"You look even more beautiful" he said with a smile causing her to look away.

"T-thank you Kazuo" she stuttered.

She then quickly went back into her normal went to lie next to Kazuo.

"Well I should be going home my cat is probably sad that I've been gone to long" he said yawning and helping Yuuma up.

"Yea me to…" she said.

Kazuo then held her hand and kissed on the lips one last time. She hugged him and put her head into his chest. '_I love you…'_ she thought, but she could not have the courage to say it. Shed feel guilty after saying such a thing and then having their relationship crushed by a tyrant.

"Good bye Kazuo…" she said in a very depressed which had caught Kazuos attention.

"Good by Yuuma" he smiled warmly and let go over her. They both parted west until Kazuo thought of something.

**~Approaching the abandoned church.**

'_I'm such a coward…to leave him like that without even telling him…'_ she thought in her mind. But she didn't care anymore she had enjoyed the best moments of her life the only thing she regrets is not being able to die next to him. '_Maybe in the afterlife…'_ she was cut from her thoughts when a man with gray skin and red eyes. He had 5 pair of fallen angel wings which were made up of steel. He strangely also had point eyes and was wearing a black robe with detailed accessories.

"Kokabiel…" she muttered in disgust.

"Raynare I see you failed your mission as well as the others did" He said emotionlessly.

"Honestly how more useless can all of you be" he said angrily. "Well _they _are all gone know and you're the last one before I personally kill that boy.

'Wait he killed of them?!' She said in her mind.

"I knew you were pathetic Kokabiel but to kill your own subordinates for punishment is a bit low even for you, although I am all not that surprised" she said. It was lie she was really surprised, not too many people wanted to join Kokabiel in the first place.

"Whatever weakling time to die!" he shouted. He followed up with summing a light spear and throwing it Raynare.

She dodged it with ease but to her surprise Kokabiel has come up behind her with insane speed, kicking her.

Raynare grunted in pain as she tried to get up. A soon as she almost did it Kokabiel started laughing like a maniac.

"HAHAHA! Is this really all you can do!? I didn't expect you to be strong but even for a low class your as useless as a human!" He roared acting like an animal.

"Since you're so weak ill quickly end you" he uttered emotionlessly. He then summoned a massive light spear that he was barely able to hold in one hand it was light green. This shocked Raynare greatly she had never seen such a thing before in her life. A light spear that large with contain that much energy is catastrophic. All she knew is that her death will be quick and she won't feel a thing.

"This is my ultimate spear that I finally was able to form after terrorizing holy cities and temples. I call it Lanza del Relampago! (Lance of lightning)" he said grinning. It wasn't really much of spear it appeared more like a gigantic lance that he was somehow able to hold.

Its weight was so immense that it was even hard for him to put in throwing position this actually embarrassed him by not being able to hold a weapon let alone throw it, so instead he intended to use it as a close up spear to disintegrate her body into ashes.

" Raynare!" he roared and being charging her at his immense speed. Raynare had no thoughts no words she simply closed her eyes and waited for what was about to come.

While nothing happened she opened her eyes and was shocked beyond belief for what she saw. There was Kazuo holding the spear with one hand stopping Kokabiels charge and was squeezing the lance.

'_Impossible! With his bare hand!?'_ Kokabiel thought even more shocked than Raynare. He has seen the lance in action before and it was devastating to think a human was able to stop the incredible force and pressure from the lance.

"Raynare would you mind stepping back? I wouldn't want this thing to go off near you" Kazuo calmly asked. Raynare who was still in disbelief of what just happened simply nodded and flew away. However she was feeling terrible that he used her real name.

After she left Kokabiel took a closer look at what was happening. The lance was being squeezed almost to the point of self-destruction by a hand that was covered in black flames use to shield his skin. Kokabiel instantly recognized the boy except this time his right eye was gold and his left was crimson red.

"Now then, shall we begin…Kokabiel…" he asked calm as ever.

(**A.N.) So that's the end of chapter 2 I will point out some questions people will most likely have, P.M. me if I don't answer the ones.**

**His eyes:**** If you haven't read the light novels or seen on the wiki Crom Cruach in his human form has his right eye gold and his left one red, so I just used that when Kazuo is going to battle or in a very intense situation. **

**The Black Flames:**** If you have ever seen Bleach you know when Ichigo uses his 'Final Gestuga Tenshou' black flames emerge from his body which also reminded me of amaterasu from Naruto. Yes the black flames come from his sword which is connected to Kazuos 'Final Gestuga Tenshou' which is also his balance breaker/ultimate ability before actually turning into Crom Cruach the massive evil dragon. (In order to create where the sword came from I just had the sword come WITH Crom Cruach, so that is how he got it, it is part of his sacred gear. **

**Lanza del Relampago****: Again something from bleach is you have ever seen Ulquiorra second release you know that he is able to summon a mega lance which is incredibly op. In that fight you also see when Ichigo goes full hollow mode (epic) he is able so stop it with his bare hand (Even more fucking epic) I absolutely loved that part so I decided to use it.**

**Kuroka: ****I know many people have come to read this for Kuroka being the main ****WHICH SHE STILL IS. ****I do realize this early little arc is all about Raynare which will change once the fight between Kazuo and Kokabiel is over. I do have plans for Kuroka to be in Kuoh as well as relinquishing her crimes from being STRAY. How you ask? Well look at what Kokabiels trying to do and look whos stopping it.**

**Harem:**** Yes the others will join at a certain time but they will NOT be as close as Raynare or Kuroka will. Kuroka is the main who will get the most attention followed by Raynare who is the second main (If that's even possible I've never seen a 2****nd**** alpha before mostly because it wouldn't make sense, but regardless Raynare will be right behind if not just as close as Kuroka.**

**Peerage:**** As Crom Cruach said I forbid it. So no no no no and no. He will not be joining but he will be participating in their activities even though he does not want to be. **

**Asia:**** *EDIT* I have thought of an idea with her being in the story but a little later. So yes she will come, along with Xenovia Irina and possible Issei.**

**Crom:**** Yea he wasn't very talkative in this chapter but in the next for sure. **

**Well that's all another chapter should be uploaded before next Sunday. Rate and review plox ! not too much hate also pls this is my first !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool dxd or Bleach.**

**Chapter II:**

"Now then…shall we begin…Kokabiel?" asked Kazuo in a very strangely calm tone. Kokabiel has been used to be muttering his name in fear or worry. '_Perhaps I can use this boy to my advantage' _Kokabiel thought.

His thoughts were brought out when the lance Kazuo had been squeezing had suddenly broke and made an impressive explosion causing massive damage to the surrounding area. Kokabiel flew out as fast he could his skin had burn and cut marks from the lighting lance.

He was stunned to see Kazuo had been standing in the same position, with the same posture, same everything. Normally for anyone else this would've had a huge impact. Kokabiel flew away avoiding a decent amount of damage but the reason why Kazuo stood with nothing wrong him was because of Croms immense durability. This was the first thing Crom had actually taught Kazuo was the impressive defense he had being immune to most poisons as well as swords.

Finally Kokabiel was brought of his shocked expression and decided to offer him something people of a low-class couldn't refuse or they'd die.

"Hey brat if you decide to drop the act and come serve under me we can surely rule the world. I'm planning to start a war soon a minion such as you would be very useful to me." Kokabiel said grinning like a mad man.

**[Normally I'd love to join the opposing forces of a new war but since this guy is weaker than us we don't need to.]** Crom said refusing to follow someone or being serious allies with someone who greatly weaker than he is.

Kazuo said nothing he didn't need to say anything he just had his calm expression and began creating black flames from his palm. The flames in the end had finally formed a long pure black sword. With this sword Kazuo was ready to fight he also added some flames to parts of his body as a shield.

Kazuo charged Kokabiel with his sword about to strike him down, naturally Kokabiel had the sense to move back but he moved backwards still in the direction of him just farther away. Kazuo charged black and red energy into is blade.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" he said slicing his sword in the air causing a slash of black energy coated with red to fly directly at Kokabiel. Kokabiel with no time to react and was surprised that his true intention was to charge the sword rather than to cut him at close range. The slash made contact with Kokabiels chest leaving a long gashing cut. Normally it would've ripped through Kokabiels body, Kazuo did charge it with a lot of energy. However Kokabiel isn't a push over nor is he weak, his own strength and durability kept the slash from during any further damage.

Kokabiel thought it would be best not to say anything at this point. He quickly summoned a barrage of spears and threw them at Kazuo. At this distance he had a pretty good time to react at this. He instinctively held his palm out and began to charge a crimson ball of energy into his hand. He then released the energy causing a long range blast.

"Cero" he muttered to himself. The cero disinergrated the holy weapons, leaving Kokabiel once again shocked. Kokabiel then followed up by summing a spear that looked like wasn't meant for throwing but for close combat.

Kokabiel charged at Kazuo and began dueling with him. A black sword clashing against a unique looking yellow spear. To Kazuos surprise, Kokabiel was really good in battling with hand to hand weapons. He had thought he would be a simple fallen angel who would rely on throwing spears, but oh no this man was able to keep on par with God of the bible and the Satan faction.

As they kept clashing Kazuo used shunpo directly behind Kokabiel and pointed his index finger out at him. He then charged a dark gold orb at the end of his finger tip.

"Cero" Kazuo muttered. The cero this time was different instead of opening his palm and began charging, he charged it at the end of his index fingertip and adding a lot more energy. Since he added more energy it causes the color from red to gold. (**Like Nnoitara's Cero)**

Kokabiel having enough time to react got at the way and began charging at Kazuo, who was still firing the cero. Kokabiel thought he had caught Kazuo off guard and began flashing at him left, right, up, and down. Finally Kazuos sword and Kokabiels sword had met a stale mate.

Kokabiel suprsiging Kazuo summoned small spears which were not known for much damage but for high speed. He then threw them at Kazuo with a few landing in his shoulders. However they were destroyed once they made contact with his skin. The wounds then began to heal.

'_High speed regeneration'_ Kokabiel thought.

They began clashing back and forth Kokabiel flew directly above Kazuo. Kokabiel then began summong another massive green lance. He held the lance and began pointing it towards Kazuos heart, with Kazuos speed he grabbed the lance once again.

Then a white orb in the center of Kazuos chest began to form.

'_He can use on those on his chest?!'_ Kokabiel thought shockingly.

"Gran Rey Cero" Kazuo said. He then unleashed a large amount of energy directly towards Kokabiel at close range.

The after math was not surprisingly. The lance had been used as a shield but was quickly gone. Kokabiel had a lot of burn marks and cuts. He was coughing up blood, there was a hole in his left shoulder where part of the cero had cut through his immense durability.

'_He didn't even hold out his arms either'_ thought Kokabiel.

"For me of all people…to be like this…*cough*" he finished spitting up large amounts of blood.

'_I underestimated hi-….I need to-…..get out…escape.' _he thought in his mind now exhausted. He got up from the floor and spread his wings out. He then noticed almost half of them were completely destroyed. That cero had decimated him at point blank range.

Kokabiel began to fly away with his speed surpassing Kazuo. However Kazuo quickly shunpo'd directly in front of him

'_I'll keep him alive for now, that sound good?'_ Kazuo asked his dragon who was simply enjoying the fight. Even if it wasn't him who was fighting it was just as nice because he trained Kazuo to the fullest, surpassing his expectation and is now an unstoppable force.

**[Yes, he said he wanted to start a war, you should use that against three factions.]** said Crom. After he said that Kazuo had an idea.

[**We had our fun, end this.] **ordered Crom.

As Kokabiel started to fly away again Kazuo begins to charge a black cube in his right hand. He then teleported infront of Kokabiel again and placed the cube inside the hole in his shoulder.

"Caja Negacion" he said then the cube engulfed Kokabiel. Kokabiel was just yelling of what was going then vanished to another dimension.

From a distance four females are shocked beyond belief of what just occurred. A human with a sacred gear was strong enough to be able to defeat Kokabiel of the bible. Raynare being the most surprised as well as happy. She thought today would be her last with Kazuo but all she had to do was to tell him and ask for help, she had no faith in him that he could do anything.

"Guess we don't need my onee-sama" said Rias in a calm tone. Like everyone else had just witnessed Kokabiel was defeated. Yet right after she said that all girls besides Raynare thought _'We need him in our peerage'._

"I think I'll go and talk to him" Raynare said never taking her eyes of Kazuo who is simply staring at the feather Kokabiel used to have.

"We will go-" Rias was cut off from Raynare as soon as she spoke. "I think he will be upset if he sees you…no offense" Raynare said. She thought he must've hated the devils by the reaction he gave them when they basically 'threatened me_. 'He probably hates me as just as he hates them now…'_she thought sadly in her mind.

She took a quick glance at the moon and admired its beauty and how much it reminded her of Kazuo. To her that was a mistake even if it was a brief moment she took her eyes of Kazuo. He completely disappeared.

That made her feel sad, alone and guilty. To leave her in the middle of the night like that, she knew that he was mad that he felt betrayed and lied to. '_I just have to wait and hope for the best…_' she thought in her mind. She did not cry, she just looked down in shame. She did not have the leisure of crying and hoping her worries would go away. Only Kazuo could make her worries go away with ease, crying just made her feel even weaker.

**~Late at night, Tsuki Residence**

Kazuo was opening the door to his apartment with a sadden expression on his face. _'She was going to die without saying anything to me? Without telling me?'_ he said in his mind. He felt betrayed, and to be betrayed by someone so close make you feel terrible. Kazuo also didn't have many close people, two to be exact.

But he did not want to think about Yuuma or Raynare right now. Right now he wanted to see the beautiful neko who is awaiting him, probably worried that he hasn't come home yet. As he walks in he sees something he will never forget. Kuroka is lying on the couch on the side closest to the door with two plate of food on the coffee table. She had been waiting for him to come home so they could eat dinner together.

Right now he just wanted to tell Kuroka how important she is to him right now, to express the things she done for him to her. However he decided to use that for another time, currently he was planning to wake her and have dinner with her as she wanted.

He tries shaking her and saying her name repeatedly but nothing works. He walks into the kitchen and noticed all the washed extra bowls and plates. '_She tried all day to make me dinner…'_ he thought depressed. Normally he had made her dinner each day which made both of them happy. He enjoyed seeing her happy and the smile she gave off, but he also knows Kuroka isn't a freeloader or well doesn't try to be, there isn't really much she can do, but if there was something to do she would do it.

That was it he was going to do something._ 'Maybe she wanted to see my smile as well'_ he thought. He then proceeded to wake her up. After a few minutes he was about give up until he kissed her on the lips and said "Thank you Kuroka".

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaah" she said yawning. She then made cute cat noises which made him awe in his mind.

"Nyan Kazuo-chin your home!" she said excitedly. She then tackled to him to the couch and started cuddling into him.

"Hey Kuroka" he said giving her one of his famous smiles.

"Sorry I'm so late I had to fight someone" he said with a frown while patting her head and letting her lay curled up next to him with his arm around her.

"Nyan who Yuuma?" she said with a sad tone. She knew it must've been hard to fight someone you had gotten really close to, even showed your feelings towards.

"No this guy named Kokabiel who tried to kill** Raynare** then me" he said emotionlessly.

'_So that's her real name'_ thought Kuroka. She knew the fallen angel must've used a fake name since she is also having a fake appearance.

"Well never mind that, your dinner looks delicious Kuroka!" he said happily now instead of sadness, joy was filled in his tone.

"Nya~ thank you Kazuo-chin come eat with me" she said grabbing his hand and guided him to sit down while she want to go re-heat the meals.

It was a very well prepared salmon with rice and salad on the side. Overall is very appeasing to Kazuo.

After a few moments of talking about Kazuos day both of them started feeling a bit tired.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" she yawned. She then got up and sat on Kazuos lap.

"My favorite spot" she said with a seductive smile. Kazuo just simply nodded and let her get comfortable. Kuroka closed her eyes while having her head into Kazuos chest. Kazuo put his arms around her to keep her still. After a while Kazuo wanted to go to sleep as well. He knew Kuroka wouldn't simply get off and walk to his room. He knew she loved being carried especially to bed. He always wondered why. He ignored it and processed to lift Kuroka with her hair in the same position. He can hear her breathing making cat noises in-between them.

He placed her on the bed gently and then he got ready for bed. He put on his pajamas and dove right into bed. However it was cold, always cold. Since Kazuo didn't have any income and his only money was from the will of his parents he needs to save all of it for essential needs. He found sleeping next to Kuroka was way better than buying a heater.

He got close to Kuroka and much to his surprise, her body naturally entangled with is. Her legs crossing his and her head was resting on his chest. He looked at the sleeping Kuroka and awed in cuteness. Kuroka opened her eyes one last time to see what was going on.

"Nya~?" she asked aloud. She sees Kazuo staring at her with a huge smile on his face. He has become a victim to her neko charms.

Kuroka was about to say some something until Kazuo but his hand around her head pressed his lips on hers. This was actually shocking to Kuroka, she had not planned for him to become her 'mate' just yet.

It was simple French kiss nothing really special. No tongue or anything that would be for tomorrow.

She may have been shocked but she enjoyed it, and so did Kazuo. He just felt that she deserved a lot more attention.

"Kuroka would you like to go on a date tomorrow?" he asked smoothly pulling away from her. A smile came on his face as he looked at her. Her lies lit up at his request and a smile came upon her face as well.

"Nyan~! I thought you would never ask!" she said cheerfully.

"What about your school?" she asked.

"I could care less about that stupid school" he said still giving her a smile. He then laid down and patted the spot Kuroka would usually sleep in. She followed his patting and snuggled into him. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Kazuo aweing the sleeping beauty then proceeded to put his arm around her and bring her even closer_. 'Good night Kuroka'_ he thought then kissing her forehead.

**~The next Morning:**

Morning has come and the alarm clock has also awoken to do its job, except the second it made an annoying loud sound it was smashed to pieces by Kazuo. They both slept in enjoying each other's presence.

Kazuo slowly gets out of bed much to Kurokas disappointment. She wanted to go on a date with Kazuo but at the same time she also wanted to stay in bed with him all day.

About an hour later Kazuo is finally done getting ready. He is wearing black skinny jeans with a dark blue long sleeve T shirt and a black jacket. His hair is the normal spiky black. Any female could agree that he looked pretty damn good.

Kuroka finally managed to get out of bed and when she saw Kazuo she knew she had to match him. After about an hour she got ready. When Kazuo saw her his mind went blank.

She was wearing a black T shirt with a bit no, a lot of cleavage showing, as well as a white skirt with black toms **(A.N. couldn't think of anything really). **She even had her cat ears out and her tails. Overall she was cute and beautiful. You never really see the two types together something is either cute like a puppy or a small kitten or beautiful like the ocean (**A.N. I know terrible examples) **What made her cute was basically her whiskers and cat features, the beauty of her figure as well as very large…assets… she has around her chest area. Oh yes people will be jealous, extremely jealous.

Kazuo just simply stared at her with a clear expression of '_Am I really going on a date with her?_' that a lot of guys have in their minds when they go out with a girl.

Kuroka waited for a few moments letting him stare at her which she doesn't seem to mind. As long as it's Kazuo he can stare as long as he wants, but she wants to go out.

"Nya~ like what you see?" she asked with a seductive grin. Kazuo did not respond that smile with that body made him feel as if she was irresistible. He walked over to hear left her chin with his hand and kissed her. They quickly battled for dominance but Kazuo easily was shot down. Kuroka was moaning while her and his tongue interacted.

Kazuo then let go as they both needed some air.

"Uh sorry Kuroka It's just your to-" he was cut from when Kuroka placed a finger on his lips silencing him.

"Nyan its ok Kazuo-chin as long as it's you I don't mind" she said with a smile.

As the two walked out the door Kuroka went and grabbed Kazuos hand. Kazuo looked at her nodded and smiled. Kuroka had learned this from Le Fay, apparently it means you're in a relationship with the person you are holding hands with. It's also a warning to tell anyone if you come near him your dead.

The two walked out and headed directly towards the mall. It will take a while but they enjoyed the peaceful time outside while talking.

**~Meanwhile at Kuoh**

'_He's not here…did something happen to him?' _were the thoughts of Akeno, Rias, Raynare and Sona.

All of the girls realized this when they noticed a dark presence was not among them. This actually had worried all of them. As soon as Rias told her brother that Kokabiel was defeated and news among that had leaked out everywhere. Everyone wanted to meet this person who stopped another great war from happening, especially Azazel. He was the one who was supposed to be watching Kokabiel yet he always slipped away and began plotting a war.

They had actually been plotting to have a meeting soon at Kuoh but that wasn't until a bit later. Currently the unison where planning to go search for Kazuo. They should've learned from the first time that annoying him like that is bad.

~**At the mall**

The couple walked through the empty mall looking in almost every store. It had been a while since Kuroka actually left the house she had mostly been trying to train her ability to suppress her presence and aura.

After a few hours at the mall the two decided to go to the food court and eat. Kazuo ordering ramen and Kuroka ordering fancy grilled salmon. The two ate in bliss still talking about each other's past and stories.

When no one was looking Kazuo would quickly snatch a kiss from Kuroka, who just giggled cutely.

But like everything else good in the world it has to end. They decided to finish the night by walking to the park and stare at the sunset. They walked together with Kuroka putting her arm through his and leaning on him. She wanted to be as close as possible Kazuo, who just simply let her do as she pleased.

The young couple walked in the park towards the flattest area so they could see the sun go down without any trees getting in their way. They both stared in amazement as it went down. Kuroka buried the left side of her face in Kazuos chest while looking at the sunset with her right. Kazuo put his arms around Kuroka and rested his head on hers.

Kuroka pushed away and looked directly into Kazuos eyes. He did the same admiring her black and yellow eyes. They must of made eye contact for at least 4 minutes both of them silently knowing what the other one is thinking. To anyone who happened to see the two immediately knew the two were lovers who have known each other for a very long time.

Kazuo was about to say something but was cut when Kuroka suddenly got out of his graps.

"I had fun today Kazuo but devils are coming, see you at home Nya~" she said sadly giving him a kiss on the lips she had wanted to finish their date but she knew this would happen. She's just glad that her ability to sense people from far away had improved._ 'I wonder what he was going to say….' _Kuroka thought now curious, she had an idea of what it was but it may have been something more…a lot more.

'_Great I swear I'm going to kill someone'_ Kazuo thought angrily in his mind.

**[Let's do it, I have been watching you be a lovey dovey all day. Really boring.] **said Crom.

A few minutes passed and Kazuo started to wonder if Kuroka was correct on if someone is coming here. As on que he said that 4 young girls appeared before Kazuo, he refused to look at the one on the end for obvious reasons.

*Sigh* "What do you need?" asked Kazuo clearly annoyed as to why these people besides Raynare are following him.

"We need you to come with us and explain where you have been and why you weren't at school." Said a girl with glasses in an emotionless tone.

That hit a nerve. Kazuo thought that Rias, had told her Kazuo was just some low life human that went on a rampage with his powers and defeated Kokabiel. He also thought they were thinking he could easily be manipulated and become one of their 'slaves'.

**[As I said before, they think your weak easy manipulation a target for them to use you as a sacrificial piece.]** Crom said calmly. He knew Kazuo would never bow down to someone like Rias or Sona. He knew Kazuo had held a great deal of pride in being independent, being with his dragon. The two were partners with Crom simply guiding Kazuo in the right direction…or in some people eyes in **HIS** direction.

Kazuos eyes had changed to their other colors. Aura radiating from his body which were so immense animals and insects nearby started running off in fear. Overall he was about ready to fight an army by himself.

"Now before I tear you to shreds let me ask again, why have you come yet again in the middle of my business and act like you own me? I am **NOT **your puny slave you do not **OWN** me" he surprisingly said calmly, which made Crom laugh at the devils.

In reality Kazuo would've never minded beautiful devils such as Rias or Akeno to come see him, but he was very influential by Crom. Crom had always been there for Kazuo always helping him rise up when he was fallen, to Kazuo Crom was the friend he had never had in his time of need.

Now Crom controls Kazuo but Kazuo doesn't care he's glad to have such a powerful friend who will let him do as he wishes like going on dates.

Coming out of nowhere a flying black sword landed in Kazuos hand and he slashed the ground causing the area behind him to decimate. This shocking the girls in front of him including Raynare, to others perceptive she was on the devils side rather than Kazuos.

As tension grew nothing could be heard between everyone. The wind had even left them in the dust. Normally, Sona the one who had angered Kazuo would've said something by now but she knew her power was not that of Kazuos.

"What we mean is… would you mind coming to the club tomorrow? It would make us feel a lot better about you and the whole fight with Kokabiel." Rias asked nicely and respectfully. She made it seem as if going to the club was a choice, which it was. Kazuo just scoffed and turned around walking the other direction towards his home.

"I'll think about it" he said disrespectfully not caring if they were offended or not. _'It's going to be hard to tame him'_ Rias and Sona thought still having the idea of him in our peerage. Rias had an advantage of being beautiful as well a very impressive body one comparable to Kuroka.

As the devils teleported away Raynare used her wings to catch up to Kazuo. As soon as she got close she increased her speed and landed directly in front of him.

"What is it **Raynare**?" he said her name with a clear expression of anger. This made her feel sad but inside she loved Kazuo and would do anything to have his forgiveness. She felt terrible because all the things he did to make her happy, and how she simply waited for him to die then her turn was next.

"I'm sorry" she said with a clear tone of regret within it. "I'm ashamed of myself for doing such a horrible thing, you showed me all kinds of happiness and love which made me fall for you. My original mission was to kill you the first time we went on a date, but I didn't because I couldn't. You were too nice, to caring, to loving for me to harm in anyway and I still did it I still hurt you. I couldn't look you in the eyes to tell you that someone is coming to kill you and me, I couldn't bare the expression that you would've had so I coward away and prayed we would be together after death." She said shocking Kazuo greatly.

He had not expected her to make a full blown out confession like that, especially when looking him in the eyes with determination inside of them. Even Crom admired this part of her, even if it was nothing more than a 'sorry' she clearly wasn't afraid of anything and it showed the fearless fighting side. A side that Crom and Kazuo both admired greatly.

Kazuo got over it pretty fast, in fact he's kind of glad she didn't tell him it surprised him and Crom that they were able to fight such a strong opponent.

Kazuo then put her into one of his hugs while giving a smile that she had forgotten but made her feel special in a way.

"I accept your apology Raynare" he said now admiring her name he liked it. "Where do you live now? If that church is destroyed…" he asked. "Uh I live in the basement of it…" she said embarrassed, no one wants to know you live in the simple basement with the upper levels completely obliterated.

Seeing no other option Kazuo could only think of one thing to say and to do.

"Would you want to live with me?" he asked her giving a warm smile.

~**1 week later**

A week has passed ever since Kazuo had asked Raynare to live with him. It has surprisingly been going well it even made Kazuo a bit suspicious on how they were able to interact so nicely with each other. '_Do they not know I'm technically dating both of them?'_ he asked himself it was quite obvious he was dating both of them. He would still kiss Kuroka whenever he felt her cuteness was too much and he couldn't handle. He also did the same thing with Raynare but he always felt more kissing Kuroka. He didn't know what it was so he just decided to ignore it and move on.

'But how are they so friendly with each other…' he kept thinking. He had seen those T.V. shows where a man has a wife and is secretly dating another girl which never ended well for the man. He also knew how possessive some woman would get and how they would start fights for when people looked at 'her' male in a weird way.

Raynare like Kuroka slept with Kazuo, with Kuroka on his left always getting in her favorite sleeping position. Raynare just resting her head on his chest and she could sleep like a baby.

**~Flashback 6 days ago**

It's the day after Raynare has officially moved in. Kuroka was on her way to talk to Raynare while Kazuo was out.

"Raynare can I talk to you about something Nya~" Kuroka asked still wondering if this is a good idea or not.

"Yea no problem Kuroka" said Raynare who was sitting on the couch. When she first arrived to move in she wasn't all that shocked when she saw Kuroka she had heard from Dohnaseek that there was another female Kazuo talked to and they were close. Really close.

"Nya I think we should talk about Kazuo and his relationship towards 'other' females if you know what I'm talking about…" she said in a serious tone. She does not want more female's interacting with Kazuo in anyway at all. Kuroka could deal with Raynare but having those two devils Akeno and Rias was going to be a challenge if they came into his life.

"I agree many girls at school already admire the way he talks to them and the way he smiles at them…" Oh the way he smiles was critical on the rest of the humans.

"Nyan what about the devils have they tried anything yet?" Kuroka asked.

"Yes but I've managed to keep them away from him saying that he'll get annoyed or angry with them" she answered proudly.

"Very nice now for each other…" she trailed off thinking of what to say next.

"Nya I don't mind sharing Kazuo with you but only if it's you oh and don't sit on his lap that is my only privilege I have." She declared.

"Alright that's fine with me" Raynare said strangely, she had been surprised to see someone who would 'claim territory' on someone. So the only thing she couldn't do was sit on his lap. That seemed fair for her.

"We can divide our time with him by certain circumstance as well" Raynare said.

"Nya I like you Raynare, I hope you're the only one I have to compete with" Kuroka said smirking. She hadn't wanted someone to compete with in the first place but with someone like Kazuo she knew he had at least one other.

"Agreed we can work together to make sure the others don't come any closer" She added to their plot.

**~End Flashback**

'_And there's that Riser asshole that I have to fight….which isn't a bad thing.'_ He thought in his mind remembering the day after he threatened to kill them.

**~Flashback**

Kazuo walked into school as if nothing happened, Raynare had used her memory manipulation powers to make it seem like Kazuo was at school the day prior. As class began the infamous Akeno came by and asked for Kazuo to come with her. The teacher nodded and told Kazuo to go with her.

He sighed and continued seeing no other choice. The kept glancing at him smiling seductively which he didn't seem to mind, he has seen Kuroka do that almost every day. Crom had been recently telling him to avoid the devils with the exception of Kuroka since she was stray there was really no way for her to manipulate Kazuo.

After moments of silence as they continued to walk, Akeno decided to asked something.

"My_ dear_ kouhai how are things between you and Raynare-chan?" she asked giggling. He didn't understand why someone would suddenly ask such a thing but he put it aside.

"Uh fine I guess" he answered quickly still weirded out by her question.

"You know _my_ kouhai if she isn't around to fulfill your…needs I'll always be here Uffuhu" she said seductively followed by more of her giggling

"I- uh ok thanks I guess" he said confused as ever.

'_The hell is she talking about…'_ he thought.

They finally approached the clubroom and walked in. Everyone was there including Sona and her queen Tsubaki. Kazuo decided to ignore them and just try to end this as fast as possible, he wanted to leave.

Koneko noticed something…strange about Kazuo this time. He had another presence on him as if something was marking him. The only way she would find out would be to go in the direct spot of the marking but she wouldn't do that in front of everyone.

Suddenly as Rias was about to speak a fiery red and orange circle with a bird in the center appeared from the floor, Rias making a disgusted 'tsk'. Followed by a white/gray circle stood two people. One of them looked like a maid with silver hair and silver eyes. She looked calm and reasonable unlike the other person who had appeared.

He was a tall man with dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. Judging from his appearance talks a lot, arrogant, annoying, stupid and worst of all **weak.**

"Rias my darling are you prepared for the wedding?" Riser asked with a smirk.

"I'm not going to marry you _Riser_" she uttered his name in absolute disgust a lowly being in her mind. One not being worth of being called a devil.

"Oh but you are for our parents have already signed the papers since before you could even speak" he said with a cocky grin. "You will be my bride Rias and you will be in my bed" he said with an even bigger grin if that was possible.

"Rather be eaten alive by cannibals at least they would know how to treat me better" she said with a sly grin. That hit a nerve, but Riser all that stupid he knows it would be a bad idea to start something with the strongest queen standing across from him.

"If I may suggest something why don't Riser-sama and Rias-sama settle this through a rating game?" she asked with her eyes closed.

Kazuo had heard of these 'rating games' from Crom. He said where they get a bunch of mindless devils and have them fight to the death while people in crowds cheering them on. However that was a lie Crom used to convince Kazuo to think devils are nothing more than idiots.

"Heh, a rating game against all of **us!"** Riser said loudly giving Kazuo a headache. Kazuo had not said anything due to his way of not ever wanting to be the center of attention. All of Risers peerage showed up, a full 15 set.

**[We don't even need Rias just kill this guy] **Crom said calmly.

"Rias's peerage of weakling wonts stand a chance against mind!" he then began laughing like a manic but when he turned is head and notice a young man with black hair and dark blue eyes like his own staring out the window with the most dis interested face anyone could give made Riser angry.

Before Riser made any foolish comments he notices the boy's aura and how dark it was. '_How deadly perhaps with him on her side they'll have a decent chance' _Riser thought now excited for the battle.

"Hey you! Kid what's your name?!" Riser askes rudely. Kazuo simply kept starting out the window and uttered "Kazuo".

"Your part of Rias peerage right? With you maybe the chancer of nothing has gotten to slim." Riser said arrogant as ever.

"Actually I'm no-" he was cut from Rias who decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Yes he is part of MY peerage now run off Riser to one of your street whores." She said smirking.

"I'll remember that once you're on your knees Rias!" Riser shot back.

"The rating game will happen within two weeks from today" declared Grayfia.

"Ha see you around Rias…and for you Kazuo I actually look forward to our fight" Riser said while creepily licking his lips. '_So I take it he swings left and right….if you know what I mean Crom' _he said to his dragon who just scoffed the lame joke. Riser then vanished along with his peerage.

"So since I'm not a devil how will I be joining this game?" Kazuo asked in an irritated tone. Being forced in devil business.

"Simple we re-incarnate you" Rias said without even thinking about what she said.

Kazuo eyes turned to there fighting colors.

"Like hell you will" he said in a calm cold emotionless tone.

"There are other ways for humans to participate in rating games, Rias-sama." Grayfia said assuring Kazuo that he did not have to become a devil.

"Sirzech-sama has wanted to meet you, Kazuo he even wanted to make a contract with you so you will have the privilege to join a rating game without being a devil" Grayfia said.

'_How the hell does he know about me?'_ Kazuo thought in his mind. He then turned to a smirking Rias.

"Onee-sama has been looking forward to meeting you Kazuo" Rias said cheerfully. '_Onee-sama? So he's her brother…great now I can't kill her without him getting involved'_

"Alright it isn't like me to turn down a fight so that sounds acceptable." Kazuo said his thrill for battle came from Crom who always made it to seem fun even when loosing.

"Thanks Kazuo…maybe after me and you could…" Rias trailed off while blushing and looking away.

'_God now what's wrong with her?'_ he thought.

'_Perhaps me doing a favor like this, she wouldn't mind doing a favor me'_ his thoughts drifted towards a stray neko.

"Well let's get training!" Rias said cheerfully.

**(A.N) Alright so that's the chapter thank you everyone who has followed/favorite/commented on this story it helps a lot. If you have any other questions P.M. me.**

**Now some obvious questions.**

**The Fight:**** I tried making Kokabiel not so much of a weakling but he did underestimate him and didn't carefully plan out his attacks.**

**Caja Negacion**_**:**_** Right now Kazuo has Kokabiel in his other dimension with the free will of releasing him or killing him.**

**The Date****: I needed to have this for the people who read this for Kuroka being the main. It was something there will be a lot more once she is actually free to roam the city.**

**Riser****: Rias did tell her brother about the fight between Kazuo and Kokabiel which led Sirezech to become greatly interested in him. So he is allowed him to participate in the rating game.**

**Cero****: If you notice Grimmjow is able to use a red cero out of the palm of his hand, as well as changing the color in his Gran Rey Cero.**

**P.M. if you see any totally obvious mistake ill fix them right away. **

**Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Bleach or Highschool dxd**

**This was updated 5/14, still pretty bad to me lol, need a beta. **

**Chapter IV:**

Kazuo and the Rias peerage started training immediately, like as soon as Grayfia left they just decided to go out, form a barrier and just start going at it. Since Kazuo was there key player as well as their strongest they decided to all train against him. First was Koneko who was strangely eager, that senjutsu aura around him was very…suspicious in her mind.

[**Great weaklings.]**Crom muttered. He had always hated training Kazuo when he knew nothing, but he couldn't help it.

The two ran at each other head on. Kazuo was not using his sword yet; he believed training in Koneko would require her to learn how to counter each major ability an enemy would have. She first would be trying to go against someone who had strength like her as well, although she usually countered them by being stronger.

"….Don't hold back Senpai…" she said making a punch towards his stomach. He actually wanted her to punch him just see what kind of damage he would take but he knew that wasn't the brightest idea.

Her speed was surprisingly fast, he had expected a bruiser such as herself to be a lot slower. Kazuo jumped to the ground followed by a kick from Koneko which created a small crater. Kazuo then went to punch Koneko in the stomach but was stopped when Koneko jumped in the air doing a roundhouse kicked which sent Kazuo flying.

Trees, large rocks and overall the area was being destroyed by Kazuos flying body. Koneko had used the surrounding nature energy to enhance her speed as well as strength to make the kick even more devastating.

'_So she used the surrounding trees as nature energy enhancing her speed and brute strength'_ he thought admiring that trait. '_Perhaps there not as weak as you thought Crom'_ he said smirking at his Dragon who just scoffed.

With Nature at Konekos side, Kazuo knew that he could not beat her in brute strength, it had been his least favorite training to work with. He isn't a bruiser kind of guy.

He then decided to work on using magic as an offensive, using small scaled attacks to large based ones that will leave a normal person in ashes.

~**Spectators**

"It seems that Kazuo-san was trying to see how hard Koneko-chan can hit" Kiba said having a worried look on his face.

"Well seems like he got the idea of it" replied Rias who was surprised that Koneko was managed to kick that hard.

"Ara ara, hope he isn't dead" giggled Akeno

**~The fight**

'_He wanted to test my strength but he seemed a bit surprised when I kicked him at my max strength'_thought Koneko. She had been irritated by his lack of trying to hit her and actually not hold back. She was brought out of her thoughts when a beam of red energy came at her in the direction that Kazuo was flying in…the same direction he was still flying in. Caught off guard she put her arms crossed covering her face and tried using energy to cover the attack. Due to the strength in her body as well as the surrounding nature she was able to come out almost unscathed, a few cut and burn marks but overall she was fine.

Kazuo then came walking out of the trees completely unscathed. They didn't know he possessed high speed regeneration and all were shocked due to his body being completely fine. _'If it wasn't for my hierro and my regeneration thinks would've gotten bad'_he thought. The kicked was delivered right to his jaw line shattering it instantly, but that was all it did. It took immense amount of damage to cause pain to someone who uses high speed regeneration.

Without a moment hesitation Koneko began charging Kazuo at her immense speed. She knew this he was going to start attacking her only in his magic abilities, so she took advantage of facing an opponent who could only use magic.

Kazuo at his speed easily dodge her attack and began to charge some flames in his hand. He slashes his arm out throwing the red flames out at Koneko, who shockingly jumped through the flames, Kazuo shocked at her action stopped the flames and shunpod to the ground.

'_She knew I couldn't use shunpo in midair while using the flames. She had me stop the flames to flee to the ground where she would have a better chance at fighting me'._

Koneko had her own ability to heal decided to unleash a bit of her own senjutsu powers. After she was done she kept charging at him. Kazuo was now taking this seriously.

After a long hour Koneko began to tire. Her endurance has changed dramatically, to use be able to fight him while using a sword was difficult causing her to use her energy to heal quite frequently.

~**Spectators**

'_I wonder what kind of magic that was…'_ Rias and Akeno thought when Kazuo kept using Cero at Koneko.

'_That sword…Nothing seems to be really special about it other than no matter how many times Koneko-chan punched it, it wouldn't break. Perhaps that's its ability'_thought Kiba.

Koneko and Kazuo arrived at the same time. Koneko was exhausted, she cutely laid on the grass spread her arms out and began to sleep.

"…Tired…" she uttered along with some cat noises. _'Just like Kuroka'_ Kazuo thought admiring her cuteness.

"Alright Kiba lets go" Kazuo said causing the blond to smile. He was actually pretty eager to battle a swordsman this time.

~**Battle area**

[**Hn. The other brat did try as best she could]**Crom said emotionlessly. He admired people who fought with all there might even if they knew they had no chance in winning. He also too, was eager to see Kiba fight.

The two got ready, but to everyone's surprise Kazuo was not going to challenge Kiba in brute strength or magic, he just summoned his black sword and got in his stance. They did not know his sword also had the ability to use magic based attacks either.

"Begin!"

The two clashed together, Kiba was using a sword he tried to imagine as unbreakable as well, although that was a bit complicated. He figured having a sword like that must mean he can't have any other ability on it otherwise it would risk the unbreakable ability.

"Tell me how did you manage to get such a durable sword?" asked Kazuo surprised that his sword has not broken Kibas. He had thought he was using a plain sword with nothing useful on it.

"My sacred gear Sword Birth has the ability to create swords at my free will. I just imagined a sword as durable and unbreakable as yours, although it could not have any additional abilities. However, I can still do this!"

In his left hand he created a sky blue sword with water leaking out from the sides. '_A water sword? So he plans to counter my fire'_ he said to himself. Kazuo smirked he can use fire due to the merging souls of him Crom. As an evil-dragon it was only natural he was able to breathe fire from his mouth.

But the abilities of his sword were not really a type of nature, it was not water, lighting, wind, water, or in fact fire. The resemblance of black flames is simply his dark aura making it look like dark flames which Kazuo still believed were flames. Although they had no actual aspect of flames within them it still burned its target so he was confused when Crom told him it's his energy and not flames.

Kazuo defended himself as Kiba kept slashing and attempting to stab by using both swords. The problem with two swords is that you have a huge advantage at defense but offense is a bit more complicated. Kazuo also knew Kiba wasn't too proficient at using two swords.

Kazuo blocked the durable sword with his sword and grabbed the water sword. Shocking Kiba, grabbing someone's sword is usually a risky thing to people.

'_He can handle it'_he thought to himself. He the then began charging blue energy into his sword.

"Getsuga Tenshou" Kazuo said unleashing his energy point blank at Kiba. Kiba dodged the slash by moving to the side but losing his durable sword.

Kiba then began to use the sword by creating massive torrents of water head directly at Kazuo, with no time to react he was hit by the water thrashing him and knocking him down. Kiba immediately dropped his water sword and created a great sword he was about to strike down at Kazuo until he stopped him with his sword.

"Impressive" Kazuo said smirking now taking the battle seriously. Kiba was a strong opponent but not as strong Kazuo. Kazuo was limiting himself to just his sword he wasn't using magic other than the abilities his sword gave him.

Kazuo shunpod behind Kiba and began slashing at his great sword. The problem with great swords was that there hard to slash freely and hold unless you're a monster in brute strength like Koneko.

Kibas sword shattered, and then flew away creating another durable sword as well as a sword which looks like made out of crystals. Kiba charged at his speed which was greatly faster than Konekos and began slashing at Kazuo who was blocking both of them with ease.

Kiba slashes at Kazuo but from a distance, this alarming Kazuo that a ranged attack was coming. The crystal sword sent out of shards of dark green crystals which were slashes away by Kazuos black sword.

Kiba threw his crystal sword at Kazuo which surprised him greatly, he had thought he was going to get rid of it and use it as one last distraction. But Kazuo was wrong; the sword had spread the crystals covering everything around the area creating a prison. Kazuo was going to be in this prison until a yellow orb in the center of his chest.

'_Gran Rey Cero'_

The yellow energy shot out of Kazuos chest causing the crystal prison to shatter.

Kiba having such a little time to dodge avoid a fatal blow but was badly wounded, his right side of his body was completely cut and burned. Kiba was getting tired of summoning so many swords as well as using their power to the fullest.

Kazuo noticing Kiba in his weakened state began to charge at him and before he could finish his jumping strike Kiba got up and blocked it with his durable sword.

[**I like the look in his eyes]**Crom said. Kibas eyes had a mixture of things in them, for one he can tell that he is happy that he is training with such a skilled swordsmen as well he knows every moment he is fighting him he is getting stronger. He also had a mixture of sadness and despair in his eyes.

~**Spectators**

The destruction and energy has made sleeping Koneko difficult, so she just watched the fight.

"That yellow orb just destroyed everything" said Rias surprised and happy that she has such a useful…pawn. Although that sounded bad, to her it was nice to have one of each piece even if he wasn't officially one. In a way it made her feel complete. She had also taken an interest in his…overall fighting figure it made her feel…hot.

Akeno body was full of ecstasy just seeing him fight with such power made her want to feel dominated by Kazuo her thoughts drifted to what she would do to him…and what he would do to her.

Koneko just watched with her emotionless expression, every now and then if she noticed a dark ability she would mutter

"…Evil…" and that was it.

~**The fight**

'_I'll try and end this, I've never tried this before but I need to get used to fighting him_' Kiba thought now prepared to initiate a plan.

Kiba flew towards the ground with Kazuo behind him charging. Kazuo began to charge some energy to his blade as he was about to slash it down upon Kiba. Kiba who had planned this, summoned 12 blades from the ground that all resemble the standard durable blade, they all came up from the ground.

The blades were right below Kazuo as he noticed this his eyes widened open, Kiba had purposely lured Kazuo to the ground to the blades would be easier for them to extend out of the ground and stab Kazuo.

**[A very intelligent boy, this one I like, lets train with him more often]**Crom said admiring the use of abilities Kiba has shown.

"Cero Cornea" Kazuo said, shocking Kiba. Kiba then noticed his normal black left eye turned red and shot what looked like a smaller version of what he used against Koneko. The blades shattered and Kiba was defeated, as he expected.

Kiba didn't have time to say anything he quickly passed out from exhaustion. His last plan had surprised Kazuo, but Kazuo knew how to get out of endangering situations.

Kazuo looked at Kiba then slung him over his shoulder and ran towards Rias. All three of the girls were amazed at Kazuos abilities and his way of fighting. He countered Kiba in every way and was obviously a better swordsman.

"Well that looks like all the training for today" Rias declared. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Kiba who was carried by Koneko took him to his house.

~**A few days later**

Kazuo was in class looking out the windows. He didn't need to pay attention, surprisingly all this stuff was easy which he didn't even need to study for. His thoughts drifted to a certain event when he was training with a certain dark purple haired girl with violet eyes and a chest that surpassed Kuroka.

~**Flashback the day before**

It is the day after Kazuo trained with Koneko and Kiba. The two of them are still currently exhausted from there training, today was Rias and Akenos turn. Akeno was currently battling Kazuo who was using his sword.

Akeno threw multiple lighting attacks at Kazuo who was blocking them with his sword. Akeno then summoned a massive lighting strike so fast Kazuo could not even see it. Surprised he stood still toughing his hierro and took the impact dead on.

He had a huge gash on chest but then started to heal shocking Akeno. He shunpod to her and was about to stab her until she did something drastic.

"mmmmmm Kazuo you're so big! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" was what Akeno moaned in the most seductive way any female could've done. This to Kazuos ears made him bleed out of his nose and did the worst thing anyone who uses a sword can do. He dropped his sword. Shocked and embarrassed he fell to the ground not daring to look at Akeno was just giggling away.

[**Pathetic]**Crom said noticing this.

Kazuo did not dare say a thing, for him time has stopped and he has refused to even look at Akeno.

Out of nowhere he felt two large pillows on his back startling him. He tried to move but arms where around him rubbing his chest in a very erotic way. He then realized Akeno had her breasts on his back while rubbing his chest.

Akeno then put her head next to his whispering in his ear.

"I like it like that Kazuo…when you dominate me" she said in yet another seductive tone, while biting his sensitive ears.

Kazuo still bleeding out of nose, had no response he tried to get out of her grasp but failed miserably. The reason for this was because he was so embarrassed and under pressure had no way of concentration.

After a few moments he finally got out, due to her letting him get out. He shunpod away and fell down pale from the blood loss. He turned around and saw her staring at him with eyes that read 'ecstasy' and 'desire' within them. He quickly avoided more eye contact.

"I-uh…good training…later…" he stuttered still in panic from what just occurred. He quickly vanished using his immense speed.

"Uffuhuh, I'll get him next time" Akeno said aloud.

~**End flashback**

'_God that was terrible'_he thought aloud in his mind.

'**_You know you liked it' _**a voice yelled towards him. A dark cold voice, darker than Croms or Kazuos.

'_Huh? The hell are you? Was that you Crom?'_ Kazuo thought confused on whose voice that was. It was not Croms, He had a different way of talking, for one he would never say something like that, he would've said something like pathetic or what is wrong with you. Kazuo has been having strange things happen to him recently.

He decided to ignore it for now but his thoughts drifted to another thing that happened while training, this time with Rias.

~**More flashback**

Kazuo has decided since Rias is there King that she should be the strongest. Although in chess terms that is not correct. It's usually the queen who is she strongest. Rias still got the most difficult training.

Kazuo was combining all three major abilities an enemy would most likely to have used against Rias. Surprisingly Rias was holding her own. Her speed may have not matched his but her power of destruction made it difficult for him to get around her and try and stab her.

Kazuo began charging energy into his sword to counter act Rias's destruction power.

"Getsuga Tenshou" he slashed the air causing the bright blue energy to collide with the dark purple, both vanishing as they countered each other. Kazuo then proceeded to come up right next to her and fire a cero.

Rias dodged by using her wings and flying in the air, she looked down at Kazuo and began charging a large amount of energy.

"Extinguished Star" Rias uttered. The sphere of black and purple energy began doing some strange things. For one the grass around them began sucking towards it. He then noticed the grass was instantly disintegrated. Rias held the energy and threw it directly at Kazuo.

'_I need to go all out on this, my regular Tenshou will stand no chance against that'_

Kazuo began charging his famous black energy into his blade surprising Rias. The sphere was slow, but powerful it was destroying the atmosphere around it.

"Kuroi Getsuga" Kazuo said as his sword as the energy shot out. Is what should've happened, something appeared in Kazuos mind, a white man with gold eyes wielding a white version of his sword, smirking.

The image disrupted his concentration causing him to have barely enough time to block the sphere with his sword. However the sword was only able to cover part of the ball of energy. The other it started tearing his stomach, lower abdomen and even causes his right arm to disintegrate right before his eyes.

Rias watched in horror, Kazuos new technique which she has not seen before had a lot more energy in it and would've easily countered her star. But the last second she saw him have his eyes wide open like something shocked him. Kazuo fell to the ground blood everywhere.

Rias was about to scream for help and tell her how sorry she was but was silenced when he said something first.

"Don't worry, I lost my concentration it was my fault" he said calm as ever. Completely disregarding the fact that almost half of his body is gone. Rias then watch shocked, his body began to regenerate itself his limb coming back together as if nothing happened.

"I have superb regeneration, different from the Phoenix clan." Kazuo stated. He had heard from the regeneration from Rias and that it was a blood trait. Crom told Kazuo that it's an ability dragons can have by using their energy to rapidly heal. Which was a lie.

What shocked Kazuo was that Crom said nothing, he normally would've commented on it but this time he said nothing. Basically, he defeated in his eyes by having that faint image distract him, so when Crom said nothing he knew something was up.

"Well as long as you're ok, I guess were done training for today!" Rias said cheerfully. Although, silently she was worried.

~**The next day, Saturday.**

It was the weekend, Kazuo and Raynare are going on another date. Currently Kazuo was waiting for Raynare to come from the bathroom. Right now he has decided not to press Crom about the image and just assume it was his imagination.

'_Yo Crom you alright? I can hear you breathing strangely'_ Kazuo said.

[**Yea it's just…be on the lookout for someone really powerful nearby]**Crom said surprising Kazuo.

'_So we can fight?'_ Kazuo asked now excited for a battle.

[**No, if you see this being run away immediately it is far more powerful than I am, even in my prime]**Crom said.

Now this shocked Kazuo, Crom has never openly admitted being weaker than others, but Kazuo knew he wasn't the strongest being in existence.

~**30 Minutes later**

Kazuo and Raynare were eating quietly in the food court. Strangely no one was there; he looked around again and even noticed the people working at the food court weren't even there. He was brought out of his thoughts when a young girl had appeared to him right before his eyes.

The young girl had long black hair that covered her ears, as well as gray hollow eyes. She was wearing Gothic Lolita attire.

She was a very…strange looking young girl in Kazuos eyes.

Kazuo turned around and noticed Raynare had disappeared. '_Wait wha-'_ he couldn't finish his thought as the young girl was yanking on his shirt.

"…Hungry…" she said emotionlessly. Kazuo had no idea what to do, his instincts told him the best thing to do was to give her his miso soup.

Kazuo gave her the bowl of soup which she immediately gulfed down.

She had some broth on her face from drinking down the soup so fast. Kazuo grabbed his napkin and cleaned it off.

"They're cute as ever" he said giving her a smile.

"You…help me…" she said in the same tone.

"Huh?" he asked her.

[***Yawnnnnnnnnnn*]**Crom unleashed a mighty roar, he has awaken from his sleep.

Crom now noticing who Kazuo is talking to immediately begins screaming.

**[WHAT DID I SAY? GET AWAY FROM HER!]**Crom yelled. Now when Crom yelled, which was rare, was when Kazuo definitely needed to listen.

Ophis who had the ability to talk to dragons even when sealed heard this and began bringing snakes out of her hand.

Kazuo quickly shunpod away but was to slow, Ophis had gone behind him and wrapped him with snakes, he tried to get out but was too late.

"Uh I-Uh" Kazuo stuttered, trying to reason with Ophis. '_Well I'm dead'_ he thought.

"…Mine…" she said.

"…And mine only…" she declared.

"Wait what? Who are you" he asked.

[**Kazuo turn into me, now]**Crom ordered. Kazuo was about to initiate but Ophis called Crom out.

"Silent...Evil Dragon" she said calmer than ever.

And not another word came out from Crom. Kazuo knew this was the being that he had warned him out.

"My name is…Ophis" she said emotionlessly. '_Infinite God Dragon?!'_he thought.

"Hello…Ophis" he said trying to be as calm as Ophis.

Ophis then used one of her snakes to bite Kazuo on the hand, but no pain was felt.

"You are mine" she declared.

"Oh…ok" he reluctantly agreed.

"I shall see you later _my_moon dragon" she said then vanishing.

[**Great now you're her pawn]**Crom tsked in annoyance.

Kazuo ignored the comment and began to search for Raynare who was lying unconscious.

He woke her up and told her everything about Ophis. She was shocked, but believed him.

~**At Tsuki Residence**

Everyone was currently watching T.V. after telling Kuroka what had happened she just scoffed it off and said "It seems everybody wants you". Kuroka was currently sitting on Kazuo's laps much to his enjoyment and Raynare's jealously. She knew Kuroka was a lot closer than she was towards Kazuo.

Raynare was currently leaning on him with his arm wrapped around her stomach.

While he was petting Kuroka with his other hand, making her make cute cat noises.

Kazuo enjoyed this most, he loved being with both of them at the same time. Just relaxing, nothing could ruin this.

However, there's always something, and that something is a crimson haired devil who has just rang the doorbell on Kazuos apartment.

'_Oh my god…'_ Kazuo thought angrily in his mind. He looked over and noticed Kuroka has already left, making him frown.

Raynare simply staring at the door watched Kazuo angrily get up and scold whoever it was.

Kazuo knew it was Rias who rang the doorbell but then noticed she left.

Now if it is actually Rias he will yell at her.

If its Akeno he may stutter some words. Probably not.

To his surprise it was neither, just a small Koneko.

Kazuo was looking into her eyes while she was looking inside his house from the door.

'_She must be thinking I know Kuroka'_ he thought.

"…Senpai Buchou wants to train again everybody's ready…" she said in her normal quiet voice.

Kazuo could not scold Koneko, she had the same eyes as her sister did.

"Ok Koneko" he smiled warmly making her blush. She had enjoyed spending time with Kazuo.

"…Senpai do you own a cat…" she asked in a negative tone.

She looked around from the view from the door and only saw Raynare. But she was still suspicious.

'_Kuroka did a very good job hiding her presence'_ he thought.

"A cat? No. Why do you ask? He said to her.

"….." she remained silent, turning her back on him.

"She's evil senpai…she'll kill you…I don't want to senpai to die" She said emotionlessly. Kazuo just remained silent.

Koneko then walked away leaving a sad Kazuo.

He couldn't find Kuroka, which was weird, the apartment wasn't even that big.

'_She must've heard'_ he thought, frowning.

He said goodbye to Raynare then took off.

~**Later at night, In Kazuos inner world.**

A week has gone by since the rating game has been officially declared. The peerage and Kazuo have been training nonstop. While the peerage would simply train with each other, Kazuo had intense training with Crom. Currently Kazuos body was sleeping but he was battling Crom in his subconscious

A human version of Crom was a muscular man with black and yellow hair. He had his left black eye and his right golden eye. He was wearing a black coat while welding his black sword. Which was also wielded by Kazuo. The two began clashing at each other with multiple stalemates.

They began slashing at each other for a while. Kazuo had been surprisingly powerful against Crom. He had mastered Croms sword and is holding his own against him. Kazuo had the advantage of using cero against Crom, but he had stronger durability than Kazuo, so it didn't really have an effect on him.

Cero is not an ability that Crom uses. Crom has always told Kazuo that it was his own ability to charge energy in certain points of his body and to release it all at once. Which took immense magic control. However that was a lie. There was another being who had that power, as well as his regeneration and his speed.

Crom may call Kazuo out sometimes, but is always proud of him. Crom believes that Kazuo is the best host a dragon like him would've had.

[**Kazuo never before have I had such a host whom I have personally enjoyed being with]**Crom said.

**[It's almost as if me and you are related, we look the same act the same and fight the same way]**He said. The whole reason Kazuo is who he is now is because of Crom. Without him he would've ended up differently. His original color hair wasn't even black, but when he and Crom merged closer to the point of soul sharing his appearance became similar to Croms. That is why he doesn't not have to sacrifice his left or right arm in order to use Croms power.

They used a different method by merging souls.

Kazuo didn't have to say anything. He was happy that his lifelong friend would say such a thing. He is happy that he is like Crom. He is happy that his power comes from him and he works with him like partners.

**[Kazuo, I'm going to sleep now, however I wish for you to continue training…]**Crom stated then quickly disappeared.

'_Huh?'_ was all Kazuo thought.

Directly in front of Kazuo began to form a white blob. _'The hell…'_ Kazuo thought, he had never seen this before. The blob then began to change into Kazuo except a complete white version of him.

The white man was exactly the same thing Kazuo was wearing except inversed to white. Kazuo had been wearing mostly black his entire life so seeing so much white disgusts him.

"**Yo"**was also the figure said. His voice was dark and menacing more than Croms. His eyes were both golden like Croms right eye.

"The fuck are you?" Kazuo asked lazily. Still confused why a white version of him was here.

"**Oh me? I'm a stronger, better looking, and smarter version of you!"**he yelled now charging him with his white sword. The two swords clashed together forming a stale mate.

"Because girls totally dig all white…" Kazuo said smoothly.

His white form ignored the comment and began to charge white and red energy into his sword, shocking Kazuo greatly.

'_He's the one in that vision I had'_he thought.

"**Getsuga TENSHOU!"**he roared. '_At point blank?!'_Kazuo quickly reacted jumping out of the way of the slash. His white form was definitely the complete opposite of him. He showed emotions of anger and arrogance. His yelling confused Kazuo greatly, he would never yell like that and begin charging at his opponent recklessly.

'_So he has the same ability's I can do…but Crom can't use that ability…'_ he thought still confused. _'He's probably just messing with me, creating a clone of me and having me battle him…good plan'_he thought.

The two kept hacking and slashing at each other for a while seeing who will break first. Then things got interesting. White began charging ceros and using them against Kazuo who easily blocked them with his own.

The two still clashing against each other kept going on for a while. Nothing changed Kazuo was using all the powers Crom had given him. The white version had something different he was just using cero and his famous Kuroi Getsuga (Black Moon Fang) (**Ichigos black getsuga tenshou in his bankai form, I learned this from the Bleach Wiki page I had no idea).**In all Kazuo was able to use the sword and Croms abilities. The white being able to keep up with just the sword.

'_Using Juggernaut drive is unnecessary, this is training but perhaps balance breaker'_ he thought. Using Juggernaut Driver would mean to go crazy with emotions which Kazuo would rather not embarrass himself. He then said his in cognition to release his balance breaker.

Kazuos balance breaker had a chant, just like Juggernaut Drive.

**I am the monster that hides behind the angel's wings.**

**I soar above the earth,**

**And then I dive and plunge,**

**Piercing my own heart,**

**Consuming my mortal body in flames.**

**And from the inside out,**

**I am now changed.**

**Balance Breaker:****Kurai Kajin No Mikazuki (Black flames of the crescent moon)**

Kazuo body now emerged in black flames as he stood up. Light bluish-gray bandages form around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. His eyes are now both crimson red. His hair now becomes waist-length, his body is emitting smoky black energy. The balance breaker was still incomplete but was powerful. The white one had no reaction whatsoever, just the same grin since the beginning of the fight. _'Hm since he's just standing there I guess he has no access to balance breaker, I may have not mastered it and I can only be in it for a few minutes'_ he thought aloud.

Kazuo thought it would be simply to end this, he was getting tired and bored. Being in a stale met for a few hours tends to get a battle maniac bored as hell. Kazuo pointed his finger at the white one, and began charging a black cero surrounded by black energy.

"Cero Oscuras" he uttered. The point on his finger released all of the energy causing a sea of energy to disperse into his inner world. If this had been anywhere in real world the entire area would've suffered from the intensity of the flames. But then, something Kazuo would've refused to believe if he hadn't seen it for himself, the white one grew a white mask with devilish horns and black markings on the mask. He then bent down and began charging a crimson cero with a white orb in the center.

The cero was released equally blocking out the sea of black flames, No it kept going towards Kazuo who was still to stunned to see such a thing happen. The cero hit him and caused him to fly backwards. Kazuo was in denial, his body shattered, if it wasn't for high speed regeneration his hierro and him charging another Cero Oscuras to block out the red cero he would've probably died.

'_Impossible…'_ he thought coughing up blood. He had never seen such an act, his ultimate weapon other than becoming Crom himself, was blocked by a cero that was stronger than his own, even worse he charged two of them and still was hit badly.

'_That was a powerful Cero, One powerful enough to block my Cero Oscuras twice'_he thought shocked.

His balance breaker limit was coming, firing two of those made his energy levels go down drastically. He only had a few seconds left and began to use them wisely. He summons a black sword made out of flames and charged the white one with insane speed. This speed was different from before, before he would use shunpo, in his balance breaker form he would use sonido. Sonido only worked when his body had large amounts of energy converting that energy into brute strength and speed.

He slashed at his white opponent causing a massive earthquake to awaken. White just grinned and began to what looks like…evolve. Kazuo was shocked his body getting as tall as his with his energy levels rising even higher than before. His body got taller, he had claws, and he had red fur on his collar bones and wrists. His white hair now waist length.

He used sondio and grabbed his sword. He thought he fast, Oh no the white one was right behind him as he turned around.

'_He didn't just use shunpo right there…he used sonido'_ he thought calmly.

Kazuos balance breaker had hit its limit and he began to fall. He was tired, oh so tired. He couldn't believe what was going on, he had never seen this being before and he was defeating him in his **OWN** subconscious and he wasn't even Crom.

He clashed swords one last time with the form and was defeated, getting pushed back to the ground. He fell coughing up blood.

He was close to passing out when the white one approached him in his original form.

"**Eh, you did ok….for a weakling"**he said laughing darkly.

The next thing that happened was Kazuo waking up from what someone would call a nightmare, which it was to Kazuo. To get beaten like that so easily to have your trump cards destroyed as if they were nothing. It was infuriating, but he was tired and didn't want to do anything else but sleep. However he could not sleep because a neko isn't in her spot which made Kazuo frown. He knew she was here just not…in bed. He looked over and saw Raynare, he kissed her on the forehead and got up to see what's with Kuroka.

He wonders if he had done something in his subconscious that might have affected her.

She was sitting there by the window on the couch. Her ears were out along with her two tails. She was staring of into the moon lost in thought, confusing Kazuo, _'Has she been doing this a lot?'_he asked himself. He was staring at her lost in his own thoughts. He finally got out of his thoughts and decided just to answer them himself. He walked over to Kuroka catching her off guard she yelped in shock to see someone come up from behind her without her sensing him.

"Nya have a bad dream Kazuo-Chin?" she asked playfully.

"Yea you weren't there next to me" he said in a fake sad tone which was noticed by Kuroka. In a way he did have a bad dream, no more like a nightmare, that white version of him was clearly stronger than he was. Even if he used juggernaut drive he still believed that evolved form would've defeated him.

Kuroka looked towards the moon again and sighed. She felt bad as she was simply free loading over Kazuo, she wasn't like Raynare who helped with when he had to go out.

"Nya~ Kazuo-Chin sorry for being…useless" she said sadly. She didn't enjoy being useless, it isn't as if she's weak or anything It's just she can't help Kazuo In his daily life other than cook food which he loved but she assumed hated and was just being nice.

Kazuo was just surprised by her sudden statement, he knew she did basically nothing, but he didn't care. In fact he's glad she doesn't do anything he prefers to do most things and seeing her happy. That's what makes him feel happy. He knew she isn't one to take advantage of people that show her kindness, right now he knows she feels utterly useless, and guilty.

Kazuo just put his arms around Kurokas stomach and held her close to him. He then whispered something in her ear.

"It's ok, once you're allowed to roam around free we will do everything…together" he said shocking Kuroka. She honestly thought Kazuo was just being nice when he said he was going to get her free. But for now she decided just to ignore it unless…he was actually being serious.

Kuroka broke from his grasp and looked into his eyes while getting into her favorite spot on his lap.

"Kazuo-Chin…What do I mean to you? _Why are you taking care of me?_Was also what she wanted to ask but didn't want to press him.

Kazuo had been waiting for this to come and being the lovey dovey he is already had something prepared. However, in actuality he found it embarrassing to say so he just took a few things from it and made it different…a lot different.

"Kuroka I might have not known you for a long time, but I have known you long enough for you to be considered a very important person who I deeply care for. I do not have many people with me in my life, I have chosen to ignore most people and be in complete solitude. However that all changed when I met you and Raynare. Both of you had made me feel happy, happy to be alive, happy to want to live more days, happy to see you and to hold you."

He kept going, Kuroka eyes wide open.

"I don't know what this is Kuroka but you and Raynare have made me feel a special way, once that Crom has never have. Having you two as close to me as you are is a very nice privilege god has given me. To me you're both my girlfriends, but you're different than Raynare. For me I have to act a different way, to be a different way, I can say the same things to Raynare however…"

"There's only one thing I can say to you and not Raynare" he then put went closer to where there faces were only centimeters apart.

"And the only thing I can say to you is…I love you…" he said, then kissing her on the lips. Trying to put all his passion in love in that kiss. Which to Kuroka, worked perfectly.

Nothing needed to be said, nothing had to happen. They were just enjoying their kiss together as lovers would. While Kuroka had tears flowing down her cheeks she decided to just enjoy the kiss as long as it can last.

Now there lives would change forever.

~**Some time later at O.R.C**

This was it. The rating game is about to start between Rias peerage and Risers. Currently, Rias is sitting in the club room with her fellow members as well as Kazuo. The peerage has improved greatly as well as Kazuo. They all fought each other's weaknesses, trying to overcome them.

Kazuo has been impatient, Like a child who is eager to go buy candy. He is just craving to fight someone. And so Crom, both of them walking around to fill the impatience.

"Alright so what are our odds?" Asked Kazuo strangely.

"Riser has played 10 games winning 8 and losing on purpose, twice." Rias said.

"Alright so what else can he do other than have regeneration?" he asked.

"He's a phoenix so he can manipulate fire" She answered.

"Easy enough" he said grinning.

They were all chatting when a sudden voice came out of nowhere an alerted all of them.

"[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the Gremory house and the arbiter of the Rating match between the Gremory House hold and the Phoenix household.] The voice rang out.

[Other than me, my master Sirzechs Lucifer, Lord Gremory, Lord Phoenixe along with a few others will be spectating this match.]

[The battlefield for this match is a replica of the school Rias-sama attends to, Kuoh Academy.]

[Rias-samas base will be the Occult Research Club and Riser-samas base will be the student council building.]

[For the use of "Pawns" to use "promotion", please go to the enemy's base.]

"Here everyone put this transceiver on, so we can talk to each other" Rias ordered.

'_Obviously…'_Kazuo thought.

[Now it is time, begin.] Said Grayfia alerting Kazuo instantly, who dashed out the room but was caught when Akeno appeared right before.

He dared to look her in the eyes.

"Wait" Rias said.

"First we have to take the pawns…It will be troublesome if they all morph into queen." Rias ordered, sitting on the sofa, grinning.

[**What the hell is taking so long god damint.]**Crom said irritated by the annoying strategy the devils are explaining.

'_I don't even know, I'm not even paying attention'_ Kazuo replied irriated aswell.

[**Let's just fight everybody].**Crom said calmly.

'_I'm down'_ Kazuo responded.

He was brought out of his conversation by Kiba.

"Kazuo-san lets go" Kiba said with a grin.

"Yea" Kazuo said smoothly, not trying to show his emotions. He was clearly excited and eager.

The two went towards the trees placing traps everywhere just in case some pawns decide to sneak their way in.

They may have been outnumbered but they were not outgunned.

After the traps Kazuo simply decided to go fight Riser. Ditching Kiba he quickly ran towards there base but was stopped when he stopped on something that made a ticking sound.

*_BOOM*_

A large explosion could be heard throughout the entire battlefield. Yubelluna, Risers queen was hiding above placing many traps along the way towards their base.

"What was that? You ok Kazuo?" asked a worried Rias.

"Yea that annoying queen is placing bombs watch out" Kazuo replied.

Kazuo simply stood in the same position where the bomb had detonated. Looking at Yubelluna with the most uninterested look a man can give a woman like Yubelluna.

Some men would kill Kazuo, the way he is staring at Yubelluna, he acts like hes seen way better. Which he has.

'_He took the bomb head on without a scratch!?'_ Yubelluna thought amazed. She also noticed his dark blue eyes from their last encounter had changed, his left eye black and his right now gold. To anyone noticing Yubellunas stare it was a stare of admiration and desire.

Kazuo was about to fire a cero until a lightning rod came in at struck Yubelluna who barely had enough time to dodge.

"Go on ahead kouhai I have always wanted to fight her…especially now since she looked at you the way she did.

'Whats she talking about?' Kazuo asked Crom.

**[Don't know, Don't care, go on.]**Crom ordered.

Kazuo was dashing until something tried to miserably hit him. He wondered if such a pathetic site was worth Croms eyes.

But since he wanted to fight anyone or anything he did it anyways.

He sees two girls, one a young woman with brown hair, green eyes and dresses in European style armor equipped with a sword and a dagger.

The other girl was a tall young woman with long black hair, dark brown eyes. She is wielding a European sword known as Zwehander a great sword. The blade is black with silver edges, and has a black hilt with a red handle.

"Karlamine should I handle him?" asked the girl wielding the great sword.

"No I'll go, this is the one Riser-sama wanted to fight…let's see if hes worthy." She replied withdrawing her sword.

Kazuo responded by creating his black sword with a black hilt out of flames.

The girls were shocked but Karlamine charged without hesitation.

Kazuo smirked and clashes blades with her. Kazuo was obviously over powering her, he decided to play it old school and battle it out with just clashing.

The two kept going out for a few moments until Kazuo caught Karlamine off guard. He had gotten bored oh so quick of this old school clashing. He quickly slashed her across her back. She fell down and looked at her friend Siris.

Siris quickly charged Kazuo from in the air, now normally a great sword that has the advantage of height and force would normally smash anything in its path. But since Kazuos sword was not an average sword like Karlamine it was different.

Kazuo held his sword with one hand and stopped the force of Siris. A shock wave surrounded both of them as the force had to go somewhere. Siris shocked beyond belief that a normal looking sword just stopped her great sword.

"And you're so pretty to…" he said frowning, causing her to blush. None of them would lie if they said Kazuo looked good in his black coat and jeans.

Kazuo then grabbed her sword throwing carelessly in the air. He then caught it with his left hand and pointed it at her. She then retired knowing she has been defeated.

[Risers Knight has retired] Grayfias voice announced.

It then followed up with multiple pawns and rooks being defeated as well.

Kazuo looked at the student council building where Riser and his bishop Ravel were hiding.

[Risers Queen and Bishop have retired]

"Ok everyone let's meet out by the quad area" Rias ordered.

Everyone did as they were told, even Kazuo.

"I'm going to fight Riser, I believe it is my reward for following all of you in this" Kazuo declared.

"Wait! Kazuo we should make up a plan-" Rias was cut by Kazuo.

"Rias Its fine I could've went against his entire peerage myself. I have a lot of powers which I didn't show you. If you keep bringing me into more fights in the future…then perhaps me and you and become a lot closer" he said smirking. Rias blushed.

"Ok…just be careful" Rias said smiling, still blushing.

Kazuo then shunpod directly towards Risers building.

He was walking until a girl with blond hair and blue eyes appeared flying in front of him.

He looked at her with an uninterested look, she was obviously a Phoenix.

"So your precious Riser is hiding behind you? How cute" he said emotionlessly.

The girl known as Ravel stared impassively at him.

"I do no fight, if you wish to proceed than go on ahead" Ravel said. This annoyed Kazuo greatly.

"You're not going to help him? You're just going to watch me kill him?" Kazuo said almost angrily, but kept his calm tone on.

Ravel said nothing, she knew Riser can't die or loose…I mean he's Riser right? Too bad for her.

"Whatever since your annoying me by not fighting, I'll come and kill you after he's dead" Kazuo said in a cold menacing tone, grinning.

Kazuo jumped onto the roof and saw him standing there grinning like a mad man.

"So here it is, I'll admit I'm surprised Rias's peerage defeated mine, but you oh no I am fully aware of what you possess" Riser said smirking.

"That's cool now let's fight" Kazuo said excited.

Kazuo summoned his sword and began charging Riser. Riser smirked and created a wall of flames to shield him. Kazuo then began charging blue energy into his sword.

"Getsuga Tenshou" said Kazuo surprising Riser, the blue slash cut through the walls like butter and left a huge gash on Risers chest.

Riser winched in pain but then began to heal. Riser then began throwing balls of fire at Kazuo who just simply dodged them with ease.

As Kazuos was about to stab Riser, he created a pillar of flames immersing from the ground which engulfed Kazuo.

~**Spectators**

All the spectators were thinking the same thing. How was Kazuo able to survive Yebullunas bomb as well as the pillar of fire.

Lord Gremory was smirking he has found this child to be interesting. _'Too bad he couldn't of come and crashed the engagement party,'_he thought.

Lord Phoenix was probably the most amazed. He has seen Riser and his peerage fight before, they weren't weak yet Kazuo is simply fighting the stronger ones with ease.

~**Fight**

Riser has just sprung his Phoenix wings and flew away much to Kazuos annoyance. He knows Kazuo is not a devil and is simply a human participating in the rating game.

Kazuos looks down and see the rest of the Rias peerage watching.

Kazuo however surprises everyone when miniature sized dragons wings came out of his back. Everybody's eyes widened, it was strange to see a human have wings, let alone dragon wings.

Kazuo flew across Riser, on his wings he began to charge two crimson ceros on each wing. Once they were fully charged they shot out.

"La Mirada" Kazuo said. The two Ceros then fused together in the middle before firing as a single, highly destructive blast.

The light shined through the entire battlefield everyone present witnessed its destructive capability. It destroyed the outer edges of the fake academy as well as some closer parts.

Everyone knew if Riser didn't have regeneration he wouldn't have lived through that. He began forming in the same spot he was shot in.

Riser stood there smirking, as always. He knew no matter what Kazuo his body would regenerate.

"You should just give up now, you know I will simply regenerate" he said grinning.

"Yea I know you can regenerate I just wanted to shoot some stuff at you" Kazuo responded lazily.

"It's amusing watching you die so many times" Kazuo said smoothly.

[**Just end this, he can't do anything, he just relies on his regeneration.]**Crom said.

Riser angered by the insult towards his pride began to create a massive ball of flames. He threw the massive ball directly at Kazuo. Kazuo just simply looking at him with disinterest cut the ball of flame in half splitting both sides, the flames dispersed as they were no longer connected.

[**Let's make an impression on these devils, Merge with me.]**Crom ordered. Kazuo could tell he was grinning even if he wants looking at him.

Kazuo then began to surround himself with the black fiery energy. The same one he uses in his balance breaker. However this time the only thing that changes is the actual appearance of Kazuo.

His appearance changed to a tall man wearing a black coat with a mixture of black and blonde hair. His eyes still the same left black and golden right. But every senior there new who is actually standing before them.

~**Spectators**

"That's!-" Lord Gremory was about fo finish but was cut from his son Sirzech.

"Crom Cruach" Sirzechs finished his sentence for him, annoying his father.

Everyone now thinking that something bad was about to happen, Lord Phoenix worried.

**~Peerage**

"Who's that?" Asked Kiba.

"That's…Crom Cruach" Rias said with a hint of fear in her tone. She had read about most beings by her parents, saying that Crom Cruach is the strongest Evil Dragon.

Akeno was just admiring the appearance of the handsome man/dragon.

~**Fight**

"**Lost for words? Phoenix?"**Crom asked in his cold calm voice. Riser didn't know what to think, that his information about Kazuo was totally off and that his sacred gear had Crom Cruach or that Crom Cruach was able to break free from the sacred gear seal.

'_No that's impossible'_ Riser thought.

'_If that was possible than most sacred gears that hold beings would be free already'_ Riser concluded.

He was brought out of his conclusion when he noticed Crom standing directly in front of him. Crom grabbed Riser by the throat and looked deeply into his eyes. Crom then stuck his tong out and began charging a yellow Cero coated with black energy.

"**Caja Negacion"**Crom said.

Then Risers body was surrounded by a black box which engulfed him into the unknown.

[Riser-sama has been…defeated?] Grayfias voice rang out with confusion.

~**Peerage**

"Wheres Riser?" asked Akeno

"He isn't regenerating?" Kiba responded confused.

"Hes…dead?" Rias said aloud. Secretly Rias was happy, she could imagine a terrible life with Riser, married. Being forced to have a child with such a terrible person, hating her parents for making her have such a horrible life.

She wanted to thank Kazuo in her own…special way. Which was to come, but for now she has to pretend and act like she didn't want Riser dead, that she just didn't want the marriage.

~**Spectators**

Silence was in the room. No one said a thing, the last thing everyone expected was for Crom Cruach to emerge and kill Riser. They were all lost in their own thoughts they didn't even notice both peerages appear before them. Risers peerage didn't even know he was dead.

Before everyone started rambling on about Risers death, Crom emerged in front of Grayfia, Sirzech, Lord Gremory, and Lord Phoenix. Lord Phoenix was sad that his son was dead, even if the rating game had a no killing policy, Riser being arrogant and relying just on his regeneration got him killed. Nevertheless, he was still angry but kept himself in check.

The silence was finally broken by Grayfia.

"What…was that?" She asked in a neutral tone. She explained the rules of no killing which may have been directly towards Riser but still applied to everyone. She was also angry, disappointed and stunned.

"**A warning"**Crom said menacingly.

"Wheres Riser-sama?" Siris asked worried.

"**Good question…He's dead."**Crom lied calmly. Not caring how people would react. Riser isn't dead hes just in another dimension.

~**In the Unknown**

"What is this? Where am I?" asked a panicking Riser.

"**Your in my dimension...Riser"**said Crom who appeared behind him.

"**I can keep you here for an eternity or just simply kill you."**Crom said smoothly.

"Why did you bring me here? You defeated me right?" asked Riser.

"**Yes Kazuo did defeat you, I just simply brought you here"**said Crom.

"Why?" asked a Riser was on the verge of tears.

"**I know that look in your eyes Riser, you keep battling, winning and winning you never expect to loose...until its to late"**Crom said calmly.

Riser was just silent he wanted to leave, go home, so he listened.

"**I once had those eyes, but my friends betrayed me and I lost."**Crom said angrily.

"**Don't have those, Look where you ended up, there's someone else here to but hes suffering right now"**Crom said grinning.

Riser nodded, he learned his lesson.

"**Don't give me none of that thank you crap or think of this as 'being nice' Kazuo would probably want to fight you in the future"**Crom said, before vanishing.

~**Rating game**

Gasps were heard, girls crying, basically in Croms ears annoyances. A few were also in serious denial.

"Wasn't killing…against the rules?" asked a crying Ravel.

"**Yea I suppose but back in the days there weren't even rules, a standard fight to the death match. God, devils have become so soft in the past years"**Crom answered.

"How did you break your seal?" asked Sirzech.

"**This damn cursed seal? I didn't break it, that's impossible"**Crom answered.

"Your sacred gear 'Dark Moon' was created by god who gave it to Kazuo, he placed a seal so that Kazuo was able to use your abilities for his own reasons. You are here in front of us, Crom Cruach and Kazuo is not." Grayfia said coldly.

"I can only assume that Kazuo is controlling you using his sacred gear powers, that is how you are here and he is not" Grayfia stated.

"**Control me? No. I am in in control, I am the one who killed that stupid bird. Kazuo didn't even know how to get through his regeneration,"**Crom said without a care in the world. He could this because he was Crom Cruach.

"You are manipulating Kazuo, He would've never killed Riser-sama" Grayfia said.

"**Heh, I wonder about that. I'm just setting him in the right path, is all."**Crom said glaring at the maid. But everyone know it was obvious, hes just using Kazuo to avoid being locked up in a sacred gear.

"Then how…?" asked this time by Lord Phoenix in a sad tone.

"**Does it matter? Consider this a warning and you all know what I'm talking about**" Crom said. Confusing the younger devils but the elders knew exactly what he was talking about.

He stared at all the crying girls and sighed.

"**All you devils act high and mighty yet, when one of you goes away you weep and act like your the victim."**Crom stated.

"**If you really want your precious Riser back then here"**Crom then held out a black box confusing everyone.

The box then expanded and released Riser who felt to his knees, unconscious.

**~An hour later**

The Gremory Peerage are gathered together one last time with Sirzech and Grayfia. Kazuo is in his normal presence much to everyone's relief. Lord Phoenix has taken Risers peerage back to their mansion and Lord Gremory as well as the other spectators has left.

Kazuo has been silent the entire time, he has been thinking about what Crom did and what would he would've done.

"Kazuo may Grayfia and I speak to you before departing" asked Sirzech in a friendly tone.

"Sure…" he said lazily and walked over.

The three were in private separate from the peerage.

"Kazuo-kun…do you know what happened to Riser" asked Sirzech.

"Yes I am aware I was awake watching the entire time" replied Kazuo emotionlessly.

"What happend?" this time asked by Grayfia.

It took a while for Kazuo to respond, if he wasn't so influenced by Crom his mind would've said no but he also knew Crom was his partner and always had the best choices for him.

"He was sent to another dimension to have a 'chat' with Crom." He said. An invisible smile came upon Croms face in Kazuos inner world.

Grayfia and Sirzech have just decided to not press the matter any longer. They decided to ask some other questions.

"So Kazuo-Kun I am aware that you also stopped Kokabiel, would you mind explaining what happened?" asked Sirzech. He had been told by Rias about this, which immediately caught his interest, he also noticed Rias was very interested in the boy as well.

"No problem" Kazuo responded.

"I am currently in a relationship with a fallen-angel, she was sent by Kokabiel to try to kill me when I had my guard down. However, she fell in love with me and was prepared to die at my side, she disobeyed Kokabiel and hoped for the best. While I knew of her suspicious behavior, I didn't think someone was going to come kill me, thrilled I faced Kokabiel and defeated him." Kazuo explained. '_Although you probably knew all of that, didn't you Sirzech?'_ he thought silently in his mind.

Kazuo then held out a black box, confusing Grayfia and Sirzech.

"This holds Kokabiel, he still alive inside, I can kill him or release him at any time. I also didn't even know he was starting a war" Kazuo said.

"Interesting, Thank you for dealing with him Kazuo. The leaders of every faction thank you for stopping this war, Hopefully we can find some way to repay for helping us out even though you have no direct relation towards us." Sirzech said gratefully.

"No problem… now Sirzech I have one request from you, would you mind hearing it?" Kazuo asked looking him in the eyes.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Would you clear the crimes of a certain stray devil?" Kazuo asked.

**(A.N.) So yea some romance.**

**White Version:****Yea that's the hollow:D**

**The Training:****I made the peerage so much more stronger, they are so weak in the anime its insane. But Kazuo could easily defeat all of them he was limiting himself so they can get a better experience.**

**Balance Breaker:****I got the enchant from like some poem but it was edited out made it different, it sounds a lot darker in the original. Right now its incomplete and he can only manage to use two cero oscuras.**

**Hollow Form:****Basically balance breaker is from Crom the hollow mode is from the hollow who is also the sword.**

**Riser:****He is NOT dead I changed it because I have received multiple suggestions to keep him alive.**

**Ceros****: If you actually care for where I got these just PM me.**

**The Merge****: Yes basically Crom can overcome Kazuos body and fight for him, or fight battles only Crom would know how to fight. I have some great idea in the future about this in the future. Let's just say Evil dragon vs Evil dragon(s)**

**Risers Peerage:****A few of them like Kazuo**

**Harem:****Currently these are the people in it: (Main) Kuroka Rias Akeno Raynare. Ophis is not in it, maybe in the future but for now she is interested in his power as well as using him to fight great red.**

**Any suggestions/comments/questions P.M. I already have a ton of future battles/idea for the future. R&R!**


	5. Not a Chapter, Explanations

**So this is just a quick note to avoid all the confusion It is NOT a chapter update. It will answer pretty much all the confusion/questions/concerns.**

**Riser: ****I re wrote some stuff and he is not dead. I took in some suggestions saying that Riser should live even if no one likes him, as he is a noble.**

**Hollow: ****Kazuo is not aware of it, Crom is, Crom does not know how it got there but it was awoken the same time Crom was. It is also part of Kazuos soul, so when he and Crom merged the hollow came with Kazuo so now all three can use each of their powers.**

**Caja Negacion and Yellow Cero: ****So when Kazuo ****LET ****Crom fight he used a yellow Cero that was Cero Oscuras. Crom can use it because hes a dragon with a large amount of energy, while Kazuo can only use it in his balance breaker.**

**Croms abilities: ****Kazuo believe that all his abilities are from Crom, when in fact the only thing he can utilize so far is his Immense durability, balance breaker and wings. In the future Kazuo will use Croms abilities.**

**Harem and Ophis: ****For one Ophis does not like Kazuo in that way, she claims him because she wants him to help her fight great red. She says 'Mine only' as in no one can use him for their own benefits. Maybe some of Risers peerage will join, I don't want to have a ultra-mega huge one where rarely anyone gets any attention. **

**When Crom is in Control: ****Crom has been trying to basically run his own life, although that is impossible because he is sealed within the sacred gear. So he asks Kazuo to let him out and have him walk around for a while for a while. As time goes on this will be less and less. HE DOES NOT TAKE OVER. THE ****HOLLOW**** wishes to take over but that will be in the future, for now Kazuo LETS Crom take over. Some people are getting confused which I understand I'm not really writing it well. **

**So that's really all I can think of for now, member RISER is alive. If you still have any PM me.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Dislcaimer: I do not own bleach or highschool dxd**

**~Phoenix Mansion**

A traumatized, unconscious, and weak Riser laid on his bed with fear written all over his face. He has been unconscious ever since falling out of that mysterious black box. Risers peerage are all together in his massive bed all sleeping, except for one. Riser's queen Yebelluna couldn't sleep, she has known Riser the longest apart from his sister.

She was his first member and has known him ever since they were both children. She has witnessed as the little boy who had a crush on her, to the monster he came known as today. She watched him take girls in only to be used as harem members, rather than strong peerage fighters. She doesn't see him as the way he used to be. He used to be kind, friendly, and shy.

Now he is none of those things and now is only kind to girls he wants to sleep with.

"We used to have dreams Riser…Did winning corrupt you that much?" Yebelluna asked in a sad tone.

"I used to love you Riser…now I think I love someone else…" she said, not expecting a response.

"You used to be everything to me…" she finished closing her eyes remembering when they first met.

~**Tsuki Residence**

It was late, very late, a very tired Kazuo is finally arriving at home. A home where he can see the two most important people to him, people he knows he has to protect and hopefully for them, the only people he has to protect.

Kazuo opened the door and was immediately tackled by very strong girls, they tackled him to the couch and were hugging him with all there force. Kazuo being already tired couldn't manage the energy to push back.

Kazuo sat up and looked at the frowning girls.

"Nya?" Kuroka said sadly, she was hoping to see Kazuo a little earlier. She was also hoping for him to be excited as well, which he was, he was just tired. He had spent most of his time trying to negotiate with Sirzech.

"Kazuo?" asked a sad Raynare.

"Hello" he said yawning, he wish he had the energy to make up for him being out for so long, but he would do that tomorrow. With both of them.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired…I promise tomorrow I'll spend all day with the both of you" he said smiling. This caught there attention, when he says 'spend the day' that usually means go outside with Raynare, but this time he said both?

Kazuo somehow urged the strength to pick up Kuroka from his lap, much to her disapproval and put her down on the couch. Kazuo then took out a small envelope he had in his pocket. He then handed it to Kuroka and began to fall asleep on the floor.

A few moments later a gasp loud enough to almost wake up the entire neighborhood was yelled. The envelope was a plea deal from the Lucifer himself. It said that in exchange for a stray status to be removed, Kazuo and Kuroka the stray would serve the devils, not as in being a peerage or a fellow devil but a 'weapon' in Croms eyes. Kazuo and the stray devil would help the devils in the area they currently live in, helping the nearest High-class devil Rias Gremory.

"How!?" Kuroka asked the sleeping Kazuo. Getting no response she kept asking and yelling his name, even Raynare joined in on the yelling. Even if Kuroka is a rival she is still happy for her, she thought it was unfair that she was able to go out with Kazuo while she just stayed home.

Kuroka was shocked to even think about showing any real emotion other than excitement. She then looked at the note again.

'_Gremory…'_ she thought, now remembering the current Lucifer is the older brother of Rias Gremory.

After minutes of getting no silence she did something that most men would call heaven. She sat on top of Kazuo and began to rub his chest in a very erotic away, she then slowly dragged her hand down his pants all the way to the…she was cut when Kazuo instantly sat up and go out of her holding.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He asked blushing like a tomato. The girls just giggled, and Kuroka caught Kazuo off guard by tackling him again.

"How did you make this happen NYA!" she asked in a happy tone. Kazuo now wide awake and scared, began to re call the conversation he had with Sirzech.

**~Flashback**

"Say again?" asked Sirzech surprised at Kazuos question.

"I asked if there is a way you can somehow remove the crimes from a certain stray devil" Kazuo said seriously.

"Hm…perhaps who is he/she?" asked Sirzech.

"A women named Kuroka" said Kazuo. _'But you already knew that didn't you Sirzech?_' he said silently in his mind.

"Uh…I don't know about that Kazuo, she's ranked S in our bingo book" said Sirzech.

"But maybe I can make a plea deal with you and she can have her crimes removed" Sirzech said grinning.

"What are the terms?" asked Kazuo, who clearly knew what the terms were.

Sirzech still grinning, knew this would happened, it was all part of his plan.

"You will become a devil under Rias peerage." Sirzech declared.

"I refuse those terms" Kazuo said instantly.

"What?" Sirzech said alarmed, he had expected Kazuo to fully agree to this.

"It may sound selfish but I do not wish to become a slave to have someone's freedom, simply because I am not the only freedom I will be giving up" Kazuo said referring to Crom.

Crom has been quiet through all of this, he wants to see Kazuo do everything on his own without him.

"Psshhh The Gremory Clan is notorious for treating there servants as well as peerage with the up most respect. As well as full fill their desires, right Grayfia?" Sirzech said that last part without thinking.

A shocked Grayfia had her eyes wide open, and then narrowed them at Sirzech who seem to believe what he had said was worth the trouble he was going to have once Kazuo left. Kazuo was just ignoring all that, they can say that they are 'nice' or 'respectful' but from what Crom told him, there all lies.

"I'd be giving up the freedom of someone very dear to me" Kazuo said in a tone that left no questions.

Both Grayfia and Sirzech instantly knew he was referring to Crom, '_Is he really that close?'_ the two thought in unison.

"Alright alright, how about this, you work under me, as well as Rias. You aren't a devil but you are a special person I can send to do mission for myself that I wouldn't be able to send devils due to the treaties we have. Basically someone who works in the shadows…Can I trust you with that?" Sirzech said seriously.

[**A hidden weapon basically.] **Crom said something for the first time since the fight.

'_It's probably our best option, I mean as long as we aren't in a peerage or reincarnated we technically aren't there slaves.'_ Kazuo said trying to re assure Crom.

'_Plus if they ever betray us we always have that special place to go to incase something like that happened. _Kazuo said in his mind.

[**If you think you can do this, Go on ahead, I approve. Also you better not die and be reincarnated] **Crom said. Kazuo smiled, if he had Croms approval he can do whatever he wants…which he shouldn't even need his approval…for anything.

"I can accept to that, although you better not have someone following me to reincarnate me if I die. If somehow I died you better leave it that way, we'd rather die than become slaves." Kazuo declared. Grayfia and Sirzech frowned, they could tell Kazuo really wouldn't mind becoming a devil, they both knew Crom is the one who doesn't want to be a devil, but he shouldn't have any say. It was obvious to anyone who has ever witnessed someone else being manipulated. But was he being manipulated…or was he becoming him?

"Good I'll tell Rias immediately, she will be thrilled now that you will with her a lot more." Sirzech said smirking.

"How long will I have to work **FOR **you" Kazuo said making it seem like working for devils was a disgrace for letting his independence go.

"Two months…and if you want you can stay!" he said like a child.

"Alright then, I shall take my leave with Rias" said Kazuo turning away.

"Wait wait, you don't want to stay longer?!" Sirzech said in a panicking tone, noticing the furious Grayfia staring down at him.

"No I'm fine" he said then vanishing.

Sirzech then turned to run away, but was quickly frozen by a layer of ice.

"Grayfia it's not like he heard it!" Sirzech said trying to reassure Grayfia.

"…" Grayfia didn't respond, she just walked up to Sirzech with her fists clenched.

**~Elsewhere **

A worried Rias has been trying to look for Kazuo for a while, the rest of the peerage had already gone home. She finally sensed him behind her and immediately ran towards him. Rias hugged him with full force crushing his bones.

"What!?" he said painfully.

"Thank you…for saving me from Riser" Riser said quietly.

"No problem" he said giving her a smile.

Rias then do something that she considered a 'reward' for helping her in the time of need. She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him with full force. Their tongues battling against each other, but in the end it was a draw.

Kazuo did not pull away, he assumed since he has Kuroka and Raynare, why not Rias. He enjoyed the kiss. Rias pulled away blushing, Kazuo then never realized how pretty Rias is, until now.

They stared into each other's for a while before realizing that Kazuo has to come home.

"Let's go Rias" he said.

Rias nodded and created a magic circle.

~**End flashback**

"I see –nya" Kuroka said. Kazuo wasn't dumb enough to tell her about the kiss.

"Was that all nyah?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. However, her smell was superb.

"Yea…" he said trying to get out of her grasp again. Raynare then narrowed her eyes, she can see it as well.

"So you didn't do anything else you just left?" asked Raynare who for some reason began swinging a chain.

"…" Kazuo said nothing, somehow Kuroka was able to hold his arms down and pin him.

"Nya you smell like strawberries…" Kuroka said suspiciously. Kuroka nor Raynare use strawberry shampoo.

"Nyan I smell devil…" Kuroka said.

Kazuo just simply had his eyes wide open.

"Guess we have to remind me you Kazuo…" Raynare said stretching out a whip.

'_Where did she get that!?'_ Kazuo thought shockingly.

~**The Next day**

Kazuo was currently walking through the city with two girls holding both of his arms. He has received multiple jealousy, envious, and angry looks from men. He also has been getting the look of desire from multiple women.

Kuroka and Raynare kept emitting an aura dangerous to humans, basically telling them to be afraid of them, but it didn't work.

The trio was going shop to shop buying many things. Sirzech also gave Kazuo a card with a large amount of money, he said it was his 'paycheck' but really to Kazuos eyes, something to keep him in check.

The three wondered into a female close shop. While Kazuo was simply standing, not wanting to be a creep and look through womans, Kuroka and Raynare were plotting something devious.

"Nya come help Kazuo-chin!" Kuroka said cheerfully.

Kazuo obeyed and walked into the women's changing room. As soon as he realized where he was, he quickly turned around but was immediately halted by a persistent Raynare.

"What is it Raynare?" Kazuo asked.

"We want to know what you think of us in these outfits" she said smirking. Even if she was in her Yuuma appearance he can still see the real her through that grin.

"Uh…alright…" Kazuo said shyly.

The dressing rooms were massive, so massive that multiple people could fit into one.

"First close your eyes" Raynare said seductively.

Kazuo obeyed and let Raynare guide him to their dressing room. She shen had him sit down on the chair and wait.

"Open" said Kuroka. Kazuo obeyed and instantly regretted it.

Kuroka and Raynare weren't even wearing anything…simply nothing. Kazuo blushed and blood came out of his nose, he immediately covered his eyes and looked away.

"Wha- ar..-doi!" Kazuo stuttered not even finishing his sentence, just covering his nose from the massive amounts of blood.

Now Kazuo shouldn't have been like that, if that had been in a less surprising situation he would've handled it a little more manly.

"Nya Kazuo-chin" Kuroka said.

Kazuo slowly opened his eyes and saw the two girls giggling. Raynare then walked up to Kazuo and cuffed him by the chin.

"Raynare?" Kazuo asked.

Raynare then closed her eyes and kissed Kazuo. Now this was something Kazuo could handle without losing his mind.

Kuroka did the same thing but he always felt something special from Kuroka, he didn't know what it was nor did he care, but it was pleasurable.

Kazuo smiled to them and purchased their clothes. The trio then walked out for a few more hours, Kazuo now smirking at all the jealous faces. He was also giving a confused look to the girls who were looking at Kuroka and Raynare.

~**The next day at school**

Kazuo and Raynare have split ways for now, Raynare still has to keep her act up as Yuuma, so she talks to the human girls to avoid suspicious. The human girls just ask her how is Kazuo in bed and all these other ridiculous questions.

Kazuo was walking casually as always, he then notices a tall boy with dark silver hair and light blue eyes. Instantly recognizing the boy he decided to take advantage of the situation and pretend he didn't know he was.

Kazuo walked casually passed him until the boy walked up to him.

"Good school?" he asked.

"Yea it's alright." Kazuo responded calmly.

"Think there's anyone strong here?" The boy known as Vali asked.

"Eh not really" Kazuo said lazily.

"Right because there's only one person who can really fight here" Vali said grinning.

"I suppose" Kazuo said making a grin bigger than Valis.

Both of them could tell that the other devils were approaching as well as Raynare. Kazuo quickly emitted a pulse of dark energy which made them stop immediately, it even made a shiver go down Vali's spine.

"So what brings you here…Albion?" asked Kazuo talking to Valis dragon.

"Wrong name it's Vali Lucifer" Vali said smirking.

"I wasn't talking to you" Kazuo said smoothly, earning a glare from Vali.

"I'm talking to the being that made you, you." Kazuo said.

"What do you mean? I'm Vali Lucifer wielder of Albion The Vanishing Dragon" he said proudly.

"What are you without him?" asked Kazuo.

"…."

"Nothing, your nothing without Albion, and I'm nothing without my dragon either." Kazuo said calmly. Crom had an invisible smile on his face.

"Right…So the reason that WE are here…I want to fight you" Vali smirked.

Crom remained silent, so did Albion. Crom did not need to guide Kazuo much longer…soon he will not need to say anything it will be as if Kazuo knows everything he is thinking.

"It isn't like me to turn down a fight" he said grinning like a mad man. "But I have school, care to wait for me till it's over? Then we have a longer amount of time and less people" he said. Kazuo did not mind fighting here but he knows Rias will have a heart attack if he does.

"Someone keeping you from fighting?" Vali said laughing.

"Unfortunately, yes. However I do not care for this school or its inhabitants." Kazuo said coldly. He was referring to the humans the other devils which he has not met yet.

"Fine but you better put a fight" Vali said.

"Oh believe me, it isn't like me to hold back in a fight" Kazuo said.

Vali then vanished as his name states. Kazuo then released his energy and he felt multiple presences coming his way.

[**How annoying] **Crom said. Kazuo agreeing his mind.

"Kazuo! What happened!?" asked a worried Rias. Now when Kuroka was worrying and sad it was cute, when Rias does it, it's just plain annoying and it makes Kazuo want to hit her, as cruel as that sounds.

*Sigh*

"I'm fighting the Vanishing white dragon after school" Kazuo said in an annoyed tone. He then walked away Rias chasing after him.

Before she could even say anything Kazuo quickly turned around.

"I'm stronger than him" he said not caring if they believe him or not.

That didn't really help, Albion was one of the Heavenly Dragons, a very powerful dragon that fought against the leaders of the Great Factions.

Unfortunately for Rias and her peerage Kazuo was extremely fast so he quickly vanished without a trail.

"Ufufuf, want me to get him Buchou?" asked Akeno.

"He can't say no to me" she said proudly.

"Yes Akeno please, later get him from class" said Rias in a worried tone. She doesn't know why she's over reacting, she knew Kazuo was strong, he beat Riser by himself so why is she freaking out?

**~In Class**

Kazuo was staring at the window with one arm holding his head up, If not he would've fallen asleep by now. His other hand was occupied by Raynare who is refusing to let it go. She was just as worried as Rias was, although she wouldn't admit it.

Kazuo looked at Raynare and frowned.

"Do you have such little faith in me?" he asked in a fake sad tone.

Raynare let go of his hand and looked away.

"It's just…I…don't want you to get hurt…even if you win" she said sadly. Now she knew he was strong, she saw him defeat Kokabiel herself.

"No need to worry" he said giving a smile.

That didn't really convince her, no matter how much faith she has in Kazuo she still didn't want him to get hurt.

Annoyed with Raynares worries, he decided to not give a damn, he put his arm around Raynare and kissed her without caring if anyone saw.

"May I speak with Kazuo-kun" a familiar seductive voice said. The entire room looked at Akeno and then back at Kazuo who was still kissing Raynare.

The entire classroom gasped, even the teacher. Both of them were blushing madly, Kazuo got up and quickly walked over to Akeno.

Akeno was giggling as always, then quickly snatched Kazuos hand and ran off.

"What is it?" he asked not looking her in the eyeys. They stopped right next to a janitors closet.

"What are we doing here?" he asked suspiciously. Akeno opened the door and threw Kazuo in the room.

Akeno then closed the door and locking it.

Kazuo who was staring at the door was about to say something until Akeno jumped on top of him.

"Akeno?" he asked blushing.

"Shhh kouhai" she said seductively she then pressed her lips on to Kazuos. Both their tongues clashing against eachother, However Kazuo was easily over powered by Akeno.

Akeno who wanted Kazuo to fall for her, did every method possible. Akeno grabbed Kazuos hand and guided it to her breasts. She then encouraged Kazuo to grope her.

'_So soft…'_ Kazuo thought in his mind.

Akeno was moaning as Kazuo continued to explore her body with his hands, he finally made his way down to Akenos love zone.

Akeno, being who she is, enjoyed every moment of Kazuos touch.

However, Kazuo who never has the best luck was interrupted when an angry Rias smashed the door into pieces. Apparently she had been trying to call him the entire time, she was also watching through the window.

Unfortunately for Kazuo she did not see him have his fingers up in Akenos skirt, who was still moaning. Akeno knew Rias was there, in fact she was the one who put up the sound barrier.

Rias grabbed Kazuo and through him into the hallway wall.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rias said yelling, Akeno just giggling. He failed to notice the intense killing aura that surrounded him.

"Oh sorry, did you want me to do it to you as well?" Kazuo asked smirking.

Rias blushed intensely, just as intense as the aura she was giving.

Akeno couldn't stop laughing. It was always funny for her to see Rias blush, mostly because it was Akenos fault.

"N-no!" Rias said quickly. Her blushing made it obvious that she wanted to say yes but couldn't.

"Then what's the problem?" Kazuo said lazily. Rias didn't respond she simply looked down avoiding his gaze.

The two girls then noticed Kazuo staring at a white substance on his fingers. He then remember that was the hand that was in Akenos love zone, he then simply cleaned by sucking it off his fingers. Akeno and Rias blushed incredibly.

"Tastes good" he said seductively while smirking at Akeno, who was still bushing.

"So why did you come Rias?" asked Kazuo in an irritated tone.

"Well since Akeno was taking so long I thought something had happened I'm glad I came just in time" Rias said narrowing her eyes at Akeno.

"Ara ara, you act like you're the only one who has desires, Buchou" she said returning the gaze. Rias ignored it and grabbed Kazuos hand.

"Come I want you to meet a friend of mine" Rias said.

**~Student council club**

The three walked in and sat down on the sofa next to the student president's desk.

"Kazuo this is my childhood friend Sona Stiri" Rias said.

"Hello Kazuo-san it's nice to meet you" Sona said emotionlessly.

"Yea you two" he said in the same tone.

"Kazuo-san It is my duty as Student council president to make sure the students here are not harmed" she said sternly.

"Alright I wasn't planning on fighting anyone near here anyways" he said lazily.

"That is good…now if I recall you defeated Riser, correct?" she asked as if shes trying to interrogate Kazuo.

"Yea" he said.

"Would you mind explaining a little about yourself to us? Rias told me you didn't use any of your sacred gear powers, just a sword and a few magic attack" she asked

Kazuo then summoned his sword and handed it to Sona. He didn't feel like explaining himself, or to anyone really.

"This is…a Soul slayer or Zanpaktou" she said. Kazuo raised an eyebrow.

"A what?" Kazuo asked.

"You don't know?" she replied.

Kazuo shook his head.

"So your saying all this power from the sword you thought was just you?" she asked him dumbly.

"I thought it was from Crom" he shot back.

"No, Soul Slayers were born with humans, just like sacred gears" she said confusing Kazuo.

"You were born with both!" Rias said happily.

"Amazing" she said before giving the sword back.

"Have you ever talked to your spirit?" she asked.

Kazuo then had the image of the white one, smirking. That same smirk of when he beat him, humiliated him with his own weapon. Kazuo could only think of thing, he was better than Crom at using it, he has never seen someone else with the same sword, and if it was a clone of him he shouldn't have been stronger.

Kazuo concluded that the only possible way he was beaten by someone using his OWN sword, was that it was the sword itself fighting him.

"I fought him once" Kazuo said angrily.

"I see…well if you learn to have him on your side you will be able to use the swords power to the fullest" Sona said expressionlessly.

Kazuo looked at his sword with disgust, he didn't need that he only needed Crom.

"Yea well I don't plan on becoming 'friends' with this sword" Kazuo said.

"I only need what I am" he said confusing everyone.

"What are you?" Saji asked curiously.

"I'm an Evil Dragon, Vritra you're a devil selling your independence from what was once a great being" Kazuo said grinning. When Kazuo and Crom merged they became closer than wilder and weapon they became the halfs of one person. Kazuo being in control almost 100% of the time, He was technically a half dragon but in theoretical terms he was a dragon himself.

Rias frowned, her brother and Grayfia had told her how much of an impact Crom had.

"So is it alright if we call you Kazuo rather than Crom Cruach?" Tsubaki said.

"Yes but only you devils, I don't plan on becoming 'partners' with you forever" he said coldly. Tsubaki and Rias frowned.

"Then what do you plan to do? What are your goals?" asked Rias.

Kazuo closed his eyes and remembered the day he met Crom.

**~Flashback **

A little boy wearing beat up clothes was walking through the rainy night. He was tired, oh so tired, he felt like falling asleep and never waking up again.

A voice was calling to him, telling him to do something. The voice was cold and calm, it was telling him to fall asleep and he will be fine. Kazuo went into an alley and quickly lied on the floor, falling into his desired sleep.

**~Inner world/Subconscious **

The little boy was in a strange world, it was sunny, very sunny. All around him were trees rivers ponds, and lakes. A happy place for any child who enjoys running and exploring things. He then saw a man leaning on the tree, he had black hair with almost half being yellow, he was wearing a black coat with a yellow shirt. He had black jeans and black shoes, as well.

"Hello" the young child said the man.

"You seem awfully happy" the man said smoothly.

"Why wouldn't I?" the child said admiring the surrounding area.

"You saw it right? Your parents died kid" he said coldly.

"I thought that was…a nightmare…" the child said sadly. He began to form tears in eyes.

"No that was real" the man said.

Kazuo began to cry while looking at the ground.

"Do you like it when people around you die?" the man asked.

"No…" he said crying.

"Do you wish you were strong, so they didn't have to die?" he asked looking down at Kazuo.

"Yes…" he replied.

"Well to bad there's always going to be someone stronger than you that will hurt the ones close to you. The world will keep going against each other, killing the strong and the weak" the man said coldly.

"Oh…." The boy said.

"So what does that tell you about the world? What do you think of the world?" the dragon asked.

"I…"

"….hate it…" he said quietly.

"What was that?" asked Crom.

"I hate it!" the boy said angrily then the boy looked directly at Crom staring him deep in the eyes.

As soon as he said that the surrounding area began to change, the grass dying, the trees were disintegrating by mysterious black flames. Dark grey clouds began to form. But the sun still shined.

"What do you want to do about it?" Crom asked.

"I want to destroy it! I want to get rid of the world!"

"But at the same time…I want to join the world! I want to join the fighting between everyone! I want to be a part of it!" Kazuo didn't know where these thoughts came from, he was only a seven year old after all. It's as if someone was encouraging him to say it.

Crom smiled.

"Well reality is, you can't destroy the world…_yet_" he said that last part to himself.

"However, you can fight the world, you can fight everyone in it, weak or strong you cannot look down at them with the slight ounce of pity. Do you know what pity is?" The evil dragon asked.

"When someone feels bad for you?" the boy replied.

"No…much worse" Crom said angrily.

"Pity is when people drop there false hopes on you, they look down upon you, they look at you like some worthless pile of meat. It's the worst thing that can ever happen to anyone. They make you look weak as if you are not worth of fighting them" he said calmly.

"That's horrible" the child said.

"Yes would you show anyone your pity?" Crom asked.

"No…never" the young Kazuo said.

"Do you know what a Dragon is?" asked Crom.

"Yea it's one of those flying bird!" the boy reverted back to his childish form. Crom new that would soon be gone, but he was wrong, that side would last with him forever.

"No…let me show you" Crom said.

Black smoke began to emerge from Crom, he then flew up towards there air using massive wings, the dragon was black with red eyes. It was colossal it was big it was managing to block out the sun. In all form and glory, the almighty Crom Cruach fly's before the boy.

The boy was speechless unable to say anything. Crom then reverted to his normal form and approached the boy.

"That's so cool!" he said in his high pitched child voice.

"Indeed, Now my goals aren't too different from yours" he said.

"Really? Let's do them together!" he said.

"It will take a while, and when the time comes you will form a group of people who are also strong and have the same goals".

"You will then become the leader of that group and guide them to the strongest people and you will either be defeated or you will be victorious and your name will never be forgotten." Crom stated.

"So you'll be my friend?" the young boy asked.

"Sure, you and I will become strong" Crom said smiling.

"Oh yea! What's your name?" the child asked embarrassed to make a friend before asking his name.

"My name is Crom Cruach, The strongest Evil-Dragon" Crom said.

"Why are you an evil dragon?" the boy asked.

"Because I'm known as a 'battle maniac' someone who enjoys fighting people of the world"

"I am also known to have very dark and evil powers. So either people fear me or they look down upon me" Crom said the last part angrily.

"So because people are afraid to fight and despise those who do, they call you evil?" Kazuo asked. Crom nodded.

"How…weak…" Kazuo said, Crom smirked at his new attitude.

"You know kid, I believe you will one day become someone I greatly admire, someone who I am proud to work with. I see it, the world fearing you, and the strong on their knees begging for pity" Crom said. Kazuo smiled that he will be with someone for a long time.

"How long will you help me?" Kazuo said.

"Till the day you and I lie defeated on the battlefield. But that will not happen for a very long time, and perhaps it will never happen". Crom then made a warm smile towards Kazuo. He doesn't known why he has so much faith, but he believes Kazuo will become a huge part in the current world.

"Me and you…fighting until the end…no one standing a chance!"

"We fight the leaders of the world, we fight gods! Kings! And other dragons!"

"We defeat all of them so we will never be looked down upon! We will go against the entire world!

This shocked Crom, he did not believe he would agree to something as crazy as this. He could tell if this child were to die from the world, he would want to die with him, not being sealed into another host.

"Those are my goals Crom!" Kazuo declared with determination in his eyes.

Crom walked up to him and held out his hand.

"I believe we can become closer than friends, closer than comrades, hell closer than lovers actually" Crom admitted.

"Become closer?" Kazuo asked.

"Yes but before that let me ask you, what is your name?" Crom asked.

Kazuo was embarrassed but he said it.

"Kiyoko Mariko" he said. He did not like his name nor the meaning.

"Pure child of true reason?" Crom said laughing.

"Be quiet! I hate that name!" Kiyoko said.

"I'll think of a name for you later" Crom said.

"Now as for becoming closer" Crom held out his hand again and looked into Kiyokos eyes.

"Kiyoko, you and I will fight the world together, we train together, we will experience your life together, we will go through struggles together, we will always be together" Crom said looking into him.

"Nothing won't separate you and me, my friend. Together we will go down as the people who fought Gods, Kings, and Maous. We will be infamous, notorious, we will take everything as ours! We will be greedy because that is what we dragons are, People will fear us, and they will never look down upon us and show pity.

"We will become one, we will hate the world together and we will destroy it, together" he said.

Kiyoko smiled and nodded, it didn't look like it but Kiyokos was extremely happy, he couldn't wait for the future, he couldn't wait to fight, and all of it because of his friend Crom. The one who will never betray him, go against him, fight against him, show him pity, the one who will always be there.

"I will teach you the Rainbow Contract, something I have never taught anyone in my entire existence" Crom said smiling.

"Rainbow Contract? What's that?" asked Kiyoko.

"It's what makes me the strongest evil dragon" Crom said smirking.

Kiyoko nodded then grabbed Croms hand and the area began to shake. The remaining trees, grass and rivers were dying. Everything around them was dark, black, filled with nothingness.

Kiyoko then noticed Crom had disappeared.

"Crom?" asked Kiyoko.

[**I am here; I am within you, closer than the inner world]** Crom said. He then re appeared right in front of Kiyoko.

Kiyoko then noticed something while staring at the pond next to him, his hair changed from its original blonde to abyssal black, his face changed to look like Croms, his eyes are black and yellow. His clothes fixed themselves and was wearing the exact same thin Crom was.

**[You look nice] **Crom complimented.

"Not really" Kiyoko said sticking his tongue out. Crom ignored the comment.

Kiyoko and Crom look up to see the light around them was no longer the sun, it had changed, it had become a crescent moon. It looked marvelous in Kiyokos eyes.

"It looks better, a lot better, who needs the sun anyways?" Kiyoko asked, admiring the Crescent moon. Crom had a small giggle.

[**It looks like someone outside has found you, Sorry but for now you have to endure being a child for a while] **Crom said.

"Alright I get to talk to you still right?" Kiyoko asked. Crom nodded in return.

Kiyoko began to leave but then noticed something, no someone in the distance. He noticed it as a man who was all white including his skin, the man was wielding a white sword and had the exact same clothes on except white. He also looked just like him, in the same height and figure.

The white figure appeared to be very sad, Kiyoko could see a lone tear down going down the white figures face. The white one began to sink into the ground as if he was going to be gone for a long time. As if he was not going to be able to see Kiyoko in a very long time.

Kiyoko frowned at the figure as he departed into the ground. He then closed his eyes leaving his inner world.

~**Real world**

Kiyoko woke up from the alley, he had noticed the rain has stopped and there were two figures in front of him.

"Father John should we bring him to the orphanage?" a young man asked the older one.

"Yes we should" the father quickly replied. He then walked up to Kiyoko and helped him up.

"What is your name boy?" Father John asked.

At that moment as if it was pure instinct Kiyoko said his name, well his new name.

"Kazuo Tsuki" the young boy said.

~**End flashback **

"Kazuo?" asked Rias worried.

"Sorry I was lost in thought" he said smiling. He got up and walked to the door.

"It appears I have forgotten my goals and why I am who I am" he said sadly.

"Were done here" he said dispersing his sword into flames which then vanished.

Kazuo then quickly shunpod out of the room towards the roof, where Rias would least likely find him.

Kazuo then used the magic circle card that Sirzech gave him. He teleported to Sirzechs castle and quickly searched for him.

~**Sirzechs Castle**

Kazuo was passing through servetns and Sirzechs peerage looking for him. He finally found him in his office. He was currently backing away from an obviously mad Grayfia, who was approaching at him with a knife.

"KAZUO!" Sirzech said cheerfully.

"Thank god you're here" Sirzech said looking at the even more annoyed Grayfia.

Kazuo quickly got to the point and wanted to do his first killing mission.

"When is my mission coming?" Kazuo asked impatiently.

"My, my eagers are we?" Sirzech smirked.

"Yes, now who is it, and where?" Kazuo asked.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you" Sirzech said.

"It is a very strange man, he has been known to kidnap people from various factions, Devils, humans, fallen angenls, and even angels." Sirzech said.

"While we have no proof to back up these claims, I know he is doing it and our treaty with his area of people is the only reason why he is not dead" Sirzech said frowning.

"Who does he work with?" asked Kazuo.

"The Magicians" Sirzech said sadly. He then explained how the magicians were groups of humans who were born with magic powers and were recruited into a mass origination.

"So is he a leader?" Kazuo asked excitedly.

"That I don't know, I know he is famous throughout the world, as being a mad science with experimenting on people, although no one has ever come back alive to tell" Sirzech said seriously.

"Alright sounds easy enough, where does he live?" Kazuo said in a bored tone. His excitement has escaped him until he begins fighting.

"In the mountains of Kyoto" Sirzech said smirking. Kazuo just sighed, he hated going back to that city.

"You know...Rias would love to go Kyoto with you" he said smirking.

"No" Kazuo said.

"Here take this" Sirzech handed him a special magic card that would teleport him directly towards Kyoto.

"One last thing" Kazuo said, Sirzech nodded.

"What's his name?" Kazuo asked.

"Szayelaporro Granz" Sirzech stated.

**(A.N.) So how about adding some Bleach characters into the story? I was planning to this for a while but there will be NO Shinigami just people from the Espada. Sazyelporro was the 8****th**** Espada and Kazuo is on his way to fight him. **

**Bleach Characters**: **I plan too only have TWO of them on Kazuos side, and the other 8 being always against him. If you wish to vote simply comment or PM me. My preferred is Starrk/Grimmjow or Starrk/Ulqiorra. Yes I do wish for Starrk to be in stories because there aren't too many stories with him to being with, plus he's awesome.**

**Kazuo vs Vali: ****So that will either be next chapter or the one following, there's a lot going on but as soon after that will come the Excalibur Arc where Kazuo will meet Irina Xenovia and Asia (Who is still part of the church). **

**Flashback:**** So that was when Kazuo met Crom for the first time. He did not meet his spirit then he only saw him sink into the grown. When they started to merge the surrounding beautiful nature area began to become dark and evil, When Kazuo said he hated the world his world began to go dark. When they finally merged the bright sunny happy sun became a dark even crescent moon. **

**Sirzech 'Special' Weapon**: **Basically this is something I can add to the stories as Kazuo tries to gain followers to complete his goals. He will go on many fighting missions against all sorts of people and when the time comes he will be working under all the faction leaders, perhaps even fighting some.**

**Kuroka: ****Kuroka will be going on these 'missions' with Kazuo from time to time. I know theres not much of her but since this is an OC I have to make personality up as well as a history for the OC.**

**Hollow Update:** **So the hollow isn't trying to take over his body, although if something happened to him he would. He is trying to train him in using his blade and learn his release.**

**Soul Slayer:** **This is just another OC way of letting the bleach espada come in, they have no history of anything they are just simply humans born with Swords that god gave them, like Sacred gears. The Swords have spirits and they train to unlock there power of the sword. Kazuo has one and his spirit is the hollow, which Crom suppressed when they first met. **

**Short Chapter: ****I know this chapter was shorter than the last one, personally last chapter I tried to make it 10k words which I did but I also rushed a bunch of random things and in the end it looked terrible. So I guess with the shorter chapters I make up less crap and write better. **

**Riser Flashback: ****I wanted to do a flashback of when Yebelluna and Riser were kids, but then I remember how much people hate him and don't want to feel as if he was once a good guy and ended bad so people will like him more. So I didn't do the flashback, although I could if people really wanted, already have a good idea.**

**Rainbow Contract: ** **From another anime series that features Crom Cruach (although in a totally different scenario) thanks to DragonXDelinquent for the suggestion.**

**Kazuos original name****: I wanted to make Crom and Kazuo close as possible, and that was the name Crom gave him because he hated his name. **

**So that's it. If you have any preferred people you wish to be with Kazuo name two I prefer Stark/Grimmjow or Stark/Ulquiorra. So until next time, any questions or idea PM me. Oh and thanks to all who have been PMing and helping out. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool dxd or Bleach**

**~Tsuki Residence**

"Nya Where are you going Kazuo-Chin?" asked Kuroka who was watching Kazuo get ready to leave.

"Kyoto, I have a mission to kill a mad scientist" he said.

"Were going with you" declared Raynare, Kuroka nodding.

"No from what Sirzech told me, The man has various traps as well as being skilled himself. It would be difficult to watch the two of you" he said with a neutral tone. It's not like he thought they were weak, it's just Kazuo had a fighting style of high speed and large powerful attacks where Kuroka and Raynare do not, a simple miss communication could result into one of them getting injured.

"Kazuo-chin you said you'd let me help! –Nya!" she said angrily.

"We don't ever get to help! You always do everything by yourself" Kuroka said sadly.

Kazuo got up from tying his shoes and walked over to Kuroka. He put his hand under her chin and pressed his lips against hers.

"That's how I like it" he said smiling at her.

"That's not fair Kazuo we want to help you especially since you show us so much hospitality" said Raynare.

"Fine how about this, I'll do this one by myself and if he isn't even strong or there was nothing to worry about I'll take you on the next one" he said.

"I'm just worried since this is my first time he may be a lot stronger than Sirzech mentioned" he said calmly. That wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie either. Kazuo knew he could easily handle a few magicians he just wanted to go by himself.

"Fine but you have to stay with us…the whole day tomorow! Nya!" Kuroka said.

Kazuo laughed and sat down on the couch, Kuroka following up with sitting on his lap. She snuggled into him as if he was a pillow and rested her head on his chest. Kazuo put his arms around her in a protective way and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise" he whispered into her ear. Her tails then lifting up holding both of his hands down.

Kuroka then tackled Kazuo to the couch and began kissing him like crazy. Kazuo then looked at Raynare and held out his hand for her to join, which she did without hesitating.

The two girls began kissing Kazuo passionately pouring as much as they can into the kisses. Kuroka began rubbing Kazuos chest which he didn't mind. He was enjoying the company of the two closes people he knew. There presence alone made the clouds in Kazuo world clear.

Of course Kazuo being who he is always is getting bothered. He heard immense pounding on his door and sensed multiple presences.

The two girls giggled and got up and sat on the couch smirking. They knew that Kazuo is about to scold all of them for ruining his time with them.

Before Kazuo could get up from Kuroka and Raynares grasp the door smashed opened and the figures made their way only to be shocked.

Kuroka and Raynare took advantage of this situation by grabbing a hold of Kazuos arms and wrapped them around each other in a protective fashion. They both buried there heads into Kazuo and looked like desperate women looking for protection. This was all to make the female figures jealous.

The figures were Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, and strangely Tsubaki? Rias had a shocked look he knew Kazuo was dating the fallen angel but she then realized that must be the stray her brother talked about.

Akeno smirked and looked dead into Kazuos eyes. His eyes pleaded for her not to speak about anything they have done as he had not done it with Kuroka or Raynare, and if they found it they would demand it happen to them as well. Akeno simply nodded and giggled.

Koneko had an angry look on her face seeing her sister there being held by one of her friends was infuriating. Koneko had not gained any romantic feeling towards Kazuo, mostly because of his evil aura which was the complete opposite of hers. She wondered how her sister put up with it.

Kiba said nothing he was just weirdly staring deep into Kazuos eyes.

Tsubaki had a calm expression as always. She took after Sona and was proud of it, so she tried her best to be as professional and stern as she is.

Kazuo just simply stared doing nothing, he was not about to go on a full rampage killing everyone. He would not let his emotions get the better of him, not this time.

"What is it?" he said in a calm tone.

"My onii-sama says you're going to Kyoto to kill a dangerous man!" Rias said in a high pitched child's voice.

'_Damn you Sirzech_' Kazuo thought.

"Yes I was just about to leave until you destroyed my door" he said lazily.

"Were going with you" Rias declared crossing her arms.

"No I am going by myself, now please leave" he said coldly.

"What! First the Vanishing Dragon now this?" she sadly.

Kuroka then looked at Kazuo with curiosity.

'_He's going to fight Vali?_' she thought.

Kazuo began to massage his temples, he can feel a massive headache coming.

"Rias…please before I lose my mind" Kazuo said in a threatening tone.

Rias sighed and began to walk away, she just wants to be by his side yet he always shuns her away.

With the rest of the peerage leaving and frowning Rias stayed for last moment.

"Kazuo…how come you won't let us help?" she asked in a sad voice that would make any male feel guilty.

'_Because you're weak…'_

'_Because you hold me back…'_

'_Because you're worrying is causing pain to me' _Were all the things that were coming to his mind.

However, no matter how cold or evil someone is there is always a nice side to them, even if it seems impossible reach, it is always there.

"Become strong Rias" he said.

"Then maybe one day you will stand next to me" he declared, causing her hopes to go up. She felt a lot better now, she just needed to train her magic abilities even further so one day she will be on his side. She nodded and walked out the door smiling.

Kazuo kissed the two girls one last time before departing, he said he will come back most likely in a few hours. They always were saddened when he left them.

Kazuo summoned his magic card and began teleporting.

~**Kyoto **

It was a cloudy day in the city of Kyoto, Japan people were out and about on their daily business. It was around mid-day people were doing what city people do. But in Kazuos eyes it's just a false appearance, he hated the city mostly because of the Religious Orphanage he belonged to.

'_So he made the card go to the city…because he thought Rias was coming with me…'_ Kazuo thought annoyed. He decided not to bother with anyone or anything here, he wanted to meet this man already and perhaps use him as a comrade.

He sighed and looked at the mountains. It would be a while for he would reach the center of them.

~**Tsuki Residence****  
**

After Kazuo left the girls decided to have a meeting at Kazuos homes. This was decided and agreed up by every single female who had an attraction to Kazuo. Currently, they are discussing matters on who 'gets him' at certain points. Kuroka and Raynare have the advantage and only Rias knows Akeno does as well.

The girls present were none other than Kuroka, Akeno, Rias, Raynare, Tsubaki, Koneko (Who was just there to moderate her sister).

"So then...shall we begin discussing certain matters?" said Tsubaki in her professional tone.

"Yes" all the girls said in unison.

"What matters will we be discussing -Nya?" asked Kuroka who just wanted all the girls to admit they have fallen for _her _Kazuo.

All the girls aside Koneko blushed and avoided her gaze. Raynare was also smirking but also had a face that had jealously all over it. She didn't mind Kuroka, but when it came to others she got absolutely alpha.

"Ara ara, is that embarrassing? I think we all want Kazuo for ourselves" Akeno said giggling.

The girls nodded and began to speak.

"I think we all should discuss our own personal relation with Kazuo" said Tsubaki.

"I agree" said Rias who crossed her arms and smirked. She believes she has gotten closest to Kazuo other than Akeno.

"If your so hyped up to agree then why don't you go first?" said Raynare in a irritated tone.

"Sure fallen" she said glaring at Raynare, who glared right back at her.

"Well as you all know, Kazuo saved me from a terrible man who wanted nothing more than my body, Kazuo saved me like a hero would. He broke the engagement to save me which means that he is now my fiance" Rias said in a dreamy tone. That wasn't really true, if you break someones engagement that could of been for multiple reasons, Rias believed that if they didn't have Kazuo they wouldn't stand chance against the entire Riser peerage.

All the girls thought of this and they had to admit, that was pretty bold of Kazuo. There all thinking how he joined and fought a noble almost killing him, barely sparing his life. The girls had to give Rias credit, Kazuo did do something that most men would do for the ones they loved.

"What about you two?" asked Tsubai looking at Kuroka and Raynare.

"We live with him, and were the _**only **_ones that will live with him" Raynare said in a deadly tone.**  
**

"Nya" Kuroka made a few cat noises which the girls took as a confirmation of that. Koneko just glaring angrily at her sister.

"But if you really want to get into what **WE **do together..." Kuroka said in a seductive tone which angered the girls. Raynare smirked, she couldn't beat Kuroka but she was the closet to her.

"And you?" Tsubaki asked Akeno who giggled, she had so far had the most intimate contact with Kazuo but she did not have the most emotional which Kuroka did.

"Ufufufu" Akeno kept giggling, it started to worry the girls, even Kuroka. They all thought does she have some special relation?. Rias knew, oh she knew to tell. In fact she was thinking of just blurting it out so all the other girls would be angry at Akeno.

"Ah well Kazuo unsurprisingly is a very needy man" Akeno said giggling. The other girls eyes widened at her statement, but they knew Kazuo well enough to know he wouldn't do such an act after just meeting someone for a few months.

The girls were glaring daggers t Akeno, except Kuroka. Kuroka has been the most calm and neutral in this, she was shocked to realize that Kazuo had been very intimate with Akeno and not her but she kept her mask on. She wanted all the girls to know who was the farthest ahead, and who he really loved.

"Care to explain?" asked Raynare in a venomous tone. The other girls all staring at Akeno with narrowed eyes. They couldn't blame her for doing such acts but they all know who they were going to get mad at.

"Hes very good using his...hands" she said cautiously, not trying to give it all away yet. Now this got there attention, they could tell she didn't have sex with him, but something happened and when Akeno remembered when he sucked of her...juices...she would blush madly, not being able to control it.

"Go on..." this time it was said in a deep voice by Kuroka, which startled the girls that were paying attention to her, and not Akeno.

"Ufufufuf it seems that no one else other than myself has been stimulated by Kazuo" Akeno said smirking at all the girls. The girls were trying to deny what was going on, they know Kazuo pleasured in her some way, but that wasn't a surprise a simple kiss would be bliss to the girls.

All the girls then stared at Rias who was probably emitting the most killer aura around her. They concluded that she must know what Akeno is talking about.

"Rias, what is she talking about?" asked Tsubaki.

"..."

"Nya?"

"Spill it out" Raynare demanded.

"Ufufufufu" Akeno giggled.

"Say it Rias" Tsubaki also demanded.

"He..."

"He violated her!" Rias said shocking everyone.

"HE WHAT!" Raynare said jumping from the sofa. She didn't care he violated a girl, she only cared that she was not the girl getting violated.

"Ara ara it wasn't a violation he just simply put his fingers in my..." she didn't finish her sentence she was blushing to hard.

"Nyahahaha" Kuroka giggled confusing everyone.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Rias.

"It's just when he comes back...how much hes going to pay..._for messing with a woman's heart" _she said the last part to herself.

"Agreed" the girls said in unison.

"Want the details?" asked Akeno grinning.

"I don't know...will you be able to tell them without blushing like a tomato?" Tsubaki shot back at her.

The silence from Akeno indicated that whatever Kazuo ALSO did must've been something she was to embarrassed to say, which was good in Kazuos case, as they won't know what else they did.

"I guess we have to simply asked him how he feels..." said Rias sighing.

'_Oh I know how he feels' _Kuroka and Akeno thought at the same time.

~**Kyoto**

After a long period of walking, Kazuo has finally made it to the center of the mountains. Using shunpo would be difficult as he may miss something by going to fast. He is staring into a an entrance to what looks like a man made cave. The cave itself dwelled into the mountain that was coated by an invisible barrier. Any human would easily walk past it without noticing a thing, perhaps even some stronger beings.

Kazuo noticed that the first layer into the cave was coated by a strong seal that didn't let anyone come inside. Kazuo unsheathed his sword from the flames and began slashing at the shield.

No progress, no matter how much energy he puts into his flashes the barrier is standing strong. Kazuo then began to charge a crimson cero from the palm of his hand.

"Cero" Kazuo uttered before sending the powerful crimson energy into the shield. The cero did absolutely nothing which confused Kazuo. Kazuo being impatient as he is began charging a higher level cero.

Kazuos Gran Rey Cero has two forms, one being a white orb to surprise his enemies at point blank range and the other being a lot stronger but takes a while to achieve. He used his sword to cut his finger and gather some blood from his hand. He then mixed the blood into the hand he was going to fire from.

"Gran Rey Cero" Kazuo said before sending a powerful wave of yellow energy into the barrier shattering it to pieces. The clear entrance was lit up my many lights, whoever was able to get into the cave had an easy way of going to there spot.

Kazuo walked into the cave not sensing a sense of life anywhere. He looked around and was freaked out by all the empty cages and areas that were obviously lab experiments.

He kept walking around looking around for this mad scientist he couldn't find anything until he saw what looked like the exit to the cave. He has been walking in circles, the cave was a man made cave, it had a complex structure, he thought he was simply going straight down a hall but ended up where he started.

He turned around and began mercilessly blowing things up hoping to find the man. He kept using weak Ceros that were strong enough o blow up the lab equipment and experiments.

He could hear some people that were alive from the experiments, he decided to put them out of there misery by eradicating them from the world.

"Well well well who do we have here?" asked a mysterious voice that came behind Kazuo.

The man is a tall and thin male human. He has shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead, with two thin lines missing hair on the left side of his head and amber eyes.

He had a sheathed sword on his left hip that had a all pink handle. He had on white glasses that made him look somewhat like a scholar but to anyone eyes, a madman.

"Are you Szayel?" asked Kazuo in a neutral tone.

"Yes, who are you?" Szayel asked grinning.

"My name is Kazuo Tsuki and I am here to kill you" Kazuo said smirking at the mention of a fight.

"Oh my...you kill me?" Szayel laughed like a manic and began to mock Kazuo.

"You can not kill me, I am perfect, I am immortal, even if you defeat this body I will be reborn" he said smirking.

"I guess that mean I just have to keep killing you" Kazuo said.

"If you can" Szayel shot back.

'_I won't bother underestimating this guy' _Kazuo thought._  
_

He then brought at a black box confusing Szayel.

He expanded the box and out came a bunch of beings known as 'magicians' they were humans born with magic abilities and usually worked in a large group. Szayel was one of the high ranking members due to him having a Soul Slayer.

Kazuo then transformed his arm into a dragon scaled arm, he then when behind the unconscious magicians and began charging energy into his dragon arm.

"Tamashī no musabori" (Soul Devour) Kazuo said before a white humanoid figures began coming out of the magicians and into Kazuos arm. Szayel being the scientist he is, observed this and concluded that he would steal the souls from being that were unconscious, and weak. He would steal there souls and use them to his own power.

Kazuo kept grinning, the feeling of having all that power inside of you make you feel invincible. Kazuo summoned his sword and charged Szayel.

The two clashed swords with Kazuo dominating Szayel in raw power, his energy boost wouldn't last forever but it would get him a head start in a fight.

"Oh? You have a soul slayer as well? I've been looking for another one" Szayel said grinning.

"Yea I see you do as well" Kazuo said.

Kazuo shunpod behind Szayel and began charging energy into his sword. He copied this from his spirit.

"Gestuga Tenshou!" Kazuo said. He decided to forget his calm expression and just enjoy the fight by going all out.

The blue energy shot out at Szayel cut in half separating the slash, it went behind him and crashed into the walls, exploding.

'_His sword is just as strong as mine...to able to cut that in half means he really has a soul slayer_' Kazuo concluded.

Kazuo began to charge at Szayel once again but instead of holding his sword up he stretched his palm out and began charging red energy into it.

"Cero" Szayel said.

The red energy shot out at Kazuo, who had his eyes wide open his Cero was charged extremely fast. Kazuo could do nothing but let it hit him, which had no effect.

Szayel eyes wide open, a normal human even one with a soul slayer shouldn't have been able to charge through it. Kazuo emerged from the cero unscathed and made a slash at Szayel, cutting him across the chest and blood splattering everywhere.

"So those scales of yours were dragon scales" Szayel said admiring Kazuos.

"Hm. Fear Crom Cruach!" Kazuo before taking some blood from a cut on his hand and combining it with his energy.

'_Crom Cruach? the one Rizevim-sama couldn't bring back?'_ Szayel thought. He was so lost in thought that he forgot Kazuo has been charging a cero at him.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Kazuo said suprising Szayel, the dark yellow energy shot out at Szayel destroying everything in its path.

After a few moments of nothing happening Kazuo assumed he was dead. He then sensed his soul still alive and went to go finish him off. He found Szayel under some ruble he was on his knees coughing up blood and breathing heavily.

"So you use a cero at the last second to reduce the damage" Kazuo said admiring his quick thinking. It didn't kill him but it brought him to his knees.

"Hn. You have humiliated me and destroyed my lab, I will be sure to enjoy your suffering!" he said like a maniac he then got up with his sword. What he did next gave Kazuo mixed emotions.

Szayel held his sword above his head and injected it into his throat, as he did this purple aura began glowing around him.

"Sip...**Fornicarás!" **as he said this the aura around him glowed even more intensely, Kazuo could feel his energy levels rise up to high-class devil level. Smoke emitted from him but was quickly dispersed by his energy, what next also shocked Kazuo.

The lower half of his body becomes a multitude of purple tentacles reminiscent of a sea anemone. His feet extend from under the tentacles, which where then replaced by a layered dress-like garment. His upper torso becomes a segmented and form-fitting gray garment, with white sleeves extending from the elbow and down to a wide opening at the wrist that reveal a purple interior. Three small, dark purple extensions span upward from the elbow, while four long, dark purple strands that look like falling drops hang from the underside of the sleeve itself. His hands turn white, and his fingertips become slightly elongated and purple. His hair gains various purple drop-like strands as well.

His left eye gained purple markings that take the shape of four lines on the top and bottom. He also grows four large, gray branch structures on his back, two on each side, which form a shape similar to the wings of a butterfly. Each branch has twelve equally-spaced red strands that resemble falling drops.

"Lost for words?" Szayel asked grinning.

"I'm just surprised that you actually got creepier" Kazuo said in his calm tone.

"Well yes if you mean 'creepier' into perfection then yes I guess I have gotten even more potent" Szayel said.

"What is that anyways?" asked Kazuo.

"Hahahaha" Szayel laughed, Kazuo just waiting for an answer.

"God your stupid but if you can follow my words then good for you. A soul slayer has a 'release' where you are able to unleash the full extent of its powers, it is what makes me and you strong. But since you do not even know you have a release it means you blindly followed that dragon eh?" Szayel said in a mocking tone.

Kazuo ignored his comment and began charging another Cero. Szayel made no attempt to stop him in using it which confused Kazuo.

"Gran Rey Cero" Kazuo uttered before sending the large torrent of dark yellow energy towards Szayel.

Kazuo looked at Szayel with widened eyes. The figure that he shot at was no longer there, he was enclosed into a a red protective shield by wrapping the wing-like appendages around himself and then engorging them to make them thicker, which then formed into a ball.

He emerged from the ball with a smirk on his face, he was looking down on Kazuo, something he hated with a huge passion. He didnt even bother asking what that was.

"Oh? You don't seem to appreciate my Telon Balon" he said mocking.

Kazuo remained silent and tryed to fuse out a strategy, he notice he isn't holding a weapon, so perhaps his weakness may be close range or something with a melee use.

Kazuo who was so lost in thought did not notice the tentacles emerging from the ground, he quickly jumped away but the tentacle emerged right in-front of him, and instead of grabbing him like he expected it show out a strange black liquid.

Kazuo shunpod away and looked at the liquid, it fell to the ground and formed a clone of Kazuo. Kazuos eyes lit up as he noticed more droplets began falling of and creating more clones of himself.

"You may not be perfect but I can make you perfect" Szayel said.

He looked at the clones in unison, they all looked a bit different then he initially did. They were all wielding his sword but they did not have the same eyes as he did. Kazuo grinned and charged the clones using his max speed, he began clashing the clones with his sword who were easily blocking them.

The clones had the exact same skill Kazuo did in sword wielding, they were all tied except Kazuo was at a huge disadvantage in numbers.

"Getsuga Tenshou" Kazuo muttered sending the slash of blue energy at his clones.

The clones followed up with doing the same thing but blindly doing it, some of them were hitting each other but in together Kazuos was instantly cut apart and he was being charged with multiple Tenshous.

He was able to dodged all the slashes except for letting one of them hit him, it him not doing any damage due to his durability.

'_To easy' _He thought.

He then began charging a Cero and shooting it at the wave of clones who did the same thing. However, this was all part of Kazuos plan. The huge waves of Ceros destroyed everything around them having the entire cave collapse onto itself. A few clones still standing, but overall this was the expected result.

"Seems like you can't copy sacred gears" Kazuo said mocking at Szayels imperfect attack.

"How...**imperfect**" he said laughing, he enjoyed mocking this wannabe perfect being.

He noticed when he fired his Tenshou that some of the clones were being hit by other clones, However they shouldn't of tooken damage if they had the immense durability from Crom. When he purposely got hit by one he took no damage, so that's when he knew.

Szayel emerged from the destroyed cave unscathed but a huge angry frown was on his face. Calling imperfect probably is the worst thing anyone could've done to him. He decided not to due anything but prepare his next.

Kazuo noticed the clones disappeared as he said that. Figuring it out was easy and since he had durability the ceros did nothing to him.

Kazuo grabbed his sword and began charging Szayel, being prepared for this he made another trap in the ground using his tentacles. Kazuo fell for the trap and was immediately slammed into the ground by one of the tentacles. Following this the wings of Szayel began coming towards the ground where Kazuo was.

The wings grabbed Kazuo and began enclosing on him. The red curtain was sucking him trying to crush him using its strength.

It finally spit out Kazuo who looked back at Szayel with an irritated look. While he was just grinning like he had done something that would change the battle into his hands.

"What are you grinning about?" asked Kazuo.

"You really like pushing me don't you?" asked Szayel.

"..."

"I won't show you any mercy I will only show you the difference in our strength and how much pain someone can have before they really die! HAHAHAHA!" he said laughing. The wings contracted to the normal looking branch, but at the end of one of the pods something came out of it covered in black liquid. Kazuo looked closer and noticed it was a doll of himself, In a completely tiny form.

Kazuo watched as Szayel ripped the doll in half looked into the insides and smiled. Kazuo paying no more attention this began to charge dark black and red energy into his blade.

He was about unleash his more powerful tenshou until something unexpected happend.

*_SNAP*_

Kazuos arm painfully snapped into two. He sword fell to the ground due to the unexpected break in his arm.

"So that doll is like one of those voodoo dolls?" asked Kazuo in a bored tone.

'_The way hes acting...I just broke his arm in two...and hes just doing nothing' _Szayela thought.

Szayel then used crushed the piece that is Kazuos stomach. Kazuo stopped walking towards and flinched for a second, then looked up and continued walking towards him.

"How?" Szayel demanded.

"You know I may not know about a sword release, but I obviously know some about the powers. I mean I can Gran Rey Cero, shouldn't that tell you something? I also am using my dragon powers to enhance my body also..." he said before he lifted his sword up and chopped his other arm off, shocking Szayel. The arm quickly regenerated to its perfect state, that was something perfect.

"High speed regeneration..." Szayel uttered. He has seen it in other people who wield Soul Slayers but those people are on his side.

"I think It's time I end this" Kazuo said before sheathing his sword into flames.

**I am the monster that hides behind the angel's wings.**

**I soar above the earth,**

**And then I dive and plunge,**

**Piercing my own heart,**

**Consuming my mortal body in flames.**

**And from the inside out,**

**I am now changed.**

**Balance Breaker: ****Kurai Kajin No Mikazuki (Black flames of the crescent moon)**

Black energy emitted from Kazuos body, it was so potent it was hitting the sky and changing the weather, the gray fog turned into black fog, animals coward away humans fled in fear. Szayel was shocked this wasn't even a sword release but a balance breaker.

Kazuos black hair now at waist length, he emerged taller then before, his eyes now both crimson red black smoke emerged from him going everywhere around him. Szayel noticed the animals that were running away have now frozen once the smoke had come to them, he also notices that there body's are disintegrating. The smoke came at him at insane speeds and he inhaled before he could hold his breathe.

His body was paralyzed he couldn't move, something in the smoke kept him at bay not letting him move a muscle.

'_Immobilizing Smoke!?' _Szayel thought.

Kazuo looked into his eyes before holding out his and began to charge a black cero coated with yellow energy on the outer layer. Anyone could sense the pure dark energy coming from the Cero, the power was intoxicating, so dark, so negative, and so evil.

'_I've never used this in the real world...plus I am kinda close it may hurt me...Meh'_ Kazuo thought.

"Cero Oscuras" muttered Kazuo shocking Szayel. The black energy hit Szayel point on destroying everything in its path, a few humans in the lower part of the mountains even felt it, the dark energy created a pillar of black to come from where Szayel was reaching up to the sky. Its effect even effect Kazuo, who was releasing his balance breaker.

'_That cero...it hit me and destroyed my durability' _Kazuo looked at his beaten up body, and was shocked to see a few things. '_It stopped my body from regenerating, although I only have a few cuts there's still a lot of blood on me' _he also noticed his normal clothes didn't regenerate either, so he was topless with blood from the cero backfiring on himself and stopping his body from regenerating.

His balance breaker faded but he was still in his appearance, this is he did not know why. He can tell his power levels dropped to where he wasn't using it, but the physical appearance was still there. His hair still long, his eyes still crimson red, the flames that covered from his waist down were now nothing more then black robes. His feet were also covered by black shoes.

He was confused as to why he is appearance is this but decided to ignore it for now, Right now he was tired using Cero Oscuras has a huge toll on his body and right now he wanted to go home.

Unknowing to him two figures were watching the entire fight, one was grinning and one had a neutral expression on his face.

"So it seems that guy beat us to hit eh?" asked one of the figures.

"It seems so" The other responded.

"Damn and I hate that Szayel" the louder voice said.

"Well it seems that we either fight him, or see what he is doing. No one other than the leaders of the factions could notice this barrier that he had. He also has a Soul Slayer, and a sacred gear" the calmer one said.

"We should fight him"

"Did you not just see this performance?"

"Even with both of us we'll have a hard time"

"Don't be such a pussy...Ulquiorra"

"Says you kitty" replied Ulquiorra.

"We will report this to our leader" ordered Ulquiorra.

"Tsk, We should just leave him, he doesn't realize who the real king is" replied the man known as Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra looked at his partner with questionable eyes, he too has been planning to depart from there leaders reign, its just it will be difficult fighting the ones that chase after them.

"Ulquiorra, you go on I'm going to follow this man" said Grimmjow.

"And what should I tell him?" asked Ulquiorra.

"That I'm leaving all of you" said Grimmjow grinning.

"I will not stop you from this foolish mistake, what do you plan to do?"

"I want to fight him and If I loose, then I loose" Grimmjow simply said.

"Oh? Your not being as arrogant as usual, normally you would've bragged about being stronger then Trihexa its self" mocked Ulquiorra.

"Fuck you Ulquiorra, watch how I'll be the one standing over that peasant Barragans body" said Grimmjow in his arrogant voice.

"After I finish of that kid, its Barragan" Grimmjow declared.

"Hn, you'll be on the ground, like trash" said Ulquiorra.

"Heh, if you weren't such a pussy you would come with me. But your scared!" Grimmjow mocked. It's not that he was scared, it was that it was an illogical thing to do, they leader if stronger then they are so betraying him would only lead to there deaths. Ulquiorra the logical one, cautious, calm and was above all, neutral.

~**Tsuki Residence**

"I will be his bride"

"I am having his children"

"I am his slave"

"I am his love ~Nya"

"I am his toy"

As soon as everyone heard that they all stared at Tsubaki who had her eyes closed and her hand covering her mouth, mostly to get rid of the immense blush. No one was even surprised as to what Akeno said, but everyone knew if Sona found out Tsubaki said that she would not be in the best position.

"Ok how about we discuss what days we are able to **attend** Kazuo" said Rias.

"How about we keep it as it is? We get him everyday because hes ours" Raynare said smirking, Kuroka who was sitting next to her nodded as well.

"No" said Tsubaki.

"Ara ara do you even know how to pleasure such a man?" Akeno said in a mocking tone.

The girls blushed and looked away, Akeno smirked. She began to tell them her way, just to make them feel as uncomfortable as possible.

"To pleasure such a man like Kazuo, you would need t let him dominate you, let him explore your body with hands and perhaps other parts. Have him...pull your hair...have him whip you...let him have your body while he performs his lewd thoughts without a question...you would-" Akeno stopped and was breathing heavily, she also had her hand under her skirt but no one could see what she was doing.

"What are you all doing here?" asked a familiar voice, all the girls were so caught up in Akenos life lesson that they failed to notice Kazuo came home. The girls blushed but Akenos plan seemed to have backfired.

Kazuo was standing there with his hair now at Sirzechs length, his eyes back to dark blue, his body well en-toned from using Balance Breaker, and having lots of dry blood stains and a few small cuts. He had his sword over his shoulder holding it with one hand. To any female eyes he looked like a good looking warrior that has just come back from a slaughter.

The girls couldn't keep there eyes off of him, much to his annoyance. Annoyed and tired he grabbed the nearest girl near him and ran to his room. Kazuo fell onto the bed with Raynare in his arms and she was shocked as well.

"I just want to sleep with someone soft, please I'll explain later" he said yawning. Raynare smirked that she was the one who got grabbed and was in his arms.

She quickly glanced at him and admired his appearance she quickly kissed him and snuggled into his side.

Soon after seeing Kazuo in that form, all the girls had a sudden urge to go home...by themselves. They said they needed to be alone for a while, Akeno who only laughed at them but she had the same intentions as well.

(**A.N.) So thats chapter 6. I will be adding another chapter on Wednesday but after that I won't even be home until the following monday. My parents are forcing me to go somewhere blah blah blah. I know this chapter wasn't all that great I apologize the one on wednesday will be better.**

**Szayel: For those who know his abilities you know he can escape death, so he is not dead. He also did not use his segunda etapa but he will in the future. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool dxd or bleach**

"Ok so…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" asked an angry Sirzech. Right now the entire peerage as well as Kazuo, Raynare, and Kuroka were all together in the Occult Research Club room. Sirzech came over to discuss the mission he assigned Kazuo, which he did in fact complete it, but failed to have it on low profile. "Well I was getting tired of not being able to move. He kept breaking my bones and incapacitating me, I got fed up and just blew up the entire mountain" explained Kazuo in a lazy tone.

"The magicians are starting to think we sent you…" Sirzech said in a serious tone.

"Tell them Crom Cruach is declaring war on them" Kazuo said now excited at the mention of war. Everyone was shocked but kept their own including Grayfia who decided to just let them talk it out, it was a matter to be discussed between them.

"You're declaring war? As a human…" Sirzech said in a 'you have got to be kidding me' kind of of way.

"Yes" Kazuo declared.

"Just you? You alone?" asked Sirzech.

"Shutup, I'll form my own team" Kazuo declared again.

Everyone's eyes widened open, not because he just told a Maou to shut up but now all the females have another way of becoming closer with Kazuo.

"Team Kazuo?" asked Grayfia sarcastically.

"No that sounds stupid' Kazuo replied. Everyone having a confused look on their face.

"Team Crom" he said proudly.

"So do you have any potential members for your 'team'?" asked Grayfia. Kazuo looked to his left and his right, all the girls having hope in their eyes."No one so far" he said.

"You have us Kazuo!" said Rias.

"No because you're a devil, tension will rise if they find out that devils are working with a terrorist group against them" Kazuo said.

"Terrorist group?" Sirzech uttered.

"Well I'm killing there members right? I'll take my group to their leaders and fight them!" Kazuo said standing up, his eyes changed back to their respectable colors or black and yellow.

Everyone gasped, the magicians may have weak foot soldiers but there leaders are nothing to be messed with, there strength rivals the leaders of the factions. Kazuo was about to say something else about fighting them but he was brought out of that when a voice brought him to fear.

"…Crescent Dragon…" the voice known as Ophis spoke out causing an immediate chill throughout the room. Kazuo quickly turned around and was attacked by a surge of snaked which wrapped around him. They began trying to crush him in order to keep him in place.

Everyone kept their mouth shut, the Ouroboros was a being not to be messed with, while everyone was shocked to see her having an interest in Kazuo they could only assume she wanted him for something,

"Oi I'm not scared of you Ophis!" Kazuo then ripped free from the snakes shocking Ophis, Kazuo then shunpod directly in front of her and place his hand right on her face, he began charging red energy.

"Cero!" Kazuo said loudly, the point blank cero blew a hole through the roof engulfing Ophis.

Everyone started to panic, Kazuo had just attacked one of the strongest beings in existence, Kazuo knew she wanted him for something so she would not kill him or hurt him in general.

She emerged from the attack unscathed a very small smile appeared on her face, no one could see it but she always enjoyed it when lower beings would try to get out of her possession. She did not understand why he attacked her, she is one of the strongest beings yet he attacked without fear. Perhaps Kazuo knew that Ophis wanted him for something, and she would not kill him

"Damn you Ophis" Kazuo said.

"…Why do you fight me? Evil Dragon…" Ophis asked. She then flew right in front of him and looked at him directly in the eyes. Her most intimidating part about her was her gray hollow eyes, devoid of anything .

Kazuo decided to become a bit sneaky, he unleashed a torrent of smoke that ran through everybody in the room hitting everyone unintentionally, and then they all realized they couldn't move. Ophis herself was temporarily paralyzed as well.

"Tamashī no musabori" (Soul Devour) Kazuo muttered before bringing up his dragon scaled arm and put it onto Ophis's head he tried ripping her soul out but made no due. Everyone's eyes widened Kazuo just tried devouring Ophis soul, doing this would've made him one of the most being in the existence, but Ophis was not weak and using Soul Devour had no effect on her.

"Perhaps I really can't kill you" Kazuo said giving up. Ophis smirked in victory.

Kazuo got rid of the smoke and everyone began to panic as usual, annoying Kazuo to the fullest. Kazuo then shunpod away but Ophis kept up and appeared right in front of him.

"..Come.." Ophis ordered.

[**Don't go with her] **Crom suggested.

"No Ophis" Kazuo said seriously.

"Are you challenging me again? Moon Dragon?" asked Ophis.

"What do you want?" asked Kazuo who was extremely irritated by her attempts to take him. Even though she wasn't really trying.

"Help me fight Great Red" Ophis said instantly. Her expression may be calm and hollow but she was serious.

"Fine…when the time comes I'll help you…" Kazuo said in a neutral tone, trying to match Ophis. "But that won't before a while" Ophis nodded.

~**Else where**

"Tsk, that damn Ouroboros Dragon" said aloud by Vali.

"Hell he had the balls to attack her" said a man next to him with black and gold bangs.

"What do you think of him? Azazel?" asked Vali.

"I think he's bold for one, do you think he can be recruited?" he asked.

"Probably not I heard that he would rather die than be reincarnated into a devil, he even declined the offer from Rias Gremory" Vali answered._ 'HE REFUSED RIAS!?' _Azazel thought shockingly. Azazel has had an obsession with women's breasts for a very long time, and Rias Gremory was his new number one.

"I'm going to fight him soon" Vali soon as Vali declared that a figure came behind them, they turned around with eyes wide open.

"Like hell you are" said the voice which came from a man known as Grimmjow. Vali and Grimmjow knew each other from the Khaos Brigade, but Azazel did not know that.

"I'm going to fight him and I don't you need in my way kid" Grimmjow said smirked.

"I've been meaning to fight you as well; perhaps you can be a little warm up!" Vali roared as he brought out his wings and charged Grimmjow."HA!" Grimmjow said before unsheathing his blade.

"Dividing Gear: Scaled Mail!" Vali yelled as his new form changed. He gained vast amounts of armor all over his body, he could be compared to a humanoid knight/dragon like figure.

"[Vali, he has a Soul Slayer be careful]" warned his dragon Albion. Vali ignored the comment and summoned a blade that looked like was meant for cutting and dividing.

Vali clashed blades with Grimmjow in a stalemate, humans who have Soul Slayers and have mastered them gain immense strength, speed, and can fly without the use of wings.

Both of them were also having a grinning battle, they were both filled with ecstasy due to the enjoyment of the fight they are having. Grimmjow shunpod behind Vali and kicked him in the back, Vali flew back but took no damage, the durability of his perfect scale mail is incredible. Grimmjow taking advantage of the distance between them began charging red energy into the palm of his hand.

"Cero!" he yelled shooting the red beam of energy at Vali who could only try and blocked he attack. Vali held out his blade and began to create an aura from it.

"Divide!" he uttered. Now, people assume Grimmjow is a hot headed battle maniac idiot, while some of those facts may be true he is not an idiot. Grimmjow knows Vali can divide his cero however, he also knows he cannot continuously dive it. If he puts more and more energy into it, over time Valis wings will collapse on themselves and the power won't return to Vali.

As Grimmjow kept his composure of firing the Cero, Vali was surprised to see how long he was shooting it for. Grimmjow being having a Soul Slayer was born with immense energy as well, and this was his weakest Cero, he was simply planning to overload the capacity of Albions wings.

Vali finally disconnect the Dividing Absorption technique and flew backwards, the cero coming after him, he had no choice but to take the impact head on.

The Cero hit Vali blowing part of it behind him, he was doing a good job of not letting it destroy any parts of his body. However Cero had another function, if someone was to stay in its radius for a long time the person would soon lose a vast amount of energy despite being able to block the cero.

[Vali! It's consuming destroying your energy capacities just run away!] Albion pleaded for Vali to listen to him and avoid the cero.

Vali agreed and quickly flew away, his body a bit red from the coloring the Cero had on him. Grimmjow grinned on how he outsmarted Valis dividing technique.

[Vali, he seems to have figured out the weakness of the Dividing Technique] Albion said. Vali agreeing in his thoughts.

Grimmjow charged at Vali, he knew he had to end this before Vali entered Juggernaut Drive or else things would get ugly, Vali removed the Dividing Technique. Vali then held out both of his arms at Grimmjow.

"Compression-" Vali could not finish as he realized Grimmjow had shunpod behind him, Grimmjow put energy into his sword, Grimmjow did something that not Vali Albion or Azazel expected. Grimmjow made a vicious roar at the top of his lungs creating a massive Sonic Wave to expand out from Grimmjow, it threw off Vali in his scaled mail form and Grimmjow slashed him across the chest from the lower left hip, to his left shoulder.

The slash was deep breaking and separating the armor into two pieces, left and right his armor began cracking. Grimmjow then kicked Vali to the ground, he hit the ground with full force and was struggling to get back up. Soul Slayers were strong, they were given their powers by god who wanted beings to join the church after he had no more sacred gears to give, so he created the Soul Slayer.

Vali underestimated Grimmjow greatly, he believed like him Grimmjow wasn't a quick thinker and just went into fights head on not caring about a strategy, but more of a will to fight due to the sheer enjoyment of it. Grimmjow looked at Vali one last time before cutting his hand and gathering some blood. He held out his right arm and used his left to mix blood and energy together into his right arm. The result was a light blue energy forming in his palm.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Grimmjow yelled loudly, Azazel who was extremely worried stood right moved to stand right in front of Vali and used his own scaled mail.

Before the impact was about to hit Vali stretched out his arm and opened his palm.

"Dragon Shot" he said before shooting white energy out of his sacred gear. The Dragon shot and Cero collided but Gran Rey Cero is a much more devastating attack, it crushed through the dragon shot but was still weakened by it. The cero then hit Azazel and Vali causing a massive crater to erupt. Vali and Azazel were looking bad both of their armor shattered and there sacred gears now destroyed.

Grimmjow looked at them one last time before heading out to Kazuo. "Shouldn't underestimate people kid, especially if you want to kill your gramps" Grimmjow said in an arrogant tone before quickly vanishing.

"Azazel…why did you help me?" asked a very angry Vali. He hated it when anyone came into his fights and disrupted him even if he was losing, it was a fighting honor.

"Oh shut up" Azazel said before holding out his hand for Vali to grab, which he slapped away and got up by himself. Azazel knew that attack would've killed Vali if he hadn't come in and stopped it.

~**Tsuki Residence**

"Nya It's not healthy to be fighting the strongest beings in existence Kazuo-Chin" Kuroka said while lying in his lap.

"Yea yea fuck Ophis" Kazuo said angrily.

Kuroka made some cat noises to gain Kazuo's attention, which it worked. He noticed her trying to play with him Er well she wanted him to touch her really. Kazuo put his hands on her back and began rubbing, he kissed the top of her head.

Kuroka then using her own strength tackled Kazuo so that she was on top of him. Kuroka began kissing Kazuo with full force, he can she is mad about something just by the way she is kissing him. Kazuo lifted Kuroka and carried her to his bed, he knows this will calm her down. He gently placed her on his bed while still kissing her. He lied next to her and smiled when she cuddled into him.

"What wrong?" he asked in a sweet tone.

"Nya" she responding not answering.

"C'mon what's wrong Kuroka?" he asked again playing with her hair. With no response he decided to do something she hated, he pretended to ignore her.

"Fine" he said in a cold tone turning away.

"Nya?" she looked at his back frowning.

"Nya!"

"Nyaaaaaaaa!"

"NYAAAAAA"

After her last tantrum she decided to turn around also, although he could hear her sniffling. Well this made him feel bad, he knows that in a trade off like this she always wins. Kazuo turned around and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a very kind caring tone, unknown to him Kuroka wasn't actually playing she was really sad. She quickly flipped over and looked him dead in the eyes, he can see that there were real tears in her eyes.

"You say you love me yet…you go off with other girls…"

"Kuroka…."

"I bet you told them you love them to…"

Ok now that caught Kazuo off guard, he had actually meant what he said when they first had a conversation like this.

"Kuroka have you forgotten?"

"…."

"No matter what girl I am with you will be the only one…"

"You will be the only one I can tell…"

"I love you…" he said pressing his lips onto hers. He could feel her tears going on his cheek but they were not sad tears, they changed to tears of joy.

Kuroka then snuggled next to Kazuo as a blanket and rested her head on his chest. She quickly fell asleep like a baby, Kazuo kept staring at here with awe in his mind. However Kazuo could not sleep as he was still angry over being defeated by Ophis, in fact she didn't even do anything, he just gave up after nothing worked.

'_I didn't even use everything yet I still gave up' _he thought ashamed of himself. He knows he could not defeat her yet he gave up, which was really upsetting him. Angry and awake he got out of Kurokas grasp and walked out the room. He decided to take a walk it was night time and he had no idea where Raynare was, but he didn't worry she had secretly been training by herself and was embarrassed when Kazuo found out.

He strolled out to the other residential areas just admiring the homes people lived in. He then sees a large on one sale, It had five bedrooms and 3 bathrooms throughout the house. Its price was not at all expensive in Kazuo's mind. Ever since he started working for Sirzech he had been getting paid for nothing most of the time, apparently underworld money has a huge worth in Japan.

"Buying a new home?" asked a man wearing a red coat with a black shirt. His hair was black and had golden bangs, he has a strange looking grin on his face but wasn't all that surprising to Kazuo, he had seen many grins far worse than that one.

"Perhaps in the future" Kazuo replied.

"I can show you this one around if you would like, I was planning to leave but I wouldn't mind" the man known as Azazel said.

"It's ok maybe in the future I will check it out"

"Yea you can fit many beings within here" Azazel said.

That didn't go unnoticed by Kazuo, '_Whoever he is,he is very good at concealing his power' _Kazuo thought.

Kazuo bored and wanting to go home now decided just to figure out who he is.

"What's your name? Fallen Angel" asked Kazuo. The only way he knew of this is because he has spent so much time with Raynare that anyone from her race was pure instinct.

"Oh spending a lot of time with Raynare I see" Azazel said.

"Yea so who are you?"

"Well no point in hiding it now, I'm Azazel"

"Leader of the Gigori what do you want?" asked Kazuo in a calm tone.

"I wanted to thank you for defeating Kokabiel, I know it was a while ago but I have been busy" Azazel said in a happy tone.

"Yea sure"

"I see you are keeping Raynare in your home?"

"Yes she **wants **to be there, I am not 'keeping' her" Kazuo said feeling offended by the way Azazel just insulted him.

"I see so humble, she was about to let you die and yet show such kindness" Azazel said in a mocking tone. It's true she did do that but she was Kazuos first girlfriend, he always had a special place in his heart for Raynare.

"Well later" Kazuo said.

"I'd like to hire you as well sometime"

"Not interested"

"Oh? Why not I can give you anything money…power…BREASTS" he said the last part all excited.

"Give me a reason to join you"

"We can be friends we have a lot in common"

"Like what…you're a god forsaken pacifist" mocked Kazuo.

"We both like large breasted woman" he said grinning. That part had been conveniently true, Kazuo has taken it upon himself to enjoy the physical contact he has with girls that have very large assets. Kazuo couldn't deny that he still kept his composure and neutral expression

"I refuse to become friends with someone who is scared of fighting" K0azuo said in another mocking tone.

"Why?" he asked in a fake sad tone.

"Because as soon as I am done with my 'debt' to Sirzech I am initiating my own plans" Kazuo responded.

"And those are?"

"You'll find out" Kazuo said in suspicious tone, foreshadowing something that might cause a problem for Azazel. He watched as Kazuo miraculously vanished from thin air.

"I will have you" he declared and determined.

**~Next day at school**

Today was Kuroka first 'official' day at school, she has been here multiple times but never actually went to any of the classes. When the three woke up Kuroka would not stop bothering Kazuo to hurry up and take her to school, she had been also thrilled to be in the same class as him.

"Today we have a new student" The Senpai said gathering everyone's attention from being noisy to absolute silence.

"You can come in now" she said smiling.

Kuroka walked into the classroom with a whole different outfit, well in Kazuos eyes it was. He had her have the really closed one where it didn't show off anything, he did this because he knew other guys would go crazy if they saw. Who would've thought Kazuo would be the jealous type. Kurokas new outfit was smaller than all of the other girls, it showed off much of her cleavage, a very short skirt and her long hair just made everything even more erotic.

"Hello my name Is Kuroka, please take care of me!" she said before bowing. All the male eyes and some female all blushed when she started walking towards her seat, they blushed because every single step she would take, she would 'jiggle'.

"May I asked where you are currently living Ms. Kuroka?" asked the Senpai.

'_Fuck' _a boy named Kazuo thought.

"I am taken well good care of by Kazuo-chin!" she said enthusiastically.

As soon as she said that spring just hit winter, all of eyes on Kazuo, many death glares, gazes and threats all focused on him. He didn't have time to care he just wanted Kuroka to sit down already.

"ANOTHER?"

"He's dead!"

"I wish I was taken well good care of"

"He doesn't deserve her!"

"HE HAS RAYNARE TO!"

At that statement Raynare blushed as well she quickly looked over to Kazuo with desperate eyes. Kazuo brought her into a hug and told her he would release her when everyone calms down.

Kuroka giggled and sat directly in front of Kazuo in the corner. With Raynare to his right and Kuroka in front he would have no peace and quiet…ever.

'_Just two months…'_ he reassured himself, once those two months were over he will leave the devils taking Kuroka and Raynare with him to go on his goals. Although he was sure they weren't going to be in his team.

**~Lunch time**

A confused and lost Kuroka was walking around the school preferably looking for Kazuo or Raynare, she hadn't really chat with any of the other devils. She found herself wondering in the freshmen class areas.

She finally sees a familiar face, although it wasn't a friendly one. Her sister Koneko is still angry that Kuroka is still here, and not somewhere else.

"Nya Shirone" Kuroka said.

"…What is it Onee-Chan…?"

"We should have a talk to discuss things Shirone, I never meant to hurt you…"

"….."

"…Fine…" Koneko said in her neutral calm tone.

Kuroka then embraced Koneko into a big huge pouring her senjutsu powers into it to try and relieve Konekos anger towards her. Koneko didn't like being held like this, she hated it.

"Nya you used to love it when I would hold you" Kuroka said in a sad tone.

"….."

"Nyahaah you look just like Oka-san" Kuroka said admiring Konekos appearance. Koneko herself had never seen her mother, they died before she could grow up and recall memories.

"And me just like Oto-san" Kuroka said. Her father was the one who had black hair and the childish attitude towards things, while the mother was the neutral calm mature one.

~**Elsewhere**

To avoid more bickering about living with Kuroka, Kazuo decided to leave school early and go walk around for a while. He kept walking, until he felt a presence following him. It was a strange feeling like a prey being watched by a predator. A mouse being hunted by a cat or a snaked being watched by an eagle.

Kazuo found himself alone in the park with only the sound of the wind hitting everything. The trees rocked back and forth, he watched leaves fall to the ground. Out of nowhere he heard a loud ROAR, causing him to almost fall down, he turned around and saw a bundle red energy come at him. Kazuo quickly charged a cero and shot it out the one coming at him.

The two Ceros collided forming a decent sized explosion, both of them canceled each other's out. Now Kazuo was happy whoever was trying to fight him had a soul slayer, as Cero is an ability only Soul Slayers can use.

Kazuo unsheathed his sword from flames and charged the area of where the Cero had come from. Out a very high speed almost matching his own, a man with sky blue hair wearing a black coat with a light blue shirt on. He was also wearing dark blue jeans and had a blue handled Sword. The two clashed blade both with massive grins on their faces, they already had a lot in common.

"Another Soul Slayer? Trying to avenge your friend?" asked Kazuo.

"HA! That weakling Szayel! I was actually on my way to go kill myself but when I got there I saw something even better!" said Grimmjow.

"What's your name" asked Kazuo in a calm tone.

"Grimmjow JaegerJaquez! Yours!?"

"Kazuo Tsuki"

"Let's go Kazuo!"

"HA!"

The two began clashing blades like madmen, Kazuo instantly knew just by clashing with Grimmjow once that he was on a whole different level then Szayel. For one he can use his sword greatly, him and Kazuo were basically tied in the sword wielding skill. Kazuo does not like to use his dragon powers in these kind of of fights because then it would be too easy, and wouldn't last a long time, Crom could understand this.

Grimmjow shunpod behind Kazuo and kicked him in the back sending him to the ground, the kick did nothing as Kazuo immediately used the ground as a spring and jumped right back up to Grimmjow, they clashed blade in a stalemate yet again.

"You're a lot stronger then the Szayel" Kazuo complimented.

"Don't compare me to that piece of shit!" Grimmow jelled back.

Kazuo has always enjoyed clashing blade's with someone, he does not know why now the sword is not Croms. It's another beings sword that dwells within him. Ever since he was little he has always had an interest in it. It's his preferred way of fighting before using his very powerful dragon techniques.

Grimmjow tried creating another sonic wave but Kazuos ears were not as sensitive to his roar due to him being a human and not a devil. Kauzo pretended to be thrown off and let Grimmjow charge him, Grimmjow appeared right in front of him and was about to slash until Kazuo got out of this little fake throble and slashed Grimmjow before he could react.

The slash went across Grimmjows chest due to him being caught off guard. He thought he had gotten Kazuo by the sound wave. Grimmjow knew using Cero would be useless as he would simply fire one strong enough to counter his, he began developing a plan. The only way he could beat Kazuo in this situation was to release, which he believed Kazuo was strong enough.

"Grind…**Pantera!" **said Grimmjow before energy large enough to create a pillar from him emerged to the sky blending in with the color. Grimmjow emerged from the energy with smoke coming away from him, Kazuos eyes wide open.

'_So I guess they all have releases' _Kazuo concluded.

Grimmjow now has the ultimate figure of a panther and a human crossed, His teeth became jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like. He looks like an apex predator in the eyes of any animal smaller than him.

"HORA!" Grimmjow yelled as he used his massive increased speed to come directly behind Kazuo who was caught off guard. Grimmjow slashed Kazuo using his sharp claws that were basically five small blades at the end of hands. The slash cut right through Kazuos enhanced durability which surprised him, he shunpod away and Grimmjow watched as his cut regenerated.

"Fuck that shit" Grimmjow said referring to his high speed regeneration, he hated it when people had that.

"It's very convenient to have! It makes the fight last so much longer!" Kazuo said as he charged energy into his blade.

"Kuroi Getsuga!" Kazuo said as he slashed the air sending a torrent of black and yellow energy directly at Grimmjow. Grimmjow put his left hand on his right wrist and began charging energy.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Grimmjow said before sending the massive torrent of blue energy directly at the Getsuga. The Gran Rey Cero was much stronger and blasted through the black energy and hit Kazuo dead on. Kazuo emerged to the side and focused his left eye on Grimmjow.

"Cero Cornea" Kazuo said quietly, his black eye for a second changed to red which was noticed by Grimmjow but did nothing to stop it.

A very small but powerful cero emerged from Kazuos eyes which hit Grimmjow, a bit of smoke came from the explosion and out came Grimmjow unscathed. Grimmjows release enhances all his senses as well as his abilities when he is not released. His hierro, and even let him use Sondio, his Ceros were much stronger and his strength tripled. Grimmjow used Sonido to appear behind Kazuo and began slashing at him.

'_That wasn't shunpo right there…he used Sonido' _Kazuo thought as he was dodging and blocked Grimmjows quick slashes. The reason why he was so confident is because his hand attacks speeds was almost us seeable to the naked eye, but Kazuo could see everything fine. Kazuo deciding to take this a bit more seriously and to stop underestimating Grimmjow finally decided to match his speed. He unleashed his dragon wings shocking Grimmjow, with this his speed was almost at Grimmjows Sonido.

"I see your still holding back huh? Why don't you release?" asked an annoyed Grimmjow, he hated when people held back, it made it seem as if they were looking down upon him, something him and Kazuo both hated.

"Trust me if I knew my release I would've used it the same time you did, but I don't, so don't make seem like I'm trying to hold back" Kauzo said.

"You have a sacred gear?"

"Yea but Its powers aren't really for one on one fights, I enjoy fighting with my sword even if I don't know its release" Kazuo said.

"It looks like your looking down on me" Grimmjow said angrily.

"Trust me I like you I would never do such a thing to someone I like" Kazuo said in a calm tone.

"The hell you talkin about?"

"I hate when people who look down upon me, or my dragon, I hate pity and worst of all I hate when people worry about me. It makes me feel weak and that's the worst feeling anyone could have" Kazuo said before holding his blade in a fighting position.

"You know what, I like you to!" Grimmjow said grinning.

"Let's settle this!" they both said in unison.

Kazuo shunpod under Grimmjow and extended his wings, he then began charging to yellow Ceros on the left side of his wing and the right.

"La Mirada" Kazuo said before shooting off both Ceros. The Ceros collided with one another and formed a huge wave of yellow energy, Grimmjow then used another Gran Rey Cero which evenly matched La Mirada.

Kazuo shunpod behind Grimmjow and slashed at his chest causing a nasty wound to come upon him, Grimmjow then retaliated by clawing at Kazuo as fast he could, Grimmjow used his tail to grab Kazuos leg and throw him to the side.

Grimmjow then got behind Kazuo and slashed his back causing blood to fly out, Grimmjow then proceeded to kicked Kazuo in the back sending him way.

"I know you can do better!" Grimmjow said in a mocking tone. He began laughing like a maniac, Kazuo to would've laughed if his back wasn't shattered into pieces, however his regeneration kicked and all was fine. Kazuo got up and grinned. He released a torrent of smoke at Grimmjow who immediately knew what it was, he saw him use it against Szayel. While Grimmjow jumped out ofthe way Kazuo appeared before him and punched Grimmjow in the chest sending him to the ground.

Grimmjow didn't get back up which surprised Kazuo, the only thing he could see was a bunch of smoke emitting from the crater.

"Garra de la Pantera!" Grimmjow said before sending five dark green crystal shaped cut shaped darts, they shot at a very high rate almost instantly hitting Kazuo. Four of them managed to hit him which caused an explosion to erupt.

A few moments later Kazuo emerged from the explosion in a bloody form, but soon began to regenerate everything.

"Tck" was what Grimmjow made of this. After he said that Kazuo looked up and noticed the sky had changed, the atmosphere went cold, the color changed from its normal light sky blue to dark black blue. He notices 10 strings of white light all leading to Grimmjows claws.

"Desgarrón my greatest ability!" Grimmjow said proudly. He didn't bother explaining it as if Kazuo cared he just charged at Kazuo faster than ever.

Grimmjow raised is claws and clashed against Kazuos blade grabbing a hold of it, Grimmjow then ripped it from his hands and threw it off to the side. Kazuo then changed his arms to dragon claws, shocking Grimmjow. They both kept going at it with hand to hand combat.

Grimmjow had the advantage to this as he was more comfortable using this as well as he would practice using his release a lot. Kazuo backed and looked at Grimmjow, all he had was a small cut that was slowly healing on his chest.

"Guess I have no choice" Kazuo said.

"Scale Mail" Kazuo uttered before his whole body being surrounding by dragon styled armor. His head gaining a black and yellow helmet with a dark orb in the center. His entire body gaining a protective layer of dragon scales, about 90% of it was pure black with the exception of his yellow eyes. The other 10% was yellow in various spots. His wings now darker matching with the armor.

"**Let's end this Grimmjow**" Kazuo said in his new voice that was actually Croms voice.

"Yea" he said smirking.

The two for the last time began charging at each other, Kazuo meaning to punch Grimmjow using his massive strength and Grimmjow planning to rip Kazuo apart by using his ultimate power. An epic climatic seen to anyone watching a panther fighting a dragon.

The two clashed together creating a massive explosion before both of them faced nothing but black.

**~Somewhere outside the city**

"Ahhhhhhhhh" a very tired Grimmjow roared waking up.

"That was a good fight huh?" asked a voice next to him. Grimmjow turned around and saw Kazuo.

"You let me live…" Grimmjow said in an angry tone.

"Trust me I wasn't looking down on you Grimmjow" Kazuo said.

"Then why?" he asked.

"I want to join me, me and you as well as a few others I will find, we will fight the strongest beings in existence, together"

"Heh? Be your subordinate? No thanks I just left some ass hole who thought he was the best" Grimmjow said in an irritated tone.

"Not as subordinate but as a fellow comrade" Kazuo said.

"….."

"I don't look down on you Grimmjow, simply because I hate it when people do that to me, so I promised that I would never let anyone look down on me that I would kill each and every single person who did" Kazuo said coldly. "Me and you will become stronger together, we will fight together and we will die…together" Kazuo said.

"…."

"….On one condition" Grimmjow said now grinning.

"What is it?"

"I get to fight you whenever I want"

"You read my mind" Kazuo said making a bigger grin than Grimmjow had.

**~One week later**

A week has passed by ever since Kuroka came to her first day of school. Kazuo decided to just ignore all the male attention due to that no matter how hard he tries some have the will to go against him and continue to awe at Kuroka.

Kuroka doesn't mind ay of the males staring at her, in fact she enjoys it because Kazuo gives more attention and has to constantly remind everyone who her boyfriend is.

Things with Grimmjow have been on the low profile for Kazuo, he decided not to tell anyone about him until he has another mission from Sirzech, hopefully a better mission where he would've actually have to get serious. Occasionally he and Grimmjow would dual it out to learn a bit more of their own powers. Kazuo doesn't mind training Grimmjow any of the Ceros he knows, or any forms, in fact he has some of his own.

Currently Kazuo was walking from school to avoid all the attention from yet another one of Akenos sexual invitations, she mistakenly said it loudly which caused many people including teachers to come and rant about it to Kazuo. However, Kazuo failed to notice the stalking Tsubaki that has been watching him ever since she laid eyes on him.

'_People may say his energy is evil, I find it….exotic' _was the thought of Tsubaki. She has been laying low ever since she mentioned her…desire to Kazuo who did in fact hear it but then ignored it as he was extremely tired.

In all honesty, she would be the last person anyone would think to be a stalker. Her nature to cure evil spirits has come back after seeing Kazuo, which has drawn him to her.

However Tsubaki's lewd thoughts had gotten her caught by Kazuo who is now looking at the direction of Tsubaki but wasn't looking directly at her. Kazuo kept walking along with Tsubaki still trailing him tree to tree, bush to bush, building to building finally no one was around she noticed he stopped dead pace.

'_He stopped?'_ she thought.

Almost immediately after that thought a beam of red energy came at Tsubaki, the red energy was fast energy was known as a Cero. Tsubaki with quick reactions used her sacred gear Mirror Alice.

"Reverse" she said before summoning a strange looking mirror which engulfed the Cero, but a few seconds later it fired it back directly at Kazuo was shocked beyond belief.

"Come on out…Tsubaki" Kazuo said in a calm tone although he was surprised. She followed his order but was embarrassed to do it.

"Why did you attack me?"

"I'm bored"

"So you attack people?"

"Yes"

"I see _I like that" _she said that last part to herself.

"Tell me how did you fire a Cero at me?" he ordered but in a neutral tone.

"My sacred gear reflects anything that is thrown at it" she said pointing out the obvious.

"I see that's nice" he complimented, she blushed.

"Hey Kazuo-kun" asked Tsubaki but this time it wasn't in a neutral tone it was in sweet but shy tone.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering…if…you would like to hang out sometime" she asked.

"Wouldn't Sona get mad?" he replied.

"…" She hadn't even thought about Sona.

"….No" she said smiling, which was a lie Sona was very busy right now, soon it would be parents come to school day.

"Oh? Lying? Thought that was below you" Kazuo said in a surprised tone.

"But since you asked me in your normal voice and not Sonas I accept" he said with a warm smile.

"What do you mean like Sonas?"

"I can see you look up to Sona and try to be her as a successor, I admire that. But If you want to date me, then I have to date you, and not Sona" he said like a philosopher.

**[You're such a good philosopher] **mocked Crom.

'_So are you' _he shot back.

[**When are we going through with the plans? I hope you haven't already given into a women's heart HAHAHA] **Crom said laughing. He had seen so many people change due to woman that he first was afraid that Kazuo might suffer the same fate.

'_I'm taking Kuroka and Raynare with me but other than that I am simply waiting for Sirzech to give me more missions. I already found one member that even you approved of' _Kazuo replied. It had been true Crom gave Kazuo permission to accept Grimmjow as a follower in his goals. Crom liked Grimmjow due to his fighting desire and the strength he already possessed.

[**How many people do you plan to recruit? If you have too many then it will be difficult to maintain] **Crom suggested.

'_That depends on the other Evil Dragons, if they refuse to follow me I will have to defeat them. Other than that I plan to have at least five including the others if they follow me'._

'_Having one Soul Slayer wielder is already at a huge advantage, I need to look more into these things perhaps I can learn my own release as well'_

"Kazuo-kun?" asked Tsubaki, bringing Kazuo out of this thoughts.

"What is it? He replied.

"Are you happy like that?" she asked

"Happy like what?"

"I mean you look exactly like Crom Cruach but a bit smaller"

"Of course I'm happy"

"…."

"I get to be Crom Cruach, I can even use his alias since he gave me permission to" he said happily.

"How did you become so much like him?" she asked. Kazuo unintentionally wanted to tell his story, he always enjoyed it because it made him happy to explain it.

"Well we became one, some people figured this out but I am technically a dragon myself I and Crom became close to one he is my another part of me, closer than a sacred gear, closer than anything…"

"How come you wanted to be an Evil Dragon?"

"…." No response

"Why wouldn't I?" he finally said.

"I will always be part of Crom, he is my partner we will always be together…" he said making a smile.

"So what was your past like…" she thought that would be a good thing to ask, she can tell Kazuo was beginning to show signs of serious tension if she kept asking him about Crom.

"My past…" that was a bad thing for Kazuos sake.

A few moments passed with nothing, Tsubaki however noticed something strange about Kazuo. His eyes…His eyes changed from there dark blue to…a beautiful light green. She also notices his hair was becoming more and more blonde.

'_What the hell?' _she thought.

[**Snap out of it] **Crom said sternly.

"Eh I don't like my past, all you need to know is that I was born with Crom, and I will die with Crom, but not as a devil but as an Evil Dragon. I will forever hold pride in being what I am so don't go off thinking that I'm a good person or something" he said calm and cold. Kazuo then vanished into thin air leaving a sad Tsubaki.

'_But you are a good person…_' was her final thought.

~**Tsuki Residence**

Kazuo wanted to take his mind off things, so he decided to go home and rest with the two girls. He knew Raynare was following him but was too lazy to call her over and come with walk with him

'_Does she still get embarrassed?' _He thought laughing. She did not get embarrassed, it was all a plan to get Kazuo in his soft mood which always worked with Kuroka. She decided to try her own. She watched Kazuo turn around and look at her, she was in her Yuuma appearance.

"Come" he said holding his hand out. Raynare quickly ran and grabbed it. She couldn't deny that being in her human form has led her to become somewhat like a human. She would become fragile when she very emotional or when Kazuo was being really sweet with her.

Raynare grabbed his hand and blushed, but she wanted more. She stepped in front of him and buried her head into his chest. Kazuo unintentionally soft put his arms around her and kissed the top of head. She was the only girl that wasn't a devil that had feelings for him, the fact that she isn't a devil is what makes her even more special.

"Kazuo" said Raynare getting his attention.

"What is it Raynare?"

"Do you have feelings for those other girls?" she asked shyly.

"You and Kuroka, are the one I will have feelings for" that wasn't a lie, which was surprising. He may have thought the other girls are pretty and he would want to be with them, but he did not have the same feelings he felt for Kuroka or Raynare. Basically he had a harem but with two girls he actually has feelings for.

"I see" she sighed with relief.

"When I leave Raynare…I want you and Kuroka to come with me" said Kazuo.

"You're leaving?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"Not physically really, I mean I will not associate myself with Sirzech anymore, I will form my team which you two will not be in, but I want you to come with us as we fight the strongest people of the world" he said calmly.

"So we won't be able to fight with you…"

"….Maybe" he said smiling at her.

"If both of you become stronger I promise I will let you fight alongside me" he said making one of his smiles which he hadn't made in a while.

"Will you help me?" she asked.

"Of course" he said.

"Eh?! Didn't take you as a lovey dovey Kazuo" said a familiar voice.

"How's it going Grimmjow?" asked Kazuo.

"Meh" he scoffed.

"Raynare this is my first teammate, Grimmjow"

Raynare looked at Grimmjow in a friendly way, she was relieved to find out he was not a girl.

"Yo woman" he said

"Hello" she said in her Fallen Angel voice, which was different from her human voice. Grimmjow already figured out she wasn't a human.

"Raynare please don't tell anyone about Grimmjow, not even Kuroka"

"I'll tell them when the time is right" he said before capturing her lips with his. Raynare then nodded and went home.

"So what's up?" Kazuo asked.

"That guy Azazel is watching you he's been trying to find me also ever since I kicked that Vali kids ass" Grimmjow said smirking.

"You fought Vali?"

"Yea before I fought you, I would've killed him if Azazel wasn't there but I need all my strength for you" Grimmjow said in a bored tone.

"I see…so what have you been doing?"

"Boring training like you said"

**~Flashback Grimmjows inner world**

A massive jungle, is the only thing which could be seen. It was a friendly jungle no humans, no animals, and no one, just nothing.

"I used to have dreams of this place" Grimmjow said aloud, remembering days from when he was a kid.

"Well let's get training"

"Grind…**Pantere" **he said before merging into his released form. He was planning on learning some more techniques in his released form, he had beaten pretty badly by Kazuo which he wanted to change.

Grimmjow felt someone watching him, he instantly turned around but saw no one. Empty here no matter where he goes its always empty. But he filled that emptiness with something fun something that him and Kazuo both enjoy.

Destruction.

"Cero!"

"Gran Rey Cero"

"ROAAAAAR" This was Grimmjows sonic wave, his massive loud roar.

Everything around him simply was destroyed, obliterated he enjoys this watching this explode, disintegrate it is what makes Grimmjow, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow held out both of his hands and began trying to charge energy.

"Doble Cero" (Doble is Spanish for 'Double) Grimmjow said before firing off two beams of energy from both hands. He then had a greater ideas, one that will be far greater then Doble Cero.

**~End flashback**

"Let's fight somewhere I've been meaning to try something new and I need a test target" Grimmjow said grinning.

"Sure" Kazuo said lazily.

**~A few days later**

Three figures wearing hoods were secretly trying to make their way towards a certain Devil King. They had gotten lost looking for this 'Kuoh Academy'. The three figures were from the church and were looking for something that was stolen from them.

Kazuo casually walking through the city was just done training with his teammate Grimmjow, Kazuo was helping Grimmjow learn vast amounts of techniques and fighting styles. Kazuo was simply searching around the city until he crashed into these three figures.

There hoods blinded them sometimes so they didn't see him. The three crashed into Kazuo and each one of them falling down.

Kazuo looked at them with annoyed eyes, he can easily feel there energy being Angels. He hated Angels, growing up in a religious orphanage was the worst thing for him. Mostly because how much they tried to change him, his evil aura is what made them keep him, but Kazuo is no saint either he waited till he was old enough to leave and take his parents money. When he did those priests and nuns regretted every attempt to try and change him. They were killed by Kazuo who then vanished, till this day no one knows what officially happened.

"What?" Kazuo asked coldly.

'_So evil…_' the three girls thought in unison.

"Who are you?" asked Xenovia in a rude tone. She can tell his aura may be evil, but it was not a devil or fallen angels.

"You're the ones looking suspicious with those hoods, who are **you**?" he said the last part darkly.

"W-Were from the church!" the smallest one said in a high pitched voice.

"Asia! Don't fall for his intimidation" said the girl next to her.

"Look we don't care who you are, do you happen to know a Devil named Rias Gremory?" asked the blue haired girl known as Xenovia.

"Maybe" he said calmly.

"You!"

"Calm down Xenovia, arguing with him would get us nowhere. Hello my name is Irina, this is Xenovia, and this is Asia" the girl known as Irina said.

"…."

"May we know your name?" she asked after getting no response from Kazuo. Kazuo then changed his eyes to their respective colors.

"Those eyes…" said Xenovia.

"Where have I seen those eyes…Er heard about them" she correct herself.

"D-dragon.." Asia said surprising everyone. Asia was probably the smartest one among them, she had worked hard to remain in the Church, especially after getting trouble healing Devils and Fallen Angels. "Hes a dragon" Asia said very frightened.

"Hm. But which dragon?" said Irina.

"Probably one no one has ever heard of" Xenovia said unimpressed.

"I don't need to explain myself you will find out in time…just you wait" he said in a suspicious tone.

Kazuo crossed his arms and looked at Asia, he looked deep into her eyes emitting fear everywhere, and it was invisible to anyone looking at them.

"Asia?" asked Irina.

Asias eyes widened open with fear

"D-darkness Dragon!"

"Crescent Dragon!"

"Dark Dragon…of the Crescent Moon"

"Who?" asked Xenovia in a shocked tone.

"C-C-C-Crom Cruach" Asia said hiding behind the two angels. They had all learned this in there training. They had a history class of beings from the past, and how they were affected by god or how he was effected by them. "Evil Dragon?" they both said shocked. They heard that all of them died long ago.

Both girls got into a fighting position, Xenovia smirked at the mention of slaying someone with her Holy Sword Durandal. Irina drawing out her Mimic Excalibur.

"Oh? Right here? I think we can go somewhere with less people right?" Kazuo said calmly. The two girls looked around and saw everyone was staring at them with confusion in their eyes.

The girls quickly put away their swords and followed Kazuo, who just grinning at the mention of fighting two people wielding Excalibur's. Kazuo led them to Kuoh Academy were no one was currently there, well he didn't care really he wasn't going to send them to Rias without fighting them first.

Kazuo faced them with a smirk on his face, he then emerged his sword from black flames. The sword matched his coat and the color of the flames, both girls were shocked. They got into their own positions, Xenovia on the right and Irina on the left. Asia behind them as a support just in case one of them got hurt. Kazuo didn't wait for them to charge him, oh no he had always enjoyed fighting multiple opponents at once in fact it was even more fun than a one on one.

Kazuo jumped right between the three causing an explosion to send all three flying in their own direction, he charged at Irina first to challenge her abilities in using Mimic. Kazuo knew Mimic was just like Kibas own sacred gear, to change it into anything the wielder wishes. He was about to clash blades with her until she transformed her sword into a very long staff which she poked him with, stopping him in his tracks.

The poke didn't do anything after it stopped him he just moved again and charged her. She transformed her sword into a giant two handed great sword, she then swung at Kazuo with full force. He blocked it with his own sword, shocking her.

Kazuo then grabbed her sword and kicked her away, he was easily carrying the two handed sword with one hand. Even if he didn't know how to use Mimic he was wielding it not throwing it back. Irina flew black towards Asia and grunted in pain.

Xenovia surprised Kazuo by slashing her sword against Mimic, the area around was destroyed into a crater, not a big one but a decent one for hitting one person.

"Ha! You ain't! Roland!" Kazuo mocked then started laughing. He knows of past beings himself by being taught at the orphanage, he also knew many things the church didn't want anyone to know. Crom had told him the history and past he knew when he was alive. It was interesting to Kazuo and he never forgot anything Crom taught him.

"Kazuo!"

"Kazuo-kun"

"OH Kazuo!" this time a seductive voice called.

"Nya"

"Kazuo-san!"

A bunch of annoying voices called out towards him but he didn't care, he was too focused on fighting as was Xenovia. Xenovia used her speed to get behind Kazuo.

Kazuo stood still and pretended he didn't even notice Xenovia, she then lifted her sword and stroke down with full force, using all of her strength. A massive pillar of energy was struck down at Kazuo, the Devils gasped at the power that was used. Xenovia then noticed were sword must've been stuck in his body, she smirked victorious until…

Kazuo emerged from the smoke unscathed and was holding the blade with one hand and a bored look on his face. He then grinned like crazy, making Xenvoai feel weird.

"You know little girls shouldn't play with such power!" he said before grabbing her neck, he then used his other hand and began charging a beam of red energy.

"Cer-" he was cut when someone had stopped his Cero, his eyes widened. Rias purposely pushed Kazuo out of the way stopping his Cero.

**[Hahahaha] **Crom laughed. But to Kazuo that was a serious insult from Crom.

Kazuo watched as Rias helped Xenovia and Irina up. Rias looked at Kazuo and was saddened by the betrayed look on his face, he was clearly upset but refused to show it.

"How embarrassing" he said coldly before walking over to Kuroka.

"Wait our swords!" Xenovia said angrily. Kazuo had taken both of them while they were fighting, just because he hated everything related to the Angel factions.

"I know some people I can sell them to, it's fine" he said avoiding there gaze.

"Hand them over" Irina demanded, there objective was to get the other Excalibur's, not lose the ones they had.

"Or what? You're going to fight me?" he said in his calm but mocking tone.

"Oh that's right, your weak you can't do anything" he looked over to see Kiba having an evil smirk.

[**I like that smirk] **Crom complimented, Kazuo agreeing.

"…."

"I'm also not a devil so it's not like killing you will really bother me, not like it would've anyways if I was one" he said coldly. The girls anger was about to erupt but was silenced by Kazuo.

"Send Michael and if he can kill me then there you go" he said grinning.

"!"

"Kazuo, give them back please" Rias said.

"You don't even know these people, Rias" he said irritated.

"Yes I do they've come before, there looking for the rest of the Excalibur's which were stolen. We were helping them for a while, I wanted you to come but…" she didn't finish, Kazuos gaze told her just to stop.

"You want them Kiba?" he asked for whatever reason Kiba has had a weird look when he sees the swords.

"If you can destroy them that'd be nice" he said in an evil tone.

"Eeeeeh? Destroy them? But there weapons made by God! Too bad no gives a shit" he said laughing.

Kazuo through the swords in the air and began charging a White Cero from his chest.

"Gran Rey Cero" he said calmly everyone gasped. Then the unexpected happened, a fast Neko grabbed them and returned them to the girls.

"Kuroka…." He said almost angrily.

"Nya don't be so mean Kazuo-chin" she said but was ignoring the fact that he and Kiba were annoyed, well Kiba being furious. Kazuo slowly nodded but since it was Kuroka, he had to let it go…for now.

"Kazuo? So you aren't Crom Cruach?" asked Xenovia who put her sword on her back.

"You can call me Crom" he said emotionlessly.

"Why?" she asked the others had the same reason.

"Might as well get used to it right? It's almost time" he said smirking. Everyone was a bit surprised to hear that but everyone knew he wouldn't answer it if they asked.

"That sword…is it a Soul Slayer?" Irina asked.

"Yea but I don't know anything about other than a few abilities it can do" he said in a bored tone.

"Yet your strong" complimented Xenovia.

"I'm Crom Cruach right? I have more than just his sacred gear" he said alarming the three girls.

"Yea you look just like him…a bit too much I should say" replied Xenovia.

"Why thank you" he said proudly.

"You're happy to be an evil dragon?" asked Asia.

"It my only sense of pride" he said.

"…." Everyone went silent, that was a bit insulting, he had trained Rias peerage and Raynare in the past yet he was never 'proud' of them.

"Well I'm going home I sure as hell won't support you angels" he said smoothly. He then looked at Raynare and Kuroka, he held out his hand for one of them to come which one did. He could understand why Kuroka would want to stay and build a relationship with her sister which he didn't mind. Raynare quickly emerged to her fallen angel appearance and took Kazuos hand, they walked away with many of them staring in jealously.

**~With Raynare**

"Hey Kazuo how come you wanted to come all the way out here?" she asked looking around, there was not a shed a life for miles away. She was even getting some lewd thoughts as to really why he wanted to come all the way over here. She turned around and Kazuo grabbed her into a warm full kiss, which she welcomes any time.

Kazuo pulled away, much to her disapproval and looked into her eyes. Her eyes red determination and happiness, he could tell she had been getting stronger ever since the day with Kokabiel.

"Were going to train hard Raynare" he said smiling. Her eyes lighted up and nodded.

**~A month and half later**

It has been a month ever since the trio of Angels appeared at Kuoh. Kazuo was still the same keeping himself away from the Devils as much as he could, but that was impossible. Kuroka always wanted to hang out with them, they have become quite close. The Excalibur's was finally recovered, due to the leader of the project was still obsessed with them. Kiba had an emotional experience but Kazuo didn't care.

Kazuo had avoided most of that letting Kuroka and Raynare go and test their strength. Currently Kazuo was talking to Sirzech for his last mission. Apparently there's this special place in Alaska, U.S.A that is completely deserted by any voids of life, mostly because of the cold. There have been reports of a strange power killing off anything that walks into it.

This mission wasn't really a fighting mission, and the territory was on Native American land. Plus the Devils Sirzech sent never came back. So he is sending his 'special' weapon. His attempts to recruit him have still failed, mostly because of Crom who kept 'reminding' him. Kazuo said since this won't be a fighting mission he won't bring Kuroka or anyone else really. He had brought them in the past when there was multiple non fighting things to do.

"So that's it?"

"Yes" Sirzech said sadly.

"Would you like to join my peerage?" he asked knowing the answer is no

"Sure" Kazuo said.

"REALLY!? Sirzech said.

"No"

"oh…ok" Sirzech said making a fake frown.

"…."

"WHY NOT!" he said making fake anime tears. Everyone laughed at his child behavior, he was lucky Grayfia was not there otherwise things would've gotten bad.

"I have to get my team" Kazuo said calmly.

"You don't even have anyone, you can be in my team!" he said with eyes that read hope.

"I already have one member, in fact I was going to bring him on this mission since I think it's a special one" Kazuo said smirking.

"And no its not one of you" he said looking at Rias and everyone else.

"Then who!" said Rias angrily.

Kazuo thought this would be the best time to 'introduce' him. He held out his palm which everyone stared at and summoned a miniature cube sized black box. The box expanded and emerged out a man with sky blue hair and a massive grin.

"Heh? Were not fighting anyone?" he said in a disappointed tone. Everyone's eyes widened no one, and not even Sirzech has seen this man before. So how did Kazuo know him?

"Everyone this is my friend Grimmjow" he said with a smile.

"Yo" he said. He had been told by Kazuo that most of the people he knew were weak, which made Grimmjow grunt in disgust. But he ignored since they were Kazuos friends, and allies for now. Grimmjow has grown to respect Kazuo as he did the same for him, they honestly have become best friends. Even if they hadn't known each other all that long.

Grimmjow then showed everyone his sheathed sword, which the all recognized. A Soul Slayer, for them to see two people wielding them at once is crazy, more crazy then seeing sacred gears. There used to be a lot of people having Soul Slayers but as time went on they became more rare and rare.

Koneko mysteriously blushed, to bad no one noticed.

"Well were off" he said without even giving a proper good bye kiss to Kuroka or Raynare or even Akeno, all of them frowned. He vanished instantly alongside Grimmjow.

"Onii-sama" Rias said in a child voices, like a child who wanted a toy but there parents couldn't buy them it.

"This is all part of the plan Rias, he won't be able to reach the source and when he is down we will reincarnate him!" he said proudly at his plan.

"Nya" Kuroka said happily. She had wanted Kazuo to stay here and not fulfill his goals, even if she was going with him, she wanted him to stay here with her and be happy together. But it was obvious who was the real reason for Kazuo behaving the way he is.

"…." Raynare said nothing, she was neutral on this. She wanted to follow Kazuo in his goals but at the same time, she wanted to settle down like they have been doing and enjoy life together. Even if there were other girls, she was still happy being with Kazuo.

"Don't think that's a good idea" said Sona in her emotionless tone. Everyone looked at her with confusion on their face. "He said he'd rather die than become a devil right? Then what makes you think he will blindly follow it?" she said making a good point.

"I think it's a good idea for him to become a devil and remain here" said Tsubaki. "I also believe once he sees Kuroka-san or Raynare-san his thoughts on living again will rise" she said surprising Sona. She hated to admit it, but Kuroka and Raynare were farther ahead, Kazuo forgot about their date. Well she just left blushing without actually telling him when they should go. She had been so embarrassed that she has rarely spoken to him.

"I agree" said Akeno. She had been trying to seduce Kazuo again, but kept saying Kuroka would get furious and that she a very strong sense of smell. Akeno then said she would let Kazuo do ANYTHING to her which he was very prompt to take until Rias showed up unexpectedly.

"…" No response came from Koneko. She had enjoyed her senpai for being there all the time when she need to talk someone or wanted to train. But she was grateful for reuniting her with Kuroka. She explained how everything happened, and how she didn't lose control. Because all of it was to protect her.

**~Kazuo and Grimmjow**

The two have been searching for hours, they have been going closer and closer to the center of the source. It was just a huge radius of blasting energy that was continuously released, they couldn't even see any of the natural animals that lived there. Since they are unique beings, one being a dragon the weather isn't really having an effect. It's the intense energy that is what really is getting them.

Grimmjow had to start using his release when he kept getting closer and closer to the source, which when he did he was perfectly fine. Kazuo had to use a few of sacred gear abilities to release some energy of his own.

The two were walking slowly through the frozen forest with one things on mine. What the hell is the source. They figured it must be a massive barrier this entire time, or something that doesn't permit anything to come near it. Sirzech said that some of his men died just by walking through it, which they could understand.

The two emerged from the trees exhausted by Constant attempts so use shunpo or for Grimmjow in his current state, Sonido. They both looked down and saw a massive crater that looked like was beating eaten up by the energy. They approached the center, both had their eyes wide open as to what they saw.

They saw a man with blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ends at the base of his neck, and has a nice faded goatee. He was wearing a white coat with dark grey fur on it which was scattered every across his body. He looked over to Kazuo and Grimmjow and was surprised to see them, he then did something strange.

He sealed the energy back up letting Kazuo and Grimmjow to finally stretch out there muscle, being in it for some time really had a toll on their bodies. They noticed all the energy began to shrink around them into two blades that were on each side of the man's hip. The swords looked just like Soul Slayers and the fact that the energy was sealed into two of the men could only mean the obvious. He had two Soul Slayers.

"Hello sir my name is Kazuo and this is Grimmjow" he said politely wanting to gain the man's courtesy in return.

"Hey" he said in a very tired tone.

"What's your name" asked Grimmjow in a polite tone as well, which he didn't like.

"Starrk" the man said in a very bored tone.

(**A.N) So that's that now questions.**

**Grimmjow vs Vali and Azazel**: **I made Grimmjow a lot stronger but compared to people like Halibel, Starrk or Barragan he is very weak for now at least. I did make not make him stronger then Vali, although he did beat him before he could use Juggernaut Drive.**

**Grimmjow vs Kazuo**: ** So Kazuo beat him, as expected you learned he could use scale mail just like the heavenly dragons. **

**Excalibur Arc:** **Honestly no one even cares about that arc lol, I know it's important because that's when Xenovia and Irina come but in this story it's mainly about Kazuo he didn't care for such weakling but Xenovia and Irina will become part of the harem. There are already so many stories that do the same thing so I just had to add certain things from Bleach to create a whole new story.**

**Starrk: ****In order to make up for Lillynette which she will be in the story but not as an actual person but a spirit. So since shes not here Starrk has two swords rather than one.**

**Reviews: ****Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, honestly reviews help a lot even if it's just a question it lets me know you enjoy the story:D so please R&R on what you think, this is my first fic so I'm always open to changed. **

**I won't even be near my compute till next Monday parents making me go somewhere blah blah blah. Anyways R&R please and if you have any questions PM or review I will answer either way. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool dxd or bleach**

"And you are?" asked Kazuo looking at the four figures standing in front of him. They were not a threat to Kazuo, or anyone else in his team but they were people to take seriously.

"My team" said Vali. Next to Vali was a muscular man dressed in ancient Chinese armor. Next to him was a cute, middle-school age-looking foreign girl with a slim body, shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. Her attire consists of a sorceress-like dress with a huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior. Next to her was a tall average looking man with blonde hair and blue eyes as well, he was wearing a strange looking business suit and had a sword on his back.

"So?" Kazuo asked in a blank tone. He just interrupted Valis speech of bragging about how impressive his team is. Vali stared at him with an annoyed expression and made a scowl. The rest of his team not really caring about Kazuo in general.

"So? I'm giving you the privilege to join me and my amazing team" Vali declared proudly. Kazuo looked to his left and then to his right, he wanted to make sure he wasn't being set up by Azazel or this was some ultra-secret plan for him to become a devil.

"I refuse" he said emotionlessly.

"What?" Vali said surprised.

"You're the strongest within your team right?" Kazuo asked. Vali turned around to look at his team, they all nodded simultaneously. Kazuo didn't expect them all to admit being weaker than Vali, in fact he believed Vali was the weakest among them, losing to Grimmjow really showed that.

"Why?" Kazuo asked.

"You're strong" Vali said smirking.

"But your weaker than I am" Kazuo said blankly.

"Not true, we never fought!" Vali said giving him a scowl.

"You lost to Grimmjow, and I beat Grimmjow" Kazuo said emotionlessly. All of Valis team eyes widened, '_Vali Lost?!' _his team thought in unison. It was rare for Vali to be defeated by anyone, he would usually chose to fight someone weaker than he is just for the fact of knowing he would win.

"He caught me off guard and I underestimated him!" Vali said trying to defend his pride. "I was going to fight him again but it seems like you already killed him" Vali said.

"Kill me? HA!" an arrogant voice said off to the side next to Kazuo. Valis eyes widened at the familiar voice.

"Sup weaklings" Grimmjow said staring at Valis team, but mostly at Vali. Vali looked down in anger and roared at Grimmjow causing his team to flinch a little.

"Fight!" Vali demanded not even using the correct words to ask for a fight. Grimmjow scoffed and withdrew his sword. The two went at it for a while leaving Kazuo and Valis team to watch.

'_Least he can remember what to say and what not to say_' Kazuo thought in relief. He had assumed Grimmjow had gotten way to ahead of himself to forget what he and Kazuo had talked about.

**~Flashback**

"Starrk huh?" said Grimmjow.

"Hm" Starrk said looking at Kazuo.

"So what are you doing out over here all alone?" Kazuo asked.

"I like being alone" he said.

"Do you really?" Kazuo asked noticing his tone.

"Nope" he said.

"Then why?"

"It just seemed so normal to me after being alone for a long time" he said in a sad tone. "To be honest I'm surprised you two made it here, usually people disintegrate or die trying to get to me" he complimented.

"Yea well we wanted to find the source of the large amount of energy and pressure you were admitting, although we didn't know that energy was from a human" Kazuo said.

"Yea that's how it's always been" Starrk said lazily.

"I assume those are two Soul Slayers" Kazuo said calmly.

"Yea I see you have one and so do you" Starrk said.

"How did you know I had one?" asked Kazuo.

"I don't know really, I can just tell" he said.

After a few moments of silence Starrk lied down and began sleeping. "What the hell?" asked Grimmjow in an irritated tone. Kazuo also raised an eyebrow at this, _'He just falls asleep? Just like that?' _Kazuo wondered, usually for him he would have to have Raynare or Kuroka next to him in order to get an actual good night sleep.

"….."

"….."

"Cero" Kazuo uttered, shooting the crimson energy he had in his palm at the sleeping Coyote (**A.N I capitalize that because it says everywhere it's his last name) **Grimmjows eyes widened at this, it was a bit strange for Kazuo to attack someone who was sleeping let alone someone he just met.

The Cero hit stark and a puff of smoke came out of the area, although to both of their surprise nothing happened. Starrk was there now slowly opening his eyes and yawning. "What?" he asked irritated. The two ignored was just happened, to take one of Kazuo's Ceros point blank lying down was…insane to their eyes.

"Alright I'll just get to the point" Kazuo said wanting to hurry things up, he can sense Sirzech as well as Rias far out in the distance although they could not see him. Kazuo knew they were trying to reincarnate him and perhaps Grimmjow as well.

"?"

"I want you to join my team" Kazuo said in a serious tone. Grimmjow knew this was coming and to be honesty was glad, he hated to admit it but he wasn't the strongest, and there were a lot of people stronger than him like Kazuo. He may have beaten Vali and injured Azazel but that was because Vali was not thinking. Having Starrk to the group would surely have an impact on the group's status.

"A team?" Starrked asked getting nods from both.

'_Friends…solitude' _the brown haired man thought.

'_At least I won't be alone…there like me born with these accursed swords' _he thought sadly.

"Alright but what will we be doing" he asked a bit cautiously. He surely didn't want to go around fighting the strongest beings in existence because that wouldn't make much sense as they were not one of the strongest.

"Were going to fight the strongest beings in existence" Grimmjow declared grinning. _'That is exactly what I didn't want to hear' _Starrk said in his mind, sighing. He looked over to Kazuo who nodded and grinned as well. But why wouldn't Starrk join? Might as well as he's not doing anything else…at least he won't be alone.

"Fine" he said sighing. Both of the Soul Slayer welder's eyes lit up and then small smirks emerged on their faces. With the new addition there strength has just increased drastically.

"I'm going to keep you secret from everybody else though, you will live at Grimmjow's apartment but you will do nothing but sleep and train until the time is right" Kazuo said seriously. Grimmjow gave Kazuo a 'what the hell' kind of look. Grimmjows apartment only had one bedroom and one bathroom, other than the couch there really wasn't much sleeping room.

But Starrk soon smiled as he heard 'do nothing but sleep', he didn't follow the training part. He didn't know what Kazuo was planning but he knew he wanted to save him for a special occasion, perhaps when to use him when he has nothing. Starrk didn't really care being used as a fighting machine he will have comrades by his side and that's what always matters.

**~End Flashback**

As Kazuo remembered that conversation he also concluded to stop telling people he is forming a team for his own reasons, he also has been secretly developing a plan. One that he won't even tell his close friend Grimmjow due to it not being complete. The plan was a drastic move and would crush the spirits of those close to Kazuo but he didn't really care anymore, he has been getting to attached and distracted.

Kazuo ignored the defeated Vali and victorious Grimmjow by shunpoing away to a place quieter where he can develop his thoughts. He started walking and kept walking, he even wondered if he was still in the city. However he brought out of complete thinking when he saw a large stairway on the outskirts of the city. Curious he walked up the steps and became a bit nostalgic for some reason.

'_Serious __Déjà vu' _he thought in his mind. Crom ignoring him as usual, he only spoke when to judge or to order, or even to even downright insult Kazuo, which he didn't really care.

He noticed all the buildings look like old religious homes. He saw some statues and concluded that it was some sort of shrine to worship gods. He walked over to one of the carvings and read some of the words.

'_Shinto Gods…Himejima…where have I heard of that before' _he thought. He decided since he did not know was to simply forget and never go back to it.

He walked around for a while admiring the scenery, it was nice well-kept Shrine, he was surprised to see no one was here right now. After a bit more looking he noticed a large creek channeling behind the Shrine, he walked over towards it thinking that would be the best place to gather his thoughts.

He approached the creek and lied down on a large rock which connected to the water. He didn't know what it was but he felt at peace here, he felt like he could basically do anything and get away with it. The cold water which he had his hand in was quickly being dried by the warm sun, even if he wasn't supposed to like it the sun was a nice thing. He looked at the clouds with his hand behind his head and listened to the following water.

He stayed there probably for around twenty minutes before a very slim attractive figure appeared before him. He was so relaxed he didn't even notice the woman standing next to him smiling.

"Ara Ara looks like I'm not the only one think says this is the best spot" Akeno said smiling at Kazuo. Kazuo didn't say anything, he scooted over and patted the area where he wanted Akeno to lie next to him. She took the invitation without hesitation and laid down.

Akeno wrapped her legs around Kazuos and laid right next to him, the two were staring into each other's eyes very deeply. Kazuo had the sudden urge to kiss Akeno or do something to be happy, he feels as if he hasn't seen in her in…a long time.

Akeno was admiring his appearance he had the same eyes as a boy Akeno meant long ago although that boy had light green eyes, Kazuo had dark blue ones. After a few moments of enjoying the silence Kazuo finally smiled and began stroking Akenos hair.

Out of nowhere he started laughing in a warm sweet voice which made Akeno blush and laugh as well, even though she doesn't know why she's laughing. When Kazuo was done he let go of her hair and looked at her face. Her eyes matched perfectly with her hair and her Kuoh Academy uniform just made her look stunning in Kazuo's eyes. It's as if he was blind for a really long time.

'_Wait how did she find me?' _he wondered. Akeno realizing the expression on Kazuo's face she decided to tell him a little bit about herself.

"Kazuo I live here" she said giggling. Kazuo eyes didn't open, it's as if he somehow…already knew that. He kept staring into her eyes which were like magnets to him, anyone with those eyes are beautiful in Kazuo's mind. He didn't know why but he enjoyed looking at them.

"Akeno" Kazuo said gaining her full attention again. She was dosing into her own personal memories from long ago. "Yes?" she asked in a childlike tone.

"You're so beautiful" he said in a nostalgic voice to Akenos ears. Although she failed to realize that as she was blushing like a strawberry and trying to avoid his gaze. But what really startled her was the fact that someone called her beautiful it has been…along time.

She has been called other compliments such as 'sexy' or 'hot' or a beautiful onee-sama but that didn't really count in her mind as she was being compared to Rias, which she didn't really like.

"T-thank you" she said still blushing, Kazuo smiled warmly increasing her blush. However this time she didn't avoid his stare she just kept staring back, she noticed his eyes began to lighten in color. Her eyes wide open when she saw how pure and nice his eyes were becoming.

Kazuo's eyes now fully light green which was a pleasurable sight to any woman, Akeno could not mistake it, she has seen those eyes before and those eyes made her happy beyond belief.

Deciding to get to know Kazuo better as his eyes attracted her, she wanted to know everything about him…everything.

"Kazuo where did you come from again?" she asked. She knew he came from Kyoto but she wanted to make sure everything was valid herself.

"Kyoto"

"I see…"

"Mind asking what happened to your parents?" she asked as delicate and slow as possible. She two lost her parents, well one the other hasn't seen Akeno in a very long time. Oh how she hated that man with such a passion.

"They died" he said calmly, as if not caring what happened to them.

"I see…my mother died here as well" she said sadly. Kazuo sat up and opened his arms smiling to her. She also sat up and was embraced by his warm full hug, one that she will not forget.

Kazuo still curious decided to get to know Akeno better himself, I mean it couldn't hurt right?

"What was her name?" he asked in a soft caring tone. Akeno smiled she loved telling the name of her mother as people would not forget her like her father did.

"Shuri...Shuri Himejima" Akeno saw in a quiet but sad tone. Kazuo smiled and rubbed her back, he kissed the top of her forehead and whispered things such as 'I'm here for you' or 'She's happy to see you all grown up' those words made her feel better because Kazuo was the one who said them. _'But I already knew that was her name, didn't I?' _Kazuo asked himself.

"What about you?" she asked him also trying to be delicate and cautious as possible, she sure didn't want to ruin this moment for herself or to Kazuo.

"I-I don't remember" he said sadly, that wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie either. It's true he did not know the name, but the lie was he had them in his mind somewhere, it's as if it was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't remember. Akeno then took the initiative to whisper nice things into Kazuo's ears which made him smile and feel better.

Unknowing to Kazuo, Crom has been trying to gain his attention for a while now.

Akeno looked at Kazuo while holding his hand, she moved it directly onto her left breast. A confused Kazuo got the gesture when he looked at her again, she was placing his hand onto her heart making it seem like he was her heart and the only one who could be there.

"Kiyoko…" she uttered with tears flowing out of eyes. Kazuos eyes widened, he knew he there was something about her which drew him to her, and this temple. He knew where this temple was in fact he was quite eager to come here for some reason.

Seeing Kazuo's reaction Akeno pulled him into a deep kiss, he could feel her tears rubbing against his cheek, he also could tell how long she has been having those tears.

"You…came…back for me…" she said in between sobs. She clang onto him like her life depended on it. Kazuo grabbed her into a hug and let her cry away all of her sadness, because he knew he would be the only one able to get rid of it.

Flashes of memory flowed back into Kauzo, he didn't have much of a past before meeting Crom but there was one friend he had long ago.

**~Flashback 10 years ago **

It was a bright sunny day in the city of Kuoh, a family of three was wondering around looking for something interesting to do. While the quiet son was walking without a complaint the father was questioning the mother's intensions.

"Honey what are we doing here? We will be leaving this behind in only two months!" the father said loudly. "Because dear, I grew up in this city and it's sad for me to leave it behind" the mother said in a sad tone.

"Plus there is still something's I never got to see around here, and I want to see them with my family since…you two are the only family I have now" she said remembering how her parents had died a few years ago. She was happy to see them meet Kiyoko and for him to remember them.

The little child tugged his mother's hand gaining her attention, she looked just like her son did although she did not have green eyes. "What is it Kiyoko?" the mother asked the seven year old.

"Where are we going oka-san" the child asked in his sweet voice which made his mother awe and his father grunt in annoyance.

"To a Shrine, I never even knew there was one here" she said smiling. The boy smiled back and continued to look forward. A few minutes later the three approached a giant mountain of stairs. They walked up it with the boy becoming very tired fast but he was excited to see what lies above the stairs.

The three approached the entrance and were a little surprised on what they saw. Two figures wearing clothes into traditional miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, and a red hakama. One of them was a young woman who looked younger than twenty had black hair and violet eyes, she had very large assets and an impressive figure for someone so young. Next to her was a small girl around age seven, she also had the same hair and eyes as the taller woman.

"Welcome" the older one said before bowing to them. The family respectfully bowed back and began to introduce themselves.

"Hello my name is **** and this is my husband ****" the mother then looked at her son and smiled. "And this is our son Kiyoko" she said warmly. The son stood next to his mother and bowed again, the family then looked at the two priestesses.

The little girl was very shy and hid behind her mother, she grabbed onto her mother's leg and pressed her face against it, hiding from the visitors. The mother looked down and giggled at her daughter's shy attitude.

"My name is Shuri Himejima and this is my daughter Akeno" she said sweetly looking at her daughter. "So young!" Kiyokos mother said loudly then apologizing for her outburst.

"Fufufu Thank you" she said. She then led Akeno's hand out causing her to face the family, well mostly at Kiyoko. Akeno blushed and looked away, the parents laughed leaving a confused Kiyoko.

"Akeno why don't you go play with Kiyoko?" Shuri said. Kiyoko's parents nodded and looked at Kiyoko, he smiled at being able to play with someone, he stopped going to school once his parents began preparing to move to Kyoto.

"Go on Kiyoko" his father said looking down at him. Kiyoko smiled and walked up towards the shy Akeno, he bowed and held out his hand. Akeno bowed as well and took his hand. She was too young to know that holding someone else hand meant something more than simply holding hands. The parents laughed and looked at the running Kiyoko who was dragging Akeno behind him.

They finally got to some place quiet, a rock near the creek that was behind the temple buildings.

"W-why did you bring me out so far?" asked Akeno shyly.

"I don't know I usually don't like playing when adults are around" Kiyoko said smiling at Akeno.

"…."

"Akeno-chan" Kiyoko said

"Yes Kiyoko-san" Akeno said avoiding his gaze.

"Wannabe friends?" he asked innocently.

"I-I don't know" she said.

"Do you have any friends?" he asked without considering the consequences of that question.

"…."

"I'll be your friend Akeno-chan" he said smiling at her.

"No!" she said.

"Why?" he asked, frowning.

"I mean no friends don't use honorifics" she said now looking at him with happiness in her eyes.

"OH!" he said realizing what she meant.

"Well I'm happy to be your friend Akeno" Kiyoko said now laying down on a rock that connected with the creek. He patted the spot next to him for her to come lie down with him, which she hesitated but followed through.

"Akeno"

"Y-yes?"

Kiyoko being the fearless seven year old he is does what all kids do, say something without thinking.

"You're so beautiful" he complimented smiling.

"W-W-What?!" she said now covering her face with her haori.

"What?" he asked

"You don't just say that to someone!" she said blushing.

"Sorry…my oto-san told my oka-san that and she was happy so I assumed every girl like being told that" Kiyoko explained.

"Well that's because it's your mom and dad!" she yelled still blushing.

"Oh…sorry" he said sadly.

"ok…" Akeno said quietly.

"Huh?" he asked.

"It's ok I forgive you" she said now smiling.

"So do you want to be my friend?" Kiyoko asked, Akeno made a quick nod and Kiyoko smiled.

**~One Month Later**

Over the past month Kiyoko has visited Akeno daily, he is too small to help his parents with moving and they want him to spend as much time as he can with Akeno. Shuri does not mind it at all in fact she welcomes him with open arms herself, while her husband Baraqiel wanted Kiyoko to stay away from Akeno as he believes they have become 'to close' which they haven't.

Right now Kiyoko is approaching Akeno on their favorite spot on the rock.

"Hey Akeno" Kiyoko said smiling, Akeno returned smile and ran into Kiyoko. She hugged him burring her face into his chest, although he was only a few inches taller. "Akeno?!" he said shocked and red due to her hugging him for the first time.

"Kiyoko!" she said in a sad tone, Kiyoko could feel tears hitting his upper chest area and instantly became worried.

"Akeno is something wrong!?" he asked returning the hug.

"Where were you!" she asked angrily.

"What do you mean? I came here two days ago" he exclaimed still confused.

"What were you doing?" she asked sternly. "I was uh doing something with boxes and my parents wouldn't let me leave" he said now said about the moving. He had forgotten but didn't want to think about that right now.

"So you weren't with another girl…" she asked quietly. He didn't hear it.

"Huh?"

"Nothing" she looked at him and smiled. But she did not want to remove her arms from him, she wanted to stay in this position.

"Want to stay like this" asked Kiyoko who also enjoyed the hug. Akeno nodded and the two kept hugging.

The rest of that month they would hug and never let go, they would lay down and hug, they would only leave the hug when the adults came around or when to eat. But in their eyes they will always be hugging no matter what.

**~One month later**

A very depressed Kiyoko began to walk towards the Shrine for one last time. It would be a very long time before he would come again upon these steps. And when he did they will no longer be the same, he will no longer be the same, as unfortunate as it sounds nothing will be the same.

"Kiyoko!" Akeno said hugging him with full force. She looked into his eyes and saw the same warm happy Kiyoko she knew, but she also saw a deep sadness within him. She became worried and wanted to know what it was.

"Are you ok Kiyoko!?" Akeno asked with full concern and worry.

"Yea Akeno" he said returning the hug and rubbing her back. Akeno would put of his sadness for now, she would not forget it.

Kiyoko got out of the hug surprising her and grabbed her hand. He led her to the entrance of the Shrine. He knew he did not have much time as his parents told him only an hour then they would have to get on a plane.

Unknowing to them Shuri and Baraqiel have been watching them since day one. At first it was to make sure Akeno was safe and now they enjoyed watching the two be together especially Shuri. Shuri also knew this was the day Kiyoko had to leave. She had a frown on her face as well as Baraqiel did. He may have not liked how he would also be so close with Akeno, but he knew how happy he made her. They got closer to hearing position, Baraqiel wanted to leave them alone but his wife wanted to hear everything.

"Akeno…" Kiyoko said smiling, he looked into her eyes and noted how beautiful they were. She blushed as usual but kept looking at him, she wanted to hug him but he was putting on a distance.

"Yes?" she asked cutely.

"I-I-I…."

"?"

"I have to go away" he said sadly.

"W-what?" she asked in disbelief.

"I have to move to Kyoto" he said not daring to look her in the eyes. Akeno began to form tears but didn't release them.

"But but" Akeno tried to say something but was too depleted into her own emotions, tears began to roll down her face as she hugged Kiyoko.

"Don't cry Akeno…you'll make me cry" Kiyoko said now forming his own tears.

"Goodbye…" she managed to say while constantly gasping for air on her own suffering through the tears.

"You're my best friend, you know that? Perhaps even more" he said causing her to look up at him. She saw the tears in his eyes which made her even accumulate more tears.

"Best friends don't have to speak or see each other daily to remain in each other's hearts…"

"And we have all of our memories!" he said now emitting light tears.

"A memory lasts **forever, **never does it **die**s…best friends stay **together** and never say **goodbye…"** he finished with tears going down his cheek.

Kiyoko then put moved his arms from his back and put them on her chin, he lifted her chin up and planted a very loving first kiss on Akeno who closed her eyes. They both could feel the rushing amount of tears sliding down their faces.

"I'll miss you Akeno…but missing someone is your heart's way of reminding you how much you love them. My Oka-san told me that"

Akeno couldn't move or say anything her heart was telling her just to stay put and let everything happen, she listened to her heart as it was the cause of her happiness as well as her sadness.

"I promise…I'll see you again…this is not a goodbye" Kiyoko declared. "And with that…I'll see you around Akeno" he said getting out of her grasp. Kiyoko turned around leaving a broken Akeno behind him, she watched and noticed something.

Kiyoko had more tears then Akeno did, he was looking down at the ground leaving a trail of sadness behind him, what he just did was the hardest thing he will ever do in his entire life. He didn't know why it hurt so much and why he had so much pain but he knew he would keep his promise to sooth that pain.

Shuri and Baraqiel had the mouths wide opened, Shuri was crying on her own while Baraqiel had his own shocked expression. Shuri felt so sorry for her daughter, she never would've imagined that this boy would say such words. They may have been comfort words but they were words spoken by a true man. But Shuri was not all depressed, she knew he would see Akeno one day after saying such words. When she saw the kiss only one thing came to mind…

'_How romantic'_ she thought with her own tears flowing down her eyes. The three then looked at Kiyoko one last time, they couldn't see his eyes as his hair was covering them only leaving a shadow. But they all could see the amount of sadness he is emitting and how much sadness and pain he is going through.

Akeno was shocked, depressed and overall hurt. The kiss didn't make her feel better, it made her feel worse, she had those feelings for him even at such an age. She didn't know what they were but she wanted to be with him. Eternity is a long time, but she wouldn't mind spending it with Kiyoko. She didn't have any thoughts no arguments and no happiness. She saw her parents looking at her with saddened eyes of their own. She then did what any child would do when there sad…they run up to their parents and begin crying.

"Oh? how come you're crying?" asked Shuri who removed her own tears. Akeno had a confused look on her face.

"You can't keep crying you know, you have to look even more beautiful for when he comes back and sees you" she says giving her a smile. Akeno smiled but was still saddened.

But one thing was for sure, she would see him again hopefully soon, she knew that because he cried for her, and she knew he would not stop crying until he sees her again.

**~End extremely sad depressing flashback**

**(A.N.) I don't know about you guys but I was became extremely sad after writing that. I have my own experiences of leaving friends I also was listening to sad music. Anyways back to story. **

"I remember…" he said sadly. A frown emerged on his face as he realizes how long it has been since he saw Akeno.

"And you came back for me" she said now crying into him. He wrapped his arms around and let her express her emotions, he would've cried to if Crom wasn't awake. I mean how can he be Crom Cruach if all he does is cry? That was Kazuo's logic.

"Of course I did" he said smiling at her. He kissed the top of her forehead and rubbed her back. "A lot has happened" she said in between sobs. "Like what?" he asked.

"Well my oka-san…" she said now remembering her mother all over again. _'What about her dad' _he thought but kept his composure.

"…"

"Akeno" he said removing the hug which she desperately held onto.

"W-what?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Want to go out?" he asked smiling, the same smile he used when they first met, Akeno had a nostalgic expression but nodded and smiled back.

**~30 minutes later **

Akeno came out of her room and walked up towards Kazuo who was looking at the city from the entrance of the Shrine. Kazuo looked at her and smiled, oh how beautiful she looked in her light purple dress.

He grabbed her hand and finally did something they always wanted to do, they showed each other off.

"Akeno please don't call me Kiyoko in front of others" he said looking embarrassed but really was angry, he hates his former self and how ignorant he was. The only reason why he wasn't angry when Akeno said his name is because she knew him at that time.

~**Hours later**

After the date with Akeno Kazuo was as happy as he can be, he wouldn't stop smiling the fact that he regained his memories has made him feel happy and sad. He may not love Akeno as much as he loves Kuroka, but he loves her a lot and he would never say goodbye to her.

However since Kazuo is a unique being in many eyes, someone has been following him ever since he left with Akeno. The man known as Azazel has taken an interest in Kazuo ever since he first met him. When he first met the blue haired man he thought Kazuo would stand no chance. But when he saw him walking about alive and happy he couldn't help but increase his interest. He wanted him to become a Fallen Angel or a Devil, obviously choosing the latter.

Him being a devil would increase the relationship between The Fallen Angels and the Devils, with Azazel helping them train he would become closer to Sirzech and even closer to Rias's breasts, which was his own personal goal. He finally saw Kazuo alone and began to follow him. Kazuo being who he is was still walking about with a warm smile on his face. But he knew Azazel was following him, but he didn't' care. As long as he doesn't talk to him he can still be happy.

But unfortunately for Kazuo, Azazel does not know that. Azazel used his immense speed to appear directly in front of Kazuo who had just dropped his famous happy smile.

"What?" he asked disrespectfully, he does not care who is in his way, Azazel was constantly annoying him and was about to fight him but was still happy with reuniting with Akeno.

"Sup"

Kazuo walked around him.

"Oi!"

"What!?" he asked angrily.

"Let's make a deal" Azazel said smirking.

"I'm listening" Kazuo said. He was always interesting in making deals with people.

"You come to the conference between Sirzech, Michael, and I" Azazel said. This got Kazuo's attention he had always wanted to meet Michael and has always wanted to fight him.

"And what do I get out of it?"

"Amusement" Azazel said.

"Sounds boring what's going to be there?"

"It's a peace trea-" Azazel was cut.

"No"

"You didn't even let me finish" Azazel whined.

"You were going to say 'peace treaty', sounds boring, and not interesting" Kazuo said annoyed now.

"…You're going Moon Dragon…" a familiar annoying face came up starling Azazel.

"Like hell I am" Kazuo declared. "…Going…" Ophis said now looking at Kazuo with a death gaze. "Why?" he asked, "….It will be amusing" Ophis said emotionlessly.

"Thank you Ophis!" Azazel said laughing. Kazuo couldn't argue with her, he knew he couldn't fight her just yet.

"Fine" Kazuo said angrily.

"….Bring Panther and Coyote…" she ordered Kazuo. She also kept following Kazuo around when he met Starrk.

**~Grimmjows apartment**

Kazuo did not both hiding Starrk any longer, even if it was supposed to be a huge secret Ophis just had to go out of her way to say it to Azazel. Kazuo knew Azazel would not stop until he knew what Ophis was talking about.

"Here Starrk" Kazuo said handing Starrk a bowl of rice and juice.

"…."

"Starrk"

"….."

"GET UP!" Grimmjow roared at Starrk who only slightly opened his eyes and yawned, ever since he moved here he does nothing but sleep. He didn't know what it was about Grimmjows comfy panther bed but it was nice.

"Alright what is it?" Starrk then looks behind Kazuo and raises an eyebrow.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing behind Kazuo. The two turned in unison and saw nothing. They turn back around and see Starrk was already passed out in dead sleep. "God damn it" Kazuo said putting his index finger and thumb on the corner of his eyes.

Azazel had a confused look on his face. "Grimmjow and this other guy" Kazuo said grinning at the mention of Starrk. Azazels mouth dropped, "Grimmjow is with me, we often fight and my other friend is just lazy" he said not telling him that he is forming a team. He had not wanted to reveal Starrk but Ophis is just a big-mouth bundle of annoyance.

"You will be on time as well" she continued to order him around. "Fuck you Ophis" Kazuo said angrily before walking off. Azazel flinched in fear of the Ouroboros Dragon attacking.

Azazel watched in amazement as the Infinite God Dragon did nothing but stare at Kazuo. He didn't know what it was, but Ophis ironically was one of the most interesting beings in the world yet at the same time being the most emotionless and boring.

**~Next day at the Occult Research Club**

Everybody was gathered including Sonas peerage for some reason. Kazuo was sitting in the middle of the sofa, Grimmjow on his left and an open spot on his right. He had yelled at the girls for trying to sit next to him as he was saving it for a certain special person. He had kept Starrk in Caja Negacion wanting to make a surprise for when everyone gathered together. Oddly Vali was here as well, but then Kazuo remembered how later tonight the conference between the leaders of the three factions was to occur. Kazuo was planning to leave town to avoid all the pacifists he was going to encounter but was stopped when Ophis kept throwing him back into the city. Literally.

"Is everyone here?" asked Sona in her normal stern form. Everyone nodded except Kazuo and Grimmjow. "I have someone I wish for you all to meet" Kazuo said gaining everyone's attention. Kazuo then looked at Grimmjow and nodded. Grimmjow got up and went to a spot of the room where no one was around.

Grimmjow held out his arm and formed a black box, everyone's eyes slowly opened as they remember how Kazuo uses the same ability. The black box expanded and released Starrk. Although he was sleeping, he simply fell on the ground and started snoring.

Kazuo and Grimmjow both tcked in annoyance and frustration. Grimmjow then kicked Starrk causing him to fly in the air and slowly wake up. He landed on both of his feet and yawned.

"Gomen" he said rubbing his eyes. "It's fine" Kazuo said now embarrassed at his attempt to sleep yet again. "And you are?" asked Rias politely.

"Starrk" he said surprising everyone. It was a really strange name to them.

"Is he strong?" asked Vali grinning. "Oh yea show them Starrk" Kazuo said smirking. Starrk then unleashed some power which made the people in the room twitch a little. Their mouths hung open as they saw that two swords were on both sides of Starrks hips.

"He has two Soul Slayers" Grimmjow said grinning. "Obviously" said Sona which earned a snicker from Grimmjow. Starrk then removed his sword drawing out his power and letting everyone relax again.

"His power rivals middle-class Dragons" Kazuo said. No one was surprised by that, he didn't even unsheathe his swords yet the simple act of having them out was enough for them to feel uneasy.

"So that's three people I can have in my peerage" Rias said loving the idea of having more people. Rias then grabbed her pieces and ran off to Starrk, strangely she was not stopped by Kazuo or Grimmjow.

"May I?" she asked politely. Starrk was a little taken back but he knew what a peerage was, and everything else people knew. Just because he was secluded does not mean he didn't know how the world worked or what things the world can do.

"Sure why not more friends" he said lazily. Rias a bit surprised at his statement then tried pressing pieces and evil pieces into Starrks stomach. He felt no pain but a bit of annoyance but he didn't really care. "8 Pawns as well as 4 being evil pieces" Rias said now surprised that the original Knight, Bishop, or regular Pawns didn't work.

The pieces entered Starrk but after all Rias had entered she began doing the chant she had to do with all of her members. But Kazuo was not worried. Then the pieces did something no one expected…they shot out at Rias with extreme speed. The pieces hit her causing her to winch in pain. She then looked at Starrk who had a confused look on her face.

"Ummm I didn't know that would happen…Sorry" he said rubbing the back of his head, he had never tried being reincarnated into a devil and the last thing he expected was his body to reject the pieces. "It seems that Starrk has too much energy and power to become a pawn, even if it's all eight pieces" Sona explained. "He would need to become an evil piece Queen or a King himself" this time Tsubaki spoke up.

"Aw" Rias frowned at that. Starrk just shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to Kazuo. Koneko then had a brilliant idea in her mind. She walked up to Rias and made her cutest face which Rias awed at.

Koneko then pointed to Grimmjow who was still standing in the same spot he brought Starrk in. Grimmjow wasn't really paying attention to anything other than having a grin battle with Vali, which he was winning.

Rias sneaked up behind Grimmjow and prepared to enter evil pieces. However Grimmjow was not an idiot he turned around and slapped the pieces out of Rias's hand causing them to fall on the ground.

"Woman! I swear to god! I heard what Kazuo said about those torture pieces" Grimmjow scoffed leaving a confused Rias and an angry Koneko. "There actually really nice" Saji said annoying Kazuo and Grimmjow. "They actually help you get stronger if you can use the evil pieces" he said trying to make it sound like a good deal. 'Sell your soul to the devil for a little strength' is what Kazuo and Grimmjow both thought.

"Except your still weak because you always stare at Sona" Kazuo mocked. He had wanted to see Vritra's power but when he did all he saw was some weird tongue which he ripped in half causing Saji to fall down and loose the fight instantly.

"What! I do not!" Saji said trying to be on the defensive. The rest of his peerage gave him a weird look. Some of them liked him there selves but were too shy to openly admit it. Luckily for Saji a purple magic circle with the Stiri clan symbol came from the ground startling everyone who knew was approaching. Team Crom raised an eyebrow at this, whoever was coming was powerful and they all could feel it. Out came a cute looking girl with black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a dark blue coat with it being buttoned all the way up which showed her very large breasts. Her hair was in two pony tails but were each very long almost hitting the floor.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-TAN" she yelled causing some to cover their ears.

She had a wondrous smile as she quickly jumped over to Sona and began crushing her with a hug comparable to Rias's. She then turned around to stare out all the familiar faces until she came across five unknown ones. She looked at her sister Sona for an introduction.

"Gomen for my sister's childish attitude" Sona said bowing shamefully. Everyone who didn't know her had the same thought of '_Sister?' _the two were complete opposites.

"To those who do not know who my one-sama she is Serafall Leviathan" she said emotionlessly. Everyone's eyes widened someone just grinned, one looked unimpressed. _'This is a maou?' _was the thought of Kazuo who sighed in a disappointed tone. Sona then looked at the five and asked for them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Raynare" she said bowing respectfully.

"I'm Kuroka" the neko then also bowed. Serafall knew who she was as it was discussed by Sirzech.

"Grimmjow" he said smirking.

"Starrk" the coyote said respectfully and not in a bored tone.

"Kazuo" he said without even looking at her, which she didn't really care for.

"Kazuo-chan? You're the one Rias always is taking about" Serafall said smiling at Rias. Rias blushed and put her hands up defensively "N-no that's not true" she lied it was true. Serafalll now wanting to know what was so special about Kazuo quickly used her maou-class speed and appeared right before him. She then did something extremely childish…She sat on his lap and just stared at him.

Kazuo looked at her like she was crazy but stared deeply into her eyes and began to soften up. "Cute" he said admiring her appearance. Everyone was a tad shocked but some weren't all that surprised Kazuo had a tendency to make any pretty girl fall for him. Serafall blushed but kept her gaze.

Kuroka was about to strike her down and cut her into a million pieces but then remember she is a mauo and Kuroka is not.

[**You and your weird fetishes] **Crom mocked.

'_The first thing you say to me in days and it's that' _Kazuo said sighing at Croms occasional quietness.

'_And what fetishes?!_' he asked defending himself while he stared at Serafall.

[**That's the fourth girl with black hair and the third with Purple/Violet eyes] **Crom explained. Its true Kazuo had a thing for girls with black hair and violet eyes. But a lot of people do and it's just his preferred 'perfect female' it didn't mean he didn't like other girls outside those categories it's just his personal preference.

"Kazuo-san I hope you don't plan to add my one-sama to your harem" Sona said seriously yet angry. "What?" he asked as if not hearing the question correctly. He then understood what she meant and looked at Tsubaki. "Oh yea weren't we supposed to go on a date?" he asked her, all eyes and death stares all on Tsubaki. Sona was speechless she didn't expected her Queen to stoop to such levels. She would talk to her later about this but for now was glad to know what she was doing behind her back.

"So why are you here Serafall-chan?" Rias asked trying to avoid all the tension on Tsubaki who thanked her in her mind. "MOH! Didn't you remember it's the conference today!" she said then turning back to Kazuo and stared into his eyes. _'Handsome…'_ she thought in her child mind. "Well as we have some time to kill, anyone want to play me in chess?" Sona asked.

"Sure" Starrk said surprising everyone. No one knew it but Starrk was a pretty smart guy when it came to military strategies.

**~30 Minutes Later **

Everyone was speechless, Sona was panicking as her last Knight was thrown out of the game. She had spent much time developing her own plans to win the game but was it was useless against Starrk.

Starrk wasn't even trying he was sleeping until it was his turn, and when it was his turn he would look at the bored for maybe five seconds before moving his piece. Those actions made Sona have to re-think her entire strategy.

"It seems we have to finish this later" Sona said disappointed. Everyone looked at her wondering what she meant but soon knew when a red magic circle emerged from the ground.

Out came Grayfia in her normal maid like uniform. Kazuo had to admit she was pretty good lucking but he wouldn't try anything due to her abnormal chill she leaves off. She didn't even say anything about her Serafall sitting on Kazuos lap. "Serafall-sama it is time for the conference" Grayfia said respectfully before bowing. "Ok! Grayfia-chan!" she said playfully, she then got off Kazuo but looked at him one last time.

Grayfia then instructed the members of the room to follow the young Leviathan, they all did as they were told and followed her. Starrk however was stopped by Grayfia as he was the last one in line. "And you are?" she asked politely. "Starrk" he said before bowing. "Are you part of Kazuos team?" she asked seriously. "No he simply wanted me to come with him as an ally, I really had nothing else to do" he said shrugging. Who would've thought Starrk was a good liar. Grayfia nodded and Starrk started walked behind Grimmjow again.

They all approached the room and Kazuo was the only one who was surprised as to what they all saw. He saw the top three people he had on his list of people to fight, Michael as well as Sirzech and Azazel. But he would not do it now, it was far too soon. He still had other objectives to complete before going on massive amounts of fighting. The young students surrounded the three great leaders by leaning against the walls. The church trio was still in town and they were standing behind Michael. Raynare stood behind Azazel alone, and the devils stood behind Sirzech and Serafall. The girls and Sirzech then looked at Team Crom and wondered where they would go. Azazel and Sirzech then noticed the brown haired main and how much power he had within him. Although he was using very high skilled sealing powers it was still obvious to the beings that were used to having such high energy.

Team Crom stood alone in the corner not behind anyone, the nearest being Sirzech who smirked in victory but the whole point there in the corner is because they aren't choosing any sides. To Kazuo there all future enemies, but that will be a long time till it happens.

"…Silence…" a voiced uttered next to Kazuo who didn't flinch like everybody else but was extremely annoyed. Everyone eyes slowly widened as they realized that the Infinite God Dragon standing next to the leader of Team Crom. "Go away Ophis" Kazuo said in an irritated tone. Grimmjow scoffed and Starrk simply looked at her with disinterest.

"Did you hear him Ophis? Get the hell out" Grimmjow said now frustrated with Ophis who was simply staring at them with her hollow gray eyes. Ophis didn't say anything she just kept staring creeply at Kazuo.

"Ophis" Kazuo said trying to gain her attention.

"….."

"Ophis!" Grimmjow said angrily, everyone was thinking of panicking or running away due to the way the god dragon was being spoken to.

"…"

"…."

"…."

"Well fuck you to Ophis!" Grimmjow said with arrogance hidden in his tone. Everyone now began to really think the worst, Kazuo who was nodding his head up and down for Ophis to go away. Kazuo then thought of a sneaky plan.

"…Silence Panther…" she ordered pointing a snake which emerged out of her gothic Lolita clothes. Grimmjow tsked but followed with the order. He then noticed Kazuo was being to form energy into his hand, Grimmjow then smirked.

"Ophis look" Grimmjow said gaining her attention Ophis looked at him with an emotionless expression and noticed nothing different. "You like silence right Ophis!?" Kazuo said who suddenly appeared behind her. Ophis turned around and noticed a black box in his hand, he then expanded the box which engulfed Ophis.

Grimmjow laughed before earning a punch from Koneko. "Ow! The hell?" he said looking down at the cute little kitten before him. That punch hurt a lot but Grimmjow didn't admit it. "Sorry for making a scene, she won't be coming back for a while" Kazuo assured them. Azazel tried to contain his laugher but failed miserably. The other leaders looked at him with confused expressions as this were supposed to be serious.

"Oh c'mon were here to sign a treaty right? No problem in enjoying it" Azazel said smiling at the three. The other faction leaders nodded and smiled themselves, Grayfia walked up to all of them and held out a unique looking piece of paper which was supposed to be the original treaty.

They all signed it without hesitation and began chatting away, then out of nowhere from a distance you can see a large green line of energy around the school come to enclose onto the school. Michael looked at his now allies and gave them a confused look. They all responded with the same confused look as well which they could only assume someone is trying to kill them.

Then from the clouds many figures began flying down from the dark cloud. These figures came from the orange magic circles that appeared out of thin air, the figure had dark purple cloaks which covered there face. Under the cloak where blue hoods, some of them had eyes onto the hoods which covered their faces indicating they are in fact magicians.

All the battle maniacs had a smirk on their face, they were all about to leave until Grayfia stopped them. They all grunted in annoyance and somewhere about to attack her. "Don't destroy everything" she ordered, but everyone was gone before she could finish. Sirzech laughed at her which made her feel even more embarrassed. She'll be sure to get him again sometime.

**~Outside 10 minutes later**

It has been ten minutes ever since they left the school and all hell has broken loose. For one there is no strategy or anything really everyone is just enjoying chopping there enemies away. Kazuo has been careful not to reveal any of his abilities to the leaders.

"How can people be so weak?" asked Kazuo aloud getting a scoff from Grimmjow as an agreement. He looks over to see the devils as well as Raynare battle them out. '_There struggling with numbers'_ he thought. Kazuo then changes his attention to the being Azazel is fighting, from the looks of it he is losing the fight badly.

"ARRRRGH!" Azazel winched in pain as multiple ice spears hit his body that were throwing by his opponent. His opponent was a descendant from the very first set of Mauo's. Katerea Leviathan was the mauo during the time of the Old Satan Faction, after their defeat she retreated and joined the Khaos Brigade. This was her attempted assault on breaking the piece of the three great nations, she her side goal was to kill the current Leviathan as well as Sirzech.

"Stay out of my way Azazel" she threatened. "Sorry I love peace and it would be ashamed if our treaty was abolished by this" he said smirking. Katerea then held her palm out and began charging a circle of yellow and purple energy. She threw the circle at Azazel who had enough time to initiate his own attack.

"Balance breaker…Down Fall Dragon Another Armor!" he said before bright yellow armor began surrounding his body. It looked like one of the heavenly dragon's scaled mail but was missing a chunk of power from it.

Azazel took the attack with full impact but stood still strong. Serafall then surprise the two by shooting ice spears at the old Mauo. "Good you're here" Katerea smirked confusing the two. Serafall then shot glitter at Katerea which made her raise an eyebrow when it hit her. The glitter then began forming into ice which enveloped the old satan. Katerea becoming annoyed released some of her demonic aura which melted the ice into water. She then held out her arms and began forming her own ice attack although to anyone watching it was just a plain ice spear. The spear was emitting bluish-green aura and clearly an immense power to it.

Katerea grinned and threw the spear at the two leaders, Azazel released a torrent of light spears hoping to stop the attack in its path but the spears were instantly disintegrated once they reached the aura. Serfall tried her own ice attack, she summoned a gigantic ice pillar to form right in front of her and Azazel. The ice shield was instantly evaporated into nothingness once the ice shard made contact with it. The two then hoped for their own energies to stop the attack or to reduce as much damage as possible.

The shard curved to the left shocking both of them, Serafall braced for impact but was confused when the ice shard stood in place. It then expanded into a coffin of ice, the coffin had spikes and was covered with blood from its other victims. The ice prison began to cover her and she began to panic. It was as if she was stuck in some sort of ice iron maiden technique. Her life flashed before her eyes, her memories as a child, her mother and father, and most importantly her sister. Time had suddenly stopped for a second for her as she remembered all the things she wanted to do and achieve. She began to form tears at the idea of dying and never being able to talk to her sister or any of her friends again. She started feeling pain in her arms was the first ice spike pierced her skin. She formed tears in her eyes as more memories flooded her. Becoming at mauo at such an age was a huge achievement the look on her parents face of how proud they were was unforgettable but then she remember how her younger sister was sad that she wouldn't be able to spend any more time with her.

Serafall closed her eyes as she thought it was the end, and how lightly she took life but she enjoyed hers and had not too many regrets. She began to feel a warm pleasurable feeling and thought it was death, she didn't know where she was going as she was already a devil. Hades would be the most likely as he has an interest in keeping the souls of strong people. She wanted to face death in the face like the strong person she was, she opened her eyes but was shocked to see what she had happened.

Next to her was Azazel falling down but being held by the fallen angel that was there with him during the conference so she could only assume he was ok. She then saw Katerea flying with blood pouring out of her nose as if something hit her, but it couldn't have been the fallen angel as she is holding Azazel. She looks instead of the right but to her left and notice she was being held and carried by someone, someone who had very strong and protective arms. She couldn't see his face as behind him was a bright red energy being shot out in a random direction, once it cleared she saw before her was Kazuo. Kazuo had a smile on his face as he held her close. She put her head into his stomach to avoid his gaze but was still feeling red. "You ok?" he asked, she looked at him again and noticed his eyes changed from the dark blue ones to his left being black and his right being gold.

Serafall nodded and remained in his arms, she wasn't really thinking just admiring his bravery in hitting an ex-Mauo and saving her. To anyone who was just simply spectating it was a cliché example of a hero saving the princess as he carried her to safety. Too bad for Kazuo he would never be wanted to be called a hero but unfortunately for him everyone was watching.

He hit the ground and laid her comfortably on the roof and told her he would be right back. '_The hell is everyone looking me at for?' _he thought. [**You just saved a mauo and your famous now, good job]** Crom mocked in annoyance.

Kazuo then unleashed his dragon's wings startling everyone other than Grimmjow and Starrk. He quickly shunpod to Katerea and brought his sword. "Why did you save her?" she asked irritated by his act. "Trust me it isn't time yet" he said suspiciously. She gave him a confused look but began to fight him regardless of what he was referring to.

'_Least I get to fight a Mauo' _he thought.

[**I suppose]** Crom said still deciding if it was worth saving a mauo to be able to fight one.

[**You know what to do] **He said.

'_Of course' _he replied.

Kazuo charged dark black and yellow energy into his blade while charging her, "Kuroi Getsuga" he said before slashing the black energy into the air which was headed directly for Katarea. With no time to run she used her demonic magic to try and form an orange shield but it did no good when the slash broke through she shield and slashed her across the chest. It did undid her shirt which Kazuo just kept staring at. "What the hell are you staring at!?" Kazuo just kept staring but finally looked her in the eyes like a man "I've seen bigger" he said referring to Kuroka and Akeno. Katarea gave him a 'what the hell' kind of look but was immediately drawn out of that expression when he shunpod behind her and began charging crimson red energy into his palm.

"Cero" he uttered before sending the torrent of red energy at her, Katarea used another orange shield which blocked the cero for a few seconds but was immediately crashed when the red cero began changing colors to dark yellow.

Katarea fell to the ground and grunted in pain. This boy was something else, his attacks should've done nothing to her yet there compacted with so much energy it's unbearable. Kazuo appeared right before and had a emotionless expression on his face. "How can you possess so much energy! You're not even a devil!" she asked still grunting in pain. She then took a closer look at Kazuo his eyes is what really got her attention she had heard of those eyes before. "C-Crom Cruach?" she asked in a fearful tone.

"It is I" he said. "Why are you working for the devils!?" she asked angrily, it's true he has been working FOR the devils as one of their minions, as one of their sacrificial pawns. "I know…" he said shamefully staring at the ground. "**But that will change" **this time he said darkly. He held out his hand and created a black box, Katareas eyes widened at what she saw, she knows what that is as she has been alive for a very long time.

The box expanded and engulfed her but at the very last small square left something came out of the box that was shot by Katarea, '_If I can't kill the maous then I will simply kill there servants' _she thought as a last attempt to insult the current Mauos in any way possible. Kazuo noticed the item that was fired but Kazuo had to finish closing the box. He looks over and noticed the spell having some weird encryptions on them. He read it and it left a very chilling message 'Self Destruct' it said. Kazuo then felt that there was no being within Caja Negacion, she used her entire body and soul on this attack.

Kazuo sees that it is headed straight towards where all the females other than Grayfia were fighting. He raises his aura which causes them to look at the direction of flying spell but it was too close for anyone to make a spell or do anything to defend them. '_This will be last time I am saving you all_' he thought coldly. He used his fastest speed which involved his wings as well as trying to use Sonido in his non-balance breaker state.

The girl's eyes widened as they saw the spell form into a mass of white light which was disintegrating the rocks and area around them was simply vanishing. But today was there lucky day as someone decided to take on the spell with the risk of his own death. Kazuo appeared before them and held both of his arms out, his arms were covered in dark flames as a shield to repel the blinding white light.

But the light was now being blinded by Kazuo's darkness, the girls wondered what was happening to the light as they could no long see anything. The area around them was pitching black. Unknowing to them, that this is actually one of Kazuo's sacred gear abilities.

The binding of light was also toxic to the devils and strangely the angels. It could be considered as 'Demonic Light' if that makes any sense. Katarea sure knew what was she was doing but this attack cost her life, so it was expected to be powerful.

Light can only put out darkness, and darkness could only put out light.

That is how Kazuo is able to counter act to the light that is causing a tremendous amount of pain onto him despite being a human/Evil Dragon. The girls watched in horror as the black started to shrink to Kazuo then…

*****_SNAP*_

They could hear Kazuo's arms breaking due to the enormous amount of pressure. Then the worst of it all happened…

*_SNAP*_*_SNAP*_*_SNAP*_*_SNAP*_*_SNAP*_*_SNAP*_*_SNAP*_*_SNAP*_*_SNAP*_

Bones could be heard breaking from miles away, but it got worse. The girls watched with horrified eyes the darkness of Kazuo who to them was simply the all black figure repressing the light start to disintegrate within the light.

His arms began to simply fade away into the light which was finally at its highest peak, it then began to die out. The light slowly ended with it shrinking to nothingness but leaving a trail of pain behind for Kazuo to receive.

The light ended and the darkness has fallen as well, the girls still horrified at the mutilation the light has done to Kazuo's body. They all approached him but were stopped when Starrk suddenly appeared before them.

"Sorry I can't let you get to close to him" he said sadly. He was lazy but always remembered what Kazuo had told him.

**~Flashback**

"Ok Starrk?" Kazuo explained for the tenth time. "Yes" he said for the tenth time.

"No matter what happens do not let them reincarnate me into anything no matter what" he said seriously. "If my body for some reason won't regenerate and it looks like they're going to do something, stop them" he ordered.

"Aw geez man, why you gotta be so cruel?" he asked in a lazy tone. "It's complicated but I am proud to be in the darkness, I am proud to be something that people call 'broken'. Becoming something else like a devil or a fallen angel would simply crush my pride as an evil dragon. Not only that I would be disappointing the person who I look up to the most" he said tonelessly.

"Alright I understand" Starrk said. Although he didn't really understand.

~**End Flashback**

All of the girls including Starrk kept staring at Kazuo's body, although they couldn't see any skin as his body was covered in bitch black material. Starrk kept raising his energy levels to keep the girls from charging him and ignoring his words. They tried, they really did.

"Starrk!" Rias yelled angry and panicking. "Gomen he told me not to let you reincarnate him if something like this ever happened" he said, he really was sorry he didn't want Kazuo to die and the look all the girls will have if he does die.

'_**Eh since you did it for a good reason I'll let you live**_' a familiar annoying voice spoke to him.

The black figure slowly rose on his feet and grabbed Starrks shoulder to keep himself in balance. The girls all sighed in relief that he was alive they all had a smile at this but once again were petrified at what came next. The black material suddenly vanished leaving Kazuo in his normal form, his entire ribcage, abdomen and upper chest was almost completely missing, there was still enough for the lower body to connect with the neck and head but all the internal organs were all gone.

*_Splash*_

_*Cough*_

There was no breathing as he had no lungs, but blood was shooting out from the massive hole in body, for a second he thought his life was over and this was the way he was going to go out. '_To bad Hades' _he thought mocking the god. The girls still had a horrified and traumatized expression on their faces but were even more shocked.

Then a miracle happened in their eyes, Kazuos lower body and upper neck began to slowly regenerate there missing parts. The cells connected and finally filled the back of hole. They watched in pure amazement as his veins, heart and arteries were coming back to his body. His ribcage slowly reformed and skin began to cover his bones. The organs were reformed as well letting him speak and breathe properly.

He was still looking at the ground but his entire body has been fixed from Katarea's devastating attack. His bare chest was there beautiful as ever in the girls who have seen Kazuo without his shirt on. To those who haven't it was just pure bliss for them.

Kazuo looked at them with a calm expression, "What?" he asked. After moments of silence he got annoyed and summoned his sword. "If you think that light beats darkness then your all fools" he mocked at them. It was true, darkness will always beat light because there has to be a continuous supply of light while no matter where you are or who you are darkness will always be there, there is always a shadow in the midst of the light.

"Kazuo!"

"Kazuo-san!"

"Kazuo-kun!"

"Kazuo-chin!"

"Kazuo-chan!" now he raised an eyebrow at that.

A few more people yelling his name and Kazuo sighed in relief. As Starrk released his energy which got a death glare from Kazuo, the girls all jumped on Kazuo pinning him to the ground.

'_There not going to leave me alone are they?' _He asked himself knowing the answer.

**[Oh you fucked up now, saving all those people from the different factions. Honestly it's like you want to stay here] **Crom said annoyed. But Kazuo did want to stay, but Crom didn't know what.

Kazuo got out of the grasp surprising all of them. He turned around and looked at them with a serious gaze, "Let's finish this" he said. All the girls smiled and nodded.

**~Else where**

'_Seems like Kazuo took care of everything over there_' Azazel thought. But he was brought out when he noticed something odd about Vali.

"You know what this side is boring, I'm switching" Vali declared. "I'm with ya!" Grimmjow said annoyed on how weak his opponents are.

"So you're going against us Vali?" Azazel asked almost in a sad tone. He looked to his comrades Sirzech and Michael. They both nodded in unison and were preparing something until right near Vali a portal came emerging from the ground. Out of the portal came a man who was known as Bikou.

"What is it Bikou I was just about to fight?" Vali asked in an irritated tone.

"What I come all this away to get you and that's what I get?" the monkey asked his friend. "The descendent of Sun Wukong himself, I never would've imagined that you too have joined the Khaos Brigade" Azazel said calmly. Just then Kazuo appeared with Starrk and the girls to see what was going on. By now the magicians have already left due to the defeat of Katarea,

"What's going on Vali?" Kazuo asked.

"I'm leaving, duh" the young devil mocked.

"Oh I see"

"Yea wanna come?" Vali asked Kazuo. Everyone gasped silently and looked at Kazuo. "I didn't tell you last time but we work for the Khaos Brigade, they have the same goals as you do and I know how much you care about your goals" Vali said smirking. Kazuo took a long time to respond, he had been thinking about it surely but was right now the best time? No it was not but it was coming.

"Do it" Grimmjow said smirking. "Eh I'm good" he said lazily but he did one thing that not even Grayfia noticed. He gave him a look only battle maniacs would give each other. Vali understand what he was trying to do and smirked. "See you later Kazuo" he said before him and Bikou left.

Kazuo turned over to Grimmjow and grinned "Let's go" he said. Grimmjow nodded, But something was off with Kazuo. "Kazuo?" Grimmjow asked, Kazuo looked at his friend and his smile fell. The next thing Kazuo saw was black.

**~One week later**

A week has passed ever since the terrorist attack occurred at Kuoh. So far Kazuo has been sleeping nonstop which created some uneasiness between all the girls who were still having a strange feeling inside them when Kazuo protected them.

None of the faction leaders had a real problem with letting the girls stay, even Sirzech agreed because Serafall begged him with the same trick Rias uses. Grayfia tried to help him but nothing worked.

So far every girl is residing at Kazuo's small apartment, every day one of them would have the privilege to stay with Kazuo privately. As this was a balance for all the girls to be able to spend time with Kazuo without anyone else intervening. Each girl got Kazuo for one day of the week and normally he would be sleeping but that was not a problem. The girls would just simply sleep with him which was nice and pleasurable to them. The list was created by Rias and goes like this.

Sunday: Xenovia

Monday: Rias

Tuesday: Akeno

Wednesday: Kuroka (Even though she already lives with him)

Thursday: Raynare (Even though she already lives with him)

Friday: Irina

Saturday: Serafall

Today was currently Sunday.

A very tired Kazuo woke up yawning and the first thing he saw was a mess of bright blue hair that was lying on top of him. He sat up and flipped the girl over which cause her to wake up instantly. "Sup" he said coolly, "You're awake! Are you ok?!" Xenovia asked holding on to his shoulders.

"Yea I'm fine how long was I out for was?" he asked.

"One week" Kazuo's eyes widened.

'_Did I really use that much energy?_' he thought. He didn't want an answer from Crom as he knew it would not be positive. "So what are you doing here?" he asked not that he minded her soft body next to his.

"We have been given a day of the week for us to be with you alone in private" she explained. "Today is Sunday, which is my day" she said smiling at him. "Oh…" he said.

"…."

"….You know…"

"I have always taken an interest in beings with dragon" she explained rubbing his chest. "Uh huh" he said wanting to continue. "I have also heard they produce very powerful offspring" she exclaimed.

"Well I wouldn't know" he said densely.

"I have also always wanted a child myself" she said startling Kazuo.

"I see…" he said quietly. "Well I'm an actually evil dragon myself, not a being that is capable of granting your wish" he said trying to kill her hopes.

"Oh I know you can fulfill those wishes. In fact I know what most of the experience woman call people such as yourself" she said causing Kazuo to raise an eyebrow. "A very big man" she said but was confused. Kazuo had a blush on his face and was glad Xenovia didn't know what she was talking about. Xenvia then took her top off exposing her very exquisite breasts. She then looked deeply into Kazuo's eyes and smiled.

"I am inexperience so please do this and you may have your way with me" she said emotionlessly. "Well uh you see" Kazuo trailed off. "Am I not suitable enough for your standards?" she said almost in a sad tone.

"No no it's just I'm very weak right now" he said putting his hands up acting defensively. "Oh…I see" she said now relieved that he had a good reason as to why he denied her. "I can understand that" Xenovia lied, she couldn't really but then again knew nothing. "Well it can't hurt to practice" she said pressing her lips onto Kazuo's.

Now that he didn't mind.

**~Monday**

It was Monday and as to be expected Rias was thrilled for it to be her day. The day with Xenovia went Kazuos away as he avoided all of her attempts for him to…reveal himself. Kazuo woke up around 11 A.M. with a Rias next to him. She was clinging to his arm like a child would cling to their pillow. She was covered in black and gray blankets…Nothing but black and gray blankets! A naked Rias wasn't a non-pleasurable sight but it was a surprising one. Rias slowly opened her eyes and stared at the smiling Kazuo.

'_She looks so happy…_' he thought. Rias yawned and smiled back at Kazuo who was stroking her hair. "Why?" he asked. Rias had a confused look on her face. "Why what?" she asked innocently, "Why are you so attached to me?" he responded.

"I don't know…It's just all the time we spent together…and how you saved me from Riser…" she said blushing. "You also became my hero when you almost died protecting all of us" she said forming tears in her eyes at remembering how close his body was to completely vanishing.

"It wasn't much…" he said calmly. Oh it was, he was just to tell her to not have such feelings towards him. "It was to me" she said quickly before snatching his lips in a loving kiss. But sadly for Rias she felt nothing for him, while she gave him everything she had.

"Why…" she asked on the verge of breaking down. "…?..." he gave her a confused look. "Why do you ignore my feelings but no one else's!?" she said angrily. "The angels…fallen angels…devils…what is it about me that your so against!?" she asked frustrated with the way he ignores her. It's true he has always put her dead last when she was one of the ones who showed the most affection towards Kazuo. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she was beautiful, strong and a high class devil.

'_Your eyes…I hate those light green eyes of yours…they remind me so much of…_' he didn't finish his thought as he would simply become angry over it.

"I think it's best I not answer that" he said coldly. Rias was now on the brink of having an emotional breakdown. "But if you wish for me to return the affection you show for me, Then I will" he said grabbing the back of her head and putting his affection into a loving kiss. She felt the kiss and her heart warmed greatly.

The two began having a very intimate rest of the day with no breaks other than to use the restroom. Rias believed that Kazuo is the only person who can make her truly happy, but she will soon realize…

**~Tuesday **

Well this was going to end well Kazuo kept thinking. He decided to let Akeno called him by his real name when there in private but that was due to the guilt he had for leaving her as kids, even if it wasn't his fault.

Kazuo woke up strangely very early, it was only 8 A.M. He notices the door to his door is slightly opened but in a way that someone would come in slowly. "Akeno?" he called out. He then hears a giggle and assumes it's hers. He was about to get up and get her but was stopped when she walked in.

Akeno was wearing a very strange looking outfit. But then Kazuo remembered when he saw Raynares fallen angel attire. Akeno's was very similar to that except she had a very long whip in her hands! "What's that for?!" he asked feared by the view of the whip. "Kukuku didn't we use to play this when we were kids?" she asked in her normal seductive voice.

"No!?"

"Fufufuf Oh yes we did" she said. "Member I loved it when you would pinch me as hard as you could Ufufufuf" she giggled at the memories of her young bliss. Kazuo remembered and always wondered why she enjoyed it when he did that to her. "But that was different" he said calmly.

"Even at that age you were a masochist…" He said frowning on how someone so young would enjoy the pleasure of pain. "I want you to do that again but a lot harder this time" she said now slowly crawling on the bed. She approached him with her legs on top of his, but she adjusted it so that part of her right leg was slowly rubbing against his crotch area.

Kazuo moaned in pleasure as he could not deny how his body felt against Akenos. It was like putting a sword in the perfect sheath, he gave into his desires and began kissing Akeno. His hands began exploring her body which made her shiver in pleasure, as he approached her gold mine he went in with no hesitation. While one hand was there the other was on her breasts slowly but surely groping.

And at that the two began going out it like a pack of hungry wolves each doing anything possible to pleasure the other as much as possible.

[**A.N. Insert Pro Lemon Scene Here]**

**~Wednesday **

Kazuo woke up with a mega groan his day with Akeno was the most pleasurable thing he has experienced in his entire life and now his day was with his love, Kuroka. The neko was currently resting next to Kazuo. She had been here ever since Akeno walked out of his room with a strange look on her face. She saw Akeno had her eyes widened with a huge blush on her face as well as a look that read 'I can't believe what just happened' now Kuroka didn't know if that was a good thing but she was about to find out herself.

"Nya" she said waking up.

"Good Morning Kuroka" he said tiredly but managed to kisser on the cheek. She took the kissing on the cheek as an insult and forced Kazuo to kiss her on the lips.

"-Nya!"

"What is it?"

"Never on the cheeks!"

"Why?"

"You said you loved me so on the cheek is you saying that you don't really love me!" she said then forming a frown on her face. Kazuo cradled her and then placed his lips onto hers, the kiss was had lots of emotion and was very passionate.

"You calm?" he asked her.

"Hmhm" she said.

Kazuo then kept kissing her and kissing her and kissing her. He didn't stop kissing her for anything really, he then decided that he then wanted to experience the same pleasure he had with Akeno but this time with Kuroka.

Kuroka was a bit surprised at Kazuos actions, he had successfully threw her kimono off without ripping it but was even more surprised what he had done after. He was currently exploring her gold mine with his tongue which he had learned from his time with Akeno. He had this planned for the entire day without stopping.

**~Thursday**

Kazuo had been real excited for today, Raynare was a very special case different from Akeno or Kuroka. He didn't know what it was about her but her small figure is what makes her extremely cute and irresistible. He then noticed the room temperature has increased drastically which made him feel irritated, he took off his shirt and was waiting for his third love to come.

However when nothing happened he got a bit suspicious and was about to get up but then it came, an orange magic circle with the logo of a phoenix emerged from his floor. _'The hell does Riser want'_ Kazuo thought annoyed at Riser coming to interrupt him on his day with Raynare. But it was not Riser who was there before him…it was Yebelluna? "Riser's queen?" Kazuo asked blankly.

The woman known as Yebelluna came into Kazuo's room wearying nothing but a bra and panties. "Hello" she said in a seductive tone which rivaled Akenos.

"What are you doing here?" he asked cautiously, she may be here to avenge Riser's defeat but that was a long time ago.

"I have come here to express my own feelings towards you" she said closing her eyes. "We haven't really done anything I mean after Ris-" he was cut by Yebelluna who had used her speed to instantly appear before Kazuo and put her index finger on his lips, successfully silencing him.

"Don't mention that name" she said seriously.

"Ok? But what the hell are you…" now he was cut when he noticed Yebelluna had token of her remaining clothes, she was standing there naked in all her glory. She then did something that not Akeno or Kuroka did.

Yebelluna sat on top of Kazuo but slowly made her way down…down…and down. She finally hit her destination that was a very long object sticking out of Kazuo's black sleeping shorts. She then looked at Kazuo who was blushing but proceeded anyways.

She took off his shorts and was immediately got off guard at what she saw…a very long, thick and hard…well I'm sure you can figure it out. The beauty queen blushed but did not hesitate she quickly did what she had come to do. She showed him her feelings and affection towards Kazuo.

**~Friday**

Kazuo did not want to really think about Yebelluna, sure he had enjoyed the day and was very pleased by her…feelings but was still very uncomfortable and still had that same blush on his face.

He hoped Irina had come to simply talk and get to know each other better.

But after a while Irina did not show up, once again Kazuo was thinking about getting up but would instantly be hit by one of Serafalls ice traps. The room began to heat up once again which indicated one thing…a phoenix was coming. Kazuo braced himself just in case it was Yebelluna again which it probably was. The phoenix circle appeared on the ground and this time two figures emerged, one not being Yebelluna.

Kazuo's eyes widened as he remember these were the girls he had complimented as 'beautiful. The first figure on the left was known as a Siris and the other being known as Karlamine.

"uh…" Kazuo tried to say something but was silenced when the girls had already jumped onto him and began expressing themselves towards him. _'At least they got faster_' he thought as he was kissing Karlamine and Siris was undoing his clothes.

**~Saturday**

Oh boy today was the big day. It would be the last day in his room and he would recover which he had already done a while ago but did not complain.

A Stiri magic circle appeared with no time wasted, Kazuo had just only woken up moments ago and was still rubbing his eyes. "Hello Kazuo-chan…" Serafall said shyly. Kazuo had a confused look on his face, he never expected her to be as shy as she was normally a child running around and making loud noises.

"Hello Serafall-chan" Kazuo said nicely. "Call me Serafall please" she asked nicely. "Sure Serafall" he didn't really have a problem with that.

"Come here" he said. She shyly walked over to him and before he could do anything she kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you for saving me" she said blushing. "No problem, I promise I'll always save you if you need it" he said smiling at her.

"…."

"Serafall"

"What?"

"Are you uncomfortable around me?" he asked. She shook her head, it's just that she is really nervous rather than being uncomfortable. She had come here basically for the same reasons the other girls have but she wouldn't admit it.

"Then come closer" he asked nicely. Serafall followed and was surprise that Kazuo had put her closer to him by force and kissed her on the lips. She kept the kiss going on which Kazuo wanted deeply, he had always found Serafall to be very exquisite.

The two didn't stop and on this day Serafall Leviathan would emerge from being the child everyone took her for into being a full woman.

**~One month later. **

'_At least it was a success'_ Kazuo thought coughing. People have yet to realize that Kazuo is an evil dragon and what that means is he is sick, twisted and vile. Although he isn't really one to do these types of things he will for the first time initiate one of them. His plan for the girls to show their affection and feelings was coming true.

Currently he was in the Occult Research club being babied. Yet his situation was extremely serious. As Kazuo came out of this one week rest he finally realized something. That he has been spending too much time with everyone and how it is his fault. '_Gomen but you're all below my goals_' he thought coldly staring at the girls.

Kazuo has been sick in the past month, very sick. No one knows why as his body is in perfect condition and that he is taking very strong medication. But unknowing to the girls this was all part of the plan.

Kazuo sneakily got up from his rest which was always guarded by at least one girl. Tsuabaki did not notice as she is too busy filling out papers for the school's parents day, where the parent's and other relatives come to see their students.

Kazuo got out and immediately began searching for a certain class room. He was in the second year hallways searching for someone who is key to his plans. '_Found it' _Kazuo said in his mind before opening the door to the classroom he was looking for. It wasn't time for class to start but everyone was already in their seats.

'_He's not here…_' Kazuo thought angrily. He wouldn't tolerate this he would need to the person he was after right now. As he turned around he was stopped by a girl who had brown hair and was wearing glasses, she had a mad blush on her face.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Uh…" the girl known as Kiriyuu uttered. Kazuo raised an eyebrow "What is it?" he asked this time more calmly.

"Never before have I seen such a fine…" she said before blood came rushing out of her nose. Kazuo looked at her with a blank expression he quickly walked around her and shunpod. Little did he know is that she managed to capture his 'manhood' size.

**~Somewhere in the residential area**

*_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* _a very annoyed Kazuo kept banging on someone's door who was home he saw the person eating in the window.

The person came and opened the door, he was surprised to see this person here at his home. "Uh…Hi?" the boy said.

"Hyoudou Issei" Kazuo said emotionlessly. "Y-Yes?" Issei said in fear.

"What are your goals in life?" Kazuo asked with a smirk on his face.

(**A.N. So that's that sorry for being away and blah blah blah)**

**The plan**: **Next chapter it will all be explained, I'm already can see some of you figuring it out.**

**What's going to happen with the story?:****SO JUST TO MAKE THIS CLEAR THIS WILL ****NOT**** BE LIKE OTHER STORIES. Other stories have it so where the protagonist goes with the devils and do all the arcs in the same order. But this will not be like every other story I have read (of course a few being different but in the end it end the same) Kazuo our protagonist will become the person known as the 'villain'. While Issei will become the antagonistic hero. **

**Team Crom**: **They are aware of everything. **

**Kiyoko**: **He hates that name but does not mind when Akeno uses it. He hates his past self because of how weak and childish he was. He will be known as Kazuo Tsuki or Crom Crouch in the future. He also hates Angels because of how terrible his experience in an orphanage was. **

**Vandreich**: **To be honesty if people really want this it will fit perfectly into the story I already have some ideas for them. But if people don't want this to become a huge bleach involvement than I won't. **

**Other Soul Slayers: ****They are together in a faction known as the Ten Blades or the Ten Swords (Espada) they are in Spain and work under the Khaos Brigade. **

**Other Evil Dragons**: **Oh trust me in the future they will ALL be alive.**

**Kazuo's coldness**: **he is becoming more and more like Crom, although he has his own mindset he will no longer feel the next to want to be with any of the people that he is close with. But I may throw in one of them to follow him. **

**The Sickness**: **next chapter :D **

**So yea any questions just P.M. or comment. Rate and review please it really helps :L**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dxd or Bleach**

**Note that this is when the story takes a mega turn. Kazuo will begin his plans and because of that will be the main reason this story will differ from others.**

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed/Favorited/Followed this story it really keeps me going, so later. **

**Chapter 9 ****(Done with Roman numerals its getting annoying :D)  
**

* * *

Throughout the time Kazuo was with the devils, his reputation has increased but not in the way he had hoped, the fact that people say he is a 'hero' is insulting and not only that he saved a maou and the leader of the grigori. So this was his plan in order to escape all that, in order to 'restart.

* * *

"Goals?" asked Issei, Kazuo gave him a nod and a serious look.

"W-wait I don't even know you" the brown haired lied, everyone knew Kazuo because he would always spend so much time with girls. "You like Rias Gremory, am I correct?" he asked.

Now when it came to Rias Gremory, Hyoudou Issei instantly became interested. "Yes I do!" he answered loudly. "Let's have a talk Issei" Kazuo said calmly before walking into his house.

"So why didn't you come to school today?" asked Kazuo in an annoyed tone. "I'm sick" Issei replied stating the obvious. Kazuo sighed, but kept going on he needed this for his plans, as it was essential.

"So do your goals have something to do with Rias?"

"YES!" he yelled.

"What are they?" Kazuo asked in a very bored tone.

"I wish to fondle her breasts and suck on them! As well has become an harem king!" Issei stood up and proudly declared like a child.

"So your goals are just for her body…I see" Kazuo said now thinking this whole plan was going to be a lot hard if that was the case.

"Well no I mean…why are you even here!" Issei said in an angry tone, he could tell Kazuo was simply mocking his goals and taunting him that he would never achieve them. "I wish to help you achieve your goals" Kazuo said sighing.

"W-what how!"

"Hyoudou Issei" Kazuo said in a cold tone.

"Y-Yes?"

"If you were somehow able to become friends with Rias perhaps even closer, would you protect her?" Kazuo asked seriously.

"Yes I would protect her from my perverted friends!" Issei tried to say it like a man but failed. _'But your one of those perverts…_' Kazuo thought. _'Well I'm no saint when it comes to it either but…_' he drifted along in his thoughts debating if he was just as bad as Issei and his group known as the 'perverted trio'.

"What if there more people out to get her? People who would kill her" Kazuo said calmly. "I would protect her" Issei said instantly without hesitation. "How? If there stronger than you and you can't do anything what would you do?" Kazuo asked trying to break his resolve.

"I would become strong and I would protect Rias from anyone" he said now like a man. Kazuo smiled at his attitude but still kept going.

"Issei do you believe in supernatural beings?" Kazuo asked. "You mean like ghosts?" Issei replied.

"No like gods and dragons" Kazuo answered.

"Well…as a kid I did" Issei said now embarrassed that he used to enjoy such a thing. "What made you not believe them anymore?" Kazuo asked yawning. "I guess I got older? Plus it's not like one of them is going to come to me any time soon I mean look at me I'm a nobody" Issei said, putting himself down.

"I see…"

"And what would happen if you had met one?"

"If I had met a dragon then I guess then it would be pretty cool" he responded thinking about if he had met a god or dragon.

"Rias is a devil" Kazuo said suddenly.

"WHAT!?" Issei backing away from Kazuo.

"I'm not a devil, so don't freak out" Kazuo said but it didn't really assure Issei in anyway. "What do you mean a devil?" Hyoudou asked.

"The bible is real, gods and dragons are real as well" Kazuo said seriously looking deeply into his eyes.

"Have you read the bible?"

"Yea but it's just a book"

"Which explains the events of the world that made it what it is today" Kazuo exclaimed.

"…."

"You're lying" Issei accused.

"And why would I do such a thing?" Kazuo shot back.

"You're just messing with me so I would tell you what I would do then you're going to tell everyone and make fun of me" The brown haired boy accused but Kazuo had a disinterested look on his face.

"I assure you I am not lying" Kazuo said before looking deeply into his eyes. "Prove it" Issei demanded. Kazuo then walked out to his backdoor which he followed without hesitation. _'Is he really telling the truth?_' the young boy thought.

Kazuo then opened in his mouth and inhaled a deep amount of air, he released it and out came a surge of flames which bursted out of his mouth burning the sky above them. Issei's eyed widened at the sudden action and only had the choice of believing Kazuo's words.

"How…how did you do that?"

"I can breathe fire as I am a dragon" Kazuo said causing Isseis eyes to widen even more. "You're a dragon?" the brown haired boy asked. Kazuo nodded and began to tell him the story of what dragons are and how they were created.

"I became one with my dragon, something that only a few people in history have ever achieved" Kazuo said proudly, Issei just kept listening with great interest. "I was born as human just as you are, except when I met my dragon he had taken a great interest in me and even agreed to share his soul with me" Kazuo waited for the words to sink in.

"Merging souls is no simple matter, for one it would involve dragons to share their power beyond the limits of a sacred gear. Dragons are naturally greedy, which is why this type of occurrence rarely happens. It also means if I die, then my dragon dies along with me and will never appear in the world" Kazuo said the long statement and waited for a while. Issei had a confused look on his face as he didn't know what things like sacred gears were.

Kazuo then explained the sacred gears and how they are distributed throughout the world. God of the bible is responsible for giving these powers to random humans whom he felt could handle them. He then explained his own sacred gear and how it holds his dragon within it.

Issei didn't even wait to ask questions he just kept listening to whatever he could understand before giving him a confused look which causes Kazuo to clear things up.

"Since you already know of the Angels Fallen Angels and Devils I will tell you the story of the other gods" Kazuo said. "God of the bible isn't the only god in the world, although he was one of the strongest. There are Hindu, Greek, Roman, Norse, and Japanese gods. There are a lot more but I just named the most commonly known" he said.

"Gods are powerful but they are not invincible nor are they immortal. Everyone dies at a certain time even if it takes an eternity. Well that applies to everyone except for Hades" Kazuo said now remembering how old Hades really is.

"I can fight Gods and maybe defeat some but that doesn't mean I'm really stronger than them" Kazuo said almost sad. Issei had a confused look on his face which Kazuo noticed. "Gods can be weak a certain point, or if there old they are not as strong as they used to be" he explained.

"Now that's enough of gods for now, I will tell you the real importance, which is Dragons" he said now happy to explain dragons.

"Now there are about eight classes of dragons but I will only explain two of them as I have to go soon" he said. He can feel all the panicking girls searching around the city for Kazuo, it was annoying.

"All you need to know really is the class Heavenly Dragons and the class Evil Dragons" Kazuo said.

"The Heavenly Dragons are not the strongest but are in the top of the dragon classes. They rival the strength of the Dragon Kings and are infamous around the world. Two Dragons are in this class, one being The Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig and the White Dragon Emperor, Albion" Kazuo said. Issei had his mouth opened and was hitting the ground on how interesting something can be that is not breasts.

"You possess the sacred gear known as Boosted Gear which contains The Red Dragon Emperor" Kazuo said calmly. Isseis eyes lit up with amazement and confusion. "So I can breathe out fire like you?" Issei asked like a child.

"Yes all dragons can do that, be happy you have Ddraig his strength is insane but you have to be strong enough to handle that strength" Kazuo said seriously.

"Will you teach me?"

"No"

"Why?" Issei asked with eyes filled with fake anime tears. "It's best you train with your dragon but that won't be until a little bit later" Kazuo said causing Issei to look down sadly.

"Now for the Evil Dragons" Kazuo now said happily and proudly. Issei looked at his facial expression and could only assume he had one. "I possess the sacred gear Dark Moon which contains the strongest evil dragon, Crom Cruach" Kazuo said proudly. Issei's eyes widened as he remember learning about Crom Cruach in history class, he was an old dragon that was born in Ireland. It also was mentioned that he moved to the underworld when Christianity took over.

"Crom Cruachs power rivals the Heavenly Dragons basically meeting them on the same ground" Kazuo said grinning.

**[Damn straight] **Crom said remember how in the past he had fought Ddraig or Albion.

"There are seven evil dragons but Crom and few others actually has a strong chance of going against the heavenly dragons"

"As I mentioned earlier me and my dragon have merged souls, which is no easy task. The form you see me in is Crom Cruach, He is a part of me and I am apart of him. And believe me I am very proud of myself to be part of him" Kazuo said calmly.

Issei decided to keep his mouth shut, he wanted to ask Kazuo why he would become an evil dragon but then remembered how amazing it was to see him breathe fire.

"So how will you help me get closer to Rias?" Issei asked.

"I'll tell you later but for now I have to go, I will see you tomorrow" Kazuo said in a tone that left no questions.

**~Outside**

'_Now If I can make it to my house-'_ his thought was interrupted when he was jumped on by a very worried neko.

"WHERE WERE YOU –NYA!" Kuroka yelled at him in his face, causing Kazuo to have a massive headache. "I was…" Kazuo didn't want to tell her he was with Issei for his own reasons.

"What! –Nya"

"I was um…" Kazuo tried desperately for anything to say. Kuroka was about to scream at him again but he yelled it first.

"I was doing nothing" Kazuo said.

"KAZUO!" A group of girls yelled in unison as they appeared next to Kazuo.

'_Perhaps I should work on my concealing abilities'_ he made a note to himself. Kazuo pushed Kuroka of his chest much to her disapproval and looked at the group of females.

"I'm fine" he said smiling but he was not. Then Kazuo felt a surge of pain in his heart, he clenched his heart with his and fell to the ground. Kazuo began coughing amounts of blood before passing out in a pile of his own blood.

Kazuo couldn't hear the girls panic and start to carry him to a room where he could be treated and healed. Little did they know what Kazuo had wasn't something that can be cured. Kazuo smirked as this was going well.

**~Next day**

"You will not leave this spot" an angry Tsubaki said as she looked down on the Kazuo who is lying down on the sofa. "Like I would leave in this condition" Kazuo said sighing. It's true he had been getting worse, and Tsubaki knew that. She frowned as she could not take him on the date she had wanted to go on, but promised herself that when he was feeling better she would definitely go.

After a few more moment she was watching the sleeping Kazuo, he looked so peaceful when his body at rest. If she was just a little smaller she would've joined him but she also knew that he needed undisturbed rest, so she stood back.

She approached Kazuo and pressed a light gentle kiss on lips, _'Please get better'_ she thought in her mind. Kazuo had become an important person in each of the devils lives. But she was not worried, if something happened and Kazuo died they would simply reincarnate him. He would be happy to be alive and see them all again sick-free…wouldn't he? Tsubaki then walked out the room and headed for her class.

Kazuo who was actually sleeping remained in his sleep state for a while as his body needed rest, but his mind did not. He went into his inner world and discussed matters with Crom.

**~Inner world/Subconcious **

Kazuo looked around and admired the scenery, the world was lit up by the beautiful crescent moon it was almost as bright as the sun. It lit up the world which was covered mostly by three different sections. _'Some remodeling_' Kazuo thought as he looks at the different areas.

The first section was a vast area of nothing, it was a complete desert covered in white sand. There was not a trace of nothing and it goes on and on without a stop. It was a quiet, peaceful and empty world in that section.

The second section was another large area of what once were trees. The trees represent life and light but since the trees are dark and dead it means that there is nothing. It also represents the old world, as the old world was nothing more than trees, rivers, ponds, and one waterfall. The sun had also been in the old world but was now replaced by an infinite crescent moon.

The third section was the most admirable, it was different from the last time Kazuo had seen it. It consisted nothing but a huge waterfall that filled in a great massive ocean. The ocean did not over flow as the water was continuously evaporating and recycling it's self but that wasn't the only thing interesting. There were seven statues on top of the edges of the ocean which faced the waterfall, Kazuo could resemble the first statue but not the others. The first one was Crom Cruach in his colossal dragon form.

[**I see you taken in interest in it]** a voice behind Kazuo said. He turned around and saw Crom Cruach in his human form looking down at him.

**[I will tell you who the others are]** Crom said.

[**They are ranged from strongest, left to right. They were all once my comrades at one point in time and we were simply separated which caused our deaths.]** Crom said.

[**As I am the strongest I am the first one, the one next to me is the Diabolism Thousand Dragon named Aži Dahāka. He is the second in strength, he used to fight the heavenly dragons alongside me].**

**[The third is known as the Eclipse Dragon, named Apophis, now he was someone you would enjoy] **Kazuos eyes widened in amazement, many knew who Apophis was.

[**Next is the only evil dragon who actually took the appearance of a female, her name is Yamata no Orochi]** Kazuo's mouth dropped, now she was someone EVERYONE knew. He stared at the serpent dragon with shock, he was happy to know that Crom had met such an amazing being.

[**Oh Grendel, you were so hectic]** Crom said. Kazuo remembers the one person Crom told him in the past was Grendel, he always followed Crom no matter what. In fact Crom was the one who dragged Grendel into becoming an Evil Dragon. Grendel is a careless person fighting people who even he knows will defeat him, which cause his death to Beowulf.

**[Níðhǫggr was a very impressive Evil Dragon, he was able to stand against the Norse god of war, Odin] **Crom said. Kazuo tried to keep his composure and steadiness due to him being a successor to Crom. But he failed and couldn't hold his amazement.

**[Ladon another fascinating comrade and last but not least, Vritra]** Crom said not really giving to much of a history but still admired him. Kazuo then put his attention back to Yamata no Orochi he didn't know what it was but he admired her the most apart from Crom.

**[An interest?] **Crom said, getting a nod from Kazuo.

**[I'll tell you something that I was saving for later but since you're here why not now. Before my death, I foresaw it coming and so I tried warning the other dragons that we were being persecuted by stronger beings]** Crom said letting the words come to Kazuo.

[**I told them all to hide inside a special designed area that only we knew about and could get to, of course no one listened and kept fighting. They all died except for one of them, when I was lying defeated on the ground I looked up and saw someone].**

**[I saw Yamata no Orochi standing from afar looking down at me with a frown on her face, I told her to go away and hide in the place until I recover my strength]**

**[And then when she found out that I was rather defeated instead of simply injured she started to form…tears]. **_'Didn't know dragons could cry…' _Kazuo said. **[Neither did I, and she was an evil dragon] **Crom said with confusion in his tone.

**[I told her to go to the place I told the others to go, she then said she would rather die beside me than do that. After she was going through an emotional breakdown I told that I would return from the dead if she goes there] **Crom said. Kazuo now had a great idea.

[**She believed me…strangely, but I never went, and I still wonder to this day is she still there?] **Crom asked.

"I'm going" Kazuo declared.

**[Not until after your plan is completed]** Crom said with an authority in his tone. Kazuo nodded but was extremely excited and wanted to hurry on with his plans.

'_Alright'_ Kazuo said now happy at something he will be able to do in the future.

**~Occult Research Club**

The peerage as well as the girls who were saved by Kazuo all gathered together in the O.C.R to discuss matters as well as see Kazuo. They noticed he was very sleepy as he lay under the covers of Rias's bed. They all agreed not to disturb him as he needs rest to get rid of his sickness.

"I think we all need to discuss the matters of Kazuo" Tsubaki said looking at Grimmjow. "What?" he asked rudely, clearly not liked being stared out. Something hit him with a lot of brute strength which caused him winch in pain. Grimmjow looked at Koneko with confusion in his eyes '_Did she hit me?'_ he then thought that was impossible due to her size.

"We need to consider the odds if his condition is worse" said Rias in a professional tone. "We would have no choice but to reincarnate him if his condition is worse or something suddenly happens" Akeno said. Grimmjow didn't say anything, there was no way in hell they were going to reincarnate Kazuo and he made it clear to Grimmjow to use any type of force.

"Relax he ain't gonna die" Grimmjow said leaning back in his chair. No one wanted to consider the option of Kazuo dying as they still had painful images of him without the insides of his body, but they weren't completely worried as they had the power to revive him back from the dead. "I think it's good to be safe –Nya" Kuroka said getting nods from everybody else.

"You know Starrk and I can't let you do that" Grimmjow said in a very serious tone. "Sorry I don't want him to die either but it was his wish" he said, he really didn't want him to die but he didn't want to step on his pride either so he chose the latter. "We knew you would defend him" Raynare said causing Grimmjow to raise an eyebrow.

"W-" Grimmjow couldn't finish his thought as he was tackled to the ground by the immense strength of Koneko, Tsubaki then did a chant to summon water from the ground below Grimmjow which encased him.

"Shit!" Grimmjow said as he couldn't move in the prison of water, he saw the girls grab a bunch of pawn pieces and walk over to Kazuo's body. Grimmjow began raising his energy like Starrk does in hopes of slowing them down but failed as this was a very unique prison.

'_Is this a dragon prison?_' Grimmjow asked himself, the energy coating it felt somewhat like Kazuo's. Perhaps a dragon related to Crom. With that not working Grimmjow tried desperately to reach his sword in hope of releasing and breaking free from the prison. But it was too late the girls had already reached Kazuo.

He notices all the girls were standing above Kazuo and looking down but not doing anything it's as if they were not seeing him. Grimmjow taking advantage of this finally broke free from the prison and shunpod to Kazuo. However he started laughing at what he saw.

What was originally under the covers was not Kazuo, but someone else who loved sleep as much as anything else. Starrk was laying there in Kazuo's place sleeping without a care in the world, but when the girls uncovered him he slowly woke up due to all there aura and energy levels increasing. He yawned and wondered why there so angry with him "Sorry did I oversleep?" he said acting like he didn't know. "What are you doing here?" asked in a very calm but menacing tone, which came from Akeno. "Uh sorry Kazuo said it was fine for me to sleep here while he went out" Starrk said nicely. The girls then lead a very loud scream which could be heard for miles away.

**~Else where**

A lone Issei was walking home after a long boring day at school; he had managed to peak on the Kendo club as well as a girl named Kuroka. For some reason she did not mind Issei staring at her and gave him a full invitation but was suddenly yanked away by an unknown hand. Issei now had a lewd face as he was going to be home two hours before his parents were, and you know what that means… "Hyoudou" a voice startled him, Issei turned around and saw Kazuo floating above him with miniature sized dragons wings.

"You truly are a dragon…" Issei said shocked at Kazuo's wings. "Yes I am, now before we start talking again I still tell you this once" Issie nodded and listened.

The boys then heard a very loud panic scream coming from multiple individuals which made a chill go down Kazuo's spine. "What was that?" asked Issei. "I don't know but listen" Kazuo lied.

"**Do not ever stare at Kuroka or any other female I am affiliated with other than Rias"** he said in a dark menacing tone. "**Or else…" **Kazuo said using Croms voice but it was him talking. Dragons have had taken a liking to other races, but never liked the opposite sex of the beings they had been interested in. Which is why Kazuo is extremely jealous at times as well as he avoids most male contact other than his team.

"O-o-k" Issei said frightened at the voice he had managed to say those words in. "Good now, do you have any questions?" Kazuo asked in how now calm neutral tone.

"…What are you doing Evil Dragon…?" a hollow neutral voice spoke out to both the boys. Issei turned around and saw a girl with black hair wearing Lolita attire; she had creepy gray eyes which frightened Issei.

"Get the fuck out of here Ophis" Kazuo said annoyed by her presence surprising Issei. Why would anyone simply tell a small girl such as Ophis to leave, it was a bit confusing but Issei decided to keep his mouth closed.

"Issei do not judge her by her appearance, she is a monster dragon, she is evil and vile. And unfortunately, I can't kill her" Kazuo said the last part in an angry tone.

"I believe you just explained yourself, Moon dragon" Ophis said in a very calm tone. "Just leave Ophis" Kazuo tried to order around but failed. Kazuo then held out a box behind his back surprising Issei, Kazuo then caught Ophis within the black box which engulfed her and sent her away. Kazuo had assumed she enjoyed that dimension due to her not doing anything when he would try and send her there. But in reality it was because she already figured out what Kazuo plan was, she was the only one who knew how close Kazuo and Crom are to each other. She also knew that a being such as Kazuo would never get sick from some meddling disease.

"She'll be gone for a while, sadly it doesn't kill her" Kazuo said in an annoyed tone. "Who was she?" Issei asked, Kazuo hated to repeat it but had no choice really.

"She's the Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God" Kazuo said without a care in the world. Isseis eyes widened and took a step back "W-wait and you just attacked her?" he said with fear in his voice. "Yea but she knows I can't kill her…yet" he said leaving a mysterious chill to run up Issei's spine.

"Now then let's talk" Kazuo said.

**~One hour later**

"I see…" said Issei who was still getting the words into his head from Kazuo. He had explained much of history and how it went, when Issei asked why with history when it didn't matter anymore Kazuo simply said he wants Issei to choose either to either continue with his goals by giving up his independence or choose to stay with Kazuo.

"I'll give you time to think about everything, I'll see you in two days" Kazuo said. The only reason it was two days was because he knew that someone was going to keep him in his bed without movement and that certain someone being Tsubaki or Raynare.

Kazuo decided to still keep his power on the low to avoid anyone catching him, Kazuo just wanted to walk home and go to bed, hopefully with a girl.

"Well well well" a familiar voice came behind him, the familiar voice was none other than Vali. "Sup Vali" Kazuo said before continuing his walk.

"I see that you aren't doing too well?" he said after teleporting in front of Kazuo. "Nope really sick, and weak so I can't fight you" Kazuo said calmly.

"Oh I know you can't fight me, which is why I had to come here" Vali said with a frown. Kazuo raised an eyebrow and a confused look, "I didn't want to do this but orders are orders" Vali said before switching to his scaled mail.

"You have to die Kazuo" Vali said in his clad white armor. Kazuo kept a calm tone but had one thing going on his mind while he released his power for others to come find him, '_Vali you came at the perfect time'_ Kazuo thought before charging red energy into his palm.

"Cero" Kazuo said before sending the wide amount of energy out of his palm to hit the Vanishing Dragon who knew that dividing Cero would not work. He took the cero for a few seconds before appearing next to Kazuo and punched him into air. Kazuo flew back hitting the ground and forming a small crater. Kazuo saw Vali was in the air and in perfect range for another attack.

Kazuo summoned his blade and extracted some blood from himself and fused it right his right hand. "Gran Rey Cero!" Kazuo said before feeling an immense amount of pain in his hearts, the cero cancelled and Kazuo fell to his knees and began coughing up blood.

Just as this was happening, his very precious dark black hair began fading into white, indicating he has overused his powers and his body is too weak to even move. _'Perfect_' Kazuo thought smiling which confused Vali.

While Vali was about to attack a group of figures appeared next to Kazuo, somewhere gasping and panicking while others were looking at Vali with hateful eyes.

**[It's like the world is on your side] **Crom said laughing on how everything just keeps being easier. _'__It's so weird…_' he thought.

The girls notice that Kazuo hair has become white just like Konekos, and began to think the worst. As for Kazuo he is losing consciousness due to the extreme stress he has been putting on his body, and firing a Gran Rey Cero didn't help either. As Grimmjow carelessly left Kazuo behind extremely eager to fight Vali, Rias took advantage of this and walked up towards Kazuo.

'_I can't move shit! Help'_ Kazuo asked Crom. He was watching as Rias was smiling at him and before he could say anything everything went black. Rias began saying the chant that she uses for all the people that are going to be incarnated.

"Live for m-" she was cut when Kazuo somehow managed to wake up and slap the pieces out of hand before kicking her from the ground. Rias fell on the ground and had a shocked expression on her face.

"**Bitch if you don't get those accursed pieces away from me I'll rip you to shreds" **the voice came from Crom who had no choice but to take Kazuo's place and avoid being reincarnated. The girls backed away in fear they would also be strike down.

"**You're all lucky I possess no energy right now otherwise you'd be dead" **He said calmly. The girls narrowed their eyes as yet another attempt for Kazuo to be reincarnated.

"So it's you, you're the reason why Kazuo is so against becoming a devil" Akeno said in a venomous tone. That was actually the truth, but a part of Kazuo didn't really want to become a devil. "**Ha don't make me laugh devil, Kazuo doesn't want to become a devil because that's his own decision" **Crom said, the girls disbelieving it because why would Kazuo not want to live with them?

"Wouldn't you be supporting it? After all you would be alive as well…unfortunately" Raynare said in a tone that rivaled Akenos. **"Like I'm going to let him become a devil" **he mocked at the devils they just don't get it. "Then you are manipulating him!" Rias yelled, "**No idiot I don't need to tell him anything, I have never once told him what I approved of or disapproved of he is doing everything on his own. He let me take over his body in fear that he would be reincarnated" **Crom explained. That last part was actually the only truth to his statement Kazuo did ask Crom to take over only because Kazuo was incapacitated and couldn't move.

"**I don't care if you believe me or not, so just deal with it, Kazuo is going to die and you can't stop that from happening" **Crom said before he shunpod away. The girls tried to follow but were stopped when a said Rias told them to hault. "There's no point in chasing, he isn't going somewhere where he would hurt Kazuo" Rias said in a depressed tone.

All the girls had frowns, some even forming tears as to what Crom had said, 'to face the facts' was something that was always hard for anyone growing up.

Little did Kazuo know, that this was actually all a plan to have him reincarnated, Vali was in it because he didn't want to see Kazuo die so he chose to help him become a devil and not perish.

~**With Grimmjow**

As Grimmjow and Vali were clashing back and forth Grimmjow noticed something off about Vali, he was luring him to a far part of the town. '_OH SHIT KAZUO!_' Grimmjow thought as he remembers that Starrk didn't follow them because Grimmjow told him no one needed him.

"You piece of shit" Grimmjow said angrily at Vali who knew what he was thinking. "You don't want him dead either right? I can see it you enjoy fighting as much as I do" Vali said. "Yea but it's his choice, I'm not going to let a bunch of girls decide his own path!" Grimmjow said before holding out his fist.

He began charging red energy which to Vali looked like a Cero so he had time to prepare his defense but the Cero shot faster than Vali could have ever anticipated. The so called red cero shot out at a high speed hitting Vali dead on, the result was Valis armor was cracking from the center chest with almost a complete hole going through his body.

"What the hell was that?" Vali said now trying to hold the blood that was coming out of his wound. "I call it Bala, it's not as powerful as Cero but twenty times faster" Grimmjow said with a grin. (**A.N. Only Grimmjow can use Bala, as he is the only one who really fights with his hands anyways) **Creating Bala was no easy task as his body kept thinking it was a Cero, this caused miss firing and even the Bala exploded before it was shot.

Grimmjow then notices Kazuo's energy has disappeared, he could only assumed he vanished as he was not reincarnated. _'He would've been so pissed if he found out I wasn't doing anything_' he thought relieved that he was not reincarnated. Grimmjow turned around and shunpod to the sport where Kazuo was headed which was weirdly his home.

~**Grimmjows apartment**

"Yo" Grimmjow said as he walks into the apartment Kazuo is there lying on the sofa with a blanket over him and a pillow underneath his head. He can tell Starrk is also in the other room, well Grimmjow's room sleeping.

The apartment was very far almost in the outskirts of the city so it was almost impossible for Rias and her peerage to find the place. Plus Grimmjow had set some of his own barriers which didn't leak out energy.

He looked at Kazuo with bored expression, "Man when the hell are going to get through this plan" Grimmjow said sighing. Right now the best thing to do was to confront the devils and try and keep them away from Kazuo.

**~Tsuki Residence**

Deciding to search the apartment first Kuroka and Raynare rushed to see if Kazuo was currently there. They disappointed and depressed when they found no sign that Kazuo was ever there. Both the girls sat down and begin moping in how there love is avoiding them as much as possible.

Feeling a familiar presence walk about in the city the girls got up and ran towards Grimmjow, who always knew where Kazuo was.

**~With Grimmjow **

'_And here they come…_' he thought sighing. He hated it when they all rushed to him for something about Kazuo, he didn't understand why there all so attached and to be honest it was annoying. If Kazuo was healthy then the girls would simply leave him alone but oh no this was all part of some elusive plan that Grimmjow barely knew about.

As he looks over his shoulder he sighs, Rias Akeno Raynare Kuroka Xenovia and Koneko, who had come for a different reason. "What?" he said annoyed by them all coming to yell at him.

"Where is he?" Rias said in a calm but angry tone. "I don't know" Grimmjow lied before walking away. However a white neko appeared in front of him and blocked his path, he was going to yell at her but Rias said something first.

"Please…" she begged him. "We just want him to be with us…" Raynare said forming her own tears. _'I just want to tell them he's dead and they should all feel bad about it_' but then that would destroy the whole purpose.

"He doesn't trust any of you so don't bother looking" he scoffed, this made them frown. Not being trusted by someone you care about really hurts you because you are doing nothing but trying to help. "You all should just accept it, death is a part of life and Kazuo is not afraid it like all of you are" he said calmly. As much as he didn't want to say that he had to, he hated getting all soft but since it was part of his 'duty' he had no other choice. But when this is all over he swears to never act all softy again. With that Grimmjow left group with a lot to think about.

"I have a conclusion" Sona said surprising everyone, "I believe that Kazuo is under the influence of his Sacred Gear which is why he refuses to become a devil and is basically being killed by his Sacred Gear" she said but everyone already knew that. "So we need a plan…" Rias said trying to think of a way to keep Kazuo alive. "We need to use force, which we can do" Akeno said but wasn't excited as it was about Kazuo and how sick he was.

"I see it didn't work" a voice came appearing before them, "Sorry about that I was sure we would've gotten him this time but that damn Grimmjow always stops us" the voice known as Vali said.

"I can get my onii-sama to help" Rias said seriously, everyone nodded and this was going to involve everyone. "I can probably convince Azazel" Vali said smirking, "This will be big, we will need Sirzech-sama and Azazel to subdue Starrk if he comes which I assume he will now as to how Kazuo does not trust us" Tsubaki said sternly. "I can also get my onee-sama" Sona said but also annoyed that she will be seeing her sister.

~**With Kazuo**

"It's a shame that it has come to this" he said sighing and looking at his comrades. "Yea well it will be over soon and we'll be here watching them cry and whine about it" Grimmjow scoffed.

"It's only a matter of time, but I want you to see what they're planning Grimmjow" Kazuo ordered he cursed at him but got up and went to see what the devils were doing.

"Starrk you will accompany me when the time comes, at that time you will face there strongest opponent" Starrk nodded and actually took this seriously; this was going to set the future for the team.

~**Somewhere in the unknown**

Out of the sky something with the color black managed to rip open the sky and create a portal, out of the portal emerged fives figures who were staring down in confusion. "This is the city right?" asked a figure who was looking at the person who had gotten him there.

"Are you really doubting my intellect?" the man said in a very emotionless tone, he didn't really care if they believed him or not but he knew this was the right spot.

"I don't know if we can do this! I mean its Rias Gremory right!?" one of the boys said trying to make everyone re think there decision. "You're just scared because she's hotter than Gabriel" one retorted. "S-shutup Siegfried! I'm just saying!" he said. "Quit your bitchin Georg!" a very angry figure yelled at the boy who doubts the team.

"Everyone calm down, Siegfried, Georg, Hercules, you will go and fight the devils, me and you will go to Crom Cruach" their leader ordered the group.

"Whatever Cao Cao" Siegfried sighed and began walking off with his comrades. Cao Cao then look at the man who brought them here, "We wouldn't want to keep him waiting right…Ulquiorra" Cao Cao said smirking.

**~With the Devils**

As the devils begin their final raid, they are discussing who is going to fight who and how will they subdue Kazuo before something terrible happens to him. A lot of people have shown up for this day mostly because a lot of them are grateful for Kazuo being a 'hero' and saving the leader of the Grigori as well as the current Leviathan. Those who have shown up are none other than Rias's peerage, Sonas Peerage, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Raynare, strangely a few members from Risers peerage, Sirzech Lucifer, Azazel, and a few other follow angels that follow Azazel.

"So how will this go about?" asked Sirzech, they had also come to the conclusion that Kazuo may be able to attack them if Crom is controlling him, which he is not. But they also knew the attacks he will use will have a massive attack on his body. "I suppose me Serafall and Sirzech will take on the one with two Soul Slayers" Azazel said, Sirzech nodded Starrk was more of a problem than Grimmjow. "Serafall and the rest of you will get Grimmjow and after that we should be in the clear" Azazel said now smiling at the chance of victory.

"As soon as we subdue him you will have to force the pieces Rias, don't hold back member you're trying to save his life" Sirzech said seriously but got a nod. "Let's go everyone" Serafall said but in a very serious rather than her childish tone. They all knew that some of them could die in this as Grimmjow and Starrk would clearly lay down their lives in order to protect Kazuo's pride, so they took it very seriously. Unfortunately for them they will also encounter an unwanted group.

**~With Kazuo and Issei**

Issei and Kazuo were doing there casual daily walk Issei always had questions for Kazuo which he answered but was very annoyed. He took a look at Issei and wondered how life is going to be for him as a devil and what will he do to change the way things are. Kazuo was surprised when his comrades Grimmjow and Starrk had suddenly appeared before them.

"Issei I'd like you to meet my comrades Grimmjow and Starrk" Kazuo said politely. Issei bowed and introduced himself, Grimmjow didn't bother as how weak he is right now and Starrk just gave him a 'sup'.

As the group of four were walking, the Panther with a superb smell detected many figures approaching them. "Starrk" Grimmwjow said, "Yea I know" he responded but a bit more serious. Issei had a confused look and divided his attention to Kazuo who is staring at him for some reason.

"Cover your ears Hyoudou" Kazuo said warning Issei, he had a confused look but did it anyway he already figured out it was best to listen to him. As everyone other than Issei noticed that they were being ambushed by a number of devils and fallen angels Grimmjow waited for the perfect time to throw them of. It was almost as time had frozen for Grimmjow, he could tell they were in the air ready to jump on him but waited for the best possible moment, and then it came.

"**ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR" **Grimmjow made his up most powerful roar he can use, it was the sound of Lion trying to scare a pack of deer who were running away from him, the roar created a wave of sonic energy to shoot out from out of the group which through the ambushers off guard.

The effect was even more painful for them due to having sensitive ears, even the fallen angel was on his knees trying to get the sound out of his head. They all fell to their knees and began holding their head to get the pain out of it. They all look up and see Grimmjow standing above them looking down with his sword out, he was about to cut someone but his feet were instantly frozen. He quickly raised his power levels and broke the ice, he Shunpo'd to Kazuo and Starrk for safety.

"So I see you all betraying me" Kazuo said narrowing his eyes at everyone who he thought was close to him. He also knew about the Vali plan, the fact that they were there when he was about to be killed by Vali was a huge indicator that it had been all planned.

The devils got up and had a standoff against Team Crom, this won't be the first time something like this will happen. "Shall we go?" Starrk said lazily staring at Sirzech Serafall and Azazel who had confused looks on their faces. "I know you all planned for the strongest to face me in hopes of separating me from Kazuo" Starrk said now ready to fight. He unleashed one of his swords which was enough to send the low class devils as well as Issei to their knees.

"Follow" he instructed the three in an attempt to get away from the devils. The two leaders followed without word they knew if they separated him it would be a lot easier to fight. There was also a conveniently placed barrier around the area they were within.

Grimmjow looked at his opponents with only one person perking his interest, the swordsman Kiba. He looked at him with arrogance in his eyes and unsheathed his sword as well. "Are you a nekomanata?" asked Kuroka suddenly who was still stunned on the massive roar Grimmjow used to stop the great Mauo's. "The hell!? No I ain't a cat!" Grimmjow took that as an insult to his pride as an apex panther. "Well let's begin, Grimmjow-san" Kiba said summoning a few swords.

Grimmjow looked at the group with disinterest he knew he could take them on. "Well are you all going to come at me or not?" he asked annoyed at their hesitation it was multiple targets onto one and yet there waiting for him to make the first move. However there plan was to let his arrogance get the best of him, which it worked, Grimmjow held out his palm and began charging crimson energy.

"Cero" he said shooting it at the group of figures who stood in place clearly having a plan, Grimmjow notices the girl known as Tsubaki held out some sort of device which engulfed the red energy. Grimmjows eyes opened when he sees that the Cero is coming right back at him. He holds out his hands and begins trying to take his own Cero head on, with failure to that he started deflecting it by charging another Cero. Grimmjow fell backwards due to the reflection of his own Cero which was more powerful on the way back than on the time he shot it.

'_So they can shoot it back at me huh?_' he thought annoyed but still kept his grin fighting this many people would get any battle maniac excited. Grimmjow then raised his energy levels and charged into the mass of people, the first one to approach him was none other than Kiba who blocked his path with his own sword. "Get outta here kid I'm not easy like Kazuo!" Grimmow warned, Kiba kept his smile for some reason and began trying to cut Grimmjow, the superb swordsman shunpod behind Kiba and kicked him in the back. "I have years of training don't think that someone who hasn't even achieved balance breaker can beat me so easily" Grimmjow said irritated at Kiba's cockiness. Grimmjow had years of training ever since he was a child, he has mastered Shunpo, Cero, Swordsmanship, and the most important being his release. He set his sights to Rias and Akeno who had serious looks on their faces.

~**With Starrk**

Starrk was casually using Sonido to dodge all of the attacks and combinations the three leaders could muster, annoyed Sirzech turned his body into nothing but a liquid gas of red energy he began expanding it was everything that was engulfed was immediately vanquished into nothingness. _'So he turned his body into his own power_' Starrk thought impressed that someone could do something as eccentric as that. "But there's a problem with that" Starrk said alarming Serafall who knew the weakness of Sirzechs ability.

Starrk held out his fingertip and began charging dark blue energy, "Cero" he uttered before sending the wide bundle of energy at the red Sirzech who immediately went back into his body form. As Starrk stared at him with a blank expression Azazel came up from behind and tried to piece him using a massive light spear, "You're underestimating us Starrk-san" Azazel said smirking. "I could say the same thing about you as well" he said raising his energy levels.

"You know it was a bad idea in my opinion to leave all those lower levels with Grimmjow, he may be hot headed but he is strong enough to face off at least one of you" he said tonelessly.

"I'm confident that they can do it without too much hardship" Sirzech said appearing next to his fallen angel comrade. Serafall surprised Starrk by creating a massive ice pillar which reached the levels of the sky; while he was engulfed nobody can see the white orb forming in the center of his chest, _'Gran Rey Cero_' Starrk thought in his mind before shooting the white energy and destroying the ice pillar that enclosed him. The leaders eyes widened it wasn't normal for someone to break out of her ice prison. "It's seems like I have to get serious" he said before withdrawing his second sword. The pressure from releasing both was immense but the great faction leaders could withstand it.

With all his power drawn before his own release Starrk began going on the offensive, he quickly used Sonido to appear behind Serafall, he kicked her in the stomach sending her far back. He sees that Azazel is trying to sneak up on him and but was surprised to see that was a bait when Sirzech was standing above him with a massive red ball of destruction, this could easily kill Starrk within seconds of it hitting him. Sirzech did not hold back, a lot of controversy has been going on as if Grimmjow and Starrk had been purposely letting Kazuo not become a devil. Sirzech through the massive ball of energy right at Starrk, even Rias from such a distance could tell her brother has gotten very serious.

As the red energy of death came flying at Starrk he held one of his swords and began charging energy into it, "Colmillo (Fang)" Starrk uttered before his sword turned light blue, and he then slashed at the red ball of energy cutting into 4 pieces which flew out into their own direction's. Azazel and Sirzech gasped in disbelief; never in their lives did they expect something to physically cut through the power of destruction. They thought it would vanquish the swords as well but clearly had no effect when he charged that blue energy into it.

Serafall came behind Starrk and shot out a torrent of ice spikes which he was blocking with ease but couldn't move easily as one of them would hit him if he did. Starrk waited for Azazel to launch a shower of yellow light spears which came from behind him, he met them half way buy using his other sword to block the spears as well as using the other to block the ice spikes.

No one could disagree or argue with the fact that Starrk was a truly amazing being, to fight three of the leaders at once and to continuously be blocking ice spikes in one hand and light spears in the other. However Starrk wasn't cocky, he knew that he was struggling and on top of that he didn't know where Sirzech was. "Ruin the extinct" he heard Sirzech muttered before little small red shaped spheres began to fall on Starrk from above. He didn't need any proof but he can conclude that most of Sirzech's attacks a very powerful and if they even skin Starrk he will be in a very bad position. Serafall and Azazel smirked as they both were holding both of Starrk's swords with their own attack, he couldn't use one otherwise ice spikes or light spears would hit him. Starrk did something that only he and Kazuo could do.

As if on cue, Starrk began charging energy right where his chin was the energy was a white orb which was absorbing the energy from around. _'He can use that on his chin!?' _the three powerful beings all thought in unison. "Gran Rey Cero" Starrk said tonelessly before staring into Sirzechs eyes, the white orb gradually decimated the red spheres as well as caused the sky above them to turn white for a moment. It was so bright it blinded Serafall due to her being a devil, Starrk then used this chance and began charging blue energy into his left hand, "Cero" he said before the blue energy destroyed the ice pikes and engulfed Serafall.

Before Azazel could realize he felt a surge of pain on his back, he stops firing the light spears and notices Starrk somehow had gotten behind him. Quickly he actives his sacred gear and gained his scaled mail yellow armor to avoid if Starrk was going to follow up with another attack.

However his eyes could not deceive him he looked in front of him and there was Starrk, but he was just behind him…he turns around again and sees another Starrk '_Clones!?_' he thought shocked. The two Starrks began slashing at Azazel ripping his armor to shreds before stabbing him in the stomach and kicking him to the ground. He looks at the defeated Azazel with no expression on his face.

"I'm not one to 'finish off' people as it's not who I am so if you just don't fight me I won't have to do such a thing" he said almost sadly. Azazel had a confused look on his face but then winched in pain as the cut marks from Starrk began taking effect on his body.

Starrk's clone disappears hoping no one else would see it, but was surprised when he saw Sirzech staring at him with a smile on his face. "Forgive me for thinking that you were a brutal killer, you are not like your friend" Sirzech said. "Yea were different I don't necessarily enjoy fighting either but it's what I came here for I guess" he said sighing.

"Although I'm a bit skeptical about you, as you took the most powerful hit of my Gran Rey Cero I expected you to be the one down rather than the Leviathan and the leader of the Grigori" Starrk said amazed on how he could take one his most powerful attacks in his unreleased state unscathed.

"Oh believe me it wasn't easy, forgive me for believing that you are weak" Sirzech says emotionlessly.

"But thank you"

"What?"

"Because now, I won't have to hold back now that the other two are down" Sirzech said narrowing his eyes.

"I could say the same thing to" Starrk says in a suspicious tone confusing Sirzech.

~**With Kazuo**

As Kazuo watches with a bored expression as Grimmjow begins destroying the devils, he isn't worried as he knows they won't kill them but this was a good wakeup call in realized how powerless they really are.

"Hey shouldn't you be doing something?" Issei asked Kazuo which confused him. "What?" he asked almost annoyed by his question which he did not understand.

"I mean you were once all friends' right? Why are you fighting each other" he asked worried that someone really may get hurt. "Grimmjow isn't going to kill them he's not like that, he waits for them to get stronger and on equal ground before killing them" Kazuo say's admiring his resolve.

They began to feel immense pressure coming over to the place where Starrk was fighting, they all could feel it, they also could feel the disappearance of two of the fighters. "W-What?" asked Rias worried that something bad has happened.

"Ha don't cry Starrk won't kill them!" Grimmjow says as he charges another Cero at Kuroka. "To think that Azazel and my one-sama were defeated by that man…" Sona says almost in disbelief as how two of the great leaders were defeated by a mere human.

"Yea Starrk is strong" Kazuo said grinning. "But he isn't one to kill over such trivial things, they'll be fine" he said reassuring everyone that there leaders will be ok in the end.

Kazuo then notices something appear behind him and so do the devils, Grimmjow quickly halts the fighting as everyone watches how a the space before them is ripped open by a mysterious black hole. Within that hole three figures emerge from it. "These your guys?" Grimmjow asked Rias who shook her heads

"Go" the man known as Siegfried ordered. And with that three figures all appeared before someone. Kazuo raised an eyebrow on how to why and what these people are doing here. He quickly Shunpod away which was what everyone had wanted him to do as the situation no longer being in the devils control, which it never was.

"Georg fight the magic ones, I'll take the swordsman's" Siegfried ordered, Georg nodded and began using water magic to surround the group of magic using devils.

Siegfried charged at Grimmjow using comparable speed and began slashing away at him with his holy sword. "How strange! A member for the Espada defending these pathetic devils!" Siegfried mocked to Grimmjow. Everyone eyes went down on Grimmjow who grunted in annoyance, there were a few people Grimmjow had defended well only one really.

"Still mad because you weren't accepted!" Grimmjow shot back making the white haired boy to curse at him. As this was a distraction Hercules began attacking Kuroka who was blindly staring at Kazuo for some reason. Raynare helped Kuroka by throwing a shower of purple light spears at Hercules who just grunted in annoyance.

Kazuo backed away making Issei follow him, but before he could do that a man with flat black hair and was wearing ancient Chinese attire similar to Bikou appeared before him. "You're wanted dead by the Khaos Brigade" the man known as Cao Cao said as began charging bright yellow energy into his long spear.

Kazuo looked at Issei and kicked him away to safety, in hopes he would not be attacked by the hit but before Cao Cao uttered anything Kazuo ran his black blade through Issei's heart. "You have almost changed me Issei I don't know what it is about you but you have that power, now…protect them" and with that Kazuo kicked Issei off his blade and shielded him from Cao Cao's attack.

"Balinayaka Ratana" Cao Cao uttered before a massive light which looked like reached haven itself came crashing down onto Kazuo, being an evil dragon he was able to with stand it for a little while but slowly but surely his body was slowly becoming ashes.

Issei watched in horror as he watched the death of Kazuo, appear right before him, no one else could see it as the holy light was blinding even to the fallen angels and Grimmjow. But everyone had it in their heads that whatever happened was not good, and someone died.

Issei forgot that he was even stabbed, and before he was seeing darkness a familiar crimson haired woman came before him, "W-where's Kazuo" she asked forming tears into her eyes. Issei now understood what Kazuo had done, he planned for him to join her and protect them as Kazuo knew his time was coming.

"He's…he's…" Issei couldn't finish as his body was slowly leaving the earth but Rias wanted to know desperately. She held out a few pawns but none of them were working, then she then in the heat of the moment used all of them without realizing it and even used her evil pieces.

**~2 Hours later**

Within two hours of Kazuo's death everyone including Grimmjow was saddened and gathered at the Occult Research Club. It was quiet and Issei had wanted to say what Kazuo told them but waited for to be in private.

"It was inevitable" Grimmjow said not really helping but not really doing bad either, everyone knew it was coming they had just refused to accept it. They all notices Issei had gotten up from his injury and all eyes were on him many saddened, many angry, and some hollow.

"What did he say?" asked Akeno who was trying to get rid of her tears. Issei trying to man up looked down, "he said he wanted me to protect you!" he stood up and looked at them with determination in his eyes.

"And I will he told me that he wanted me to be with you, which is why he killed me to become a devil and I will carry out his will" he said before looking at his left arm.

"Boosted Gear" he said before his left arm suddenly became a gauntlet of a dragon fist. Everyone eyes widened as they realized why he took so many pieces as well as mutation pieces. While the girls were practically still in denial and disbelief they admired Issei's will to fight and are happy to know that Kazuo left behind someone who would protect them, even in death he still cared…or did he.

**~Somewhere in the unknown**

A group of people where currently gathered together in a very dark cave. It may have been a cave but it was modernized to look somewhat like a home.

"Who the hell lives in a god damn cave" a voice yelled annoyed.

"I swear this is the type of place where only bats live"

"And what's wrong with bats?" a voice said in a very hollow emotionless tone. The man who had said that had raven black and pale skin. His green eyes also were intimidating but no one here was really afraid of each other.

"I must say that went better than expected, but what took so long to arrive" a familiar voice said admiring the accomplishment they have made today.

"This idiot Ulquiorra thought it was Karakura Town, and Not Kuoh" the man known as Hercules said annoyed on the misinformation that was given.

"Its fine but what will you do now?" asked the leader of the hero faction, Cao Cao.

"I need to control my dragon energy better; it was basically crushing my ribs and bones when it tried holding it for a while"

"Well once you're done we shall begin our new plans?" Cao Cao said.

"It's only a matter of time of the Devils" mocked Siegfried.

"Don't call me that" he said almost angrily.

"I hate when people call me that" the voice of Kazuo spoke out.

**(A.N so that's that)**

**Starrk: ****Honestly I'm just going to give him a crap ton of powers as he was the strongest in the show and should've at least been able to hold his own. **

**Other than that there isn't really much to say if you have any question, put them in review or P.M. me**

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed/Favorited/Followed this story it really keeps me going, so later. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dxd or Bleach**

AxelDuggan45 (Guest): Hm that wouldn't be bad at all, but that won't be until the future:D I also plan for Kazuo and one other ally to fight Ophis.

Dragonoid34: To be honest in the future I will need other dragon OC'S to go along side Issei and Vali. But Dragon OC's, not evil dragons as they would fall on Kazuos side. But Yes I would need someone on the DxD side in order to provide a great strength towards Team Crom.

Guest(1): No, the girls will stay on Kazuos side other than Rias, Irina, Asia, Rosseweiss and perhaps more.

Guest(2): Kazuo will fight Ophis alongside an ally, one that has yet to show up but it will happen when Cao Cao confronts Ophis.

**So here's next chapter, please R&R helps a lot:D and thanks to all those who have already favorite, followed, and reviewed.**

News of Kazuo's death went viral, mostly because the hero faction had made it a goal to spread it around as much as possible. The Khaos Brigade celebrated this in revenge as they lost their former comrade, Katarea. The three factions did not take this as happily as others did, in fact they were greatly saddened. Due to Kazuo saving their beloved leaders and followers he had become a hero to those who admired Kazuo and his bravery to stand up to a Mauo. Not only did he defeat the Mauo, he risked his life in order to protect a group of females that where Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels. He had gotten respect from the three factions because of these actions, and was admired by a lot of females who had never even meant Kazuo before.

But Kazuo being who he is only dismissed these as insults rather than compliments. However, once his death had reached the ears of those who had admired him the only thing they felt was sadness, they were sad to see such an important figure go but they all knew it was a part of life. But they all would still secretly admire him even when he's dead, which is why he had to fake his death, in order to escape the reality he deemed as 'false'.

**~Somewhere In Romania**

Two powerful figures were currently standing outside in the freezing rain within the country of Romania. They both had their own thoughts as to what has really gone down, the world is saying something they don't firmly believe, and they are correct.

One of the figures had dark green hair and silver eyes; he had a massive smirk on his face and was a very durable being. The person next to him was a similar being but looked different. His hair was half red and half brown; he however had a frown on his face.

"He's alive isn't he?" The red haired one asked.

"I felt it, it may have been only half of him, but it was him" the silver haired on said smirking.

"Are you scared of boss?"

"Not at all, especially if it's only 'half' of him"

"I don't know, you should be weary…Aži Dahāka"

"If it's only 'half' of him, then you should be to…Grendel"

**~Batcave**

[**Hold it, just a bit longer, you almost broke your record]** the strongest evil dragon Crom Cruch said to his successor. Currently, Kazuo is trying to master his body's ability to withstand dragon energy, which is what dragons are made up of, being a human he was not born with enough body endurance to withstand it so he tries to train it.

[**You're being crushed by your own energy, your ribs and bones are starting to crack] **the dragon pointed out. Even if Kazuo is half of an evil dragon he still has another half which is human, so far he is able to use all the dragon powers and energy for about twenty minutes before collapsing. The reason he needed this is because he would have to destroy something only Crom Cruach himself can destroy, maybe certain gods can as well but none of them know where Kazuo is planning to go.

"This is so difficult, I have been training this for years and have only improved slight" Kazuo said sighing at his failure to endure the dragon energy. **[Don't beat yourself up, remember that even I am surprised all of this has happened, never did I imagine that you would impress me to such a degree]** Crom complimented which usually cheered Kazuo up, but this time he was only disappointed in himself.

Suddenly a raven haired male approached him, he had a neutral expression on his face but was clearly annoyed by the amount of energy that is being released within his home.

"Would you mind doing that in your subconscious?" Ulquiorra asked tonelessly, Kazuo had been living with Ulquiorra ever since the plan was completed. This overall would be the best place for Kazuo to stay in as no one even knows where this is; it's not on a global map which pinpoints all the gods, goddesses, and three faction territories. Kazuo hadn't even seen Ophis in a while which makes him think if not even she knows where this place is.

"Yea yea, don't you have something to do anyways?" Kazuo said sighing. "Hm, It seems I do have something to do with the rest of the Espada (Ten Swords)" Ulquiorra said now remembering the recent tension between the Espada and varies other groups of beings.

"Carry on" Ulquiorra said before touching the air before him, as soon as he did that a black portal emerged out of nowhere. Kazuo sighed and kept wanting to train more on his control, after he would complete this he would find the Yamata No Orochi if she was still alive.

**~Outskirts Madrid, Spain**

As Ulquiorra emerged out of his black portal and sees his comrades of the Ten Swords (Espada). The Espada were created when the Great War was during its most devastating point in time. The people who were strong and didn't want to fight alongside any of the factions in fear of being killed joined a group or another god to side with.

The Espada had thousands of members really, but the strongest where actually part of the Ten Swords they ranged from one through ten, one being the strongest.

The founder of the Espada was a demi-god of death, a man named Kurosaki Ichigo he possessed the powers of a death god and was born from a human mother. When the war out broke and it was at its most devastating point, Ichigo witnessed his mother's death, causing him to awaken as the first human born with a Soul Slayer. He grabbed his friends as well as other beings that were skilled in fighting and fled to Spain, where he formed the Espada. The demi-god eventually died and so did the former members but the Espada were not over, after the war they all left their own decedents to rule the Espada. For whenever war broke out the Espada would defend the country of Spain as well as being hired as mercenary bodyguards.

This was changed when the new leader, Barrangan Louisenbairn became the Primera Espada, being the strongest. He changed a lot of the current plans the Espada had, for one he recruited anyone who had the strengths of being a swordsman, second he made a rule stating that the Ten Sword members must have Soul Slayers, which the current ones do.

"This meeting shall begin" the Segunda Espada said with authority in her voice, she was next to take the role as Primera, she could probably take it right now as many believe she was stronger than Barragan.

"Were missing one" the Semptima (Seven) Espada noted to the others, the higher ranks looked at the empty seat with confusion, and it was very uncommon for someone to skip a meeting as it would mean great trouble if they did.

Many thoughts ran around the room, and the top three were not happy. The top three had the most power throughout the Espada, they are the strongest and are on par with Mauos. The smartest one, the Segunda, had a few ideas on where there Sexta is. She looked at the Cuatro (Fourth) and narrowed her eyes, she'll be sure to have a long talk with him after the meeting.

~**Hours Later**

The meeting has finally come to a close; they discussed potential threats to them, which were many. Also the Primera had decided to take it upon himself to let Espada to become a faction under the Khaos Brigade without having a vote with the other Espada members. While this angered the Segunda, the others had also decided to vote in as an agreement. With the meeting over she noticed the Cuatro trying to leave really early, probably so he isn't interrogated. The Segunda used Sondio to appear before him before he could successfully escape.

"Where is he?" she practically demanded. "And you are referring to whom?" Ulquiorra asked the blonde who narrowed her eyes. "The Sexta where is he?" she asked with a venomous tone.

"I do not know, as I would have said something during the meeting" Ulquiorra lied. "I sent you two to go to the Octava's hideout, yet when you came back you said the Sexta had carelessly wondered off" She said remembering every single detail the fourth had told her.

"That is correct, he may have had arrogance get the best of him and chase the man who had seemingly killed the Octava" Ulquiorra said in an emotionless tone, his green eyes were very intimidating even to those stronger than him. But Ulquiorra was not afraid of the Seguna, he had his own tricks that would cause her to question Ulquiorra's real strength.

"Why were you at Kuoh, Japan a few weeks ago?" she asked causing Ulquiorras eyes to shoot open. _'How did she…_' he tried to think but she kept going.

"I see that you must've been involved with the death of that 'hero' who saved the devils" she said causing him to become even tenser. The Segunda has her own personal arsenal of soldiers just in case something ever happened to her, and she uses these for many uses, like spying on her Espada comrades.

The reason why she kept interrogating Ulquiorra is because the Espada has a no defecting policy, if you turn against the Espada or defect for a certain amount of time you die. Betrayal is something the Espada take very seriously and it's the Segundas responsibility to 'take care' of those who are opposed. Plus she had her own reasons to wonder where the Sexta is.

"I was there, I helped our allies of the hero faction" Ulquiorra said matching her gaze. "I see then…" she said suspiciously leaving Ulquiorra confused. She then turned around and kept walking.

'_Prepare yourself…_' the Cuatro thought as he quickly vanishes away before she comes back.

**~ Training at Kuoh**

"Dragon shot!" Issei yelled before shooting the crimson red ball of energy straight at his target. His target was none other than Grimmjow, who was simply staring at Issei with boredom in his eyes. The red energy hit Grimmjow dead on leaving the spectators to widen their eyes.

Grimmjow emerged from the blast unscathed, he didn't move, nothing happened at all, he knew Issei was learning new abilities rather than trying to help his overall damage, but this was just pathetic to Grimmjow. "That won't do anything if you can't boost it" Grimmjow grunted at the lack of intelligence Issei has. Overall Issei had made a huge impression on the devils as his training progress has gone.

Issei's will to fight has even made them fall for him even more, not in a romantic sense but in a friendly one. The girls would still cry when they thought about Kazuo long enough, or when they remembered the time when he shielded them from Katarea's devastating light blast. It would be a long painful journey from them to stop being depressed over his death, some knew they would never move on and honestly were glad, they still had the thought that Kazuo was the only one for them.

Issei took this time to focus, his determination for protecting people had overcome his obsessions with his 'oppai' obsession. He spends all day and night training and training, his dragon is very pleased with someone who had such an impressive resolve and was happy to train with him.

Issei took a deep breather and looked at Grimmjow who had a disinterested look on his face. '_Ddraig I'm going all out on this one, I may pass out but hopefully I'm not too injured_' Issei spoke to his dragon who was getting ready for a massive combination attacks on Grimmjow.

"Boosted Gear: Scale Mail!" Issei yelled before turning into his respective red armored Scaled Mail ability, everyone had impressed looks on their faces, they had not seen Issei use this ability before and could tell he had just gotten it recently.

Issei charged at Grimmjow with his max speed which was comparable to Grimmjows, Issei punched Grimmjow using his massive dragon claw, but Grimmjow shockingly grabbed the claw and was holding it in place. Little did he know this had been a plan by Issei, to make Grimmjow think Issei is an idiot and would blindly charge like that without a plan.

[BOOST!] his gauntlet said causing Grimmjow to widen his eyes. He was slowly being pushed back but kept his ground until…[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] the gauntlet kept going on and on, Grimmjow was immediately throwing back. Issei's power now has increased drastically, no one knew he could do this many boosts at once which was another reason why people were so amazed with him. His friend Irina was cheering him on alongside Asia. Michael let them stay with the devils as a way to improve the relationship between the primordial opposites.

"GAAH!" Grimmjow said as he fly's back into a tree, he may have been unscathed but it hurt like hell. Before he knew it Issei had come up behind him and meant to punch him but missed when Grimmjow ducked under and kicked Issei in the chest, unfortunately for Grimmjow it had no effect.

Within this stalemate Grimmjow held out his palm and began charging crimson red energy which matched Issei's. Issei knowing he only has a few seconds begun charging his own red crimson energy.

"Cero!" "Dragon Shot!" The two said simultaneously, the two red energy's collided both having equal power before Grimmjows cero began turning light blue. A massive explosion was seen throughout the training grounds which caused some to worry.

But before anyone could go see what had happened the winner had already approached them with the other slung over his shoulder. Grimmjow emerged victorious as expected but Issei put on a good show for everyone. Grimmjow had a frown on his face as usual, but this time it was for a different.

'_This kid will become stronger than me…_' he thought sadly. He hated to admit it but people have always been surpassing him, he has never been the saikyo (strongest) and what is why he will continue to fight until he lies dead.

'_Why is that people surpass me? Why am I stuck at this level? No matter what happens I seem to never improve_' Grimmjow thought angrily, this is an issue that had been happening ever since he was a child. It's something that has angered him to the point of wanting to drop whatever he was doing and just leave and become stronger.

'_**You lost your resolve, you lost your will and eventually because of that you will lose your life**_**' **a voice that hasn't spoken to him in a very long time said. It has been such a long time since he has heard that voice that he had forgotten it. "Who the fuck said that?" he said angrily looking around, but saw no one.

As he kept walking he felt someone following him, it wasn't anyone hostile really in fact it was another devil. He appeared behind Koneko and poked her shoulder from behind, she shook from being startled, she had not sensed Grimmjow appear behind her, which confused her greatly.

"What is it kitten?" he asks with a sigh, he calls her kitten because that's what she is, a very young cat. A small, immature cat and nothing more, he wasn't really using in a romantic sense as Grimmjow has no real 'feelings' for others in that way. Koneko was actually the only female he would call other than 'Woman'. She would always blush at her nickname which was just simply translated into English. She looked at him with passive eyes before holding out her hand.

"Hungry…Eat" she said lifting up her cat ears, which she only did towards Grimmjow who didn't care at all. He sighed "Fine let's go" he said before taking her hand and walking away, he had no feelings for anyone so this wasn't really something that bothered him. While others would tease him or just stare at him he would curse or ignore them.

Koneko was probably the only person Grimmjow couldn't yell at, mostly because she never did anything to piss him off or she was too small to be yelled at.

As Grimmjow sits down he starts to think about his past, and how he got to where he was today. He set aside his pride and began to think of how everything in his life has led up to this, and hopefully he will find something there to make him stronger.

~ **A long time ago somewhere in Canada. **

It was a cold winter day in the average city of Ontario, Canada, while everyone is inside normally enjoying being with family one boy is currently on the brink of death, this boy will one day take his hate onto the world.

'_Cold…so cold…_' the boy thought as he walks through the blazing snow, he doesn't even know what he is doing as he continuously walks around the city in circles. The boy is wearing casual winter attire like any boy his age would but something strange was in his hand. A sword was in the boys hand, as he walks he holds the sword as if it apart of him. The sword had light blue rope with a white handle but overall wasn't significant in anyone's eyes.

As the boy kept walking he starts to loose feeling in his legs, with this he falls to the ground and is buried in snow. _'This is the end?_' the boy thought as he realized how he is no longer feeling cold, he is somehow feeling warm but nothing is different he is still in the snow.

'_I can't die…I could never die and from being cold?_' the boy thought saddened that the fact he was going to die from something so avoidable. "What are you doing?" a voice called out from outside his thoughts, but he couldn't say anything or move his head up to see who it is, he could only think.

'_What the hell does it look like? I'm dying, help me_' the boy thought in his head but couldn't utter the words to say to the person who is standing before him. "Want me to help you?" the voice asked the boy. _'Obviously_' the boy thought annoyed at the person who is asking such oblivious questions. "I'll help you but you will have to come with me, you will stay with me and my friends, you won't be alone anymore…but you can never betray us and if your strong you will become a high ranking member" the voice said confusing the boy but tried to understand.

"Now if you wish for me to help, you need to get up and accept it" the voice was now recognized as a feminine voice, the boy tried his hardest to get up but couldn't do it, and he tried saying something but couldn't do it. _'Get up!' _he ordered his body which was refusing to comply, _'I have to get up! I have to fight this! I'll make sure this never happens to me…I'll be the strongest!' _he said to himself.

'_**What an impressive will**_' a voice came into his thoughts, it startled him but he did no such thing to show it. And with that he somehow urged the strength to get up and face the woman who has been trying to get him to accept help.

"I see you did it" she said. The woman had messy blonde hair, ocean green eyes and was wearing a scarf that covered her entire face. She was around the same age as the boy, perhaps two years older. The boy had a smile on his face as he had met someone around his own age, he had been wanting to talk about what he had done that lead him to come out into the streets alone but first he needed a friend. "Yea" the boy finally said to the blonde haired girl.

"My name is Tia Halibel, what is yours?" Tia asked, the boy didn't know it but he could tell she had a smile under that scarf.

"Grimmjow" the boy said in his child like voice, "Come with me Grimmjow, you will not regret it" Halibel said before turning her back to Grimmjow, he got up and began following her.

And with that Grimmjow will learn to fight, he was happy to meet such a person but he will grow up and eventually come to hate that person.

~**In the bat cave**

"Why do you keep doing this if it continuously affects your life?" Ulquiorra asked to the exhausted Kazuo. There was only one technique he would needs to know if he can control the abundant amount of dragon energy. The Rainbow Contract is far different from its name, it's only called that due to the diverse amount of colors it would use.

"Do you know what magic is? Ulquiorra?" Kazuo asked the raven haired man. After a few moments the Cuatro didn't really have a response, he knew what magic was but to define it into words was…difficult.

"Magic is usually based on something, correct?"

"Magic takes the form of fire, wind, lighting, water, ice, earth, and our own Cero's. But what is the based magic? Why does magic need to take a form? What happens when you use the base magic without converting it into a form?"

"Destruction"

"The Bael Clan's power of destruction, that is the color red, they use based magic, which is why it is so powerful"

"Pure annihilation, based magic is just the basis; it has no affinity no nature type so it becomes pure destruction. When I was attacked by Katarea's light attack, that was base magic, it took the color white which is why it did so much damage to me"

"Now watch"

The Cuatro still had his neutral expression which he always kept but was utterly stunned at what had occur, around Kazuo an abundance of different diverse colors where flying around him, red, white, yellow, pink, black, purple, green, blue and many more were all coming together around the Demi-Dragon.

Ulquiorra could feel the immense power coming from it, the magic wasn't even released yet he could feel under immense pressure from the colors. "This can take one other form which I know, a prison, a complete prison surrounded by based type magic. It is the ultimate magic attack, it was what makes me the strongest evil dragon, it's what makes me able to go on par with the heavenly dragons as well as gods, and it is why Balor had to subdue me using his accursed eyes"

"I've been trying to perfect this ever since I was a child, and now without any annoyances from outside, I am finally almost completing it"

The pale skinned manned closed his eyes and walked away, but only he knew he had an invisible smile on his face. Their time would come, and it would also be time for the Cuatro to plan his own objectives which only he could alone.

~**Tsuki Residence**

It was a very late night yet that didn't keep anyone from sleeping, the two females that used to reside in the home with their beloved are still mourning over his death. Sometimes they would come over with such sadness seen in their eyes that they would fail to acknowledge the other person. Sometimes Kuroka would have to knock Raynare unconscious when she would start thinking that she has no reason to live as she will no longer be on Kazuo's side.

The Neko and fallen are simply staring outside into the moon, it was one of their favorite things to do as Kazuo always had love for the moon. Strangely tonight was a crescent moon, yet they keep forgetting that…it has been a crescent moon ever since he died. Perhaps it his own way of keeping an eye on them, as long as the moon shines in its glory of course.

The two beauties wouldn't talk in his type of moment; it was like a moment of silence, like when people would have silence at funeral except no one wanted to have a funeral because it would only depress them. Kuroka and Raynare both secretly hid the coats Kazuo left before he moved to Grimmjow's. They were warm them sometimes to sense his presence again, as well as feel his warmth. Although that was extremely unhealthy, and probably one of the worst ways to deal with a loved one's death, but no one was going to tell them otherwise.

"Hey Kuroka?" Raynare asked her neko comrade.

"Nya?"

"Do you think…he'll ever come back?" she asked in a very depressed tone, it has actually been a while since Raynare has spoken to anyone. Even if it was just an illusion, she would be happy, even if it was a dream, she would be happy, and even if it was a nightmare, she would be happy.

"Of course he will" the neko said forming tears in her eyes "Remember the things he told us? And promised us?" tears unintentionally began to come down like rain. "If we're talking about Kazuo, he will always come to his home" she said smiling at the moon, to her if Kazuo was alive, she didn't care what happened she just wanted him, she wanted to go home, she wanted to be in her home.

"Yea" Raynare said with a sad smile, of course they weren't really in denial, if they were able to focus and not mourn over his death, then they would've realized something was off with him dying, but no one stopped and bothered to think, they just fell into their own sadness. However, some people are on the suspicious side, they believe his death was something else.

**~With Starrk**

Starrk was the type of person to not do anything, he would never train, work, even rarely eats, he sometimes plays chess with Sona which he would easily defeat her but most of all, he would sleep. He enjoyed sleeping in peaceful quiet places. He was disturbed however, when a black portal spawned right in front of the spot he was going to lie down to. Out came surprisingly, Ulquiorra.

"Hello again, Starrk" the pale skinned man said emotionlessly.

"Is it safe to be here?"

"It's fine" he said tonelessly.

"So what is it?" the wolf man asked.

"Preparations are complete, the Espada aside from a few of them are ready to initiate"

Today was going to be a huge day for Starrk, he was going to go to the meeting in Spain to discuss him as a potential member for the Espada. While everyone currently believes Grimmjow is dead, there is a spot for someone who is stronger than the Semptima but weaker than the Quinto. Although this was a plan for the members to see Starrk, and hopefully have them agree to challenge the current Primera.

Starrk followed Ulquiorra In the portal and simply hoped for the best.

**~ Few weeks later, Coast of South West Ireland**

In the cold south west of Ireland, lies a very hard to see cave, the cave itself blended in within the scenery as if it was invisible, the only way to see this cave was to be a dragon. Kazuo sees a little bit of the cave but enough to make out its overall appearance. He held out his palm and began charging crimson red energy into it. "Cero" the red energy blasted the cave doing absolutely nothing.

But now that he can see it better, he can tell where the proper entrance is, as Kazuo stares at the entrance with determination his eyes he takes a deep breathe.

All of a sudden smoke begins coming out of the area Kazuo was standing, and with that something in a very colossal size emerged from the smoke. A very large dragon with black wings began flying around the cave. The dragon had pure black scales and wings; everything about the dragon was pure black. The only thing that made him from into a pitch of darkness was his golden right eyes, which gazed terror within the people of Ireland. Luckily for Kazuo no humans were around to go around and scream that the butcher of Ireland has come back from its grave.

'_First time using this form in the real world_' thought Kazuo who was using Croms dragon appearance, it felt good to be using this, the amounts of energy was ecstatic.

[**Enough goofing off, proceeded to do what we came here for**] Crom practically demanded him. _'It's to fun…_' Kazuo began blindly shooting Cero Oscura's at the entrance knowing it won't even do anything, it was just amazing to see such powerful attacks constantly being used on one thing. When he was done with that, he stopped in midair and looked at the cave with determination written all over the dragons face.

Kazuo closed his eyes and began focusing harden than ever before, as he was doing this multiple colors began forming around him, red white blue green purple orange, any color you could imagine other than black was being formed around the dragon. The colors began sinking into the dragon supplying him with energy, but also at the same time trying to disrupt his focus, one mess up could lead him being critically injured.

For a moment the colors had disappeared and once again Kazuo had opened his eyes. As he opens his mouth one thing comes to mind…

"Arcus Pactum" (Contract of the Rainbow) was what Kazuo said to his mind as he unleashes the massive torrent of based-magic. The attack was more powerful than anything Kazuo has released before; it had the power to kill Mauos and even weaker gods.

The magic hit the entrance to the cave barely making a dent, which shocked Kazuo to believe he had messed up during the process.

**[Relax, you messed up on focusing blue, but other than that, it was good****]** he didn't even bother complimenting him, other than it was good. Kazuo was forces to revert back to his normal self, he didn't want to do that but his energy levels plummeted to the point of nothing. It will be a while before he is able to gain all of his dragon energy again, perhaps it will take months. He was storing all of it for a very long time but now this was worth it, even if his answer isn't here, he needs to know.

He enters the cave and eyes widened in fear as what he sees, for a moment he forgets who he is and is covered in fear as he sees an eight headed serpent like dragon with massive wings. The appearance drove fear into anyone eyes, and as he was starting at the serpent, he unconsciously brought out his black sword.

The dragon was sleeping if he was right, he was looking at his scales which were light purple in some areas as well as pitch black in some. The eight heads also didn't help, but what really made his heart stop was then the dragon slowly opened its eyes. The pure crimson red, the most red Kazuo has ever faced in his entire life, more red than blood, more red than Rias's hair, more red then Cero, everything about this dragon was intimidating.

Kazuo couldn't hear anything; he accidentally dropped his sword but couldn't avoid the gaze from the other evil dragon. Something on the human side of him told him to run, and never return to this place, the evil dragon side told him to stay and never fear anything, to have pride in being Crom Cruach.

Kazuo picked up his sword and narrowed his eyes "Koi Yamata!" he said as he charged the serpent, the dragon opened its mouth and sprayed smoke at Kazuo which caused him to panic. _'Poison!?_' he thought but soon realized it was just…normal smoke.

He was going to clear the smoke but something stronger than Koneko, had tackled him to the ground. Light from outside came into the cave and what he saw shocked him.

A very beautiful looking young woman was sitting on top of Kazuo, the woman had long black hair along with piercing crimson red eyes. She had the overall body of Raynare when she was in her human form, the girl had an attire which kind of reminded Kazuo of the same thing Ophis wears. It had the colors of black red and light purple, which matched her in her serpent form.

"Crommmmmmmmmmmmmmmy!" the dragon said in a slithering way, along with a very happy smile on her face. Kazuo couldn't help but smile back, seeing someone happy was just heartwarming to him. The young girl's smile then dropped into a frown, and then into a death expression.

"You're Crom, yet at the same time, you're not" she said eyeing him suspiciously.

"I can explain"

"Do" she said before her eyes started glowing ferociously

"Crom Cruach…died" he said carefully. Yamata No Orochi eyes widened before tears began to shoot out of them.

"But he chose me to be his successor" he said like Crom would, fearless, strong, and above all, calm.

"I can sense, half of him, within you" she said observing more closely, she seemed to have a very strange serious side, as well as a childish side like Serafall. "You also have his aura, as well as personality, despite you were feared when first meeting me"

"What is your name?"

"Kazuo, but I do not mind if you called me Crom" he said smiling at her. She then rested her head onto his chest, wanting to hear his heartbeat, she didn't know why but the sound of a heartbeat had always intrigued her, she also wanted to speak with Crom.

'_Crom?_' she asked telepathically.

**[Hello Yamata no Orochi**]

'_You came back for me…just like you said you would_'

**[No, I lied, I didn't want to tell you but I was killed and sealed within a Sacred Gear, but believe me this boy is more than a host, he is a part of me, and I am apart of him]**

'…_but it's not you…'_

[**I assure you, he is better than me, he is also stronger than me. But he will do something that I could never do…he will return the affection you used to give me****]** Yamata's eyes widened, it is true the serpent dragon had always had an emotion attachment to the strongest evil dragon, Crom Cruach. But Crom Cruach had a reputation to keep, plus it was uncommon for dragons to have such feelings for one another.

'_Better than you?'_

**[Believe me, I raised him myself, I could call him a son or a successor, either way he is someone I am proud of, and he will show the world the power of us Evil Dragons, and for that we need you to join his team]**

'_For my friend Crom Cruach, I would do anything_' she said smiling.

[**As for the future, I will tell you this but Kazuo will explain later, revival of the other dragons, will eventually come and then the brink of war will be out] **If anyone could see Crom, they could see his massive grin, achieving the Yamata No Orochi on your side was a huge accomplishment, and alongside her Crom Cruach. The Two Heavenly Dragons better be strong or else they will suffer.

'_Fighting?_'

[**Oh believe me, there will be fighting**] and with that the eight headed dragon got up and helped Kazuo up. He dusted himself before looking at the beauty, her white snow skin matched perfectly with her red eyes, and the black hair topped it all.

Yamata jumped onto Kazuo and clanged onto him, "Carrrrrry me Crescent Dragon" she said slithering his name like a snake. Kazuo put his arms around her and held her bridal style. "H-Hai" he said smiling, the serpent dragon already knew she was going to enjoy being with Kazuo.

~**Shinto Temple**

A curious Issei has been wondering around this shrine which he discovered only a few moments ago. As he stumbles out he sees a familiar face, Akeno is sitting on top of a rock staring at the moon with sad eyes. Issei happy to see a friendly face, and goes to chat.

"Hello Akeno-senpai" Issei said waving his hand at her, for a second she shook surprised to see someone creep up on her.

"Hello Issei-kun!" she said cheerfully.

"Do you live here Akeno-san?"

"Hm, yes I live here alone"

Akeno patted the spot next to her which was the spot that Kazuo would always come to. Issei smiled and sat next down to her, Akeno then divided her attention towards the Crescent moon; whenever Kazuo would sleep over as kids they would always stay up when it was a Crescent moon. She however, notices that it has been a crescent moon ever since Kazuo died, so she was a bit uneased.

"Issei-kun"

"Y-Yes?"

"Why did you decide to stay with us? You didn't have to listen to Kiyoko you know" she said forming tears at the mention of her friend whom she thought was going to spend the rest of her life with. "Well…I had always wanted to meet all of you, but now I have a reason to, and Kazuo gave me a reason to do that" Akeno made a sad smile.

"But then I realized it was a lot more than simply becoming stronger to protect you all, he wanted me to stay with you all in hopes of continuing to make you happy, which I intend to do!"

"I promise myself that I would never abandon any of you, and that I would care for all of you greatly, not because Kazuo told me to, but because that's how I feel!" he proudly declared. Akenos eyes widened at his statement, she then looked back at the moon and let a few tears run down her face. "You're like the complete opposite of Kazuo, but at the same time just like Kiyoko" she said holding her heart and remembering the times she had as a child.

"Kiyoko?"

"It's his real name, Kazuo is not his real name" she didn't like his new name.

"…"

"Issei-kun can I tell you a story?" she asked looking at him sadly. "About?" a few moments went by of silence, then "About Kazuo, and my experiences with him…and worst of all…how I believe he is not dead"

Isseies mouth dropped in a dramatic gasp; he then closed them and listened to what Akeno had to say.

~**Six Months Later, Kuoh Academy. **

Six months have happened ever since the time Issei had learned his story about Kazuo. In that time a lot has changed, for starters he almost has fully mastered his Sacred Gear. He has a developed a strong relationship with the girls but not a romantic one, Rias is debating on how Issei can resemble Kazuo in certain ways, on how they would both always step in and save her.

Issei had developed a heroic figure within the great factions, he would often do missions with his friend Sirzech Lucifer, who opened him with open arms, he had been saddened by Kazuos death, but was suspicious of the two friends who followed Kazuo, and how they were unaffected. For the Occult Research Club everyone has gotten drastically stronger. Issei even united Valis team to come and join him on their group of strong figures. They have fought Cao Cao many times, but all of those have resulted in him defeating the devils. The O.R.C. were also planning to go to Romania soon, they feared that Gasper's old friend was in danger and that they were ready to go and save her.

Over Kazuos presumed death, the girls have moved on, sometimes the ones closer would cry and reminisce in memories but other than that they could smile and laugh as if he was still alive. However people like Azazel have not given up on finding Kazuo if he was alive, he had his scouts search the corners of earth but found nothing, and he even snuck spies within countries like Spain and Ireland.

Elswhere in the world so, a rumor spread around the world that the current Primera Espada Barragan Luisborn was defeated by someone then took their place as leader. **(A.N. Hes not dead, plus ill upload the fight scene next chapter it was just destroying my mind thinking of a way for everything to work out)** Yet the world does not know who the current Primera is, only a few could guess. The Espada have token this greatly, a few of them were killed as they would try and go against the current but most of them enjoyed him because he would actually train with them. He doesn't like to start wars or fight in general which upset some but they didn't seem to mind as they were free to do whatever they pleased.

Grimmjow and Starrk have stayed with the peerage until Issei has completely mastered his sacred gear, in this time they had gotten close to the devils but kept their distance as they know one day, they would no longer be on the same side. They wondered what Kazuo was taking so damn long for, Starrk enjoyed interacting with people, especially Sona he had taken an interest in her as their relationship developed, but he started to disappear every now and then in hopes of making them feel distant.

Training with the Yamata No Orochi, is no easy task. Kazuo has constantly fought the serpent dragon with success of defeating her, but his techniques were mostly the ones he used for his Soul Slayer. He was undoubtfully the strongest Evil Dragon but had to rely on his Soul Slayer release, which was very strong. He had learned this when he was defeated by Ulquiorra who unleashed his full strength, but Kazuo was holding back, he only used his sword during the fight.

Ulquiorra had successfully convinced Kazuo to try and speak with his inner soul spirit, as much as he didn't want to Crom came in and told him it was a good idea to become even stronger. Of course he agreed and has spent the last months perfecting that. Ulquiorra saw it once when he perfected it, and the only words he could describe it were…'Shinigami'

And now for a few flashbacks on these past events.

**~Flashback Class Trip, Kyoto Japan**

The peerage as well as Kuroka and Raynare were staring with hatred in their eyes, in front of them lies Cao Cao and a few members from the Hero Faction. Cao Cao had openly admitted he kidnapped the leader of the Youkai, Yasaka, he also mocked on how he is going to kill her just like how he killed Kazuo.

"Cao Cao!" Issei said with anger in his voice, Cao Cao stood in all his glory and mocked the welsh dragon. Alongside Cao Cao were Georg, Siegfried, and Leonardo. They all stood next to each other all facing the Devils. Cao Cao was going to fight Issei , while Georg was going to go against Akeno and Rias. Leonardo was to face Koneko and Kuroka while Siegfried went against Kiba and Xenovia.

"Let's just fight already, sheesh no need to crying over your dead friend" Siegfried mocked arrogantly. "Maybe if you weren't all so weak, then he wouldn't of have died" this shocked everyone including the Hero faction. The voice came from surprisingly Leonardo, who never says anything, he wasn't even there for the fight against Kazuo.

With that everyone scattered into their own spots ready to face one another.

**~With Cao Cao, and Issei**

"Balance Breaker: Scaled Mail!" Issei yells as he transform into his respective scaled male form,

Issei unleashed his wings and charged Cao Cao, who stared with disinterest, "Hatsutei Ratana" uttered Cao Cao as he was magically able to start flying and keep on par with Issei. The two clashed together, spear meeting sword, Issei's Ascalon didn't have much an effect on Cao Cao as it does normally on dragons.

"I know you can do better Hyoudou!"

"You'll pay Cao Cao!"

"Heh, if you can even touch me!" the black haired human teleported behind Issei and began spinning his spear, "Balinayaka Ratana!" a yellow surge of energy shot out from Cao Cao flying towards Issei who had no choice but to use his ultimate defense.

"**Illegal move Trident**" the voice which was now replaced by Ddraig's said before his scaled male changed form into a completely defense like shield, his new armor was extremely thick and heavy causing him to be slow but also creating a ultimate defense. **"Change Sonic Booster!"** his boosted gear announced out loud.

The attacked from Cao Cao hit Issei dead on, causing his armor to completely shatter but left Issei unharmed. Issei transformed back into his Trident form and went on a different approach, he already knew Cao Cao's most powerful attack took a while to charge up again so he used his as this as an offense.

"**Change Fang Blast!" **Issei's scaled male now turned more of a super solider looking figure, to cannons emerged out of the back as well as a huge green orb forming in the center of Isseis body. His Welsh Blaster Bishop was an immensely powerful magic based offensive technique. He remained immobile but Cao Cao couldn't teleport in time. Issei began unleashing a torrent of red beams and dragon shots; he was also saving his Dragon Blaster for when he caught Cao Cao off guard.

**~With Akeno, Rias, and Georg **

Georg was probably struggling the most out of the Hero Faction, _'Why did I have to fight these two_' he complained, these were the two he wanted to avoid the most. Mostly because of how beautiful they were and how nervous he gets around beautiful woman, but that wasn't the real problem right now.

Right now the two girls were enraged by the approach of the Hero Faction, for a second they discarded there beliefs and only thought that the reason why Kazuo is not here and on their side is because of the Hero faction, that was enough to get them riled up.

"Extinguish Star!" Rias yelled before a dark red and black sphere began forming in front of her, Georg notices the surrounding terrain are slowly disintegrating as the long it stay active. Rias throws her powerful attack at Georg who holds out both of his arms before a clear box begins forming in the middle of them.

"Particle Release" Georg shocking the two beauties, this nature allows the user to manipulate molecules, giving them the ability to disintegrate anything on a molecular level within the boundaries of the three-dimensional form. The box expanded causing it to engulf the sphere, it then made an explosion within it with destroyed the Star to near molecular level.

Georg is infamous for being one of the strongest human magic wielders of the world, he can manipulate any forms of magic other than blood related ones. Akeno surprised Georg by summoning her lightning from the sky which crashed onto Georg.

They continued to charge him but regretted it instantly.

He took a step back to regain himself, at the last second he used Black Magic to negate the lighting but still had some cuts on him. He held out his arms and began charging his energy into them; his right arm began dripping with water, while his other began burning with flames.

"Water Prison Technique!"

"Flame Bullet!"

The charging devils widened their eyes, Akeno was engulfed into a sphere of water trapping her and restricting her movements, she watched in horror as the flame bullet struck Rias and hit her dead on.

After the flames dispersed Georg had a frown as the crimson haired woman lied defeated on the ground with multiple burn marks, they would not last forever as Asia was currently watching everyone fight with worry in her eyes.

Georg looked at Akeno with an unreadable gaze, he isn't one to 'finish off' other people but he knew he couldn't simply let them go.

**~With Leonardo **

"Bandersnatch" Leonardo quietly mutters, the two nekos braced themselves for another wave of monsters. They came out of thin air and began charging the cats like blood thirsty wolves.

Koneko instantly transformed into Shirone Mode and began annihilating the monsters. Her purification was to sooth the monsters and causes them to disappear but that was to boring and takes a long time. Kuroka came up behind Leonardo who didn't sense her presence at all, she grew claws and slashed Leonardo across the chest causing blood to spit out everywhere.

'_Damn_ _I can't even sense them!_' he thought angrily. Leonardo is the youngest member in the Hero faction as well as the youngest person to wield a sacred gears, he doesn't have much experience fighting which is why he was chosen to come here and fight the devils.

Leonardo fly's back hitting the wall and grunted in pain, he looks up and sees the two nekos in front of him with death expressions, they two remember everything and how this boy is related to the people who took Kazuo away from them.

'_Crap_' he thought trying to think of a plan.

**~With Siegfried**

"Is that all you to have? Honestly you pale in comparison to the blue haired Espada" Siegfried mocked the devils who were breathing heavily.

Siegfried summoned his favorite demonic sword, Gram and began charging at the two devils. He clashed with Xenovia's Ex-Durandal which was able to hold to a stalemate. He looked at the devil with disinterest before looking to his left, _'It seems that Leonardo is having trouble_' he says in his mind as he begins to develop a plan to help his comrade.

Kiba surprises Siegfried as he appears behind him and ready to stab him through the heart, Siegfried quickly try's to escape Xenovia's stalemate but was stopped when was using the Excalibur powers. Seeing no other choice Siegfried used his other hand and summoned Dáinsleif.

As Siegfried slashes down at Kiba who had his eyes wide open, an ice pillar begins to form at the ground shooting up to the sky and encasing Kiba. Siegfried kicked Xenovia out of the stalemate and fled back regaining the advantage; Xenovia quickly uses her Durandal power and smashes the ice casing letting Kiba go free.

'_Perfect time_' Siegfried thought as he notices the two devils trying to form a strategy. He looks over to his comrade Leonardo before discarding the two swords; he then summons one of his most abundant swords, Nothung.

Siegfried slashes his demonic sword which has the power to rip through space-time itself. He then watches as the cut magically begins to teleport through space, and appear to the nekos.

~**With Kuroka**

As Kuroka was about to rip Leonardos head off she feels a rush of pain come across her back, she looks over to Koneko who had her eyes wide open, she then looks in the other direction and sees Siegfried smirking as his sword was still in the air. She cursed herself and fell to the ground grunting in pain from the slash.

Koneko who was trying to help her sister was stopped when Leonardo used his Apocalypse Bringer yet again, "Jabberywocky" he says quietly before the beast appears in its massive form being over 200 meters. He takes a step back and watches as Koneko struggled to fend off against the powerful beast.

~**With Issei **

Issei doesn't even noticed that his comrades are falling, Cao Cao has an odd smirk but Issei doesn't care, he's here to avenge his friend who meant some much to the devils. "Why are you fighting me Hyoudou?" Cao Cao suddenly asks as he dodged Isseis attempts to stab him with Ascalon.

"To avenge my friend" he says in a very deep tone, "For revenge? If that's the case then you will never beat me! Your friend would be disappointed to see you fight like that!"

"Don't act like you know him!" he said in a menacing tone, _'I know him more than you my friend_' he couldn't complete his thought as Issei began increasing his power.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Cao Cao's eyes shot open now he had to get serious, he was boosting his power for an attack and he had to be prepared for it. **"Change Sonic Booster!" **the gauntlet said aloud before Issei's scaled mail began shedding its armor but began gaining immense speed. His speed rivaled that of some Gods, Issei began moving fast enough to be considered teleportation. He began trying to get to Cao Cao but he himself has been teleporting himself, finally realizing this will go nowhere Cao Cao surprised Issei by teleporting himself to Issei, he slashed at Issei causing blood to splatter from his arm.

Normally this would've been over as any High class devil pierced by the True Loginus would instantly turn into ashes. But he slashed at the dragon arm which was longer devil, but dragon. Cao Cao gave Issei a concerned look hoping he would realize his comrade conditions; it wasn't time for Issei to die yet.

Issei looks over and notices Kuroka and Koneko have been defeated, he also sees Rias and Akeno lying on the floor unconscious at the mercy of Georg who is strangely just watching Leonardos fight. Issei hopes for the best but is sad to see that Xenovia and Kiba have also been defeated and are at the verge of death.

Issei eyes widened in horror at witnessing his comrade's fall, he didn't know what to do, and he failed in protecting his friends that he was entrusted by Kazuo to do so. He beings too think of nothing, he couldn't think of anything, if he would it would go away, his mind was blank, and he was useless, just like when he watched Kazuo die.

Issei watches in horror as Georg begins summoning mist from his scared Gear, Dimension Lost. Issei knows this power to have the ability to send people to the Dimensional Gap where they would instantly be squashed like ants. He looks over as Siegfried cut Kiba's arm off causing massive amounts of blood to shoot out from the wound, He turns his head and sees Koneko almost to the brink of death by the overwhelming jockeys.

_*STOMP*_

_*SHAKE*_

_*STAGGER*_

Suddenly everyone's eyes widened as they feel two immensely powerful beings suddenly crash onto the area they are fighting in, One being a monkey king, and the other being a dragon king.

~**With Georg**

As Georg staggers to the ground he wonders what had caused an immense shake within the area _'OH SHIT!_' he thinks as he witnesses a very tall well-built looking monkey, he had golden fur and was carrying a heavy looking staff.

The monkey king known as Sun Wukong extends his staff and hits Georg straight in the chest causing him to fly back, seeing no other choice Georg uses his mist and teleports himself to Cao Cao.

~**With Siegfried**

Siegfried turns around and sees a very bright green looking eastern dragon, he had a very calm look on his face but was very strong. Seeing no other option Siegfried had to retreat to Cao Cao as they clearly are not prepared to fight the Dragon King Yu-Long.

**~With Cao Cao**

As Cao Cao is distracted by the two powerful beings that have emerged on the side of the devils, he fails to notice Issei charging at him in his scaled him, at the very last moment Cao Cao try's to defect from Issei but fails.

Issei delivers a very powerful punch directly on Cao Cao's left eye, he could feel it disintegrating as the punch made contact. Cao Cao flew back but his fall was broken when Georg created a torrent of water to save him.

"GAAAAAAAH!"

"My eye! You took my eye!"

Cao Cao clenches his eye in agony, as his comrades appear they all have the thought of not being able to fight the devils now that they have the Monkey and Dragon Kings.

The O.R.C club reform together, Asia is trying her best to stop Kibas bleeding arm but other than that everyone is strong enough to engage battle once again.

"I see you can never fight me by yourself, Hyoudou Issei" Cao Cao mocked at the weakness of Issei. The Red Dragon Emperor ignored the insult but took it seriously, it was true, he could not fight Cao Cao one on one, and he would need to master his True Queen form before anything.

"Well, well the monkey king Sun Wukong himself and the dragon king Yu-Long, what have the devils done to gain your attention?" Siegfried asked the famous kings.

"You're of the Khaos Brigade correct? Then you will all be having painful deaths for intruding us" Yu-long says with a sly grin ready to rip the hero faction members apart.

"We'll retreat for now" Cao Cao says before a black portal rips from the sky above them, within the portal everyone eyes are on the person who is standing inside of it, clearly the one who summoned it. The Hero faction makes their way to jump in but the Devils charged them with immense speed. The devils can see a raven haired man with pale skin and green eyes point his index finger at them, green energy began to form.

"Cero" the very empty voice calls out, everyone eyes widened as they are familiar with Cero. The green energy shot out at a speed which rivaled Starrk's Cero. The Devils having no time to dodge were hit but weren't totally impacted as Issei transformed into his Welsh Dragonic Rook and took the green energy head on.

With that the devils lye victorious, but only to the thanks of the Monkey King and Dragon King.

~**Inside the Garganta **

"I see that you weren't expecting the two Kings" Ulquiorra said noticing how all of the Hero Faction members had bruises on them from the attacks the Buddha Monkey and Dragon King used on them.

"Yea no shit" said Siegfried sighing at his moment of defeat, although it wasn't a total fail; they successfully capture the Kyubi and handed her to Ulquiorra.

"Cao Cao don't put too much pressure it will-"

"Shutup Georg!"

Cao Cao pointed his finger at Ulquiorra angry that he didn't help them, if he had shown up they might've had a good chance against the two beings.

"You owe me an eye Espada!" he said angrily.

"Since you completed your mission, as well as luring the Monkey King and Dragon King, you will be granted with more power, Cao Cao" Ulquiorra said re-opening his eyes.

"I will get you an eye, be patient it will be a few days but it will be worth it" Ulquiorra stated confidently, at his new objective.

"Fine, let's go" Cao Cao still angry over his defeat.

~**Sometime later in Los Noches, Spain**

As the previous Primera falls from being a corrupt war hawk, the new one is placed in with welcome arms. It was surprising seeing many people so opened to someone they've never met, but one thing came to mind as how there's no possible way he could be worse. As he emerged out of the garganta he raises an eyebrow at all the grins everyone is having in the meeting room. They all had their own comments, well a few did, and some did not even care for their new leader.

"My, he sure feels more powerful than Barrgan" a man with pink haired said.

"And he isn't old like him either"

"Hopefully he is a pacifist"

"Shut your damn mouth Nel!" an Espada member with long black hair said to the woman known as Nel. They have a long history of disliking each other.

"May I remind you of your rank, Nnoitra?" Nel warned the weaker Espada member. He made a scowl but ignore the comment.

"…"

"….."

"…."

'_Well…this is awkward…_' Starrk thought now sitting down in his seat.

"Well I guess we can introduce ourselves, my name is Starrk" he said not really giving a good introduction, it mainly because he was lazy and didn't really care for anything else but names. He looked at everyone who is sitting in ranked order.

The Segunda has dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She wears a variation of the white jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw.

"Tia Halibel, Segunda Espada" she said in a fearless tone.

Next was a another woman with the same overall figure as the Segunda except this woman had sea green hair and was wearing the same jacket except a lot longer, covering her own large assets.

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Tereca Espada, but call me Nel for short!" she said giving him a warm smile, he returned the smile enjoying her childish tone.

"Ulquiorra Ciffer, Cuatro Espada" he said in his normal emotionless tone.

Next came a very tall man with a lanky body, his long black hair goes right beneath his shoulders and is often having a grin on his face. He wears a white eye patch covering his left eye, like the rest of the Espada he had a white jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He wears the standard hakama, but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended and curved boots.

"Nnoitra Gilga, Quinto Espada!" he said sticking his tongue out to show Starrk his number, which was tattooed on his tongue.

Nothing came after him.

"Our Sexta has been missing for some time now" The Segunda says causing a chill to run up through the other Espada spines, it was very bad when the Segunda was out looking for you, they were surprised when he hasn't been turned up dead by either Halibel or someone else.

(**A.N. Who likes Zommari? No one? Ok) **

After the Sexta came a slim man with scruffy black hair, he had a short braided pony tell and a youthful feminine face. He also had golden eyes which reminded Starrk of Kazuo, it had been a while since he last seen him.

"Ggio Vega, Semptima Espada"

Next came the creepy male which made Starrk feel awkward, he had white glasses, which covered his orange eyes, and had strange pink hair. His attire was a white lab coat.

"Szayelaporro Granz, Octava Espada" he said smirking. Starrk eyes shot open, he remembers when Kazuo said something about having a mission to kill a creepy pink haired man named Szayel, but thing is, how is he still alive? Starrk pondered.

(**A.N. again hard to think of Aarniero to be in this story so I just made someone else the Noveno)**

The Noveno's face resembles a stereotypical portrayal of the Devil. He has black hair and blue eyes. His hair resembles a pair of 'horns' and he has a van-dyke beard and mustache. His attire is customized to fit his eclectic personality, with fringes on the forearm portion of the sleeves, a poofy red sash tied at his waist, shoulder pads, and openings down the front which reveal his black undershirt.

"Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Noveno Espada!" He said in his eccentric Spanish accent. He oddly was the only one from Spain, while the others came from other parts of the world.

As Starrk was on the brink of passing out from bordem, he urged the strength to look at the last man, who was wearing a mask that resembles a bull, except the mask was nothing but the bones and you couldn't even see his eyes. His attire consisted of a white looking military uniform.

"Rubornn Chelute, Decima Espada" he said in a military like voice, Rudborrn was actually the leader of the Exequias, which was the main army force of the Espada.

Starrk knew that this was going to be a long adventure, a long…boring and tiring adventure.

~**Almost Present Time, With Kazuo**

As the time went by he spent most of it with the Yamata No Orochi, she had been very interesting in training Kazuo to handle his energy and dragon form a lot better, she also wanted to keep an eye on him and make sure no other female comes to take him.

Kazuo was very adept to his training, he always took it seriously and he enjoyed it because it would be simply fighting. His regeneration capabilities made him be able to train hours on end without stopping, with always perfecting his sacred gear he desperately tried learning his release. He has spoken to his inner spirit and talked about gaining it, but of course it came with a cost.

~**Some Time Ago, Inner conscious world**

As Kazuo was ready to face on his inner spirit, he looked around the vast desert that he was in. It was a very peaceful quiet desert with Crescent Moon lighting up the entire area, the skies were black and the white sands, it was beautiful.

"Come one out, White"

The white figure suddenly emerged out of the sand with a smirk on his face he knew one day this would happen.

'_**Oi, Kazuo what can I do you for?**_' he said grinning.

"I need to know the full extent of my powers, teach me my release, please" he said nicely.

'_**Hm….NAH**_'

"What was that?"

'_**I said I don't feel like teachin ya shit!**_' the white version of him started laughing at Kazuo who had a calm expression on his face.

"Well, seems as if I have to beat it out of you!" Kazuo says before transforming into his dragon form.

The White one began transforming into his more powerful form as well, just like last time he had claws on his hands and feet black tribal markings all over his body, and horns grew out of the mask that he was wearing.

**~With Ulquiorra somewhere in Greece**

As Ulquiorra has been wondering around the islands of Greece for these paths months Cao Cao has gotten very impatient, but Ulquiorra knows it will all be worth it one he finds the person he looks for.

As he stumbles on an island known as Cisthene he notices a particular odd looking cave. Curious, he approached the cave and begins feeling uneasy as the stone is made out of pure stone. _'Found you_' he said in his thoughts as he kept entering the cave, as he got closer he can see all the warning of past people who have experienced bad fates within these caves.

Medusa was one strong woman, to have these many beings in her cave alone is impressive, but Ulquiorra was not scared of some sneak headed woman. _'Perseues will be upset if he finds out she is dead, as he claims he is the only one who can fight her_' now the raven haired man has to think of a plan to not kill Medusa as it would anger another god.

He was left thoughtless as he notices someone directly ahead of him with a grin on her face, she held her fingers on her tongue and had a seductive stare as she tried gazing Ulquiorra with her powers. He looked at her with a neutral expression before walking directly before her.

"Hoh, a mere human approaching someone like me? Are you lost boy?" the woman known as Medusa said licking her lips at the figure of her knew art project.

"Medusa, I have come here for a reason, I will not tell you that reason as it will ruin my plans but just know I am here to kill you" Ulquiorra said unsheathing his sword, Medusa started laughing like mad woman. Ulquiorra wasted no time, as he knows the longer she stares at him, the worse it is.

"Cero" he said before shooting the large amount of green energy directly at the snaked headed beast. She grunted and dodged it appearing in another direction, her eyes started glowing, and at the same time Ulquiorras arms began turning into stone before his eyes. "Die Mortal!" she says as Ulquiorra simply gazes at his left arm which has been completely closed in by stone.

He brings right arm and…

_*CUT*_

Ulquiorra cuts his left arm causing Medusa to open her eyes widely; never did she imagine that someone without hesitation would take their own arm off. She then watches in amazement as his arm begins to magically regenerate itself, _'What the hell_´ she thinks as Ulquiorra started at her with a disinterest looked.

"If you believe, taking a few limbs from me will be enough to stop me, then you are entirely wrong"

And with that Ulquiorra only need to utter two words before being completely ready to take on the Gorgon.

"Enclose…**Murciélago"**

Dark black and green energy began to emerge out of Ulquiorras body, the daughter of Ceto opened her eyes as she notices how stronger Ulquiorra had become, she knew he had a Soul Slayer but was shocked to see how his release drastically improve his energy levels.

Ulquiorras new appearance now includes two large black bat like wings, his hair had gotten larger and wider. Lines on his face become black, broader, and more triangular, and his fingernails lengthen.

Ulquiorra wastes no time, he holds out his index finger and begins to charge black energy coated with green, "Cero Oscuars" he utters before shooting the black energy at the female god, the impact is dead on destroying the entire base of the cave.

The once human stone filled cave was now in crumbles, Ulquiorra watches from above at the collapsed cave, he notices that Medusa is no longer in his vision.

Feeling her presence again he turns around immediately and is instantly entwined by a large amount of serpent snakes. The look on Medusa's face was more terrifying then anything Ulquiorra has ever seen before, although it didn't matter because Ulquiorra did not bother showing things such as 'fear' to his enemies.

As he feels his body harden he quickly summons a green energy spear in his hand and began ripping the snakes to shreds, he quickly cuts of his legs which were already turned into stone.

"Cero Oscuras" he says shooting the dark energy at Medusa who sends him a nasty scowl, the explosion hits creating a massive crater in the Island. Ulquiorra looks around and still sees Medusa unscathed, he started to believe she may have a had a curse on her as no matter what he did she seemed to be fine.

Deciding to end this quickly he used Sonido to appear behind Medusa catching her off guard, "Gran Rey Cero" he says before shooting the green and white energy off at the woman. The attack hits dead on as she grunts in pain, Ulquiorra quickly appears before her and grabs her neck, she lights her eyes up trying to turn his entire face into stone but fails when Ulquiorra suddenly rips both eyes from her.

Medusa is dropped to the floor screaming in pain as Ulquiorra is carrying both of her eyes away, _'I only need one, but Szayel may want one_' the Cuatro thinks in his mind.

He looks as the bloodied snake figure once more before firing off one last Cero Oscuras, he hopes this time it will kill her and end her suffering.

It didn't kill her.

~**Present Day Kuoh Academy. **

Today was the second day of the 'Bring your family to school day' but in reality it was just the parents, the devils are currently being watched by the family and some friends, but overall today was just a day so the two Maus could come to the human world and spend time with their loved ones.

Serafall was extremely excited to come to human world as she is always busy being a Maou, she couldn't wait to see Kazuo as it had been a very long time since she last saw him. She even wore her professional clothes, rather than her normal childish one.

As she approaches her sister in the gym a huge warm smile forms on her face strong enough to make any man melt. "SOOOOO-TAN" she yells in her famous childish tone, Sona eyes widened but was too late as her sister had already hugged her with full force.

"Onee-smaa! It's not appropriate to do these types of things in public!"

"Sona-chan" Serafall says quietly, her sister had a confused look as her expression just dropped to a very nervous one.

"Where's Kazuo, Sona-chan?" she asks blushing, Sona formed a sad expression, which Serafall recognized instantly, she had forgotten Kazuo died. Tears flew rolled down her cheek as she kept hugging Sona who could only feel bad for her.

~**Tory Island, Ireland. **

Kazuo and the Yamata No Orochi are quietly approaching the ancient grounds of the Irish followers of Balor. For those who do not know who Balor is, he was from a race of Giants in Irish Mythology. He had the power of an Evil Eye, which was able to control the strongest evil dragon, Crom Cruach.

These grounds are holy, and follow the ancient man was he left behind a group of followers who were strong enough to fight the Evil Dragon. He was able to divide part of his conscious within two beings in the world, one being from the Island and one oddly being a Vampire Rias's peerage.

As Yamata No Orochi is sitting on top of Kazuo who doesn't mind her, plus if he said anything she would get angry and start to fight him. They finally approach the shores of the Island and are greeted with unwelcome arms. A man with blonder hair wearing greed, red, and black robes approach the two who seemingly could already recognize them, there auras are still the same as they were back centuries ago.

"Crom Cruach, and the infamous Yamata No Orochi, what can I do you for?" the man asked narrowing his eyes at Crom Cruach.

"We have come here to kill the people of this 'cult'" Kazuo said mocking the foundation of the holy grounds. "That cannot happen, Crom Cruach, I am the decedent of Balor which is why I came out here to fight you" The Descendent of Balor said. He was oddly prepared to fight Kazuo, as if somehow he knew he was coming.

"Huh, now that I think about it, you do kinda look like Balor"

"But since the Yamata No Orochi is here, it seems as if I need help" Balor said raising his energy levels and bringing out the army of followers, they all had the strengths of Mid-Class Devils except for Balor who even as a decedent is said to be just as strong as the original.

Kazuo transformed into his dragon form and began fighting against Balor, while the Yamata began tearing the followers to shreds.

~**With Kazuo**

"**Cero Oscuras" **he says before unleashing black energy down at Balor who is trying to gaze him with his evil eye, Kazuo had been surprised to see that the eye has been passed down. But unfortunately for Balor, it was only one of the eyes; somewhere in the world someone else had the other eye.

The black energy hit and created a massive explosion on the island, without the evil eye Balor had no way of defeating Kazuo. He looks over to see his followers are struggling against the Yamata No Orochi, she too emerged in her eight handed serpent form and began causing terror in the minds of the Irishmen.

'_Forgive me Ancestor, I have no choice but to use it_' he says as he bows his down in respect to his ancestor.

~**Hours Later O.C.R**

As the day comes to a close everyone is watching Rias answer questions that the teacher threw out to the student, it was embarrassing for her because she never really wanted Issei to come and see her like this.

Azazel was there, for some reason. Sure he had been watching Raynare but that just an excuse for him to go. All of a sudden a fallen angel foot solider appears in the club room kneeling before Azazel, he had a very shocked expression on his face so everyone knew something had happened.

"I thought I told you not to come see me on non-working days" Azazel said lazily, he doesn't really like being bothered when spending time with friends.

"Forgive me Azazel-Sama this is urgent, a mass battle happened between a religious origination and they lost with only a few survivors" the low class Fallen Angel said causing everyone to get serious. There first thought of course was the Khaos Brigade.

"Who was it?" Azazel asked in his serious voice.

"A religious group that follows the Celtic Irish Mythology warrior Balor, they were all killed with only the leader and a few followers still standing" Gaspers eyes opened, he knew who Balor is, as part of his conscious is within him and he possesses the Evil Eye power.

"Any ideas on who it was?" Sirzech asked in his serious voice.

"…"

"…"

"Well!?" Azazel said angrily causing the Fallen Angel to flinch.

"The followers say for a fact, that…the two beings they encountered were none other than…"

"C-Crom Cruach and the Yamata No Orochi" he said disappearing in hopes of not being killed.

Everyone eyes shot open, everyone had their own shocked expression, Kazuo? He had Crom Cruach so is he still alive? Did Crom Cruach take over? Was he revived? Why is the Yamata No Orochi with him?

All the questions came to mind, but the people who speculated Kazuo not being dead had two people they needed to talk to. "Rias" Azazel said causing her to flinch out of her thoughts about Kazuo.

"Y-Yes?"

"Kazuo's team members, Starrk and Grimmjow, where are they?"

"I-I don't know"

After that no one really had anything to say, everyone wanted to ask if it was Kazuo or not but they feared of being too optimistic, Issei couldn't believe what he was hearing, was Kazuo alive? And hiding from them? He let them suffer like that? That really made Issei angry, he dealt with them all depressed for over six months, and Issei believe he did a good job of helping everyone thought it.

"So…Kazuo is alive?" asked a teary eyed Raynare.

Kuroka kept her mouth shot, she didn't want to get her hopes up, this sounded very unlike Kazuo if it was, to go to some random religious group and kill them? No If he was alive then he would've came right back to her, he would've wrapped his arms around her and told her how much he loved her.

She refused to believe that it was Kazuo, but rather Crom Cruach. Akeno had a very hurt expression on her face, she was the only one who really believes he was alive, and only because unlike everyone else she kept remembering the words he told everyone. She remembers him saying how badly he wants to fight gods, kings, and the strongest beings. She remembers how he would rather go off somewhere and fight then rather spending time with them. She believes it, and she is greatly saddened by it, perhaps her childhood friend really did die and never truly came back to her.

**~In the Batcave**

A group of people were gathered to discuss more matters; today was finally the start of their goals. As Kazuo finally is emerging out of his whole to confront the world everyone else is just excited, including Ulquiorra. He stared at his comrades; these were going to be the people under his team.

"Friends, it is time…with the Hero Faction at our side, as well as the Espada, and the Kyubi, we can finally initiate" Kazuo said smirking.

"Not to forget the Yamata No Orochi" he said carefully not wanting to upset her. She was just glad there were no girls in his team.

"Where are headed first?" Cao Cao asked smiling at his friend.

"Romania, we need at least one of the Sephiroth Graals"

**(A.N so that's that**)

**Primera Espada:**** So a flashback will come on how Starrk defeated the old Primera, but he is NOT dead, I will just tell you know that he is with Hades, safe and sound. So Starrk is the primera, who is under Kazuo. **

**Balor**: **The descendent is still alive, it will be revealed what he used to stop Kazuo from killing him, but he still lost. **

**Medusa**: **So that was just to mainly show Ulquiorras powers, he fought Medusa taking both of her eyes and giving one to Cao Cao, in payment of retrieving the Kyubi. **

**Kazuo's Harem**: **More will be added of course, Issei won't be taking any of them other than Rias, all the girls hope.**

**Hero Faction vs Devils**: **So that was an alright fight, it was a good stomp until the two Kings showed up but there will be more fights like those often. **

**Kyubi****: She will be on Kazuos side for now as she is being controlled by the Hero Faction**

**Khaos Brigade:** **They come in next chapter, as well as the fight between Kazuo against the other two evil dragons. If anyone has some OC Villains I can add with a background to the Khaos Brigade that would be great, I plan to make this a tri fighting story, (Basically Team Crom, Hero Faction, Espada vs Khaos Brigade vs Three Factions) So yea any OC'S for Khaos Brigade will be appreciated, I plan to make them as strong as possible as Kazuos team will be very strong. **

**OP Kazuo, Issei**: **These are the two main characters of the story, even know in this chapter there wasn't much of Issei, they will both be OP, but I need some ideas. **

**Vali: ****I know there a some Vali fans out there, I plan to make him an important character as well because the Two Heavenly dragons will be the main force against the evil dragons. **

**Alright so till next time, if you have any OC's PM me or review about it, thanks to those who have followed/favorite/reviewed it keeps the story going. **


End file.
